


Visionária

by Jafs



Series: Ano Zero [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Danação, Dia Atual, Hora Atual, Mama & Papa, Other, Personagem Original, hahahaha!
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 120,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jafs/pseuds/Jafs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Até que ponto você chegaria para proteger seu mundo nesse jogo de destinos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reencontro

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Visionary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422521) by [Jafs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jafs/pseuds/Jafs)



> Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Puella Magi Oriko Magica, Puella Magi Tart Magica e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**_"_ ** **_A esperança é o pior dos males, pois prolonga os tormentos do homem."_ ** **_Friedrich Nietzsche_ **

A música intensa ecoava pelo ambiente, um anfiteatro em forma de domo, aonde os assentos vermelhos vazios chegavam até o teto.

 _Fortissimo_. O maestro regia a orquestra de violinistas com consciência. A situação presente exigia tal performance.

No meio do anfiteatro se encontrava uma garota. De cabelos loiros curtos e olhos verdes. Usava uma armadura com saia completamente rosa. Em sua armadura peitoral, jazia uma gema de cor verde brilhante em forma de cruz. Aquilo a identificava como sendo uma  **garota**   **mágica**.

Suas duas mãos empunhavam uma longa espada, feita de pura luz branca. Ela fitou por um momento aquela orquestra, onde os músicos tinham forma humana, mas eram compostos unicamente por uma tinta azulada clara. Foi só por um momento, pois ela não podia tirar os olhos da dona daquele lugar.

"IIIIAAAAAHHHH!" Sayaka, com suas vestimentas de garota mágica e armada com dois sabres, pulou em direção à sua adversária.

A garota de armadura ergueu sua longa espada, posicionando de forma horizontal acima da linha cabeça, pronta para absorver o golpe.

Mesmo que a lâmina da sua oponente fosse de luz, Sayaka sentiu o impacto como se tivesse golpeado o mais duro metal. Ela sentiu o forte vibrar das lâminas em suas mãos. Ela acreditava que o golpe, aliado ao peso de todo seu corpo, poderia baixar a guarda da outra espadachim, mas no fim só havia restado o gosto amargo do engano.

A outra garota, sem demonstrar esforço, empurra Sayaka com a ajuda da sua espada e logo se preparava para dar uma estocada.

Desequilibrada, Sayaka arregalou os olhos ao concluir que jamais conseguiria defender aquele golpe. Então ela desviou para o lado, fazendo um giro com o corpo. A lâmina passou perto o suficiente para furar e rasgar a sua capa branca.

Não oferecendo trégua, a garota brandiu sua longa espada de luz, visando o corpo da Sayaka.

A garota mágica de cabelos azuis evitou ser cortada em duas partes fazendo um pequeno salto para trás.

Com um olhar determinado, garota de armadura se preparava para um novo ataque. Sua saia balançava enquanto avançava para desferi-lo.

 _O último ataque tinha deixado ela exposta, tenho que aproveitar a nova chance._  Sayaka ajeitou a posição dos seus pés, com anseio em explorar um contra ataque. Assim que sua oponente começou a mover a espada, ela partiu para cima.

No entanto, a garota de armadura interrompeu o movimento.

Já era tarde quando Sayaka percebeu a intenção nos olhos verdes da outra garota. Ainda assim, ela procurou utilizar uma vantagem que ela tinha para atacar: ela tinha duas lâminas, sua oponente, somente uma.

A garota de armadura, como se já esperava por isso, liberou uma das mãos que segurava a espada e aparou uma das lâminas da Sayaka com a sua manopla.

Grande foi espanto da garota mágica de capa e espada quando viu sua outra lâmina sendo aparada pela a da sua oponente de forma elegante, mesmo que estivesse agora empunhando com apenas uma mão. Sayaka estava com os braços abertos e exposta. Em resposta, instintiva, ela desferiu um forte chute no abdômen da loira.

Com a força do impacto, garota de armadura foi jogada para trás, arrastando a sola da sua botina por vários metros. Contudo, ela não expressou surpresa e sim contentamento. Enquanto voltava a empunhar a espada com as duas mãos, ela disse. "Muito bem  _mademoiselle_  Sayaka. Notei também que está empunhando suas espadas com mais firmeza do que da última vez."

"É que eu não pretendo perder desta vez, Tart-san." Sayaka se cobriu com a sua capa e, ao se revelar, lançou inúmeras espadas contra a sua oponente.

Tart bloqueou uma parte com a sua espada. Para o resto, a sua armadura foi mais do que suficiente para resistir.

Sayaka deu um salto e, em pleno ar com os braços abertos, invocou pequenos portais circulares de cor azul fosforescente.

Tart se posicionava, aguardando para o que estava por vir.

Fechando os braços, apontando as espadas nas suas mãos em direção a Tart, Sayaka fez com que através dos portais surgisse uma torrente de lâminas.

Com aquele turbilhão de metal vindo ao seu encontro, Tart colocou a sua espada à frente e se concentrou. Sua lâmina de luz se desfez e ganhou uma nova forma: um imenso escudo, que era mais do que suficiente para cobrir ela por inteiro.

As espadas não resistiam ao entrar em contato com a luz e se estilhaçavam. Tart não expressava nenhum esforço para manter aquela defesa, mas ela não deixaria continuar assim. Usando os braços, ela empurrou o escudo contra a corrente. Ele avançou um pouco antes de parar, antes que Tart fizesse um gesto. Como se a luz do escudo fosse um fio, a garota mágica puxou de volta e começou a juntar na sua mão. Estava ganhando uma nova forma, de uma grande lança.

Sayaka arregalou os olhos. Aquela lança devia ter dez metros de comprimento e irradiava uma luz muito forte.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Com um grito que saiu do fundo de seus pulmões, Tart arremessou a lança contra o turbilhão. Ela desintegrava tudo que estava em sua trajetória, deixando apenas um rastro de luz para trás.

Sayaka, sem hesitar, saiu do caminho da destruição, voltando ao chão. Com um estrondo, a lança atingiu o domo do anfiteatro, criando um rombo com vários metros de raio.

Mesmo com parte do teto desabando, o maestro mantinha a performance. A música não podia parar.

Observando o estrago que causara, Tart levou a mão à boca. " _Je suis navrée!_ " Percebendo o que acabara de pronunciar, ela se corrigiu. "Eu sinto muito! Sinto muito mesmo! Eu exagerei."

"Ah... haha." Com uma curta risada para esconder o espanto, Sayaka olhou para o buraco no teto. "Sem problema. Isso tem conserto."

"Eu poderia ter acertado você." Tart respondeu.

"Mas não acertou. Fique tranqüila." Sayaka procurou acalmar a outra, lembrando-se que ela era uma garota estrangeira. Inúmeras garotas mágicas, de várias épocas e lugares diferentes, conviviam na Lei dos Ciclos. Contudo, graças a linguagem comum das bruxas, era quase possível esquecer desse detalhe.

Tart questionou ainda apreensiva. "Você ainda quer continuar?"

"Sim." Sayaka cruzou seu dois sabres.

"Pois muito bem." Tart, erguendo manopla em seu braço esquerdo, fez surgir uma nova espada de luz, que flutuava até ela empunhar com a mão direita. "Ficarei aguardando por sua próxima investida."

 _Ela é muito forte e experiente._  Sayaka semicerrou os olhos, uma aura azulada apareceu sob seus pés.  _Mas eu sou mais rápida._  Deixando um rastro azulado no ar, Sayaka disparou em direção à Tart.

Agora segurando a espada com as duas mãos, Tart se preparava para o encontro das lâminas.

De repente, porém, quando chegou perto o bastante, Sayaka parou.

Por um breve momento, Tart ficou confusa com as intenções da outra, mas logo viu Sayaka aplicando uma estocada com seus sabres. Não querendo apostar que as lâminas não a alcançariam naquela distância, ela deu um passo para trás.

Era justamente isso que Sayaka estava esperando. Enquanto sua oponente fazia o movimento, ela partiu em direção a uma das laterais com a intenção de flanqueá-la.

Tart em resposta girou o corpo, carregando sua espada consigo.

Sayaka tinha consciência que jamais conseguiria aparar um golpe daqueles. Ao invés disso, ela inclinou o corpo para trás, deixando aquela afiada espada de luz passar a poucos centímetros.

Tart, vendo que errara o golpe, procurou brandir novamente a espada, agora na direção contrária.

No entanto, Sayaka impediu o movimento usando um de seus sabres e avançou. Faíscas saíam onde as duas lâminas se tocavam.

Ao notar Sayaka desferindo um golpe com o outro sabre, Tart recuou e deixou sua espada rente a face, na posição vertical para se defender. Sem tardar, logo após o impacto, ela empurrou com a espada.

"Guh!" Aquilo fora inesperado para Sayaka. Recebeu de forma rude a face daquela espada iluminada em seu rosto. Aquilo a fez fechar os olhos, um grave erro que ela sabia que precisava corrigir de imediato. Então viu que sua oponente, aproveitando aquele instante, havia erguido a espada para um golpe definitivo.

Antes que lâmina descesse, trazendo o seu fim consigo, Sayaka conseguiu dar um passo para o lado. Foi o suficiente para escapar ilesa por pouco, mas não se poderia dizer o mesmo para um de seus sabres: a espada de luz o quebrou, deixando apenas um pequeno toco de metal afiado próximo da base.

Tart pressionou a vantagem com um novo golpe, seu olhar não trazia nenhuma expressão de pena ou clemência.

Sayaka usou o outro sabre que ainda tinha para barrar o ataque, mas ele também não resistiu e acabou em vários pedaços. Então ela se abaixou e a espada passou rente ao seu cabelo azulado.

Era tudo ou nada.

Com uma cambalhota pelo chão, Sayaka se aproximou de uma Tart surpresa. Ela se levantou rapidamente, ficando face a face, e enfiou o que havia restado da base do seu sabre no espaço entre armadura peitoral e o braço, perfurando a grossa malha rosa e a carne embaixo dela.

A face de Tart tencionou, mas logo veio acompanhado de um leve sorriso. "Excelente. Você agiu como se suas espadas fossem parte de você e você como parte delas." E depois ela segurou o braço que Sayaka havia usado para feri-la.

Sayaka tentou puxar o braço para escapar, mas em vão.

"Contudo..." Tart continuou. "...há uma diferença entre manejar uma lâmina e lutar."

Sayaka ergueu o queixo ao sentir aquela lâmina de luz tocando o seu pescoço.

"Eu não diria que essa foi uma boa troca,  _mademoiselle_  Sayaka."

"É... tenho que conceder novamente a você." Sayaka removeu o sabre.

Tart liberou Sayaka e desfez sua espada de luz. Ao recuar, ergueu o braço olhou para a sua ferida. Um filete de sangue escorria sobre a armadura.

"Tudo bem?"

"É apenas um ferimento leve." Disse Tart enquanto abaixava o braço. "Você evoluiu muito. Continua treinando arduamente, não?"

"Com certeza." Os sabres da Sayaka evaporaram em uma nuvem de pequenas notas musicais brilhantes.

O maestro, vendo aquilo como um sinal, regeu a orquestra para uma melodia mais lenta e suave.

"Eu me lembro das nossas primeiras sessões." Falou Tart, em tom de nostalgia. "Quando a Santa incumbiu você em acompanhá-la em sua sagrada missão."

Sayaka sorriu, mas não antes de franzir a testa. "Ah sim... hehe... eu jamais esqueceria."

"Vocês ficaram um bom tempo ausentes." Tart continuou. "É lamentável que a garota que vocês iriam resgatar recusou a salvação."

"Pois é." Sayaka desviou o olhar.

"Felizmente vocês retornaram a salvo. Foi uma grande honra em estar tão próxima Dela e protegê-lA."

Ouvindo a afirmação de Tart, Sayaka respondeu em um tom mais sério. "Não é verdade. Não mereço nada disso." Olhou para as próprias mãos. "Eu sou uma pessoa horrível. Eu cometi muitas coisas ruins."

"Se você se vê assim." Tart pousou a mão sobre a sua gema da alma em forma de cruz. "Eu entendo porque a Santa confia em tu."

Sayaka olhou de relance para Tart.

"Ao vir para este lugar, sob os cuidados Dela, o Senhor me iluminou com uma nova missão." Tart olhou para cima, como se ali estivesse alguém para ser visto. "Assim como seu Filho curou os enfermos, eu devo guiar as bruxas para o caminho da luz." Depois voltou a olhar para Sayaka. "Não é uma tarefa fácil, pois muitas se corromperam com o poder com o qual elas receberam e vivem em seus devaneios megalômanos ou deprimentes. Há muitas almas ainda perdidas aqui, mas você não é uma delas  _mademoiselle_ Sayaka."

"Talvez." Sayaka virou-se para Tart, com um leve sorriso. "Mas eu acredito que preciso me redimir. Eu deveria acompanhar você."

"Eu ficaria lisonjeada, porém você já tem uma função importante." Tart juntou as mãos, que estavam tensas. "Quando soube que a nossa Santa havia se ausentado novamente e, dessa vez, sozinha, a primeira idéia que me veio foi de vir para cá. Se alguém sabe algo sobre Ela, seria você."

"E respondo novamente diante da sua preocupação." Sayaka levantou levemente o queixo e respirou fundo. "Está tudo bem."

"Mas Ela não deu detalhes?" Tart inquiriu.

"Eu somente sei que é uma missão importante..." Sayaka fez uma pausa e apertou os lábios antes de prosseguir. "Eu sei que não vai gostar do que vou pedir, mas eu preciso que a situação aqui continue calma."

Tart contraiu as sobrancelhas, um movimento quase imperceptível. "Entendo. Eu devo evitar o pecado, mas vou procurar a melhor forma para que essa informação não aflija o espírito das garotas."

"Faça isso." Sayaka afirmou.

Tart ficou com uma postura mais relaxada. "Bem... então eu me despeço."

"Obrigada pela luta. Eu ainda preciso melhorar muito." Sayaka deu uma piscadela.

"Você já luta bem, mas continue a treinar, pois sempre existe um dia onde poderá precisar erguer sua arma." Respondeu Tart.

Duas grandes portas de madeiras se abriram lentamente, emitindo um longo rangido.

Sayaka fez um gesto em direção a passagem que surgiu. "É só seguir reto e sairá daqui sem dificuldade."

"Eu vou rezar pela nossa Santa." Disse Tart. "E por você também. Aguardarei por notícias."

"Se eu tiver algo de novidade, você será a primeira a saber."

"Obrigada." Tart seguiu até a saída. Logo que ela passou, as enormes portas de madeira se fecharam.

Sayaka, ainda no centro do anfiteatro, pensou alto. "Será que ela sempre vai chamar Madoka dessa forma?" Olhou para o alto, aonde estava o buraco no teto que Tart havia criado. Lá estavam alguns de seus lacaios, garotas de cabelos verdes compridos e de pele alaranjada. Seus uniformes traziam lembranças da escola. Já as lágrimas delas, enquanto trabalhavam no reparo do local, faziam emergir sentimentos que ela não gostaria de cultivar.

A música parou.

Sayaka virou-se para a orquestra. O maestro e seus violinistas aguardavam a ordem de sua mestra. As faces deles se contorciam, mudavam de forma, algumas vezes ganhavam as feições familiares de um garoto...

"s **Ai** aM."

O maestro inclinou-se, em sinal de obediência, e se desfez em uma poça de líquido viscoso azulado. O mesmo aconteceu com os outros músicos.

Então Sayaka se aproximou da estante para partituras, composta de madeira envernizada. Nela havia um pequeno compartimento por onde ela colocou a mão e retirou um objeto. Por um momento ela prendeu a respiração enquanto contemplava aquilo que cabia na palma da sua mão: a esfera negra, com adornos e um pino metálico, com um laço rosa amarrado em seu topo.

A semente de uma deusa caída.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Sob um céu noturno nublado, o porto do canal de Mitakihara dependia dos seus poucos postes para a iluminação. Não que fosse necessário, pois não havia muito movimento, ainda menos na área onde estavam sendo construídos os novos e modernos terminais portuários.

"Aonde vocês se esconderam?"

Para Kyouko Sakura, essa não era o melhor lugar para caçar, mas seria o suficiente para a ocasião.

"Ahá!"

Após passar sobre um conjunto de contêineres, ela avistou um solitário demônio.

A figura que vestia um manto branco devia ter três metros de altura. Quando notou a presença da garota mágica, ele virou sua cabeça em um movimento errático, revelando sua face mascarada sob um véu de miasma.

Com a sua lança em riste, Kyouko avançou. "Aaahhh!" Porém, quando estava prestes a perfurar seu alvo, ele desapareceu em um piscar de olhos.

Como se alguém tivesse trocado o canal de uma televisão, o demônio reapareceu atrás da Kyouko em uma cortina de estática. Ele revelou sua mão branca por debaixo do manto, as pontas do dedo brilhavam.

Com sorriso, Kyouko nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar. Ela apenas apertou com mais força o bastão da sua lança, fazendo disparar a outra ponteira que ficava na base da mesma como um arpão, acompanhada por uma corrente. A única diferença que havia em relação à ponteira original é que o detalhe na base da lâmina estava pintado de amarelo.

Antes que o demônio pudesse apontar seus dedos em direção a Kyouko, a ponta da lança atravessou seu peito. O que se sucedeu era algo que garota já havia presenciado incontáveis vezes. A partir do ferimento, o demônio começou a rachar como se fosse feito de casca de ovo. Das rachaduras saía um líquido negro que se agarrava na superfície da criatura. O demônio escancarou a sua boca em completo silêncio e seu corpo se contorcia enquanto aquela camada viscosa negra tomava ele por completo. Por fim, ele perdia a sua forma humanóide, reduzindo de tamanho. Tudo começava a se aglutinar em um único e pequeno ponto, formando um cubo, que caiu e quicou pelo chão.

De repente, vários demônios surgiram envolta da garota de longos cabelos vermelhos.

"Heh." Com um gesto com a lança, Kyouko trouxe a ponteira de volta ao bastão através da corrente. "Acham que me emboscaram com uma isca tão óbvia? Vocês gostam de sacrifícios, hein? Por que não vem se sacrificar comigo?"

Os demônios, alguns dos quais não chegavam a dois metros de altura enquanto outros passavam de cinco, revelaram as suas mãos.

Kyouko saltou em direção aos contêineres. Logo ela se tornou alvo de concentrados feixes de luz branca, que saíam da ponta dos dedos das criaturas.

Kyouko escapara, mas um dos contêineres não teve a mesma sorte. Os feixes derreteram e cortaram o metal como se fosse manteiga, oferecendo uma clara prévia do que aconteceria com uma vítima de carne e osso.

Usando a lateral de um dos contêineres, Kyouko apoiou o pé e deu um novo salto. Rodopiando no ar, ela pairou a mais de uma dezena de metros sobre aquele grupo de demônios. Durante o movimento, o bastão da sua lança se subdividiu em várias partes, conectadas com correntes. Uma das ponteiras, como se tivesse vida própria, serpenteou em volta da garota, envolvendo a garota em um campo de proteção composto pelas subdivisões do bastão.

Enquanto isso, a outra ponteira mergulhou em direção ao chão, abrindo uma cratera. Kyouko sorriu. O estrago que cometera teria criado um atraso na construção e muitas perguntas se ela não estivesse dentro de um grande miasma.

O miasma é a forma que os demônios encontraram para se esconder das suas vítimas. Apesar de que uma garota mágica naturalmente consiga enxergar através do uso da magia, alguém inexperiente facilmente se confundiria com uma neblina. Porém a verdade é que tudo estava desbotado, as cores davam lugar a tons mais pálidos, brancos.

Já uma garota experiente sabia que esse artifício dos demônios era bem útil...

A gema da alma de Kyouko brilhou com intensidade. Várias lanças brotaram do chão e empalaram os demônios que ali estavam, mas não todos. O ataque não fora rápido o suficiente.

Alguns demônios conseguiram se esquivar, teleportando próximo da garota mágica, flutuando em pleno ar.

Então Kyouko abriu os braços, o gesto fez com que o campo de correntes envolta dela se expandisse, chicoteando os demônios pelo caminho. Enquanto isso, a ponteira perseguia e eliminava um por um.

Até que ela foi bloqueada por uma grande mão.

Kyouko semicerrou o olhar. Quando se trata de demônios, tamanho é poder e aquele que restara era o maior do grupo. As palmas da mão emanavam uma forte luz, até que ele desapareceu.

Sentindo a presença da magia através da gema da alma, Kyouko descobriu que ele havia retornado para o solo. O demônio puxou seus braços para trás.

Kyouko fez com que as a subdivisões de seu bastão se reconectassem novamente, fazendo suas ponteiras retornarem e sua lança voltar para forma original.

O demônio deu um soco com as duas mãos abertas. Das suas palmas, ele disparou um grande raio. Senão fosse o miasma, talvez aquela coluna de luz pudesse ser vista em Tóquio.

O raio foi perdendo sua força e intensidade. Então o demônio notou que no meio daquela luz branca havia outra cor.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Kyouko desceu vertiginosamente com sua lança, onde da ponta emanava uma aura vermelha que tremulava como uma chama e protegia a garota da morte certa.

O demônio testemunhou a garota atravessando o seu raio. Quando ela chegou perto, ele parou com o ataque e se teleportou em uma distância suficiente para escapar da lança.

Esse fora seu último erro.

Quando Kyouko atingiu o solo, sua aura explodiu em uma onda que varreu a área. O demônio desintegrou-se instantaneamente.

Enquanto o novo cubo da aflição tocava o chão, Kyouko relaxou e passou a mão em sua gema. "Tch... Que mancada. Eu ter que usar tanta magia contra um traste desses."

Então Kyouko ouviu um som contínuo, um mantra. Logo abaixo dela uma grande aura luminosa se formou.

"Merda."

A garota mágica se jogou o mais rápido que pôde e rolou pelo chão. Uma erupção luminosa ocorreu aonde estava a aura. Ela se levantou e viu quem havia atacado.

Era um gigante, um demônio com mais de dez metros de altura. Ele flutuava em uma posição de lótus.

Kyouko ajeitou sua lança. "Hmmm... Você deve ser o responsável por todo esse miasma. Veio se juntar aos seus amigos?"

O demônio levantou uma das mãos, com a palma para cima. Sobre a palma surgiu uma esfera luminosa que começou a ganhar tamanho.

Kyouko suspirou. "Um suicida... Que saco." Com um gesto, uma grande lança saiu debaixo da terra, arruinando de vez com o chão concretado. Então, com a lança em sua mão, ela deu uma estocada no ar. A grande lança, imitando, fez o mesmo em direção ao demônio.

O demônio estendeu a outra mão, gerando um campo de força luminoso a sua frente. A ponta da lança derreteu ao chegar perto. A esfera estava cada vez maior, parecia com um pequeno sol.

"Tch..." Kyouko sentia toda aquela energia acumulando. "Se ele continuar, esse lugar inteiro vai fritar." Sua gema voltou a brilhar, consciente que dessa vez não tinha escolha a respeito de gastar sua magia.

Contudo, ela parou ao ouvir o som distante de estampidos. Como estrelas cadentes, uma saraiva de balas buscava seu alvo.

O demônio novamente fez um gesto com sua mão livre. O seu campo de força fez as balas explodirem sem que o ferisse, criando uma nuvem de fumaça. Ele então recolheu sua mão, que acabou sendo perfurada por uma azagaia.

Não era exatamente uma azagaia e sim um mosquete. Através da fumaça, inúmeros mosquetes com baionetas vieram e atingiram o demônio surpreendido. Eles então brilharam em uma luz amarela e se transformaram em laços, que amarraram e aplicaram uma constrição na criatura. O demônio, nessa situação, não conseguia manter sua mão estabilizada. A grande esfera de luz começou a oscilar...

"Ih! Ferrou." Kyouko ergueu a lança e uma muralha feita de correntes vermelhas entrelaçadas se formou entre o demônio e ela. As correntes 'queimavam' em uma aura avermelhada.

Um flash luminoso que passou sobre o topo da muralha anunciava que a esfera tinha explodido. Kyouko testemunhou um dos guindastes do terminal derreter da base a ponta. Quando o pior já havia passado, ela desfez sua muralha. Aonde estava o demônio apenas havia restado uma larga porção de solo esturricado.

Ouvindo o som da sola de botas tocando o chão, Kyouko virou-se. "Nada mal, mas achei meio perigoso. Da próxima vez é melhor me avisar quando vai fazer isso."

"Avisar?!" Mami Tomoe estava tensa. "Você vem me dizer sobre avisar quando decide me deixar para trás sem cerimônias?"

"Ah... relaxa. Você estava dando conta daqueles demônios lá de boa." Kyouko deu sorrisinho de lado. "E vê? Eles nem tocaram em mim."

Mami golpeou o chão com força, com a coronha de seu mosquete. "ELES SÓ PRECISAM ACERTAR UMA VEZ!"

"Eu sei! Eu sei!" Kyouko ergueu sua lança de duas pontas. "Só que eu tinha que testar esse novo brinquedinho e nada melhor que uma situação extrema, né?"

Mami estendeu uma mão e lança de Kyouko começou a emitir um brilho amarelado.

"Ei!" Kyouko exclamou.

A ponteira, pintado em amarelo, se desfez em um laço, que voou e foi absorvido pelo uniforme da Mami. "Essas melhorias..." A loira olhou para a baioneta em seu mosquete. "...são para que nossas caçadas sejam mais eficientes e seguras, não o contrário."

O mundo envolta delas começou a ficar borrado, a paisagem oscilou até que as cores começaram a ganhar mais vida. Quando terminou não havia mais crateras, o solo não estava esturricado e os contêineres, assim como o guindaste, não estavam mais derretidos.

O miasma havia se dissipado.

Mami respirou fundo. "Entende? Isso é necessário diante da nossa atual situação."

"Ok. Ok..." Kyouko acenou com a cabeça.

Olhando envolta, Mami continuou. "Vamos pegar os cubos antes que alguém possa aparecer."

As duas procuraram e coletaram os cubos da aflição que estavam no chão. Mami colocou todos em uma pequena bolsa feita de laços que ficava amarrada em sua coxa direita, embaixo da saia.

"Quantos têm aí?" Kyouko indagou.

"Pela minha contagem, 42."

"Heh." Kyouko ficou mordiscando o lábio. "Cubos fresquinhos para nossa grande coleção."

Mami balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Não diga isso Kyouko, sabe que isso não é bom."

Kyouko colocou a lança deitada atrás dela, na altura na nuca e alongou as costas. "Hmmm... Faz quanto tempo, hein? Já fez um mês?"

"Ainda não, faltam dois dias." Mami respondeu.

"Então vai fazer nesse domingo? Devíamos comemorar."

"Não." Mami proferiu secamente. "Não há nada a comemorar. O que vamos fazer nesse fim de semana serão duas faxinas."

Kyouko notou o intenso olhar que Mami dirigia a ela. "Ei... pode deixar, não vou fugir não."

Mami suspirou, relaxando sua postura. "Desculpe... eu... é que eu estou preocupada."

"É..." Kyouko concordou. "...por mais que eu odeie aquele safado, tenho que..." Então ela subitamente parou e colocou a mão sobre a sua gema.

"Sentiu isso também?" Mami segurou seu mosquete com firmeza redobrada.

"Sim, a magia. São pelo menos três." Kyouko virou-se para onde originava aquela sensação. "Mas não tem mais miasma, né?"

"Uhum." Mami confirmou, já sabendo o que significava aquilo.

Atravessando a fronteira entre o breu da noite e a iluminação dos postes, uma garota mágica surgiu com o seu opulento vestido branco com detalhes azulados. Sobre seu cabelo cor palha ela usava uma mitra. "Boa noite Mami Tomoe-san,..." Os olhos verde oliva da garota se direcionaram para Kyouko. "...Sakura-san."

"Hum? Sabe nossos nomes?" Disse Mami, surpresa.

Diferente da sua colega, a expressão da Kyouko era bem mais hostil. "Oriko..."

Mami ficou curiosa. "V-Você a conhece?"

Caindo e pousando logo ao lado da Oriko, outra garota mágica se revelou. Ela tinha cabelo castanho-escuro curto e usava um tapa-olho no lado direito. O olho exposto revelava uma íris que mais parecia uma brasa viva. Seu uniforme, ao contrário da sua companheira, era mais curto e justo, sendo composto por uma jaqueta preta sobre uma camisa branca com uma gravata vermelha. Suas mangas compridas terminavam em longos babados brancos, que cobriam suas mãos quase que por completo. A jaqueta tinha uma cauda e dois longos cintos soltos que saíam das costas, na altura da cintura. Combinando com o visual, usava botas pretas com uma meia calça branca, que chegava na altura da coxa. Era possível ver partes do que seria uma micro saia preta por debaixo da camisa.

A garota ficou olhando para Kyouko. "Oieee, cabeça quente."

"Ah merdaaaa..." Kyouko apontou a lança. [ _Lascou, Mami. Lascou!_ ]

Mami deu um pequeno pulo de susto com a súbita mensagem telepática. [ _O que significa isso?_ ]

Antes que Kyouko formulasse uma resposta, a terceira garota se revelou. Na verdade uma menina, que veio correndo e parou na frente da Mami. Ela tinha um cabelo verde volumoso, que chegava na altura do ombro. Usava uma touca branca com orelhas de gato falsas. Sua indumentária era um tanto espalhafatosa, cheio de babados, inclusive em seu calçado e luvas. As cores predominantes eram branco e verde, com adornos dourados, em especial um de formato esférico que ficava junto a um laço amarrado ao seu pescoço. Outro laço, grande e verde, formava um nó borboleta nas costas.

Mami deu um passo para trás.

"Ué?! Quem é essa fedelha?" Falou Kyouko, confusa.

Oriko franziu a testa "Yuma?"

Os olhos azuis da menina brilhavam e ela abriu um largo sorrio. "Aiiiin! Estou tão feliz de poder vê-la tão de perto. A grande heroína de Mitakihara!"

"Grande heroína?" Mami ficou perplexa.

"Eu sou Yuma Chitose, aspirante a garota mágica e guardiã de Kazamino!" Yuma fez uma pose. "Posso chamá-la de  _senpai_ , siiiimmm?"

"É... ummm..." Mami abriu a boca, mas as palavras não saíam.

"Acalme-se Yuma!" Oriko repreendeu. "Você terá tempo para conversar com ela."

"Ah..." Yuma esmoreceu. "Desculpa mama."

"Mama?" Kyouko estranhou.

Com as atenções voltadas para ela, Oriko continuou. "Primeiramente quero dizer que viemos aqui com nenhuma intenção hostil em mente. Eu me chamo Oriko Mikuni."

"Mikuni..." Mami balbuciou.

"A pessoa ao meu lado é Kirika Kure e... bem..." Oriko sorriu. "...a minha querida Yuma já se apresentou. Estamos aqui, pois nós temos um problema em comum e eu tenho algo para compartilhar que é de extrema urgência e interesse para vocês."

"Hã?" Kyouko recolheu sua lança. "Um problema em comum?"

Mami questionou. "Você está se referindo..."

"Sim." A expressão de Oriko ficou mais séria, como se uma sombra estivesse caindo sobre suas feições.

"Kyuubey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Novos amigos, velhos inimigos


	2. Novos amigos, velhos inimigos

Kyouko estava estirada no sofá com um pirulito na boca, observando pela janela do apartamento o céu aberto e ensolarado de uma tarde de sábado. Apesar disso, o dia estava frio o suficiente para ela ter que vestir um suéter de lã, com listras vermelhas e brancas, assim como uma calça jeans.

"Como está o meu cabelo?"

A pergunta forçou Kyouko a virar sua cabeça e ver Mami, ainda em seu uniforme da escola, passando a mão em seus grandes cachos.

A ruiva voltou a olhar para janela, respondendo com certo fundo de rancor. "Amarelo."

Aquilo não agradou Mami nem um pouco. "Kyouko..."

Kyouko voltou a se virar para Mami, dessa vez sem esconder a raiva. "Eu já disse o que eu acho. Convidar elas pra vir pra cá é estupidez."

Mami esmoreceu, achou que aquele assunto já estava resolvido. "Elas também não estão mais recebendo visitas do Kyuubey. Faz sentido que ele não queira mais contatar eu e você, mas elas? Agora sabemos que deve ser outra coisa."

"É!" Apesar de concordar, Kyouko continuava em tom ríspido. "Só que se aquela lá tem algo pra dizer, que contasse tudo e pronto."

"Mikuni-san disse que era algo que precisaria ser discutido." Respondeu Mami.

Kyouko balançou a cabeça. "Estou te falando, isso é roubada das grandes."

"Ela foi muito cordial." Mami continuou. "E se elas quisessem tentar algo, a melhor oportunidade seria ontem, pois nem tínhamos purificado nossas gemas. Além disso, aqui ela estaria arriscando chamar a atenção da vizinhança."

Kyouko arrancou o palito da boca e mastigou o que havia restado do pirulito com raiva.

Mami sorriu, mantendo sua compostura. "Por que não me conta a história que você tem com elas, talvez isso faça eu mudar de idéia."

Kyouko virou a cara, respirando com força, quase bufando.

Mami fechou os olhos. "Bem..."

A campainha tocou.

"Ah! Elas já chegaram." Mami contornou a mesa de vidro triangular e tirou o palito da mão da Kyouko.

"Ei!"

"Vá atender elas Kyouko. Eu vou na cozinha preparar algo rápido." Mami saiu com pressa, dando as costas. "Não tive tempo para fazer compras. Procure ser educada, ok?"

Kyouko esfregou olhos. "Que saco."

A campainha toca novamente.

Suspirando, Kyouko saiu do sofá em um salto e caminhou até a entrada. Ao abrir a porta, se depara com os tão esperados visitantes.

Oriko vestia um uniforme escolar. Contudo, diferente da escola de Mitakihara, era bordô, incluindo a saia, com detalhes brancos. Havia um laço preto amarrado na gola. Uma chuca branca prendia seu longo rabo de cavalo que pendia para o lado esquerdo.

Kirika, a primeira vista, parecia estar usando o uniforme de garota mágica devido a sua jaqueta preta sobre uma camisa branca com gravata. Porém estava usando uma saia rosa shock com listras brancas. Também havia rosa na sua meia calça, que ela estava usando somente na perna esquerda. Em uma tira amarrada na cintura, ela tinha um porta celular com a aparência de um gato de pelúcia.

Entre as duas, estava Yuma, com vestido verde escuro. Seu cabelo tinha dois clipes com bolas douradas, um em cada lado, formando tranças.

"Oh... Sakura-san." Oriko falou calmamente. "Podemos entrar?"

Kyouko fez uma careta. "Se eu disser que não, vocês vão embora?"

"Eu ouvi isso Kyouko!"

A ruiva revirou os olhos ao ouvir a súbita voz da Mami vindo do fundo do apartamento.

"Receba elas, por favor!"

"Ouviram, né?" Kyouko disse para as visitantes em um tom cansado. "Vocês são bem vindas aqui..." E deixou o caminho livre.

Colocando a mão nas costas da Yuma, Oriko guiou a menina para dentro do apartamento. Ela logo encontrou o local para deixar os sapatos. "Aqui Yuma."

Logo atrás delas estava Kirika, que aproveitou para dar uma piscadela para Kyouko, acompanhada do som de dois estalos que ela fez com a língua no céu da boca.

Kyouko rangeu os dentes, enquanto fechava a porta. Quando se virou, Oriko e Yuma estavam olhando para ela. "Que foi?"

"Nada." Disse Oriko, fazendo um ligeiro recuo diante daquela rispidez. "Apenas estamos aguardando você nos mostrar o local."

"Ah é. Vem comigo."

As quatro garotas foram até a sala onde havia o sofá e a mesa de vidro baixa ao centro.

"Vocês podem aguardar aqui." Disse Kyouko.

"Obrigada." Respondeu Oriko. Nessa hora ouviu-se o som de um liquidificador. "Tomoe-san está na cozinha?"

Kyouko estava indo em direção a uma estante da sala, onde estava um celular. "É. Ela não perde a chance de preparar algo pras visitas."

"Posso vê-la?"

Kyouko já estava distraída com o celular. "Se ela deixou vocês entrarem no apartamento, por que não?"

"Claro..." Após concordar, Oriko voltou sua atenção para Yuma. "Fique aqui e se comporte bem."

"Uhum." Yuma olhou de relance para a garota ruiva com uma expressão de receio. "Eu vou ficar com papa."

Aquela afirmação fez Kyouko tirar os olhos do celular por um momento.

Kirika se intrometeu. "Amorzão, pode ficar tranqüila quanto a Yuma. Não vou tirar os olhos do meu amorzinho."

Oriko veio com um olhar de suspeita.

"O que foi?" Kirika ficou curiosa.

"Eu acho que Yuma que não deve tirar olhos de você."

"Hãããã? Euuuu?!" Kirika ficou boquiaberta, colocando as mãos sobre o peito como se tivesse levado uma flechada. "Como pode pensar isso de mim? Eu sou uma santa!" [ _A não ser que aquela ruivinha tenha um chilique._ ]

[ _Então não a instigue._ ] "Ótimo."

Após dar a resposta, Oriko se dirigiu ao local de onde havia originado o som. A cozinha era próxima da sala e não era muito espaçosa, porém bonita, com azulejos amarelos com desenho de flores combinando com o conjunto de armários.

Próxima ao fogão, Mami estava prestes a usar a manteiga para untar a frigideira quando se deu conta da pessoa que estava na entrada. "Oh? Oriko Mikuni-san?"

"Peço perdão pela minha intrusão." Oriko caminhou pela cozinha, passou por Mami e empurrou a jarra do liquidificador.

Mami estranhou aquilo.

"A jarra estava muito próxima da beirada, podia cair a qualquer momento." Disse Oriko.

"Verdade?" Mami franziu a testa. "Nem notei. Obrigada. Você é bem cautelosa."

"Eu apenas percebi, por sorte." Oriko examinou o avental que Mami vestia, de cor verde desbotada com um grande bolso azul com bordas vermelhas. Ela não conseguia tirar da cabeça de que aquilo estava sorrindo para ela. "O que você está preparando? Se precisa de alguma ajuda..."

"Ah... não precisa." Mami gesticulou. "São panquecas, é fácil."

"Oh." Oriko ficou olhando para o conteúdo da jarra.

"É para acompanhar o chá." Logo após dizer isso, Mami teve um leve sobressalto. "Nossa, nem perguntei se vocês queriam chá. Eu devo ter um pouco de café..."

"Lá em casas todos gostam de chá." Oriko levou a mão ao peito. "Eu mesmo diria que tenho um vício."

"Você também? Haha." Mami ficou mais aliviada. "Eu não consigo passar um dia sem uma boa xícara."

Oriko olhou novamente para jarra.

"Hum?" Mami ficou curiosa com aquilo.

"É que..." Oriko ponderou por um momento antes de continuar. "Você disse que panquecas são fáceis, mas eu nunca consegui acertar a receita. As minhas ficam com aspecto de borracha."

"Uhum..." Mami ficou cutucando o queixo. "Você deve estar colocando mais farinha."

Oriko balançou a cabeça, concordando. "Eu tenho medo que elas quebrem, então eu deixo elas mais grossas."

"Se quiser que elas sejam mais grossas, tudo bem, mas..." Mami pegou um ovo. "É uma questão de proporção. Para cada xícara de farinha a mais que você colocar, vai precisar de mais um desses, assim como leite e manteiga."

"Mas eu acho que não chego a colocar mais uma xícara."

"Você deve medir." Mami colocou o ovo de volta no lugar. "Por exemplo, se usar meia xícara de farinha, usa metade do resto. Bata o ovo em uma travessa separada para poder dividir, você pode aproveitar o resto para uma outra receita."

"É?" Oriko ouvia atentamente.

"Claro." Mami abriu uma das portas do armário e pegou o saco de farinha. "Vou até fazer elas um pouco mais grossas para te mostrar."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Enquanto se podia ouvir o som da fritura vindo da cozinha, Kyouko estava sentada sobre uma almofada no chão. Ela se debruçava sobre a mesa de vidro enquanto jogava no celular. Pelo canto do olho ela via que Yuma estava sentada no sofá, mãos juntas ao corpo e balançando as pernas, seus olhos azuis focados no que ela estava fazendo. Aquilo trazia uma sensação de desconforto para Kyouko.

Kirika fazia o reconhecimento do lugar. Caminhava pela sala, examinando a decoração, passando a mão e sentido a textura dos móveis. Até que algo captou seu interesse.

"Essa então é a família dela." Kirika segurava um porta retrato.

Kyouko virou-se para Kirika com uma expressão de fúria. "Bota isso de volta!"

"Nossa!" Kirika colocou o que estava segurando no lugar. "Pelo visto acordou no lado errado da cama hoje..."

Perdendo completamente a vontade de continuar, Kyouko fechou o jogo e deixou o celular sobre a mesa. "Por que você não fica quietinha ali no sofá também? Hein?"

"Porque é um tédio." Kirika então sorriu para Yuma. "Você já me conhece, não é amorzinho?"

Yuma abaixou a cabeça e sorriu também.

"Tch..." Kyouko procurou ajeitar o laço que prendia seu rabo de cavalo, mais por nervosismo do que por necessidade. Foi então que ela se lembrou de algo. "Ei. Seu cabelo não era roxo não?"

"Eu cheguei a pintar dessa cor?" Kirika ficou olhando, tentando se lembrar.

"Você pinta o cabelo?" Kyouko indagou.

"É claro! Por que sempre ter a mesma cor? Que sem graça. Apesar que agora estou com o meu cabelo original, ainda não decidi qual vai ser a minha próxima cor." Kirika puxou uma mecha de cabelo. "Estava pensando também em colocar uma tatuagem."

"Sério?" Kyouko fez uma careta.

"É." Kirika apontou para o seu próprio peito. "Eu queria colocar o nome dos meus amorecos aqui, bem pertinho do coração. O que acha?"

Kyouko ergueu uma das sobrancelhas como resposta.

"Kyouko." Mami surgiu pela porta da cozinha. "Poderia ajudar arrumar a mesa para nós, está quase pronto."

"Certo." Kyouko ficou de pé e foi até a cozinha, sem tirar os olhos da Kirika.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Yuma pegou com o garfo uma panqueca inteira, coberta com xarope de milho, e empurrou boca adentro.

"Yuma!" Oriko, que estava sentada ao lado, puxou um lenço do bolso do seu uniforme. Ela começou a esfregar com força para limpar as bochechas lambuzadas da Yuma, que estava ainda de boca cheia. "Não tente colocar algo maior que a sua boca. Para isso que serve a faca."

Com os olhos fechados, devido toda aquela esfregação, Yuma se esforçava na mastigação. Depois fez mais força para engolir. "É que é muito boooom."

Assim como as duas, as outras garotas também estavam sentadas em almofadas próximas da mesa.

"Huhu." Disse Mami, sorrindo. "Eu diria que esse foi o resultado de um esforço conjunto."

"Não é verdade. Eu mais recebi uma lição do que ajudei." Oriko estava dobrando o lenço que havia usado. "Não posso deixar de ressaltar também que o seu chá preto está excelente."

"Sim, mas eu acho que o do meu amorzão é o melhor." Kirika complementou.

"Aham. Esse seu 'amorzão' deve ser a melhor em tudo." Kyouko comentou enquanto colocava mais uma panqueca em seu prato. "Heh. Você agora chama ela assim e a outra aí de 'amorzinho'."

"Verdade." Kirika concordou. "Meu amor por Oriko é tão intenso que, quando Yuma surgiu em minha vida, eu passei por um dilema. Poderia dedicar meu amor a ela também?"

Kirika se levantou, para a surpresa das outras.

"Mas logo vi que era tolice pensar dessa forma. As pessoas dizem que devemos espalhar o amor." Kirika abriu os braços e levou as mãos ao alto. "Isso é tão idiota! Não precisamos dividir, nós podemos criar mais!"

Mami estava boquiaberta diante daquilo. Oriko apenas se encolheu, fechando os olhos e levando a mão à face. Yuma estava com olhos vidrados em Kirika, com um largo sorriso.

A garota que estava de pé pousou a mão no peito. "Sabe quando nosso coração se expande a cada batida? É o amor querendo sair, querendo nascer! Devemos dar à luz e trazer algo que tanto falta nesse mundo."

"Bwahahaha!" Kyouko desatou a rir. "Continua esse papo aí, criançola."

"Kyouko..." Mami alertou.

O olhar de Kirika cresceu. "Você... me chamou de criança?!"

"Kirika! Senta!"

Kirika simplesmente caiu sobre a almofada com a ordem da Oriko.

Suspirando, apertando os lábios, Oriko falou. "Sinto muito pelo que testemunharam. Kirika é imatura..."

"Eu não..." Kirika cruzou os braços e fez bico.

"...algumas vezes." Continuou Oriko.

"Ah...bem..." Kirika sorriu. "Pode ser. Quem não é, né?"

"Contudo devo agradecê-la por fazer me lembrar. Eu me deixei levar pelo momento e ainda não tratei o assunto pertinente." Oriko terminou de dizer com um olhar sério.

"Ah! Finalmente." Proferiu Kyouko.

Oriko colocava mais chá em sua xícara. "Quando foi a última vez que Kyuubey visitou vocês?"

"Faz quase um mês." Respondeu Mami.

"Então foi no mesmo tempo que ele deixou de nos visitar. Vocês devem estar tendo problemas com os demônios renascendo a partir dos cubos."

"Vfocês tambffém? Hffuh?" Disse Kyouko com a boca cheia. "Hmmm... Nós vamos fazer uma limpa amanhã, onde nós estamos guardando os cubos."

"Uhum. Por acaso vocês andam olhando os noticiários?"

Tomada por momento de epifania, Mami arregalou os olhos. "Eu vi que houve um aumento substancial de atos violentos em Tóquio. Vandalismos, incêndios... até homicídios. Então, os demônios..."

"Sim. Eles estão por trás disso." Oriko foi assertiva. "Como sabem. Os demônios se alimentam das emoções dos humanos. Especialmente as negativas como remorso e arrependimento."

"Claro que sabemos." Mami confirmou. "As pessoas que ficam tempo demais sob a influência dos demônios se tornam psicóticas. Não julgam mais seus atos e tomam atitudes extremas. Aquela pessoa que você jamais pensou que faria algum mal, de um dia para o outro está matando e destruindo seus próximos."

"Eu passei em Asunaro recentemente." Kirika interviu. "O noticiário local relatou dois casos de suicídios em massa."

"Geralmente, pessoas possuídas por demônios cometem homicídios seguido de suicídio." Comentou Oriko. "Esses casos em Asunaro são bem incomuns, mas pode haver ligação."

Um semblante triste surgira na face de Yuma.

Mami não escondia sua apreensão. "E-Então isso está ocorrendo em todo o Japão?!"

"Infelizmente." Oriko fechou os olhos. "Quando eu perguntei sobre os noticiários, eu me referia aos internacionais."

"Cuméquiééé?!" Kyouko arregalou os olhos.

"Não é só isso." Oriko continuou. "Eu acredito que, além de não contatar as garotas mágicas, ele também não esteja mais fazendo contratos. As garotas que perecem não estão sendo repostas."

"Por falar nisso." Kirika cortava a sua panqueca. "Eu não encontrei nenhuma garota mágica em Asunaro. Só um monte de miasma. Deve estar infestado de demônios por lá."

Aquelas afirmações haviam deixado Mami completamente atônita. "I-Isso é... terrível."

"Só podem estar brincando." Kyouko abriu um largo sorriso. "Estão me dizendo que aquela peste caiu fora com o rabo entre as pernas?"

"Não." Oriko balançou a cabeça. "Se fosse o caso, eu não estaria aqui conversando com vocês."

Houve uma pausa, um silêncio no ambiente que permitia ouvir o som da cidade lá fora.

"Ele está aqui."

A afirmação da Oriko trouxe a atenção de Mami de volta. "Aqui?! Aqui em Mitakihara?"

"Sim."

"Perái! Perái!" Kyouko interrompeu. "Como é que você sabe disso tudo. Hein?"

Todas olhavam para Oriko. "Eu adquiri uma habilidade intrínseca ao fazer meu contrato. Um dom."

Yuma abaixou a cabeça. Kirika sorriu levemente.

Oriko bebeu um gole de chá antes de continuar. "Eu tenho uma forte conexão telepática com Kyuubey."

"Hã? Conexão telepática?" Kyouko ficou surpresa.

"É. Eu sou capaz de sentir a presença dele em longas distâncias, apesar de ser algo vago, especialmente se houver obstáculos."

Kyouko lambia um pouco de xarope de milho que havia ficado no canto do lábio. "Então você sentiu que ele está aqui."

Oriko apenas acenou, confirmando. "Se eu estiver próxima o suficiente, eu posso até ler a mente dele."

"Que... que habilidade incrível!" Disse Mami, um tanto abismada.

"Não acham estranho?" Oriko questionou.

Kyouko franziu a testa. "E bota estranho mesmo! Esse negócio de conexão telepática."

"Não, eu digo... por que Mitakihara? De tantos lugares possíveis, por que justamente aqui? Vocês por acaso conseguem suspeitar de algum motivo? Algo que ele possa ter dito ou feito a vocês?"

Mami e Kyouko se entreolharam por um momento e então a loira respondeu. "Não... eu não consigo encontrar algo."

"Claro que não. Tolice a minha perguntar." Oriko estava com olhar penetrante, vidrados nas duas anfitriãs. "Contudo, não importa o porquê. O que importa é descobrir o que aconteceu com Kyuubey."

Mami concordou. "O que eu puder fazer para ajudar..."

Oriko sorriu. "Eu não esperava menos de uma defensora do bem tão experiente."

"Oh, eu não sou tudo aquilo."

"Mami-senpai!" Yuma ergueu a cabeça, seus olhos cheios de admiração. "Mama disse que você tem anos de experiência."

Mami se surpreendeu diante daquela súbita reação.

"Não seja modesta." Disse Oriko. "Quando perguntei se haviam outras garotas mágicas para Kyuubey, você foi o primeiro nome mencionado. O fato de você ter defendido Mitakihara todo esse tempo sozinha é um feito impressionante."

"Ei! Eu tô aqui." Kyouko, com o seu garfo, empalou uma panqueca com violência.

"Uhum. Kyouko tem plena razão, não lutei sozinha." Mami viu o reflexo da sua face no fundo da sua xícara de chá, a imagem era de uma expressão neutra, mas aquilo não refletia o que estava por dentro. "Na verdade, éramos seis."

"Seis? Garotas mágicas?" Kirika ficou espantada. "Seis? Sério?! Seis?!"

"Chega de perguntas Kirika." Repreendeu Oriko. "Sinto muito pelas perdas."

"Não se preocupe. Está tudo bem." Mami esboçou um sorriso.

Oriko então olhou para Kyouko. "Bem... Agora Sakura-san está vivendo com você. Ela mudou bastante desde a última vez que a vi."

"Mudei é?" Kyouko questionou com um tom de curiosidade.

"Seu linguajar melhorou, creio que o convívio com Tomoe-san tenha sido benéfico."

"Tá querendo testar a minha paciência?"

"Kyouko! Isso foi um elogio." Mami comentou.

"Mami-senpai." Yuma tinha a atenção voltada para Kyouko. "Você e ela são como mama e papa?"

"Como?!" Mami arregalou os olhos.

Kyouko estava incrédula. "C-Claro que não! De onde você tirou isso?" Então ela cruzou os braços. "Nosso relacionamento é... é mais como um contrato de trabalho."

"Como assim? Hmmmm?" Agora era Kirika que estava com curiosidade.

"Ela me oferece um teto e comida e eu ofereço a minha lança. Heh." Kyouko deu uma piscadela.

Para Oriko, aquela afirmação apenas levantava mais questões. "Se eu me lembro bem, eu tinha oferecido uma proposta similar."

"Ééééé... ahaha..." Kyouko começou a rir com certo ar de nervosismo. "E-Eu decido onde eu quero trabalhar. Captou? HAHAHAHAAaaaa..."

Oriko dirigiu um olhar questionador para Mami, que lentamente degustava sua xícara de chá com os olhos fechados e em silêncio.

"É... hum..." Tal silêncio era pesado demais para Kyouko, que decidiu se dirigir a pessoa que havia originado tal embaraço. "Ei coisa miúda."

"Meu nome é Yuma!" A menina disse emburrada.

"Tá. Faz quanto tempo que é uma garota mágica?"

Com o questionamento da Kyouko, Yuma começou a contar nos dedos e então mostrou a mão para Oriko, que aprovou. Depois falou entusiasmada. "Quatro meses já!"

"Que legal!" Kyouko fingia estar tão entusiasmada quanto. "Com todo esse tempo em atividade, aposto que um demônio já fritou você pelo menos uma vez."

Mami fitou Kyouko com uma expressão desaprovadora.

"Não, isso nunca aconteceu" Yuma sorriu. "Mama e papa cuidam de mim, assim como protejo elas."

Kyouko estreitou o olhar. "Essas aí não são seus pais. Cadê eles?"

"São sim!" Yuma rebateu. "Nós somos uma família de garotas de mágicas que tem a nobre tarefa de manter Kazamino segura e em paz."

"Que piada." Kyouko balançava a cabeça negativamente, sorridente. "Já deu pra mim." E se levantou.

"Hã?" Mami ficou surpresa.

"A panqueca tava boa." Kyouko se dirigiu a saída.

"Onde você vai?"

"Passear pela cidade, desestressar. Pode ficar aí com essa 'família'." Foram as últimas palavras da Kyouko antes do som da porta do apartamento se fechando.

Suspirando e esmorecida, Mami voltou sua atenção para as visitas. "Desculpem pela Kyouko. Ela agiu de forma rude durante todo esse tempo."

"A atitude dela é compreensiva. Ela deve guardar certa animosidade em relação a mim e Kirika." Afirmou Oriko.

"Eu cheguei a perguntar sobre o que aconteceu entre vocês para ela, porém ela evitou o assunto."

"Ela não contou a você?" Oriko indagou em tom de estranheza. "Não vejo o porquê de esconder esses fatos e nem devo guardar segredos, ainda mais que estamos aqui para pedir ajuda." Então ela fez uma pausa, molhando os lábios na ponta da língua, antes de continuar. "Quando Kyuubey me informou sobre você, eu havia acabado de fazer o contrato. Como ele havia me dito que você estava atuando sozinha, na época eu considerei que talvez você não quisesse companhia. Então Kyuubey me informou que não havia nenhuma garota defendendo Kazamino."

"Nenhuma mesmo?" Perguntou Mami.

"Você deve estar fazendo essa questão porque sabia que Sakura-san estava lá." Oriko mantinha um semblante sério. "E sim. Eu encontrei ela lá. No primeiro momento eu achei que Kyuubey estivesse enganado ou mentido, mas não. Ela não se comportava como uma garota mágica deve. Sakura-san apenas eliminava alguns demônios, os mais fracos e fáceis, apenas o suficiente para ela purificar sua gema e subsistir."

As mãos de Mami, que estavam repousados sobre saia, se fecharam. Um ar de tristeza e melancolia se estampava em sua face.

"Eu tentei dialogar com ela, mas Sakura-san respondia com agressividade e ameaças. Ela realmente queria ficar só. Eu fiz tudo que pude, mas no fim das contas ela deveria me considerar como uma invasora, uma concorrente."

Kirika decidiu participar. "É verdade. Ela parecia um animal raivoso, só faltava espumar pela boca."

"Ah sim." Oriko continuou. "Logo depois que comecei a atuar em Kazamino, Kirika apareceu durante umas das caçadas e me ajudou. Desde então eu sabia que garotas mágicas podiam atuar juntas. Também descobri que assim era mais eficiente."

"E mais seguro." Mami concordou.

"Por isso eu tentei novamente formar uma aliança com Sakura-san, mas ela continuou recusando. Então eu e Kirika começamos a eliminar os demônios todas noites, não deixando sobrar um."

Kirika, sorridente, novamente complementou. "Aí a cabeça quente sumiu. Kyuubey falou que ela tinha vindo para essa cidade."

"Isso tudo aconteceu antes vocês me encontrarem?" Perguntou Yuma.

"Uhum." Oriko acariciou os cabelos verdes da menina, depois dirigiu a palavra para Mami. "Por isso que é uma grande surpresa ver ela junto com você, junto com alguém. Ela até lhe deu ouvido algumas vezes. Se há alguém que possa convencê-la de que eu nunca fui uma adversária dela, seria você."

"Entendo, mas... eu não posso garantir." Respondeu Mami.

"Por favor, tente." Oriko juntou as mãos. "Precisamos de toda ajuda possível nessa hora. Apesar de eu morar aqui, eu atuo em Kazamino. Vocês devem conhecer cada canto dessa cidade. Se me puderem me guiar para lugares que vocês suspeitam que Kyuubey esteja localizado, aliado a minha conexão telepática, nós o encontraremos."

"Então essa é a ajuda que precisam." Mami ponderou. "Bem, amanhã à noite nós vamos ao local onde estamos estocando os cubos das aflições."

"É o que Sakura-san havia comentado. Ótimo. Seria um bom lugar para começarmos."

"Mas estou avisando, é muito perigoso. Haverá muitos demônios. Até eu já sofri ferimentos nessas ocasiões."

Kirika se espreguiçou, deixando escapar um bocejo. "UAhhh... Fica tranqüila, nós estamos passando por isso em Kazamino também."

"E quanto mais garotas mágicas, melhor!" Yuma deu soco no ar com puro entusiasmo.

Mami voltou a sorrir. "Huhu. É. É sim..."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

As três garotas caminhavam pelas ruas de Mitakihara. A visita havia terminado e a noite já despontava, com suas estrelas e o frio. O último resquício do pôr do sol era uma faixa laranja no horizonte.

Kirika passava a língua entre os dentes. "Foi muito bom. Essa loira sabe receber convidados."

"Sim." Oriko segurava a mão de Yuma, que estava um tanto quieta. "Yuma? Algum problema?"

"Eu... estou me sentido mal por mentir para Mami-senpai." Respondeu a menina.

Oriko concordou. "É ruim, eu entendo. Nós sabemos que ela é uma pessoa de bom coração. Contudo, ela não nos conhece."

"É amorzinho." Kirika cutucou a bochecha da Yuma. "O poder da mama de ver o futuro é legal, mas as pessoas podem se assustar e terem receio porque é algo muito poderoso."

"Eu sei também que Tomoe-san não iria acreditar." Oriko argumentou. "Ela iria pedir para provar e nós não temos tempo para isso."

Kirika olhou para Oriko. [ _A gente realmente precisa delas?_ ]

[ _Essa é a única forma._ ] Oriko respondeu telepaticamente, sem que Yuma suspeitasse.

[ _Eu acho que só convencemos a Tomoe. A cabeça quente lá não vai dar ouvidos._ ]

[ _A confiança que Tomoe-san tem de nós ainda é frágil. O convite para ajudá-la com os demônios é um teste._ ] Oriko continuava com a telepatia. [ _Amanhã vamos tornar essa confiança algo mais definitivo e então eu acredito que Sakura-san irá ceder._ ]

O celular de Kirika toca. "Opa! Deve ser a minha mãe."

As três param de caminhar.

Kirika atendeu. "Oie mamãe! Saudades?"

Oriko e Yuma se entreolharam, sorrindo, diante das caretas que Kirika fazia enquanto estava no celular.

"Eu estou com aquela garota da escola Shirome. Hã?! Voltar pra casa? Ah não... deixa eu passar mais essa noite. Ah vai..." Por fim, Kirika desligou o celular e resmungou palavras ininteligíveis.

"É falta de educação desligar sem se despedir, ainda mais para a sua mãe." Apontou Oriko.

"Ela anda vendo os noticiários e se impressiona fácil."

"Ela tem razão em ter medo. Você devia estar lá para protegê-la."

Kirika fez um beiço, falando com um tom choroso. "Ahhh... Assim você não me ajuda..."

Yuma ficou rindo. "Hihi. Papa sendo bebezão de novo."

"Para ver você sorrindo, eu posso ser um bebezão o dia todo." Kirika se inclinou para Yuma. "Mas não posso deixar minha mãe esperando. Um beijinho para o meu amorzinho." Ela então beijou-lhe a testa. "EEEEE..."

"Hum?" Oriko testemunhou Kirika se levantando e abrindo os braços para ela.

"UM BEIJÃO PARA O MEU AMORZÃO!" Kirika, em um salto, agarrou Oriko e deu um longo beijo na face. As duas quase caíram no chão.

"KI-KIRIKA! A-Assim não! Você não é pequena para ficar pulando encima dos outros." Oriko colocou a mão aonde havia ficado a marca avermelhada do beijo.

Kirika começou a se afastar das outras duas, andando de costas. "Amanhã bem cedinho eu já apareço. Antes do café da manhã!"

"Estarei aguardando." Afirmou Oriko.

Kirika se virou, mas logo depois voltou a olhar para as duas. "Ah! E não morram de saudades."

"Vamos nos esforçar em sobreviver a isso."

Yuma acenou. "Tchau papa!"

Então as duas viram Kirika, saltitante, desaparecer na esquina.

"Papa é um bobo."

Oriko trouxe Yuma para perto de si, deixando a menina recostar sua cabeça em seu corpo. "Sim. Ela insubstituível. Assim como você." Sorrindo, ela continuou. "Olha, por que não fazemos uma surpresa para papa no café da manhã? Tomoe-san me passou algumas receitas bem fáceis e eu acho que tenho os ingredientes em casa."

Yuma pulou de alegria. "Legal! Mami-senpai é incrível. Aposto que com ela, nós vamos achar o Kyukyu logo."

"É..." Oriko observou o céu estrelado. "Com certeza."

Não muito longe dali, no alto de uma construção e sob o espectro da noite, uma criatura estava em seu cumprimento do dever. Seu par de olhos vermelhos observava as duas garotas atentamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Fé cega


	3. Fé cega

"SUA MALDITA!"

Kyouko golpeou com a sua lança.

Oriko se levantou de onde estava sentada. Fora o suficiente para que a gema em sua gola não fosse atingida, mas não poderia dizer o mesmo para o seu peito. Ela sentiu a mistura da dor com a do metal frio em suas entranhas, o sangue subindo pela sua garganta e a afogando.

"Nossa! Está muito ruim?" Perguntou Kirika desesperada.

Oriko estava confusa. Ela estava sentada junta com a Kirika, próxima a uma mesa branca no meio de um jardim particular atrás de uma mansão de pedra, com muros altos para evitar os curiosos. Além disso, ela não estava vestindo suas roupas de garota mágica.

Então ela sentiu que estava segurando algo, uma xícara, preenchida de sangue. Assustada, ela a soltou, deixando rolar pela mesa e derramar todo o conteúdo.

"Amorzão?!" Kirika se levantou da cadeira. "Está tudo bem? Eu nunca mais faço chá vermelho."

"Não é o chá. É que eu... estou um pouco tensa." Oriko ficou passando a mão na testa. "Eu acho que é ansiedade sobre hoje à noite."

"Hmmm..." Kirika pegou a xícara que Oriko havia deixado cair. "Não precisa mentir só porque eu fiz esse chá para ser uma surpresa. Você parecia que estava engasgando, se não estiver bom..."

"Ele está ótimo." Oriko sorriu. "Nós duas tivemos a mesma idéia de fazer uma surpresa. O que achou do meu  _cheesecake_?"

"O melhor do mundo todo!" Kirika respondeu prontamente.

"Eu achei que ficou mole demais." Oriko ficou olhando para o doce em seu prato. "Será que eu errei em alguma coisa ou precisava ficar mais tempo no refrigerador ou..." Ela parou ao sentir mãos em seus ombros. "Hã?"

"É, você está bem tensa." Kirika falou no ouvido da Oriko. "Acho que uma boa massagem deve resolver."

Oriko se ajeitou na cadeira. "Oh. Por favor, continue."

Kirika começou a apertar os ombros e usando os dedões para fazer massagens circulares na nuca. "Assim está bom? Não estou fazendo muita força?"

"O problema não está na força e sim no local." Comentou Oriko, que pendeu a cabeça para o lado. "Meu pescoço me incomoda."

"Ah... Kukuku..." Kirika ficou corada. "Eu terei que examinar isso bem de perto."

"Uhummm..." Oriko apenas fechou os olhos, sorrindo.

Kirika chegou bem próxima do pescoço da Oriko e cochichou. "Parece ser bem grave, isso vai precisar de um tratamento especial. O que acha?"

Ainda com os olhos fechados, Oriko respondeu. "Yuma."

"Oi?" Kirika ficou confusa, então ela olhou de relance para porta de correr que dava acesso ao jardim.

Yuma estava observando as duas, bem sorridente.

"Ah!" Kirika se afastou da Oriko e começou a coçar a cabeça. "Hahaha... Você me assustou, amorzinho."

"Desculpa papa, é que mama queria me ver como eu ia ficar nesse vestido." Yuma balançava a saia preta, que acompanhava uma camisa branca de manga comprida.

Oriko se levantou e se aproximou da Yuma. "Ficou muito bom. Eu vesti isso quando tinha a sua idade, é uma roupa bem trabalhada." Ela então esticou o braço da menina. "Seus são mais curtos, eu tenho que fazer uma bainha nessa manga."

"Ahhh..." Yuma ficou decepcionada. "Então eu não vou poder usar ela na nossa aula de hoje no parque?"

"Ah sim." Oriko não queria deixar Yuma mais triste, mas não havia outra opção. "Hoje não vai haver aula, tenho um compromisso."

"Compromisso?" Kirika se aproximou das duas.

"Eu irei sair sozinha."

"Por quê?" Kirika estava perplexa. "Você teve uma visão?"

"Eu tive sim." Oriko sorriu.

"Amorzão, não é melhor que eu vá com você?"

"É melhor que você fique aqui com Yuma."

"Mama!" Yuma abraçou Oriko como pôde.

"Ahhh... Não se preocupem. Eu devo estar de volta antes do almoço." Oriko, com as mãos trêmulas, retribuiu o abraço. "Aliás, o que vai acontecer poderá ser bom para nós."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Bom dia!" Mami abriu as cortinas.

A luz da manhã invadiu o quarto e banhou a garota que estava na cama. "Hmmmm..."

"Vamos Kyouko!" Mami ficou esperando. "Acorde. Nós temos que limpar o apartamento."

Kyouko estava grogue. "Hoje... é... domingo."

"Sim. Era para nós ter feito isso ontem, mas tivemos visitas, esqueceu?" Mami colocou as mãos na cintura. "E então?"

"Hmmmm..." Kyouko continuava imóvel na cama.

Até ela ouvir o som de uma chicotada.

"Ei?!" Kyouko abriu os olhos. "Mami?!"

Mami, sorridente, tinha um laço esticado em suas mãos. "Não vai acordar?"

"Opa! Opa! Já acordei!" Kyouko chutou o cobertor e pulou da cama.

Mami deu mais uma chicotada com o laço.

Mesmo sem ser atingida, Kyouko colocou a mão na bunda. "Aie! Aie! Aie!" E se trancafiou no banheiro.

O laço amarelo retornara para o anel da Mami. "Não se esqueça de tirar a roupa de cama antes do café da manhã."

Enquanto arrumava a mesa de vidro para fazer a refeição, Mami observou Kyouko, ainda de pijama, levar a roupa de cama até a lavanderia.

Na volta, a ruiva perguntou. "Ei. Você viu onde estava o meu suéter?"

Mami franziu a testa. "Ora! Você acabou de ir lavanderia, não viu que estava lá?"

"Droga. Não consigo enxergar nada." Kyouko esfregava os olhos.

Mami colocava a fruteira sobre a mesa. "Se não ficasse até de madrugada fora, não estaria reclamando."

"Tch... Você é que me acordou cedo." Replicou Kyouko enquanto se dirigia para o quarto.

Mami já estava sentada à mesa quando viu Kyouko retornar, usando uma jaqueta verde com gorro.

A loira apontou para garrafa térmica sobre a mesa. "Eu preparei um café bem forte para deixar você mais alerta."

"Valeu." Kyouko se sentou. "E então? Quando aquelas três foram embora?"

"Quando começou anoitecer." Mami cortava uma fatia de pão. "E já deixo avisada que elas vão nos ajudar hoje à noite a limpar o local onde estocamos os cubos."

"Mami. Mami. Mami..." Kyouko balançou a cabeça. "Elas são garotas mágicas experientes, não suas mais novas  _kouhais_."

Mami parou o que estava fazendo e, sem olhar para Kyouko, falou. "Elas me contaram."

"Ah é? Heh." Sem conter o sorriso, Kyouko pegou a garrafa e encheu sua xícara. "Se elas disseram a verdade, agora tu sabes que eu não voltei pra Mitakihara por causa de você."

Mami afirmou. "Você podia ter escolhido qualquer outra cidade."

"Eu não tava afim de explorar território desconhecido." Kyouko colocou três torrões de açúcar em seu café. Quando experimentou, ela subitamente afastou a xícara e levou a mão à boca. "Gaaahh! Isso aqui tá pelando!"

"Os dias estão frios." Mami aproveitou para dar um gole do café que estava em sua xícara há mais tempo. "Tudo bem Kyouko. O que importa é que você ficou. Se lembra ainda do dia que você retornou?"

"E vou esquecer?" Como o café estava muito quente, Kyouko checou o que havia na fruteira. "O dia que eu levei uma sova da Homura."

Mami sorriu. "Achou que seria fácil."

"Claro, né?" Kyouko pegou a maior maçã que havia. "Ela usava arco e flecha e eu achei que era uma novata. Só que quando ela veio com aquelas asas..."

"Akemi-san evoluiu muito rápido." Mami começou a passar a geléia de uva no pão. "E ela nem havia recuperado as memórias ainda."

"E a idiota da Sayaka achou que ia conseguir o mesmo." Kyouko estava com um olhar perdido, nem havia ainda mordido a maçã.

Mami deu um suspiro. "Eu falhei com ela."

"Tá! Chega de falar disso, a gente sabe agora que ela tá bem." Kyouko poliu a maçã na sua jaqueta.

"Será que não deveríamos ter falado sobre o que aconteceu conosco para Mikuni-san e as outras?" Mami inquiriu.

"Claro! Vamos falar que fomos abduzidas pra um mundo de faz de conta, que ficava dentro de uma gema da alma. Ah sim! Lá encontramos uma garota mágica que é a própria Lei dos Ciclos e ela veio acompanhada de uma boneca falante que algumas vezes vomitava uma cobra de pano gigante que comia de tudo e em outras uma menina. Aham! Também tinha uma garota que chegamos a conhecer antes de ter sido levada pela Lei e ela agora invocava uma sereia gigante que usava armadura, além de uns chumaços de algodão ambulantes dentre outras esquisitices."

"Eu sei que seria difícil elas acreditarem, mas com certeza isso tem haver com o desaparecimento do Kyuubey. Talvez pudesse ajudar." Falou Mami, enquanto levava o pão à boca.

"Duvido. De qualquer forma estamos formando um novo quinteto. Hein?" Kyouko deu uma boa mordida na maçã.

"Ainda não confia nelas." Disse Mami.

"Hmmm... Parece que nós todas estamos no mesmo barco, mas esse papo de 'conexão telepática' parece história pra boi dormir."

"Bem... Nós também somos capazes de usar telepatia. Ela pode ser apenas mais talentosa." Mami deu mais um gole em seu café. "E você conhece bem ela?"

"Sei que ela acha que sabe como uma garota mágica deve se comportar." Kyouko respondeu.

"Hisaomi Mikuni. Se lembra desse nome?"

Kyouko apenas balançou a cabeça, negando.

"Acredito que ele seja o pai dela. Ele era um político aqui de Mitakihara."

"'Era'?" Kyouko ficou mais curiosa.

Mami continuou. "As notícias diziam que ele fora acusado de desvio de verbas públicas e lavagem de dinheiro para empresários que apoiaram a campanha dele."

Kyouko sorriu. "Então ela é filha de um criminoso."

"Ele nunca foi a julgamento." Mami fechou os olhos. "Foi encontrado morto por enforcamento em sua casa."

Kyouko ergueu as sobrancelhas. "O pai dela se matou. Hmmmm... e quando foi isso?"

Mami colocou a mão em sua têmpora, se esforçando para se lembrar. "Acredito que ainda fora no primeiro trimestre desse ano."

"Ah é?" Kyouko escancarou um sorriso. "Pois foi nessa época que ela apareceu em Kazamino."

Mami abriu bem os olhos. "Então o contrato dela tem haver com esse evento."

"E eu não vejo esse tal de Hisaomi andando por aí." Kyouko deu mais uma mordida.

"O que quer dizer com isso?" Mami perguntou, sem entender.

Kyouko mastigou bem antes de continuar. "Ora! Ela podia ter desejado que o pai voltasse a viver, podia até ter limpado a barra dele. Dá pra ver o quanto ela gostava do cara."

Mami acenou com a cabeça, concordando. "É, acho que você tem razão."

"Ok." Kyouko estava quase terminando com a maçã. "Vou dar uma chance pra elas. Passado é passado, eu consigo lidar com isso."

Mami semicerrou o olhar. "E com o que você não consegue lidar?"

Kyouko paralisou-se, exceto a mão que segurava a maçã, que tremeu.

"A menina?" Mami acenou com a cabeça, confiante em suas suspeitas. "Foi por causa dela que você saiu ontem. Ela lhe fez lembrar de algo?"

"Ela não fez me lembrar de NADA!" Kyouko respondeu secamente. Notando o que acabara de fazer, ela respirou fundo para se acalmar. "Ela deve ter feito é você se lembrar de alguém, né?"

"Não minto, fez sim." Mami ergueu a cabeça e ficou olhando para o alto. "Quando vi Mikuni-san com ela, memórias onde estou com Bebe vieram à minha mente. Eu revejo cada cena onde ela é uma boneca e substituo pela menina que conheci tão brevemente. Eu imagino como teria sido."

Kyouko deu a última mordida na maçã. "Você ia mimar tanto ela ao ponto de estragá-la."

Mami se irritou. "Não exagere, eu não sou assim."

"Pior que essa verdinha aí é ainda mais jovem." Kyouko ficou equilibrando o que restou da maçã em seu dedo. "E ela anda com essas duas outras garotas como se fossem os pais delas."

"Ela parece contente com isso." Mami respondeu.

"Para né!" Kyouko abriu os braços. "Isso é loucura! Ela devia estar com a família dela."

Mami levou as mãos à cabeça. "Eu não posso ficar julgando as pessoas que acabei de conhecer! Com essa crise que estamos passando, não posso ficar pensando nisso."

"Você não pode." Kyouko deixou o resto da maçã sobre a mesa, pegou a xícara e bebeu todo café de uma só vez antes de se levantar.

"Kyouko?" Mami indagou ao ver a ruiva caminhando para a saída. "O que vai fazer?"

"Resolver o que ficou pendente."

"Kyouko..." Mami olhava para os lados, procurava por qualquer coisa que pudesse dizer. "...v-você prometeu que ia me ajudar a limpar o apartamento."

"Deixa uns cômodos pra eu limpar na volta." Kyouko abriu a porta.

"KYOUKO!" Mami estendeu a mão.

Kyouko parou, mas continuou sem olhar para a loira.

Então Mami retraiu a mão, deixando junto ao seu peito. Seu olhar era uma mescla de dor e culpa. Suspirou antes de pronunciar. "Eu não vou seguir você."

"Obrigada." Kyouko saiu e fechou a porta.

Mami mal conseguia respirar com tanta agonia. Se afastou da mesa, sentando no chão duro, encostada na parede. Sua figura, encolhida, abraçada as suas próprias pernas, o seu refúgio para o seu rosto, continuava a ser banhada pela luz daquela manhã.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Não havia ainda muitas pessoas no parque, foi o que Oriko constatou, exceto na pista para corredores. Isso não seria um problema, pois o lugar para onde ela estava indo era longe dali.

Na verdade, aquele espaço era longe de tudo. Um lugar esquecido, onde a grama não era bem cuidada, cercado por densa vegetação. Um local para meditar e divagar sobre a vida.

Hoje seria um pouco diferente.

Assim que Oriko chegou, ela não se deu ao trabalho de olhar envolta. Estendeu sua mão, fazendo surgir a gema da alma em seu anel e, em um flash de luz branca, adquiriu suas vestimentas de garota mágica. Então deixou suas mãos próximas uma da outra.

Entre elas surgiu uma esfera de cristal azulada com uma base de prata com detalhes que lembravam vinhas. Tinha dez centímetros de diâmetro e continha um fraco reflexo do entorno e de Oriko em sua superfície. A garota, gesticulando com as mãos, fez a esfera flutuar até uma árvore próxima, onde ficou escondida atrás das folhagens.

Oriko se sentou, ajeitando sua vistosa saia, no único banco que havia. A tinta estava descascada e a madeira exposta ainda estava escura com a umidade do orvalho.

Agora era preciso esperar.

Oriko abaixou a cabeça para observar sua gema prateada. Estava brilhante, pronta para qualquer eventualidade.

A brisa fria do outono levava as folhas secas embora. No alto de um dos maiores arranha-céus da parte moderna de Mitakihara, visível a partir daquela posição onde Oriko se encontrava, havia um imenso relógio digital marcando a hora do dia:

**08:17 am**

De repente, uma garota mágica vermelha com a sua lança pousou logo a frente da garota mágica branca.

"Eae." Cumprimentou Kyouko.

Oriko franziu a testa. "Sakura-san."

Kyouko olhou envolta. "Não trouxe a sua 'família' com você?"

Oriko ignorou a pergunta. "O que faz aqui?"

"Ah... Eu estava afim de um lanche bem esperto pra começar o dia e conheço um lugar bem legal, mas aí eu topei contigo." Disse Kyouko enquanto examinava a ponteira da sua lança.

Oriko ajeitou as mãos que estavam repousadas sobre a saia. "Então por um acaso o parque próximo da minha casa que eu visito regularmente fica justamente no caminho."

"Tu é uma garota esperta."

Oriko então veio com um leve sorriso. "E você vai para lá armada, pois não pretende pagar pelo que come."

"Ah! Ultimamente tem ficado mais perigoso por essas bandas. Isso aqui é pra eu me defender." Kyouko retribuiu o sorriso. "E olha quem tá falando."

Oriko olhou para as suas próprias vestimentas. "Eu senti a sua aproximação."

Kyouko deu tapa na testa. "Putz! É mesmo. Você tem aquela... Como é mesmo? 'Conexão retardada', né?"

Oriko suspirou. "Chega de piadas. Quais são as suas intenções? Ou posso já assumir que você não pretende cooperar conosco?"

"Eu posso cooperar sim." Kyouko apontou a lança para Oriko. "Só depende das respostas que você me der."

"Sobre?"

"Aquela menina jovem que está com vocês." Kyouko abaixou a lança. "Quantos anos ela tem?"

"Yuma fez nove esse ano." Respondeu Oriko.

"Nove anos... haha... nove anos..." Kyouko balançou a cabeça. "Onde encontrou ela? Não vem me dizer que foi em uma lata de lixo como se ela fosse um gato de rua."

"Para o meu pesar." Oriko desviou olhar. "A forma como você descreveu não é tão longe da realidade."

Uma nova brisa se sucedeu, levando mais folhas embora e balançando as vestimentas das duas garotas.

"Eu e Kirika estávamos em mais uma caçada em Kazamino quando sentimos a presença de demônios em um condomínio residencial, mais especificamente dentro de uma casa." Oriko continuou. "Normalmente os demônios abandonam o local e acompanham as pessoas quando elas saem, assim nós temos a oportunidade de eliminá-los sem mais transtornos."

Kyouko observou Oriko engolir seco. A garota que estava sentada permanecia com um olhar perdido.

"Nós aguardamos por algumas horas e até pensamos em desistir. Com o amanhecer os demônios deveriam ir embora e nós teríamos outra chance. Contudo ouvimos gritos desesperados." As mãos de Oriko agarraram-se à saia. "Nós então chegamos mais perto e começamos ouvir um choro através da janela do banheiro."

"Essa deve ser a Yuma." Kyouko comentou.

Oriko não reagiu, apenas falava. "Nós arrombamos o lugar e a primeira coisa que sentimos foi cheiro forte de gás. Os demônios eram pequenos e Kirika cuidou deles rapidamente."

Kyouko mordiscou o lábio. "'Rapidamente'. Imagino."

"Na cozinha encontramos um homem caído sobre uma poça de sangue, morto, então eu segui uma trilha de sangue. A casa estava tomada pelo gás, senão fossemos garotas mágicas, já teríamos sucumbido." Oriko voltara a olhar para Kyouko, sua expressão era de perturbação. "No fim da trilha encontrei uma mulher também caída e ensangüentada em frente uma porta. Ela tinha uma grande faca na mão. Era muito sangue, muito sangue mesmo. Havia várias marcas de golpe de faca na porta, ela até conseguiu arrancar pedaços." Ela estremeceu. "Eu derrubei a porta e encontrei Yuma já inconsciente, mas ainda viva."

"Que merda hein..." Kyouko esfregou a face com a mão, remoendo a história que acabara de ouvir. "Aí você levou ela pra sua casa."

"É claro!" Oriko exaltou-se, incrédula. "Você não percebeu?"

Kyouko ficou confusa. "O quê?"

"Gritos que podiam ser ouvidos de longe e o choro de uma criança." Oriko estava ainda mais agitada. "Mesmo assim, ninguém apareceu! Nem os vizinhos que moravam na parede ao lado. Avisamos as autoridades com uma ligação anônima e partimos, pois sabíamos que eles iriam fazer muitas perguntas."

"Ninguém apareceu atrás dela depois?"

"Não. No dia seguinte, houve uma chamada no noticiário sobre o incidente e do desaparecimento da menina, com o nome dela. Apenas isso, apenas uma vez." Oriko respirou fundo e voltou a falar de forma mais calma. "Yuma só acordou quando já estava na minha casa, estava muito fraca e não falava, porém eu logo descobri as marcas."

"Marcas?" Kyouko perguntou. Ainda que tivesse uma idéia do que aquilo significava, ela desejou que estivesse errada.

"Ela tinha hematomas, cicatrizes por todo corpo, incluindo marcas de queimaduras feitas com a ponta de um cigarro. Tudo isso estava escondido sobre a roupa ou o cabelo. Além de ela estar muito magra. Foi aí que descobri o porquê da vizinhança não ter intervindo, isso já era rotina." Oriko tencionou a face, aquelas lembranças desafiavam sua compostura. "Então ela se abriu para mim, chorou muito. Acredita Sakura-san? Que a mãe dela a espancava todo dia, não deixava ela ir para escola e até a expulsou de casa? Consegue imaginar ela em um parque como esses durante a madrugada, se escondendo em uma moita até o amanhecer?"

"É... Tô vendo que a vida dela foi dura." Afirmou Kyouko, com genuína empatia, se lembrando de dias mais difíceis.

"Pior que ela acreditava que merecia isso. A mãe dela dizia que ela era uma menina má e que era responsável pelas dificuldades que eles passavam e pela ausência do pai" Oriko continuava falar, balançando a cabeça em negação, mesmo tendo consciência que era verdade aquelas palavras que saiam da sua boca. "Não era só o corpo, a alma dela também estava machucada demais. Eu queria mostrar que a mãe dela estava errada, enganada, que os outros não podem impor quem você é. Então continuei a cuidar dela."

"Como uma filha." Kyouko fez um adendo.

"Ela começou me chamar de mãe. Eu não posso negar que me senti feliz com isso..." Oriko sorriu, mas foi uma expressão efêmera. "...e me senti culpada também. Eu tomei ela para mim, agi completamente contra a lei."

Kyouko bateu com a base da sua lança no chão, para chamar a atenção. "Foda-se as leis! O problema aqui é outro."

Oriko permaneceu em silêncio.

A ruiva continuou. "Ela é uma garota mágica agora."

Oriko demorou em responder. "Eu e Kirika somos garotas mágicas. Kyuubey nos visitava com freqüência e..."

"Não vem com enrolação!" Kyouko interrompeu e começou a se aproximar.

O coração de Oriko começou a bater mais rápido, enquanto ela prestava atenção naquela lança.

Kyouko estava tão perto que ela poderia tocar Oriko se esticasse o braço. Seu olhar era intenso. "Me diz, o que foi que ela desejou?"

Em uma cacofonia de gorjeios, uma revoada de pássaros saiu de uma árvore próxima.

Apesar da aura ameaçadora de Kyouko, Oriko respondeu sem delongas. "Ela desejou ter o poder para proteger aqueles que ela ama."

Aquela afirmação deu início a uma reação em Kyouko. Primeiro sua face se contraiu, depois suas veias saltaram e seu corpo começou a tremer. Como uma onda, aquele tremor chegou na mão que segurava a sua arma, nesse momento ela proferiu.

"SUA MALDITA!"

Kyouko golpeou com a sua lança.

Oriko continuou sentada.

Acompanhado de um som que parecia com de um ricochete de uma munição de arma de fogo contra o metal, Kyouko sentiu o impacto na ponta da sua lança, fazendo desviar sua trajetória. Ela acabou perfurando o banco de madeira, alguns centímetros de distância da Oriko, que continuava a olhar com impassividade para a garota mágica vermelha.

Ainda que surpresa com o ocorrido, Kyouko não arredou. Ela brandiu sua lança com toda força contra o seu alvo.

Oriko então saltou, evitando o ataque.

A única vítima foi o banco, que foi completamente destruído. Estilhaços de madeira voaram para todos os lados, alguns caindo sobre Kyouko. A garota furiosa olhou para o alto e logo constatou que Oriko não havia exatamente saltado.

A quatro metros de altura, Oriko flutuava, sentada sobre um conjunto de esferas. Enquanto ela gesticulava com os dedos, novas esferas se materializavam em pleno ar e orbitavam ela.

Kyouko rangeu os dentes. "Você usou ela em proveito próprio!"

"Não!" Oriko proferiu com firmeza. "Eu nunca obriguei ela a fazer o contrato e muito menos sugeri tal desejo."

"Mas também não a IMPEDIU!" Kyouko fez sua lança se subdividir, disparando a ponta contra aquela que flutuava.

Oriko usou uma das esferas para atingir a ponta da lança, mas isso não suprimiu o ataque. A ponta começou voar envolta da garota e das esferas que a rodeavam. Ao ver a ponta fazer várias voltas, Oriko já tinha consciência das pretensões de sua oponente.

Obedecendo a vontade da Kyouko, a lança procurou prender e esmagar Oriko com as subdivisões. Contudo, Oriko resistiu, posicionando suas esferas para formar um casco e exercendo uma força contrária.

"Sakura-san! Pare com isso!" Demandou Oriko.

Ainda olhando para o alto, Kyouko puxou a peça de metal que compunha a base da sua lança e corrente que a acompanhava. Como se tivesse a intenção de laçar, ela começou a rodopiar a peça acima da sua cabeça.

"Pare agora!"

Kyouko ignorou o pedido da Oriko, mas não ignorou a sensação da sua gema da alma em sua gola estar sendo pressionada. Ao olhar para baixo, ela viu uma das esferas cutucando seu ponto vital. "Guh!"

"Você se esqueceu daquela que eu usei para desviar a trajetória do seu primeiro ataque."

Kyouko congelou, ao ponto de deixar cair a corrente que estava segurando.

"Felizmente, diferente de você, eu não tenho a intenção de matar." Oriko suspirou. "Estamos lutando em plena luz do dia e destruindo propriedade alheia. O que Tomoe-san pensaria a respeito?"

"Tch." Kyouko contraiu a face ao ouvir o nome da Mami, mas, mesmo relutante, ela retraiu sua lança. "Eu já tinha previsto que você iria desviar dos meus ataques, como sempre."

"'Previu'." Oriko desceu até o chão, ficando em pé. "A lança, por favor."

Kyouko olhou novamente para a esfera que estava a milímetros da sua gema, ela podia tentar desviar, mas... "Droga!" Por fim, ela desistiu, fazendo sua lança evaporar.

Em resposta, Oriko fez o mesmo com as suas esferas. "Eu avisei Yuma. Mostrei a ela a rotina de uma garota mágica, uma vida sem glória ou reconhecimento. Com Kyuubey, ela viu o miasma e o quão perigoso são os demônios. Ela tomou essa decisão sozinha, consciente de que eu não a amaria menos se ela não tivesse feito o contrato."

"É." Kyouko concordou em tom de sarcasmo. "Agora ela caça demônios pra você assim como aquela outra doida lá, né?"

"Não." Respondeu Oriko, se sentindo ofendida. "Ela desejou nos proteger, mas isso não significa que não devo proteger ela. Ela se sente útil e contente assim. Algo que nunca sentira antes."

"Oriko." Kyouko arfava. "Se acontecer alguma coisa com essa menina. Não importa aonde você vá. Não importa aonde você se esconder. Eu vou atrás de você. Eu vou matar você, e quem estiver no caminho."

Oriko baixou cabeça. "Se ela... morrer ou desaparecer, eu entrego minha gema a você pessoalmente."

"Desaparecer?" Kyouko ficara confusa.

E Oriko ainda mais. "Sim? Desaparecer. É o que acontece quando deixamos nossas gemas se corromperem demais, não sabia?"

"Não é assim." Disse Kyouko. "Vai ser até justo se isso acontecer, ela vai estar em um lugar melhor e longe de tu."

"Lugar melhor?!" Oriko arregalou os olhos em incredulidade, mas depois relaxou e sorriu. "Ah... Você acredita no mito da Lei dos Ciclos."

"Não é um mito!" Kyouko respondeu, irritada. "Prefere acreditar, mesmo sabendo que magia e milagres existem, que nós simplesmente desaparecemos?"

Oriko balançou a cabeça, sorrindo diante daquela ingenuidade. "É que eu não consigo me ver sendo 'levada', ou acha que merecemos tal destino?"

"Como é?"

"Olhe para você. Olhe para mim!" Oriko se exaltou, levando a mão ao peito. "Somos seres corrompidos, uma corrupção que esses cubos jamais poderão remover."

Kyouko deu um passo para trás.

"Quantas garotas mágicas não foram, são ou serão como nós? Nosso dever é o de proteger esse mundo dos demônios, mas nós podemos usar nossa magia livremente, até para tirar a vida de inocentes." Oriko olhou nos fundos dos olhos da Kyouko. "Ou pior, ter feito um contrato que possa causar isso."

Kyouko arregalou os olhos.

"O sangue derramado clama por aquele que fora responsável." Oriko continuava com um tom intimidador. "Mas não, tal pessoa é uma garota mágica e, portanto basta ela deixar de purificar sua gema que terá passagem livre para um 'lugar melhor'. Muito justo, não é Sakura-san?"

Kyouko baixou a cabeça e desviou o olhar. "Você está errada. Eu tenho uma amiga que foi levada e... eu cheguei a ver ela novamente. A Lei existe sim."

"Hmmmm." Oriko fechou os olhos e sorriu. "E você viu ela aonde? Em um sonho?"

"Eu sabia que você jamais iria acreditar." Disse Kyouko, frustrada.

"Está certa, pois é INACEITÁVEL acreditar." Oriko foi enfática. "Você defende sua posição ferozmente, mas por que então você não vai para lá? Por que continua a arriscar que sua gema se quebre se pode simplesmente desistir e se deixar levar?"

Kyouko cerrou os punhos.

"Uhum... Você já teria feito isso, só não fez por causa dela. Tomoe-san jamais aceitaria tamanha covardia, jamais perdoaria..."

"Cala boca! CALA BOCA!" Kyouko vociferou.

Uma brisa passou entre as duas garotas. Oriko ficou em silêncio, com uma expressão serena, aguardando.

Kyouko mordeu os lábios inferiores e ponderou antes de voltar a falar. "Sim, é por causa dela que vou cooperar com vocês. Porém eu aviso." Ela olhou para Oriko. "Mami tem um coração mole, mas se vocês tentarem nos apunhalar pelas costas, irão conhecer um lado dela que farão vocês se arrependerem."

"Está acertado então." Afirmou Oriko. "Melhor levarem um guarda chuva para hoje à noite."

Kyouko olhou de relance para o céu aberto. "Heh. Falou." E partiu com um salto, passando entre as árvores.

O silêncio e a paz reinavam naquele local.

Oriko se sentou, ajeitando sua vistosa saia, no único banco que havia. A tinta estava descascada e a madeira exposta ainda estava escura com a umidade do orvalho.

Agora era preciso esperar.

Oriko abaixou a cabeça para observar sua gema prateada. A parte inferior estava um tanto escurecida, mas seria o suficiente.

A brisa fria do outono levava as folhas secas embora. No alto de um dos maiores arranha-céus da parte moderna de Mitakihara, visível a partir daquela posição onde Oriko se encontrava, havia um imenso relógio digital marcando a hora do dia:

**08:17 am**

De repente, uma garota mágica vermelha com a sua lança pousou logo a frente da garota mágica branca.

"Eae." Cumprimentou Kyouko.

Oriko abriu um sorriso. "Sakura-san."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Um nome inesquecível


	4. Um nome inesquecível

"Bosta de chuva!"

No topo de um estacionamento multinível, as garotas mágicas se abrigavam da tempestade em um grande toldo feito com laços.

"Eu tinha visto os avisos sobre a mudança do clima que ia ocorrer hoje." Disse Mami para a Kyouko irritada.

Yuma também estava presente, juntamente com a sua família. "Mama também já sabia."

Oriko tinha um guarda chuva desarmado consigo. "Eu vim preparada, mas Tomoe-san me impressionou novamente com esse toldo."

"Eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes cacei demônios sob climas menos agradáveis." Mami respondeu enquanto prestava atenção no curioso objeto que Yuma portava. Era uma vara com uma bola peluda branca na ponta, quase tão grande quanto a cabeça da menina, com um longo rabo. "Toda essa água não seria boa para o meu cabelo. Huhu."

"Heh. Que piada ruim Mami." Kyouko deu um leve sorriso antes de retornar para um semblante mais sério. "O problema não é se molhar. Com essa chuva, durante a noite, mal dá pra enxergar algo. Normalmente, daqui daria pra ver a extensão do miasma."

"Sim." Mami apontou para uma direção e começou a instruir. "Atravessando a rua há um ferro velho, é onde estamos colocando os cubos usados. Era para ser uma solução temporária, mas agora há tanto cubos e demônios lá, que não consigo imaginar outro lugar para depositar eles com segurança."

Kirika se aproximou daquela muralha de água. "É isso? Bem... então aguardem o meu retorno."

"O quê?" Mami se assustou. "Você pretende ir sozinha?"

Kirika estendeu o braço para sentir a chuva. "Olha,já estou acostumada com isso. Eu não disse que a gente já faz isso em Kazamino?"

"Isso aqui não é Kazamino." Kyouko retrucou.

"Demônios, miasma, é tudo igual, não é?" Kirika deu uma piscadela para Kyouko.

Nessa hora, a ruiva notou algo. "Ei... Seus dois olhos são bons, não são?"

"Sim, e?"

"POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊ USA UM TAPA-OLHO?"

Kirika ergueu o tapa-olho. "Porque é legal oras." Depois mostrou a língua. "Aposto que eu só preciso de um olho para ganhar de você."

"Ah é?" Kyouko sorriu, sentindo o gosto do desafio. "Que tal nós vermos quem de nós duas acaba com mais demônios?"

"Está brincando? Você não dá nem pro começo." Kirika disse em completa descrença.

"Kyouko! Isso aqui não é uma competição." Repreendeu Mami.

"Agora é." Kyouko respondeu. [ _É melhor assim._ ]

A mensagem telepática da Kyouko deixou Mami intrigada. [ _Como?_ ]

[ _Confia em mim._ ] Kyouko sorriu para Mami. "Não queria que eu ajudasse? Então vai ser do meu jeito. Fica fora disso."

"Certo..." Disse Mami, nem um pouco contente. [ _Espero que tenha um bom motivo._ ]

"Legal, então vai ser como nos velhos tempos." Kirika alongou o pescoço. "Pronta para perder?"

Kyouko rodopiou sua lança seguidas vezes antes de segurar ela com ambas as mãos. "Heh. Continua acreditando que vai ser fácil."

"Se está tão confiante, vamos logo então, quero terminar isso ainda hoje." Kirika se preparava para partir, porém logo teve um sobressalto. "Ah não! Eu já ia me esquecendo!"

"Hã?! Esquecendo o quê?" Perguntou Kyouko.

Kirika não respondeu aquela pergunta, ela apenas se virou para Yuma com um sorriso, se agachou e ficou com os braços abertos.

Yuma partiu em direção a ela alegremente. "O beijo da sorte!"

Kyouko ficou boquiaberta. "Como é?!"

"Beijo da sorte..." Mami murmurou.

"Um bem aqui, meu dengo. Smooch!" Kirika apontou para uma das suas bochechas. Depois que Yuma deu um beijo, ela apontou para a do outro lado. "Mais um porque hoje está chovendo."

Yuma obedeceu. "Toma cuidado, papa!"

"Aqueles malvadões não vão nem saber o que os atingiu." Kirika se levantou e olhou para Kyouko. "Quer um também?"

"O quê?"

"Beijo da sorte."

Kyouko olhou para Yuma, que havia ficado inibida. "Sem chance."

Kirika sorriu. "Tem certeza? Talvez vá precisar..."

"Não." Kyouko disse, não gostando do tom de voz que a outra garota havia utilizado.

"Ok. Yuma é melhor você se afastar." Após a menina recuar, Kirika abriu um pouco seus braços. Então surgiu por debaixo de suas mangas garras composta de três lâminas feitos de uma energia escura, onde as pontas delas tinham o formato de foice.

"Tenha uma boa caçada." Disse Oriko.

Kirika olhou uma última vez para trás, sorrindo, antes de correr e desaparecer por debaixo de toda aquela chuva.

Kyouko ainda não havia partido, ela estava com a sua atenção voltada para Mami. [ _Você viu aquelas garras?_ ]

[ _É como você tinha descrito._ ] Respondeu Mami, ciente da conversa que elas tiveram durante a tarde. Claro que somente depois da Kyouko ter passado aspirador na sala de estar.

A ruiva então perseguiu sua adversária chuva à dentro, mas a conversa não havia terminado. [ _Ela é muito rápida também, você teria muita dificuldade com ela._ ]

[ _O que você tem em mente?_ ] Perguntou Mami.

[ _Essa Kirika eu considero a mais perigosa das três, então eu vou ficar de olho nela..._ ]

"Bem... agora somos apenas nós." Disse Oriko.

"Oi?" Distraída com a voz da Kyouko, Mami não entendeu o que Oriko havia dito.

[ _...ela pode tentar alguma coisa. Tá escutando?_ ]

O comportamento incomum da Mami chamou a atenção de Yuma. "Algum problema Mami-senpai?"

"Ah... Não nenhum problema." Mami forçou um sorriso. [ _Estou escutando, mas eu não acredito que você mentiu para mim quando disse que ia dar uma chance para elas._ ]

"Ela deve estar conversando com a Sakura-san por telepatia, Yuma." Oriko pegou na mão da menina. "Acho melhor nós não incomodarmos."

[ _Você não vive falando sobre cautela? Então._ ]

Vendo que Oriko já havia descoberto, Mami confessou. "Sim. Ela está falando sobre como está o miasma e... sobre os demônios..."

"Não precisa se explicar." Oriko gesticulou. "Você e ela já atuam juntas há um bom tempo e eu não pretendo me intrometer. Com licença."

[ _Olha, o esquema é o seguinte: você cuida da Oriko e da Yuma._ ]

"Desculpa Mami-senpai." Yuma se inclinou em sinal de respeito antes das duas se distanciarem.

Mami levou a mão à cabeça, desnorteada com a situação e principalmente pelo o que Kyouko havia acabado de dizer. [ _Como assim 'cuidar' delas?_ ]

A resposta de Kyouko veio logo. [ _Se Kirika me atacar, eu aviso você. Aí você usa seus laços pra prender as duas garotas..._ ]

Mami olhou de relance para Oriko e Yuma, que estavam de costas, próximas da chuva. Yuma estava brincando com o rabo da bola peluda.

 _[...como te falei, Oriko usa umas bolas voadoras, ela não vai conseguir cortar seus laços, mas ela vai tentar acertar sua gema, então cuidado._   _Ela tem bons reflexos também, mas não acho que ela possa desviar dos seus mosquetes, mete um balaço nela se a coisa ficar feia. Eu não sei quanto a Yuma, mas..._ ]

[ _Kyouko!_ ] Mami apertou as suas mãos, que estavam trêmulas. [ _Você... Você tem consciência do que está me pedindo? Prender elas, atirar na Oriko... ainda mais na frente da Yuma!_ ]

[ _Cai na real Mami! Yuma é uma garota mágica e ela provavelmente tem poder pra matar você. Não baixe a sua guarda só porque ela parece inocente._ ]

[ _Eu não vou fazer isso!_ ] Mami foi resoluta em sua resposta, tanto que houve uma pausa na comunicação, onde ela só ouviu o som da chuva caindo sobre o toldo.

[ _É apenas cautela, Mami. O problema é que tu não tens idéia dos riscos. Se essa Kirika me atacar, eu posso até segurar as pontas por um tempo, mas eu não vou conseguir escapar. Eu preciso de um trunfo. Se acontecer isso, eu vou dizer pra ela que você tem as duas aí como reféns, tu querendo ou não._ ]

[ _Kyouko!_ ]

[ _Cacete! Ela é muito rápida! Olha, eu estou perdendo a outra de vista. Tenho que me concentrar, então volto a falar contigo pra dar o aviso se precisar._ ]

[ _Kyouko..._ ] Mami mandara mais uma mensagem, consciente de que não iria obter uma resposta.

_...dar o aviso..._

Ela sentiu um arrepio. Kyouko mencionou sobre cautela, mas aquilo era assustador. A qualquer momento ela poderia receber uma mensagem e ter que decidir sobre ameaçar a vida das outras duas que estavam com ela. Mami olhou novamente para Oriko e Yuma. "Mikuni-san..."

Oriko atendeu. "Olá?"

Quando Mami notou, já era tarde. Mami chamou Oriko sem ter idéia do que falar, por que ela tinha feito isso? Não... Ela sabia o porquê de ter feito. Era para acalmar suas inquietações, que ela também agora precisaria esconder. "... é... sobre a Kure-san..."

"Kirika?"

"Sim." Mami procurou as palavras. "Pelo que entendi, parece que ela sempre caça sozinha."

"Oh." Oriko sorriu. "Kirika é muito eficiente e ela diz que se concentra melhor sabendo que não estamos correndo riscos desnecessários. Contudo, devo ressaltar que ela nunca está exatamente só."

"Como assim?"

Yuma ergueu sua vara. "Nós somos os reforços!"

"Isso mesmo Yuma." Afirmou Oriko. "Como você deve saber Tomoe-san, há uma distância máxima para telepatia. Nós sempre procuramos estar próximas o suficiente no caso de ela ter problemas. Felizmente, é algo raro."

"Sim, entendo..." Aquela informação deu à luz a uma idéia perturbadora na mente de Mami. Assim como Kyouko conversou com ela telepaticamente, Kirika poderia ter feito o mesmo Oriko. Ontem já havia ficado claro que elas a conheciam muito bem, era de se esperar que isso incluísse as suas capacidades de combate. Kyouko não havia pensado, mas era possível que Kirika também estivesse interessada em obter um trunfo.

O ar ficara mais frio. Mami notou que as sombras projetadas pelo toldo pareciam estar mais escuras. Elas tornaram o semblante outrora educado da Oriko em algo ameaçador, assim como o sorriso de Yuma, com um ar maligno ao invés de mera simpatia.

Oriko voltou a falar. "Tomoe-san, eu pergunto se você está ciente que Kyouko se encontrou comigo hoje?"

Yuma olhou para Oriko, surpresa em ouvir aquilo.

Havia algo por trás daquela pergunta? Estaria Oriko desconfiada da sua recente conversa telepática? Mami já não tinha mais certeza de nada. "Sim, eu estou."

"O que ela disse a respeito?"

"Ela disse que vocês duas discutiram e que ela estava decidida em ajudar." Era exatamente isso que Kyouko mencionara, Mami sentiu que não havia nada a esconder.

"Sim, nossa conversa foi muito boa, a relação entre nós ficou mais transparente. Devo admitir que foi uma grande evolução, eu acredito que ela confia mais em nós agora." Disse Oriko com um fundo de alívio e contentamento. "Foi você que pediu para ela me ver? Se for este o caso, estou muito agradecida."

Não. Kyouko não tinha nenhuma confiança nelas e agora ela também tinha perdido isso. Mami procurava entender aquele medo que estava sentindo no fundo de si mesma. "Eu, não..."

Oriko aguardou que Mami completasse sua resposta, mas isso não aconteceu. "Entendo. Ainda assim, mesmo que ela tenha feito isso por conta própria, você deve ter contribuído para a atitude sensata dela."

Paranóia.

Esse era o veneno que Kyouko havia destilado nela, que fez ela esquecer que aquelas garotas mágicas tinham um propósito e um problema em comum. Ainda que fora uma fraqueza momentânea, Mami se sentiu envergonhada.

"Você acredita na Lei dos Ciclos?"

A pergunta da Oriko pegou Mami de surpresa. Contudo, não era a primeira vez que ouvira essa questão. "Eu? Sim, acredito."

"Uhum..." A resposta sucinta de Mami não deixara dúvidas para Oriko quanto a fé daquela garota. Ela procurou fazer o mesmo. "Eu não acredito, isso seria um problema?"

Mami, quando ouviu pela primeira vez sobre a Lei dos Ciclos durante uma de suas conversas com Kyuubey, também não considerou aquilo como verdade. Eram dias em que ela era mais amarga e cínica, pois tinha acabado de perder sua família. Apenas com o passar do tempo, enquanto defendia Mitakihara do fruto das maldições da humanidade, é que ela considerou que, diante de todo aquele mal, haveria uma fonte de esperança em algum lugar também. Naquele momento, ela percebeu que Oriko era uma imagem escarrada de seu passado. "Não há problema, Mikuni-san. Não vou tentar convencê-la. Um dia, quando chegar a hora, você saberá."

"'Quando chegar a hora'." Oriko deu um singelo sorriso. "Tomoe-san, eu lhe afirmo que se a Lei dos Ciclos existisse de fato, você seria uma das poucas pessoas que eu conheço que mereceria ir para lá."

Mami não sabia que expressão fazer diante daquela frase, optou por sorrir também. "Aha... Eu agradeço, mas não pretendo ir para lá tão..."

Como vaga-lumes, pequenos pontos luminosos e piscantes surgiram no ambiente.

"Mama." Yuma ficou preocupada.

As luzes da cidade começaram a perder suas cores. Tudo começou a desbotar, exceto as garotas mágicas e o toldo.

Mami já sabia do que se tratava. "Isso é..."

"Miasma." Oriko também. "Será que Kirika e Kyouko deixaram alguns demônios escaparem?"

"É bem possível." Mami concluiu. "E eles devem ter sentido a nossa presença aqui."

Sem tardar, esferas surgiram envolta da Oriko. "Yuma, fique perto de mim."

Mami notou o medo em Yuma na forma como ela mexia a cabeça de um lado para o outro e em sua respiração presa. Aquela menina não devia ter muita experiência em lutar, considerando que ela apenas atuava quando necessário.

Era hora de dar exemplo, como uma boa  _senpai_.

Mami pegou sua boina com a mão e estendeu o braço. De dentro da boina caíram vários mosquetes com baionetas, que fincaram no chão envolta dela. "Ok! Mantenham seus olhos abertos e concentrem-se em suas gemas. Temos que localizá-los o quanto antes."

"Escute ela, Yuma." Disse Oriko. "Faça como eu ensinei, é como um eco, sinta a magia em sua volta ressoar e..." Ela arregalou os olhos. "Tomoe-san... eles... eles estão perto!"

"Sim, eu senti." Mami nem estava mais piscando o olho. "Eles estão abaixo de nós..."

Um feixe de luz surgiu próximo da Mami através do chão, atingindo e queimando o toldo. Antes que a garota tivesse notado, novos feixes se sucederam.

"Tomoe-san!"

Quando Mami ouviu Oriko, ela já estava cercada por aquelas luzes. O toldo se arrebentou e a chuva invadiu, molhando ela, arruinando o seu cabelo. Foi então que o chão fugiu ao seus pés e ela mergulhou no escuro.

Somente quando sentiu o forte impacto em suas costas contra uma superfície dura, que ela viu o buraco no teto por onde a água caía sem cessar. Aqueles feixes de luz causaram um colapso na laje, fazendo ela cair no pavimento abaixo.

Seus instintos já alertavam que os demônios estavam escondidos atrás daquele véu negro a sua volta. Felizmente, alguns mosquetes a acompanharam na queda. Usando um laço que saíra da sua luva, ela puxou a arma mais próxima. Nesse mesmo instante, ela notou pelo canto do olho uma fonte de luz. Sem hesitar, ela disparou naquela direção.

A bala atingiu em cheio o demônio, destruindo a mão e o braço da criatura. Contudo isso não trouxe alívio para Mami, muito pelo contrário: o flash gerado pelo disparo revelou a horda que a cercava.

Usar apenas os mosquetes no chão não era mais uma opção, muito menos continuar caída ali. A única e óbvia chance de escapar que havia era o buraco logo acima.

Mami, com um gesto, fez surgir vários mosquetes em pleno ar, que disparam, oferecendo a cobertura que ela precisava. Então a garota se levantou e começou tomar impulso para o salto...

" **aaaaAAAARRRRGGGHH!** "

Uma dor excruciante nas pernas e logo Mami se viu no chão novamente. O cheiro de carne queimada invadiu suas narinas e a dor terrível persistia, mas o mais aterrador era que ela não estava sentindo nem sequer seus joelhos. Ela ergueu a cabeça e um calafrio tomou o seu ser ao ver seus membros inferiores decepados.

De repente um demônio se teleportou quase em cima dela. A adrenalina que corria em seu corpo ajudou na reação, fazendo ela levantar a mão pronto para invocar uma arma. No entanto Mami não conseguia se concentrar com o pânico, com sua magia fora de controle, inúmeros laços saltaram da sua mão sem rumo. No fim, o melhor que conseguira produzir foi uma pistola improvisada. Apertando o gatilho, o cano da arma explodiu e os fragmentos apenas acertaram o demônio de raspão, mas foi o suficiente para fazê-lo fugir.

Uma sombra caiu sobre o rosto de Mami. A garota voltou sua atenção para aquilo, já esperando por aquelas criaturas. O que de fato ela viu foi um anjo vestido de branco.

Mas aquele anjo não tinha asas.

Com a ponta dos pés sobre uma esfera, Oriko descia lentamente pelo buraco no teto. Várias outras esferas, que compartilhavam a mesma órbita envolta dela, rodopiavam em grande velocidade. Suas mãos estavam cruzadas junto ao peito, próximo da gema, que começou a brilhar. Como uma mímica, a parte cristalina das esferas também se iluminaram.

Aquilo chamou a atenção dos demônios, que concluíram que aquela garota era uma ameaça maior em relação aquela que estava caída.

"Que essa luz purificadora traga o devido destino para esse mal!" A gema de Oriko brilhou ainda mais, ela abriu os braços e clamou.

" ** _ORACLE RAY!_** "

O que Mami testemunhou foi uma verdadeira demonstração de poder. As esferas dispararam raios de energia azulados tão intensos que mais pareciam ser brancos. Os demônios ali presentes foram engolidos por aquela luz cegante e foram vaporizados.

Quando a luz se dissipou, Oriko já havia chegado ao solo tão molhado quanto ela. Descendo da esfera aonde ela estava se equilibrando, fez com que as outras se espalhassem pelo ambiente. Emitindo uma luminescência, elas revelaram o resultado daquele ataque.

"Acho que está seguro agora, você pode se levan..." Oriko olhou para Mami. "Tomoe-san?!"

Mami ergueu seu corpo com ajuda dos braços. Com o fim do susto, seus sentidos voltaram a alertar de seu gravíssimo ferimento.

Oriko se apressou e foi até onde estavam as pernas. Colocou uma embaixo de cada braço. A saia molhada que ela usava ficou manchada em vermelho, mas a garota continuava com uma expressão inabalável. "Você perdeu muito sangue."

Ao ouvir aquilo, Mami olhou para o chão a sua volta e percebeu que estava sobre uma grande poça avermelhada. Estava muito frio.

"Rápido! Faça um torniquete!" Oriko demandou.

Com esforço, Mami usou um dos braços de apoio para invocar um laço, que enfaixou coxas, logo acima do ferimento. Ao puxar para apertar, ela contraiu a face em dor.

Então Oriko se abaixou e fez o melhor que pôde para encaixar as pernas.

"Ah... Vai ser muito... difícil de curar isso..." Disse Mami com dificuldade. "...ah.. vamos precisar de bastante magia e... tempo."

Oriko se levantou e olhou para o buraco no teto. "Yuma!"

"Não!" Mami estendeu a mão em direção a Oriko. "Não deixe ela ver isso!"

No entanto, Oriko não atendeu ao pedido. "É justamente por isso que a estou chamando."

Yuma desceu através do buraco no teto, completamente ensopada. "Mama, está tudo bem com a... Mami-senpai!"

Mami virou o rosto para não continuar vendo a expressão de susto da menina.

Passado o susto inicial, porém, Yuma sorriu. "Não se preocupe, Mami-senpai, eu vou cuidar disso."

Mami voltou a olhar para Yuma, surpresa.

Rodopiando a sua vara, Yuma cantarolou. "PURU PURU PURURIN! A dor some assiiimmmm!"

Mami viu seu corpo sendo tomado por uma luz verde e, como se respeitasse as palavras da Yuma, a dor desapareceu. Quando a luz diminuiu, ela começou a sentir a meia e a sua botina.

As paredes começaram perder foco, assim como o teto, onde buraco começou a desaparecer. Como local era escuro, foi difícil notar as cores ficando mais vivas. Até o chão ficou seco.

Oriko, assim como as outras duas garotas, no entanto, continuavam molhadas. "O miasma se foi."

Mami nem prestara atenção nisso, apenas nos dedos do pé que ela conseguia mexer. Suas pernas estavam de volta no lugar e era como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Mami-senpai, ficou bom? Ou ainda está doendo?" Perguntou Yuma, bastante atenciosa.

Mami somente balançou a cabeça para negar. Ainda não tinha palavras para aquele milagre.

"Yuma, me deixa ver a sua gema." Disse Oriko

"Sim, Mama." Yuma ficou de costas e encostou o queixo no peito.

Mami viu quando Oriko levantou o cabelo da menina, revelando uma gema verde claro no formato de uma cabeça de gato estilizado na nuca.

"Acho que só vai precisar de um cubo." Comentou Oriko. "Fez um ótimo trabalho."

"Apenas um cubo?" Mami ficou ainda mais estupefata. "Essa foi a magia de cura mais poderosa que eu já testemunhei."

"Isso não foi nada!" Yuma respondeu. "Eu só precisei reconectar a sua perna. Uma vez papa perdeu uma mão inteira, isso sim foi bem difícil de tratar."

"Nem me lembre." Gesticulando com os dedos, Oriko trouxe para si as esferas que estavam espalhadas. "Naquele dia, Kirika fora muito imprudente contra os demônios."

Mami continuava admirada. "Mikuni-san, a forma como você lidou com os demônios... Vocês são incríveis!"

Oriko deslizou os dedos sobre a sua gema. "Não é um ataque que costumo fazer..." Então ela sorriu. "...mas não pude hesitar quando vi que estava correndo perigo. Ouvir isso de você me deixa lisonjeada."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Kyouko atravessou um demônio com a sua lança. "175!" E decapitou outro com a lâmina da mesma. "176!" A chuva castigava aquele ferro velho. O longo rabo de cavalo pesava enquanto a garota mágica escalava uma montanha de entulhos. Do topo ela avistou seu novo alvo e deu um salto.

No ar, Kyouko mergulhou com a sua lança, não querendo oferecer qualquer chance para aquele demônio distraído.

"177!" Uma outra voz foi ouvida e demônio foi despedaçado em várias partes, antes das mesmas se transformarem em uma geléia escura e se aglutinarem em um cubo.

"Quê?!" Kyouko recolheu a lança e pousou no solo enlameado. Ao procurar a dona daquela voz, encontrou Kirika sobre a carroceria de um carro abandonado. "Ei! Esse era meu."

"Sim. Eu contei por ti." Kirika balançou a cabeça rapidamente, fazendo seu cabelo respingar. "Só não queria mais esperar, já que esse era o último demônio."

Kyouko franziu a testa. "Tá brincando? Último demônio?" Então ela percebeu que a ferrugem na carroceria estava mais vermelha e lama, antes um cinza claro, era marrom. Aquilo a espantou. Ela e Mami ultimamente levavam mais de três horas para limpar o local, dessa vez mal havia passado uma hora.

"Você foi bem até, mas só porque conhecia bem o lugar." Kirika sorriu. "Na próxima não vai ser tão fácil."

"Heh. Eu é que não vou facilitar." Kyouko mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos com toda aquela chuva.

Kirika saltou da carroceria para o chão. "É melhor voltar logo, antes que a gente derreta que nem aquela bruxa do mágico de Oz, sabe?"

"Eita! Nem me lembrava dessa história."

Kirika olhou para cubo, quase completamente coberto pela lama. "Eu perdi a conta de quantos demônios eu matei hoje. Só que estou com apenas uma parte dos cubos, o máximo que consegui carregar. O que vocês fazem com o resto?"

Kyouko deu de ombros. "Eu e Mami também não conseguimos levar tudo. Sem Kyuubey, não tem jeito."

As duas começaram a caminhar em direção a cerca que delimitava o local.

Kirika começou. "Nossa. Apesar de que aqui também eles são fracos por terem acabado de nascer, aqui tem bem mais demônios, lá em Kazamino eu não teria demorado tanto."

"Não teria demorado tanto, é?" Kyouko perguntou. "Onde você estão estocando os cubos lá?"

Kirika ajeitou seu tapa-olho. "Ah... Eu não deixei dentro da zona urbana que nem vocês. Eles estão próximos da rodovia."

Kyouko voltou a questionar. "Ué, mas não passa muita gente lá não?"

"O povo passa com pressa e os demônios são uns preguiçosos."

"Preguiçosos?"

Kirika cutucou Kyouko com o cotovelo. "Sim! Eles são capazes de teleportar e nem tentam perseguir os carros, é hilário, não acha?"

"Ah é." Disse Kyouko, sem mais interesse em continuar o assunto.

As duas pularam a cerca ao mesmo tempo e seguiram em direção ao estacionamento. Para Kyouko, aquela conversa amistosa a deixou incomodada. Suas desconfianças não haviam se concretizado. Estaria ela errada? O passado cegando seu julgamento?

Pulando pelas paredes, elas alcançaram o topo do estacionamento. Lá estava o toldo armado e as outras três garotas esperando, secas e protegidas da chuva.

Porém, foi só Kyouko chegar mais perto para perceber que havia algo errado: estavam quietas, com expressões sérias. Quando trocou olhares com a Mami, a loira desviou o olhar. "O que houve aqui?"

Foi a própria Mami quem respondeu a pergunta. "Demônios nos atacaram."

"Como é?"

Yuma completou. "Mas já acabamos com eles e salvamos a Mami-senpai."

"Salvaram quem?!" Kyouko arregalou os olhos.

Oriko procurou aliviar a tensão. "Está tudo bem ago..."

Kyouko interrompeu, apontando o dedo para Oriko. "Fecha essa sua boca!" Então se aproximou da Mami. "Me explica."

Mami falou, temendo o que aquilo desencadearia. "Eles nos surpreenderam. Eu fui ferida, mas Yuma-san me curou."

Kyouko começou a rir. "Hahaha... Eu sabia. Eu sabia!" Ela se virou para as outras garotas com um olhar ameaçador. "A primeira noite juntas e acontece isso."

Não se intimidando, Oriko se pôs na frente da Yuma.

"Chega Kyouko, CHEGA!" Mami exclamou. "Elas me salvaram!"

A chuva continuava enquanto Kyouko e Oriko mantinham um olhar fixo uma sobre a outra. Com a respiração presa, Kyouko remexia os dedos da mão que segurava a sua lança.

Kirika inclinou o tronco e abriu um pouco seus braços.

Então, com um suspiro, Kyouko relaxou sua postura e baixou a cabeça. Fechou os olhos e apertou os lábios, antes de falar. "O... Obrigada."

Nenhuma garota reagiu diante daquilo por um momento, como se tivessem se tornado estátuas, até que Oriko acenou com a cabeça. "É melhor terminarmos aqui por hoje."

Mami se manifestou. "Já? Elas voltaram bem antes do que eu esperava, ainda há muito tempo para procurar por Kyuubey."

"Acho que nós não nos recuperamos desse susto ainda." Oriko continuava a olhar para Kyouko. "E vindo para cá já foi possível cobrir alguma área. Podemos continuar amanhã à noite." Então ela armou o guarda chuva e segurou a mão de Yuma. "Aqui eu me despeço de vocês, descansem."

"Tchau Mami-senpai." Yuma acenou.

Mami respondeu com um aceno também.

Kyouko continuava imóvel.

Quando Oriko já estava saindo do toldo, Kirika alcançou elas e as três garotas desapareceram sobre a pesada chuva.

Somente então Kyouko resolveu falar. "Foi você que matou os demônios?"

Mami voltou sua atenção para a ruiva. "Não. Oriko destruiu eles com uma espécie de raio de energia."

"Raio de energia? Eu nunca vi ela fazer isso." Kyouko olhou para Mami. "E a menina consegue curar..."

"Kyouko, por favor. Eu não..." Mami parou de falar ao ser surpreendida com um abraço.

"Eu podia ter perdido você! Eu sei! Eu sei que é a minha culpa!" Kyouko recostava sua cabeça sobre ombro da sua colega, os grandes cachos loiros encostando em sua face arrependida. "Mais uma vez eu deixei você pra trás, sozinha."

Mami estava paralisada. "Kyouko..."

Kyouko se afastou, cabisbaixa. "Eu... estou te molhando."

Então houve um tempo onde apenas a chuva falou.

Mami então engoliu seco. "Não tem o porquê de se culpar. Eu sei que você fez isso por desconfiar delas."

"E eu ainda desconfio delas." Kyouko continuava de cabeça baixa. "Mas talvez seja um engano, talvez até eu possa mudar de idéia se a gente continuar atuando juntas. O que posso garantir é que não vou fazer mais essa cagada."

Mami se aproximou de Kyouko. "Bem... nesse caso." Ela então ergueu uma mão os laços que formavam o toldo foram atraídos e se transformaram. Em sua mão se formou o cabo de um grande guarda chuva amarelo com o desenho de uma grande flor em cima. "Depois de lutar contra os demônios, nós tivemos que usar alguns cubos. Que tal colocar eles lá no ferro velho juntas?"

Kyouko trocou olhares com a loira e, com leve sorriso se formando, acenou com a cabeça. "Vamos."

As duas caminharam pela chuva até chegarem na beirada do topo e então caíram juntas até a calçada, espirrando a água acumulada aonde elas haviam pousado.

"Ah... Assim o guarda chuva não vai adiantar muito." Comentou Mami.

Aquela quebra de silêncio encorajou Kyouko a abrir a boca. "Mami, tenho algo lhe dizer sobre Kirika, sobre os poderes dela."

"Vai continuar desconfiando delas." Falou Mami, mais como uma forma de afirmar para si própria sobre aquilo.

"É que você se interessa sobre esse assunto de magia e eu vi algo muito estranho."

"Estranho?"

Kyouko continuou. "Eu não disse naquela hora que eu estava quase perdendo ela de vista? Então, foi nessa hora que eu vi que ela estava dentro de uma bolha."

"Bolha?" Aquilo instigou a curiosidade de Mami.

"Não exatamente uma bolha, mas um domo formado com a água da chuva. Como vou dizer..." Kyouko coçava a cabeça.

Mami ponderou sobre o que acabara de ouvir. "Uhum..."

"Hã? Você sabe do que se trata?"

As duas haviam chegado até a cerca.

Mami balançou a cabeça. "Eu ainda tenho que pensar melhor. Farei isso depois de voltar para casa, tomar um bom banho e..."

"Comer alguma coisa." Disse Kyouko.

Mami sorriu. "...e comer alguma coisa."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Oriko observava as gotas de chuva escorrerem pela parede de vidro do ponto de ônibus iluminado onde elas estavam. Ela podia ver no reflexo da sua própria figura sentada e com roupas casuais. Em seu colo repousava a cabeça de Yuma, que deitara no banco.

"Parece que ela dormiu."

Oriko respondeu em tom baixo ao comentário da Kirika, que estava sentada ao lado. "Pois é. O barulho da chuva ajuda ela a relaxar."

Kirika recostou a cabeça no ombro da Oriko. "Eu também quero dormir assim que nem ela."

Oriko sentiu seu ombro ficar molhado. "Só se você secar esse cabelo. Aliás é melhor fazer isso antes de chegar na casa da sua mãe, ela não vai gostar de saber que você andou pegando chuva."

"Hmmm... Eu uso um pouquinho de magia enquanto estiver no ônibus. Sem problema." Kirika fechou os olhos. [ _Então tudo deu certo? Aqueles cubos usados que eu plantei lá de tarde chocaram?_ ]

[ _Você seguiu minhas instruções muito bem._ ] Oriko acariciava o cabelo da Yuma. [ _Ocorreu tudo como eu havia visto. O local onde a Tomoe-san armou o toldo. A iniciativa da Sakura-san de seguir você..._ ]

[ _A cabeça quente ainda tem medo de mim._ ] Kirika segurou o riso. [ _Viu a cara que ela fez quando foi agradecer você_.]

Oriko não gostou daquela atitude. [ _Tenha mais respeito com elas._ ]

Kirika ficou mais séria. [ _Desculpa._ ]

Depois de uma breve pausa, Oriko continuou. [ _Agora está tudo resolvido. Tomoe-san tem uma dívida conosco e Sakura-san não vai tentar mais nada por hora, ou estará arriscando o relacionamento entre as duas._ ]

[ _Amorzão. Acho que temos um problema nisso tudo. Você sabe como a minha magia interage com a chuva. Aquela ruiva com certeza deve ter notado algo e elas podem descobrir_   _como ela funciona._ ]

[ _Eu sei disso e também fazia parte do plano._ ] Oriko sorriu. [ _As pessoas temem e desconfiam do que desconhecem. O segredo está em fazê-las acreditarem do contrário._ ]

Com a chegada do ônibus ao ponto, Kirika levantou a cabeça. "Ah... Ele já veio."

"É melhor se apressar ou ele vai embora."

Obedecendo Oriko, Kirika se levantou e foi até porta automática de saída do ponto. Quando ela se abriu, a porta do ônibus fez o mesmo. Antes de entrar, no entanto, a garota decidiu olhar mais uma vez para trás.

"Eu vou ficar mais um pouco aqui com a Yuma." Oriko disse com uma voz macia. "Eu acho que seria um pecado acordar ela."

Kirika, sorrindo, enviou um beijo com um sopro para as duas e então entrou.

Oriko ficou observando o ônibus partir e as luzes da lanterna traseira ficarem cada vez mais fracas, distantes.

"Papa..."

"Ah..." Oriko voltou sua atenção para Yuma, que começou a se mexer. O barulho do motor ônibus ou da porta devia ter acordado a menina. "Ela já foi embora, mandou um beijo para você."

Yuma saiu do colo da Oriko, ficando sentada, mas ainda com olhos fechados de sono. "Hmmm... Ela tem que mandar dois porque está chovendo."

"Ela mandou um para mim também. Acho que isso já conta." Oriko pegou o guarda chuva. "Essa chuva também me deu um sono. Vamos para casa."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Ao abrir os olhos, ela viu o concreto úmido.

_Eu estou aqui, novamente._

O som de passos apressados sobre poças da água chamou sua atenção. Era Yuma que passava correndo logo a sua frente, em seu uniforme de garota mágica. Sua face estava estampada com apreensão e urgência. A menina adentrou-se em um túnel e desapareceu em uma densa neblina.

_Então já aconteceu._

Olhando para direção contrária a entrada daquele túnel, ela encontrou quem já esperava.

Lá estava, com o seu pomposo vestido branco e sua mitra, Oriko.

A Oriko da sua visão.

A Oriko do futuro.

Ela mesma.

Sua contraparte do futuro estava cabisbaixa, os lábios que se mexiam indicavam que ela estava falando consigo mesma, pois não era possível ouvir. Logo a frente estava Kyuubey, seu rabo balançado, seus olhos fixados nela.

Um pouco mais distante estava o grande prisma, com a sua prisioneira dentro dele. A garota de um longo vestido branco e de longas mechas de cabelo rosa, continuava com os olhos fechados em seu sono sem fim. O prisma menor mantinha sua órbita religiosamente e globo negro acima mantinha suas conexões com os incontáveis Kyuubeys que estavam naquela gigantesca galeria.

_Tudo em seu lugar, como sempre._

"Você deve estar aí agora."

Oriko ouviu o chamado da sua contraparte, que olhava para sua direção, mas não em seus olhos, pois jamais conseguiria enxergá-los.

_Aqui estou._

"Serei breve, pois cada vez há menos tempo. É possível que..." A Oriko do futuro parou de falar quando uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. Ela tratou de passar a mão para recolhê-la, porém outra lágrima começou a cair.

Oriko ficou aguardando sua contraparte, consciente do que ela deveria estar sentindo.

"Sinto muito." A Oriko do futuro falou com uma voz chorosa. "Mesmo sabendo o que aconteceria, mesmo vendo isso tantas vezes, eu não consigo, eu não consigo..." Ela começou a soluçar.

Oriko levou a mão ao seu coração aflito, ver a si mesma sofrendo dessa forma era uma experiência perturbadora.

"Eu tenho que fazer isso." A Oriko do futuro segurou seu choro. "Não há outra forma, não há..." De repente ela apontou para Kyuubey com fúria. "SILÊNCIO!"

Oriko viu que Kyuubey não reagiu, continua mantendo seu semblante de sempre. Ele então olhou na mesma direção que sua contraparte olhava, mas ele virava a cabeça procurando por algo que não estava ali.

_Não agora._

Sua contraparte voltou a falar. "É possível que você já tenha recebido a visita do Incubator."

Oriko ponderou.  _A visita dele. Será que eu não vou conseguir prever quando ele irá aparecer?_

"Saiba que eu tomei uma escolha." A contraparte olhou para Kyuubey. "Para dar uma chance ao nosso mundo. Espero que veja isso, para descobrir o que é certo." Então ela olhou para o prisma. "Vai começar."

Oriko olhou para o prisma menor que orbitava. Logo ele escureceu completamente e se quebrou. De dentro dele saiu uma terrível abominação de tentáculos negros.

"Incubator!" Sua contraparte falou com voz de comando. "Esse monstro não irá hesitar em atacar você. Se mantenham longe daquilo."

Kyuubey acenou com a cabeça. Logos os outros Kyuubeys que estavam próximo ao prisma se afastaram.

A criatura negra se agarrou ao prisma maior, com o intuito de quebrá-lo, mas, ao ficar próxima do globo negro acima, ela começou a ser absorvida pelo mesmo. Com isso, o monstro perdia tamanho.

_Vamos, vamos._

"Vamos, vamos." As duas Oriko não tiravam os olhos daquele evento.

Foram longos minutos, pareciam eternos. A criatura lutava com todas as suas forças para se manter presa ao prisma, mas pouco a pouco, tentáculo por tentáculo, ela era sugada por aquele objeto semelhante a um buraco negro. Os Kyuubeys que estavam com o orifício nas suas costas conectado a ele mantinham suas posições.

Por fim, como se fosse o último suspiro da criatura, o que restara dela na forma de uma fumaça negra fora absorvida pelo globo.

_Ela conseguiu?_

"Acabou?" A Oriko do futuro ficou boquiaberta. "Consegui?" Ela começou a olhar envolta e falar alto. "Você está vendo isso? Por favor, esteja vendo isso. Eu consegui!"

Oriko queria estar ali para compartilhar aquela alegria e contentamento. Ainda que o preço fosse alto, nada valia mais que o mundo.

A alegria da sua contraparte, porém, foi curta, pois logo ela viu aquele túnel com a névoa. "Ah... Ainda não acabou. Incubator!"

Logo um Kyuubey se aproximou dela.

"Você obteve o que queria!" Ela apontou para o prisma. "Agora liberte ela... hã? O que é aquilo?"

Oriko vendo a surpresa da sua contraparte, voltou a sua atenção ao prisma. Eram rasgos, gigantescas rachaduras que estavam se formando, não somente no prisma, mas na parede da galeria e até mesmo no ar. As rachaduras emitiam uma cegante luminosidade clara.

"O que significa isso?" A Oriko do futuro falou com Kyuubey. "Você sabia que isso iria acontecer?"

Kyuubey observava as novas rachaduras que estavam se formando. Elas engoliam tudo o que encontravam.

"Como?!" A Oriko do futuro arregalou os olhos. Então, em seu último ato antes de ser tragada também, ela gritou. "DESCULPE! EU ESTAVA ERRADA, NÃO DEIXE ISSO..."

 _Não!_  Oriko viu sua contraparte desaparecer naquele mar de luz. Tudo a sua volta era um infinito branco.

Até que tudo escureceu e ela se viu no ambiente vazio que ela mais temia.  _Não! NNNNNNÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!_

Oriko abriu os olhos, sem lembrar de estar com eles fechados, e viu o teto do seu quarto. Levantou-se, ficando sentada sobre a cama de casal. Sua respiração estava curta e rápida, sentia o suor em todo seu corpo. Ela olhou para o lado, para o vazio na cama. Colocou a mão na cabeça, lembrando-se que Kirika estava com a mãe dela.

Olhou para sua mão esquerda. Ali surgiu sua gema da alma, com um brilho fraco, seu interior tomado por uma massa escura. Então ela cerrou a mão.

"Aaaahhhh!" Tomada pela raiva, Oriko arremessou com força sua gema, que ricocheteou na parede e nos móveis do quarto. Ela segurou o lençol que estava usando para se cobrir e o rasgou. "Por quê? Por quê?" Ela cravou as unhas nas almofadas os partiu em dois, fazendo sua cama ser tomada por penas brancas.

Quando a raiva passou, o desespero veio para preencher o espaço vago. Contorcendo a face, lágrimas jorraram, se tornando um ingrediente a mais para aquele panorama desolador.

Não havia solução.

Não havia saída.

"Como eu posso proteger o mundo?" Oriko usou o lençol para fungar o nariz. Queria se recompor, mas as lágrimas teimavam em cair. "Como eu posso salvar você? Madoka..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Prenúncio da tempestade


	5. Prenúncio da tempestade

O vento estava implacável e levava consigo grandes nuvens de areia, que esculpiam as rochas daquele deserto.

Se houvesse algum ser vivo ali, ele jamais sobreviveria tempo bastante para descobrir que havia algo capaz de resistir aquela fúria.

Uma torre negra, em forma de uma ampulheta, se erguia imponente naquele cenário inóspito. A parte superior transparente da ampulheta revelava que estava com menos da sua metade preenchida com penas de puro branco. A muralha de tijolos negros de aspecto inviolável, que cercava a parte inferior, mantinha sua eterna guarda contra as aflições do mundo.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

A noz, em seu vôo efêmero, era um ponto solitário naquele mar azul do céu. Ela tocou o solo gramado verdejante e, quicando e rolando, se deslocou por vários metros até finalmente descansar.

Não por muito tempo.

"Encontrei! Está aqui!" Homura se deslocou com pressa até o local, segurando seu boné para que ele não caísse. Era preto, cor similar ao da sua camisa e mini-saia. Não usava meia e nem calçado, o solo agradável e macio não requisitava isso.

"E-Espera! Homura-chan..." Nagisa corria a toda velocidade, acompanhada de perto pelas bonecas da Homura. Ela portava um grande alfinete negro com uma cabeça esférica e suas vestimentas rosas eram similares ao da outra garota, exceto que não estava usando boné.

Algo que Homura notou. "Madoka. Onde está o seu boné? Deixou cair?"

Nagisa parou e logo levou a mão à cabeça. Arregalou os olhos. Continuou a passar a mão em suas mechas de cabelo branco até encontrar os laços vermelhos que prendiam suas pequenas tranças. Sentiu-se mais aliviada. "Ah... Homura-chan. Você não pode ir tão depressa! Minhas pernas são curtas."

"Eu acabo me esquecendo desse detalhe." Disse Homura. "Veja. Minha querida Okubyou está com o seu boné."

A boneca, de um volumoso cabelo preto, colocou o boné cor rosa e o puxou para baixo com força, enterrando-o na cabeça da Nagisa. As outras bonecas começaram a bater os dentes afiados, rindo daquela cena hilária.

"Crianças!" Homura exclamou em tom de repreensão.

Nagisa ajeitou o boné. "Ugh... E na escola diziam que eu parecia uma aluna do primário por causa da minha altura. Eles não tinham idéia alguma."

"Oh... Não fique assim Madoka." Homura apontou para uma direção. "Nós estamos quase no buraco."

No local onde Homura havia apontado, estavam duas bonecas. Manuke estava bem ao lado do pequeno buraco no solo, pulando e acenando, excitada em ver que a deusa olhava em sua direção. Usotsuki aproveitou que a outra estava distraída para dar um golpe na cabeça com o seu alfinete.

A cabeça da Manuke desconectou e caiu no chão. Desesperada, ela correu atrás e acabou tropeçando na mesma, para o delírio da outra boneca.

"Elas estão impossíveis hoje." Homura comentou, voltando sua atenção para Nagisa.

"Pois é..." Nagisa estava olhando para a noz no chão e no alfinete em suas mãos. "Hmmm... Eu não acho que está tão perto assim."

"Eu garanto que você vai conseguir colocar a bola naquele buraco na próxima tacada."

"Eh?!" A forma segura como Homura falou espantou Nagisa. "Não diga bobagens, Homura-chan. Eu já dei tantas tacadas para chegar aqui que até perdi a conta."

"Você deu sessenta e duas tacadas e perdeu a conta na terceira." Homura respondeu.

"Perdi na terceira? Achei que tinha perdido lá pela décima." Nagisa sorriu. "Ehihi. Agora eu sei que não fui feita para esse esporte."

"Talvez seja apenas uma questão de detalhe." Homura passou a mão em seu cabelo, fazendo com que penas pretas saíssem dele e fossem levadas por uma corrente de ar. "O seu alfinete por exemplo."

"Tem algo errado nele?"

Uma das bonecas se aproximou de Nagisa. Ela carregava consigo um alfinete de tamanho menor.

"Já que me fez lembrar da sua nova estatura." Disse Homura. "Experimente esse, Madoka."

Nagisa trocou o seu alfinete com o da boneca. Passou a mão ao longo do corpo do objeto e sentiu seu peso. "É... não custar tentar, não é?" Sorriu.

"Ótimo." Homura saiu do caminho entre a noz e o buraco. "Ela é toda sua."

Nagisa se aproximou da noz e colocou a cabeça do alfinete no chão, se preparando para a tacada.

"Não." Homura interveio, segurando a Nagisa. "Você deve alinhar seu pé da frente com a bola e tem que inclinar esse ombro."

"A-Assim?" Nagisa ficou um pouco surpresa com aquilo.

Puxando, Homura ajeitou a posição da outra. "Na direção que você estava, mesmo se desse uma boa tacada a bola jamais chegaria no buraco." Então ela se afastou. "Agora está bom. Apenas tome cuidado para não se furar."

Nagisa olhou para ponta do alfinete. "Okay. Heheheeee..." Rindo nervosamente, ela mirou bem a cabeça do alfinete para acertar a noz.

Homura e as bonecas viram quando Nagisa ergueu o alfinete.

"Tóóóóóh!"

Com a tacada, a noz subiu aos céus. Durante sua trajetória, ela fora interceptada por um pássaro negro, que a segurou pelo bico. O pássaro carregou-a consigo até chegar no buraco, onde deixou cair. A noz entrou no buraco de uma vez só.

Homura e as bonecas bateram palmas em comemoração. "Excelente tacada, Madoka."

"Mas..." Nagisa olhou para Homura, boquiaberta. "Mas isso é trapaça!"

"Ora! Ora!" Homura sorriu maliciosamente. "Regras existem para serem quebradas. Fufufu..."

Usando a cabeça do alfinete, Nagisa cutucou Homura. "Homuuuu~"

"E-Ei." Homura crispou.

Nagisa estreitou o olhar e sorriu. "Sendo má novamente."

"Acho que isso é uma parte de mim." Homura respondeu melancolicamente, abaixando o olhar.

Notando a reação de Homura, Nagisa segurou a mão dela. "Mas para mim, Homura-chan sempre será Homura-chan, não importa como."

Homura fitou aqueles olhos laranja, com traços amarelos. "E Madoka sempre será Madoka."

"Aquela que sempre precisará de uma mãozinha no golfe." Disse Nagisa, fazendo um beicinho.

"Eu acho que o termo 'sempre' é um exagero. Iremos praticar isso juntas por muito tempo, não é?"

"Com certeza!" Nagisa largou a mão da outra. "Vamos ver se eu faço melhor que você no próximo buraco e sem trapaças dessa vez."

"Bom. Então vamos até lá buscar a bola." Homura fez um gesto com a mão. "Vá na frente."

"Hã?"

"Vou lhe dar uma vantagem, assim você não vai precisar correr." Homura deu um singelo sorriso.

"Ah... Ehihi." Nagisa ficou toda sorridente, um pouco embaraçada com o assunto da altura dela ter sido trazido à tona novamente. "Obrigada Homura-chan!" Por fim, ela partiu.

Enquanto Nagisa se encaminhava até o buraco, as bonecas ficaram na frente da sua mestra, aguardando.

Uma lufada de vento balançou as longas mechas negras de Homura, assim como levou embora o seu sorriso. Com a cabeça, acenou para as suas crianças.

As bonecas fizeram o sinal de silêncio uma para outras antes de voltarem a seguir Nagisa.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Era uma bela manhã.

Kirika, carregando consigo um jornal, caminhava pelas ruas da parte antiga da cidade, com suas construções de pedra e alvenaria, de fina arquitetura e jardins bem cuidados. Era difícil de acreditar que aquele ambiente aconchegante pudesse existir na tão movimentada e moderna Mitakihara.

Contudo, o destino de Kirika era um lugar que ninguém consideraria que era aconchegante muito menos belo. Era uma mansão de pedra, onde seus muros tinham uma série de pichações:

**LADRÕES**

**ONDE ESTÁ O NOSSO DINHEIRO?**

**MORRA MIKUNI!**

**CRIMINOSOS**

Kirika passou por elas sem dar bola. Seguiu até a caixa de correio. Ao abrir, várias baratas saíram. "Eca! Xô!" Ela viu que dentro não havia nada, apenas lixo e restos de comida depositada por transeuntes.

O portão enferrujado emitiu um rangido quando Kirika entrou no quintal da mansão, tomado pelo mato e entulhos. As janelas da frente da mansão estavam todas quebradas, com tapumes de madeira no lugar dos vidros, transmitindo uma sensação de completo abandono.

Longe disso.

Antes que pudesse chegar na porta, Kirika ouviu ela ser destrancada.

"Bom dia." Disse Oriko ao abrir a porta. Ela já estava com o uniforme da escola.

"Bom dia amorzão!" Kirika entrou e logo tirou os calçados. "Eu trouxe o jornal e já vi que ganhamos o segundo prêmio da loteria. Normalmente a gente ganha o terceiro ou o quarto. Está querendo chamar a atenção agora?"

"Podemos precisar do dinheiro quando a situação se agravar." Oriko trancou a porta. "Apesar que eu ainda não enxerguei nós utilizando ele."

"Se quiser, eu compro um belo presente para você. Kukuku..." Kirika acompanhou Oriko pelo salão. O lugar era amplo, com uma escadaria que dava acesso ao segundo andar. Infelizmente, A decadência que se apresentava na entrada se refletia no espaço interior da mansão. O assoalho de madeira há muito não via um polimento e algumas até estavam apodrecendo, pois as janelas próximas tinham perdido sua função de proteger contra vento e a chuva. A mobília acumulava pó e teias de aranha, assim como os balaústres e as balaustradas. Os papéis de parede estavam manchados e inchados por causa da umidade e do mofo. Era possível ver também as marcas nas paredes, onde ficavam os quadros, que foram levados junto com outras obras de arte quando a polícia invadiu o local. Tudo aquilo dava ares de uma casa mal assombrada.

Passando ao lado da escada, elas entraram pela porta que dava acesso a sala de estar. Comparado com o salão, estava em melhores condições. Tinha um grande sofá com uma mesa de centro de madeira e um televisor na parede. No espaço também havia um bar, mas as estantes onde ficavam as bebidas estavam vazias, resultado da invasão da polícia. No outro lado da sala ficava a porta de correr que levava para o jardim preferido delas.

Sobre a bancada do bar, um rádio anunciava as notícias.

"...as autoridades e os bombeiros ainda estão na linha férrea Joushin, local do trágico incêndio no trem sentido Shimonita. Testemunhas afirmam que um homem em um dos vagões ateou fogo em si mesmo e perseguiu as pessoas para abraçá-las, gritando a palavra 'purificação'. Houve grande pânico e comoção, com pessoas pulando pelas janelas com o trem ainda em movimento. São doze mortes confirmadas até agora, ainda sem identificação.

Esse novo evento é mais um na lista que deve entrar em pauta ainda essa semana na Organização das Nações Unidas. O fenômeno está sendo chamado pelo codinome 'haven', em alusão ao recente massacre no Bridgehaven Memorial Hospital, nos Estados Unidos, onde uma mulher armada com pistolas automáticas matou sua própria mãe que estava em coma há anos e mais sete pessoas, a maioria pacientes da seção de oncologia, antes de matar a si própria. O caso é um dos mais notáveis, pois a mulher visitava sua mãe diariamente e tinha intimidade com os funcionários, o que facilitou a sua ação.

O mais perturbador é que novos casos estão sendo notificados no mundo e com mais freqüência. Apesar da hipótese de terrorismo não estar descartada oficialmente, não há nenhum grupo assumindo a autoria e não se encontrou nenhuma ligação nas pessoas envolvidas nesses ataques. A Interpol está há frente nas investigações e as suspeitas recaem em grupos anônimos na internet, que formam..."

Oriko desligou o rádio. "Os governos começaram a agir, mas eles não têm idéia com o que estão lidando. Muito menos recursos."

"Isso não é nada bom." Kirika deixou o jornal sobre a mesa. "O tempo está acabando, não está? Não é melhor a gente agir agora? Por quanto tempo vamos ter que ficar com aquelas duas 'procurando' por Kyuubey."

Oriko se dirigiu até o sofá, enquanto arrumava o nó do seu laço preto em sua gola. "Eu ainda estou aguardando pela minha próxima visão."

Sentindo a leniência na atitude da Oriko, Kirika respondeu. "Talvez se formos até onde o Kyuubey está agora, você consiga ver o que precisa ver."

"Tenha paciência Kirika. Está tudo bem, só preciso enxergar mais alguns detalhes, apenas isso." Oriko puxou as pontas do laço com tanta força que quase o rasgou. "Aliás, eu pedi para que você não tocasse nesse assunto, salvo por telepatia."

"Ops! D-Desculpe amorzão!" Kirika disse com um olhar de pidão. "Onde está o nosso amorzinho?"

"No banheiro." Logo após responder, Oriko enviou uma mensagem telepática. [ _Yuma, ainda está no banho?_ ]

Logo veio uma resposta. [ _Oi mama. Eu já terminei, estou me secando._ ]

Oriko ficou olhando para Kirika enquanto mandava a próxima mensagem. [ _Não se esqueça de secar os ouvidos, sabe como eles estavam cheios de cera na última vez._ ]

Kirika ergueu as sobrancelhas ao notar que Oriko havia permitido ela ouvir a conversa. Não perdeu tempo para participar também. [ _Amorzinho! Seca esses ouvidos!_ ]

[ _Papa?!_ ]

Kirika continuou a conversa com a Yuma, fazendo uma piscadela para Oriko. [ _Isso mesmo! Se não fizer, eu vou abrir uma fábrica de velas e você vai ser a minha matéria prima._ ]

[ _Ah! Não faz isso! Eu vou usar até o secador de cabelo!_ ]

"Secador de cabelo?!" Oriko murmurou, espantada.

Kirika ficou vermelha de tanto segurar uma gargalhada. [ _Nada de secador de cabelo! Eu quero ver você usando bem a toalha, hein?_ ]

Oriko balançou a cabeça em negação pela conversa que acabara de ouvir enquanto se sentava no sofá.

Kirika se acalmou, sua pele voltando aos tons normais. "Eu até tenho jeito com crianças, não?"

"Não posso negar que ao menos você se esforça." Oriko começou folhear o jornal, olhando de relance para as notícias. "Você não está de uniforme, devo presumir que não vai para escola hoje também."

Kirika colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça. "Nah... Estou ainda cansada por ter andado em Kazamino atrás de novos demônios."

"Pois muito bem." Disse Oriko. "Supervisione a Yuma, ela deve terminar a lição de casa antes de eu voltar da escola."

Kirika prestou continência. "Sim patroa!"

Passos apressados foram ouvidos e logo a porta da sala se abriu. Yuma, já vestida, trazia consigo uma toalha. "Olha papa! Vou secar na sua frente."

"Yuma!" Oriko não gostou nada do que viu. "Seu cabelo ainda está molhado, você não deve andar pela casa desse jeito."

"Mas eu enleei a toalha envolta dele." Yuma respondeu, enquanto empurrava a toalha contra as orelhas. "Não se preocupa mama."

Kirika sorriu. "Hmmm... Acho que vou desistir da idéia de abrir uma fábrica."

Yuma respirou aliviada.

Enquanto isso, Oriko já havia se levantando do sofá. "Certo, eu estou partindo. Não se esqueça do que tem que fazer Yuma."

"Eu vou terminar antes do almoço." Yuma passava a toalha para secar as pontas verdes de seu cabelo. "Ei, vocês estavam falando do Kyukyu antes?"

A pergunta pegou Kirika de surpresa. "Ah... é... hum..."

"Sim estávamos." Oriko falou. "Eu tive uma visão e sinto que estamos mais perto de descobrir o paradeiro de Kyuubey."

"Sério!?" Yuma ficou excitada com a notícia. "Que bom! Nós já estamos procurando ele há tanto tempo..."

Oriko retornou aquela reação com um sorriso.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Enquanto a escola de Mitakihara aposta na modernização da educação, Shirome mantém suas vigas e fundamentos fixos sobre a tradição. Seu suntuoso campus, que mais parecia um castelo, abrigava alunos do primário ao ensino médio. Políticos, empresários e outras pessoas de renome já se formaram nesse local. Apesar da fama e do custo alto, Shirome estava de portas abertas para qualquer um que conseguisse passar nos disputados exames.

Contudo, hoje seus grandes portões estavam fechados para Oriko Mikuni.

"Eu não previ isso. Hmmm... Vejo que o meu foco em obter mais daquelas visões tem me afetado e muito." Falou consigo mesma.

"Olha só quem está aqui."

Aquilo chamou atenção de Oriko para duas garotas que estavam ali próximas. A que estava na frente tinha um cabelo comprido, tão azul quanto os seus olhos. A outra era uma loira de olhos castanhos, de cabelo curto e usava óculos. "Bom dia Komaki-san, Miyuki-san." Ela notou que as duas estudantes de Shirome estavam vestindo roupas casuais. "Parece que não haverá aula hoje."

"Ooooohhh..." Komaki arregalou seus olhos azuis e ficou boquiaberta, fingindo surpresa. "A escola fechou até segunda ordem por causa desses atentados que estão correndo. Por que ninguém avisou você? Nossa querida Mikuni..." Sua voz e o seu sorriso que se sucederam exalavam malícia. "Talvez você devesse pagar alguém para isso, não era o que seu pai fazia?"

Oriko acenou com a cabeça, afirmando. "Foi um erro da minha parte, eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção no que está ocorrendo. Felizmente vocês acordaram cedo e chegaram até aqui para avisar qualquer estudante que viesse por engano. Obrigada."

"Olha aqui sua pilantra!" Komaki explodiu em raiva. "Você só está se mantendo aqui em Shirome por causa do dinheiro que seu pai roubou e escondeu, nosso dinheiro!"

Miyuki segurou o braço da Komaki. "Chega! Nem devíamos ter passado por aqui. Akira-san está nos esperando."

"Eu sei. Eu sei." Komaki se acalmou, depois continuou a falar com um sorriso. "Só não resisti de vir aqui para ver a cara que essa ordinária iria fazer. Nosso passeio pelo centro e no shopping ainda está de pé, Miyuki-san."

"Shopping?!" Oriko arregalou os olhos.

Komaki estranhou. "É... e você não está convidada."

Oriko abaixou a cabeça e semicerrou os olhos. "Shopping... shopping... shopping..."

"Ei! Você está ouvindo?" Komaki tentou chamar a atenção.

Miyuki ficou assustada. "E-Ela está tendo um daqueles piripaques."

"Mas que droga!" Komaki voltou a se irritar. "Além de ladra, ela é louca."

Oriko ergueu cabeça e falou com naturalidade. "É melhor que vocês vão nesse horário."

Komaki balançou a cabeça com uma expressão de desdém. "Vamos embora."

"S-Sim." Miyuki continuava horrorizada.

Antes das duas irem embora, porém, Komaki ainda dirigiu a palavra. "Mikuni, você já está cansada de saber que seu nome mancha a reputação dessa escola. Quer uma dica? Aproveita que escola fechou e faça um favor para todas nós: quando esses portões reabrirem, não pise mais aqui."

Oriko continuou parada, observando as duas garotas distanciarem. Suspirou. Desde o escândalo envolvendo seu pai, sua vida na escola nunca mais foi igual. Contudo, ela não desistiria, jamais cometeria o mesmo erro.

Nesse momento ela sentiu seu celular vibrar.

"Kirika..." Oriko não precisava da sua clarividência para saber de quem se tratava. Logo ela viu a mensagem na tela.

**S2S2S2 AMORZÃO! S2S2S2**

**Eu n consigo responder as dúvidas do amorzinho. T_T**

**Quer que eu prepare o que pro almoço?**

**Eu trago aí correndo, bem quentinha. ^o^**

Oriko sorriu. Ela não desistiria, mas teria sido muito mais difícil sem elas. Começou a digitar no celular, respondendo a mensagem.

**Não irá precisar.**

**Eu estou retornando, pois Shirome está fechada.**

**Aproveite e avise Yuma que se ela terminar a lição, eu e ela iremos passear hoje à tarde.**

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Noooossa! Eu nem acredito que estamos entrando no shopping!" Yuma estava maravilhada.

"Eu gosto do parque, mas hoje vamos fazer algo diferente." Oriko segurava a menina pela mão enquanto olhava envolta. Era o maior shopping da cidade, na forma de um grande domo de vidro, assim como o mais movimentado. Devido a isso, Oriko logo notou que não havia tantas pessoas quanto se podia esperar e até alguns estabelecimentos não haviam aberto suas portas.

Yuma puxou a mão da Oriko. "Olha mama! Eles têm peixinhos no chafariz!"

"Sim. Bonitos não?"

Com os seus cinco andares, ainda que houvesse os sinais da insegurança pública, não faltavam lugares para se visitar.

E foi em um deles que elas encontraram uma pessoa.

"Mama!" Yuma puxou a mão novamente. "Aquela não é a Mami-senpai?"

Através da vitrine, Oriko viu que Mami estava em uma loja de cosméticos. "Sim, é ela."

Logo que as duas entraram, Yuma foi correndo para abraçar. "Mami-senpai!"

"Hã?! Yuma-san?"

"É uma grande surpresa encontrá-la aqui, Mami-san." Oriko cumprimentou.

"Oriko-san." Mami sorriu. "Eu devo dizer o mesmo."

Yuma pulava de alegria. "Passear com mama e com senpai, esse é o melhor dia de todos!"

"Huhu. Isso dependerá se Oriko-san pretende me acompanhar." Mami notou os pom-poms pendurados na gola da camiseta rosa que a menina vestia, aquilo lhe trouxe lembranças. "Vocês não estão indo para algum lugar em particular?"

"Não." Respondeu Oriko. "Seria ótimo passearmos juntas."

"Ah... nesse caso." Mami então pegou um pote no balcão. "Eu estava experimentando esse creme para pele." Ela levou a mão até o nariz e cheirou o topo da palma, depois a estendeu para Oriko. "Poderia me dar sua opinião sobre o perfume?"

Oriko sentiu aquele perfume. "É bom, apesar de que prefiro fragrâncias com um teor mais acre, doce demais me causa dor de cabeça."

"Ele deve estar enjoativo agora porque acabei de passar." Mami ficou olhando para o rótulo da embalagem. "Acho que vou levar um."

Quando Mami havia acabado de passar pelo caixa, Yuma perguntou. "Você também não teve aula hoje?"

"'Também'?" Mami ficou curiosa.

Oriko falou. "Shirome está fechada, por causa dos acontecimentos recentes."

Mami acenou com a cabeça. "A escola de Mitakihara também, pelo mesmo motivo."

"Kirika vai gostar de saber disso." Disse Oriko, sorrindo.

"Oi? Kirika-san estuda em Mitakihara?"

"Não a culpo por estar surpresa, Mami-san. Seria difícil tê-la encontrado lá, pois ela falta muito."

As três garotas pararam em frente a uma vitrine de uma loja de roupas e calçados.

Enquanto olhava para o que estava em exibição, Mami voltou a perguntar. "É por causa que ela é uma garota mágica?"

"Essa é a desculpa que ela usa, mas a verdade é que ela não gosta de lá. Eu sempre questiono ela quanto a isso, porém não posso forçá-la a ir." Oriko respondeu.

"Entendo." Mami afirmou. "É difícil, mas não é impossível conciliar as duas coisas."

"É por isso que eu sempre irei admirar você, Mami-san."

"Mami-senpai é uma verdadeira heroína!" Yuma exclamou.

"Eu não consigo me ver como tal." Mami ficou com um olhar perdido. "Apenas não tive escolha e abracei esse destino."

"Eu não diria que ser uma garota mágica por tanto tempo seria apenas um capricho do destino." Oriko olhou para Mami. "Para proteger o nosso mundo você faria qualquer coisa, não?"

"Eu..." Mami congelou por um momento ao se deparar com aquele olhar verde oliva, que parecia estar sondando muito além do que aparentava. "Eu acho que sim, eu daria a minha vida por isso."

Oriko fechou os olhos, sorrindo. "Isso é ser uma verdadeira heroína."

"Haha." Mami ficou encabulada em ouvir aquilo. "Heroína ou não, eu ainda gostaria de ver mais algumas lojas."

As três continuaram seu passeio, provando roupas, curtindo os lançamentos musicais e visitando exposições de arte aberto ao público.

Sentadas em um banco no corredor para descansar, Mami se deu conta de algo. "Por que Kirika não está com vocês?"

"Papa está cuidando do jardim." Yuma respondeu.

"Hum?" Mami ficou curiosa.

Oriko explicou. "Ela está em casa. É algo que ela gosta de fazer."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"KUKUKUAHAHAHAHA!"

Com as suas longas garras, Kirika limpava o jardim. "Nenhuma erva daninha ficará entre o meu amorzão e suas flores! Tomem isso, e isso! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"É uma atividade que exige delicadeza e calma, eu acredito que seja bom para ela." Mami comentou.

Oriko acenou com a cabeça, concordando. "Deveras."

Yuma cutucou Mami. "Como está a Kyouko-neechan?"

"'Kyouko-neechan'?!" Mami ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Ela está bem e pelo visto vocês andaram se entendendo."

"Ah... hihi. Ela me disse que preferia que eu a chamasse pelo primeiro nome." Yuma, sorrindo, olhou para o céu através do domo de vidro. "Ela me dava um pouco de medo, mas eu sabia que ela tinha um bom coração, pois lutava ao seu lado."

Mami retornou aquele sorriso. "Você tem razão."

Oriko passou a mão na cabeça da Yuma. "Ainda que ela evita falar comigo ou com Kirika, fico feliz que Sakura-san tenha se aproximado da minha querida. Eu acho que você conseguiu mudar ela, Mami-san."

Mami negou. "Não. Eu não tenho mérito algum quanto a isso." Fez uma pausa, deixando escapar um suspiro antes de continuar. "Kyouko... teve um passado difícil, mas é uma pessoa muito forte."

Oriko assentiu. "Entendo. Você deve conhecê-la bem melhor do que eu."

"Onde ela está agora?" Yuma perguntou.

"Ah." Mami ficou cutucando queixo, pensativa. "Hmmm... Eu pedi para ela limpar o apartamento, ela estava me devendo isso ainda. Deve estar terminando agora."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Isso tem que dar certo."

Kyouko amarrou o espanador na base da sua lança. "Acho que está bom."

Guiada por sua vontade, a lança ganhou vida e começou a limpar os vidros das grandes janelas da sala de estar.

Kyouko supervisionava aquilo, orgulhosa de seu feito. "Boa. Isso já deve dar uma enganada. Agora..." Com um salto mortal, ela pegou a vasilha cheia de salgadinhos sobre a mesa e caiu deitada no sofá. "É hora da TV!"

Ao ligar o televisor com o controle, surgiu no mesmo imagens de ambulâncias, assim como policiais e bombeiros.

"...um dia triste para os alemães e um novo alerta pra o mundo. Estamos ao vivo aqui em Essen, onde um atentado a um shopping ceifou a vida de cinqüenta e duas pessoas. Nossas fontes confirmam que um homem ainda não identificado entrou no local com uma sacola com armas e explosivos. Ainda não se sabe se ele foi capturado pelas autoridades ou..."

Kyouko começou a trocar de canais. "Só passa essas merdas agora. Eu já sei que o mundo tá mais ferrado do que já tava. Saco!" Até que um chamou a atenção. "Opa! Futebol feminino? Japão contra Estados Unidos? Tô dentro! Vai Japão!"

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Eu sinceramente não consigo imaginar Sakura-san fazendo isso." Disse Oriko.

"Huhuhu." Mami riu. "Nem eu."

Nisso um som de um ronco foi ouvido.

Mami ficou intrigada. "Yuma-san?"

A menina de cabelos verdes colocou a mão sobre a barriga, envergonhada.

"Oh... O passeio deixou você com fome." Disse Oriko

"Isso é uma emergência!" Mami ficou de pé. "Ainda bem que a praça de alimentação fica nesse andar."

"Praça de alimentação? Não." Oriko se levantou do banco junto com a Yuma. "Eu acho que tem um lugar melhor. Nós passamos agora a pouco em um estabelecimento que tem  _parfait_  em seu cardápio."

" _Parfait?_ " Yuma falou em tom de curiosidade.

"Nunca experimentou?" Mami questionou com um sorriso. "Então está decidido!"

As três entraram no local e escolheram uma mesa. O ambiente era pequeno, mas bonito, onde as vitrines foscas na entrada ofereciam uma maior privacidade.

Logo depois que fizeram os pedidos, Mami falou. "Oriko-san, eu iria falar contigo sobre isso na nossa próxima noite juntas, mas..."

"Se é algo importante."

A loira estava com uma expressão mais séria. "Eu estou preocupada."

Oriko concordou. "É claro, todas nós estamos. As escolas foram fechadas e os noticiários continuam relatar novos casos."

"O exército já está nas ruas de Tóquio."

"Isso é uma precaução." Oriko sorriu levemente. "Lembre-se que tanto em Mitakihara quanto em Kazamino, apesar de tudo o que está acontecendo, não há relatos de problemas. Tudo isso graças aos nossos esforços."

"Deveríamos nos esforçar mais." Mami afirmou.

"Como?"

"Vai levar muito tempo para encontrar Kyuubey se continuarmos apenas agindo durante as noites, depois de caçar os demônios." Mami continuou. "Agora nós temos o dia livre também. Eu creio que poderemos cobrir toda cidade em menos de um mês."

"Ah sim..." Oriko abaixou o olhar, pensativa. "É uma ótima idéia, mas me fez lembrar de algo que eu havia ponderado." Ela então voltou a olhar para Mami. "É possível que Kyuubey saiba que estamos procurando por ele."

"Mama?!" Yuma ficou surpresa.

"Nesse caso, ele pode estar mudando de lugar, nos evitando."

Yuma franziu a testa. "Por que Kyukyu faria isso?"

Oriko balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. "É claro que é uma especulação exagerada da minha parte, não é Mami-san?"

"Eu diria que sim..." Mami desviou o olhar. "Mas não custa nós revisitarmos alguns lugares."

Yuma veio com uma expressão determinada. "Mami-senpai, não importa como, Mama vai encontrar Kyukyu, não se preocupe."

Oriko trouxe Yuma para perto de si. "Nenhuma de nós aqui vai desistir. Somos garotas mágicas, somos todas sobreviventes."

"Sobreviventes?" Mami murmurou.

"Hum?" Aquilo chamou a atenção de Oriko.

"Nada não." Mami gesticulou. "É que o meu desejo tem muito haver com o que acabou dizer."

"Desejou pela sua vida?" Oriko ficou interessada. "Pois eu desejei o mesmo."

"Jura?!" Mami estava pasma. "E está contente pelo que pediu?"

Oriko acariciou Yuma. "Sim, estou."

Mami sorriu. "É isso que importa."

O garçom veio com uma bandeja com os  _parfaits_. O da Mami era de maracujá, enquanto da Oriko era de limão e o da Yuma, kiwi.

"O meu é mais verde que o seu, mama."

"Pois é." Oriko concordou.

"Hmmmm!" Logo após experimentar o doce gelado, Yuma perguntou. "Mami-senpai, depois que a gente achar o Kyukyu, posso visitar você?"

Mami fez uma expressão de incredulidade e não tardou em dizer. "Claro que pode."

Oriko parou a colher quando estava prestes a abocanhar e colocou de volta na taça. "Mami-san, não seria um incômodo grande demais?"

"Claro que não. Claro que não!" Mami balançou a cabeça. "Vocês tem nos ajudado muito aqui. Eu deveria fazer o mesmo por vocês em Kazamino."

"Não é um lugar tão extenso como aqui, não seria necessário." Respondeu Oriko. "E Sakura-san?"

"O apartamento é meu e vocês são bem vindas. Kyouko está se acostumando, eu acredito que logo vocês farão as pazes."

"É..." Oriko suspirou.

"Sabe de mais uma coisa?" A loira voltou a falar. "Ano que vem começa o colegial e eu pretendo me matricular em Shirome."

"Hã?!" Oriko arregalou os olhos. "Mas... mas lá é muito caro."

"Eu sei. Por isso que tenho estudado bastante, eu quero tentar conseguir ao menos uma bolsa parcial."

"Nossa!" Yuma ficou toda empolgada. "Vocês duas vão estar juntas!"

"Pode ser que nós não fiquemos na mesma sala de aula." Mami sorriu. "Porém é bem possível que nós nos cruzaremos pelos corredores. Não é... Oriko-san?!"

Oriko, cabisbaixa e com os lábios contraídos, mal respirava.

Yuma ficou preocupada. "Mama?"

Contudo, a única resposta que veio foi na forma de um forte estrondo seguido de um tremor. Alguns dos vidros do local se estilhaçaram com a vibração, acompanhados por gritos de desespero.

Yuma tapou os ouvidos. "Ah! O que foi isso?"

"Isso me pareceu uma explosão." Mami se levantou, trocando olhares com Oriko.

Oriko assentiu. "Vamos."

Logo que sairão para o corredor do shopping, as garotas se depararam com a multidão correndo por suas vidas. Uma espessa fumaça negra já pairava próxima ao teto.

Mami fez uma observação. "Pela direção que as pessoas estão vindo, aconteceu lá na praça de alimentação."

Elas se dirigiram para lá, procurando evitar as pessoas que vinham pela direção oposta. Oriko segurava a mão de Yuma com firmeza. A fumaça começou a tomar conta do local e o calor ficava mais intenso.

Então se encontraram com uma visão aterradora. Um rapaz corria desesperadamente, como se assim ele pudesse escapar das labaredas que consumiam as suas costas.

"Mami-san!" Oriko chamou a atenção. "Temos que derrubá-lo."

Mami entendeu o pedido. Fazendo brilhar a gema da alma em seu anel, ela criou um laço no chão que prendeu o pé do rapaz, fazendo-o tropeçar e cair de bruços. Sem tardar, ela juntou as mãos e, quando abriu, já estava segurando um grosso cobertor feito de laços. Ela jogou sobre o rapaz, cobrindo e matando o fogo.

"Fique com Mami-san." Oriko deixou Yuma e foi até o rapaz que agonizava.

Mami recolheu o cobertor e descobriu que o estado dele era grave. Do cabelo até as pernas estava chamuscado, era difícil discernir se aquilo que estava carbonizado era a roupa ou pele. Algumas partes estavam em carne viva.

Mami levou a mão ao nariz ao sentir aquele horrível cheiro familiar e então se deu conta que Yuma estava testemunhando a mesma coisa.

"Você vai ficar bem." Oriko segurava o rosto do rapaz. "Só foram queimaduras leves."

Quando Oriko trocou olhares com Yuma, a menina entendeu. Ela estendeu a mão esquerda em direção ao rapaz e a gema em seu anel começou a irradiar uma luz esverdeada sobre ele.

Mami não tirou os olhos daquele evento até que ele terminasse. As feridas do rapaz estavam curadas, ainda tinham alguns vermelhidões, mas nada comparado como antes.

"Ei vocês aí!" Um guarda do shopping apareceu. "Saiam! Venham por aqui."

"Esse rapaz inalou muita fumaça, ajude ele, por favor." Disse Oriko.

Mami olhou em direção de onde vinha toda aquela fumaça.

"Não podemos fazer mais nada, Mami-san." Oriko voltou a segurar Yuma. "Vamos sair."

Próximo da entrada do shopping, já havia vários carros da polícia, corpo de bombeiros e ambulâncias. Um cordão de isolamento estava sendo formado envolta do local. Os sons que reinavam eram das sirenes, tosses e choro.

Aproveitando o caos, as garotas evitaram serem abordadas pelas autoridades e se misturaram com a multidão.

"O que será que aconteceu?" Mami perguntou, notando que, sob a luz do fim da tarde, Oriko e Yuma estavam com sua pele, roupa e cabelos cobertos de fuligem. Logo constatou que isso se aplicaria a ela também.

"Ainda bem que corri."

Próximas delas, dois homens conversavam. Eles estavam uniformizados, indicando que eram funcionários do shopping.

"Quando ouvi a gargalhada daquele cara, eu sabia que era coisa ruim. Quando eu senti o cheiro de gás, então..."

"Eu comecei a correr quando ouvi os gritos." O outro homem comentou. "Eu o conhecia. Ele tinha sido demitido daquela lanchonete semana passada."

"Os supervisores daquele lugar sempre trataram mal o pessoal. Eu sabia que um dia alguém iria querer se vingar."

"Porra, mas bem que ele podia só ter matado os caras. Agora vou perder uns dias de trabalho por causa de um pavio curto."

Ouvindo aquela conversa, as garotas se entreolharam entre si.

Até que Oriko se manifestou. "Custe o que custar, nós iremos superar isso."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Deitada sobre a várzea, Nagisa apontou para o céu estrelado. "Aquelas estrelas parecem formar um cabrito."

"Onde?" Homura, que estava deitada ao lado, apontou. "Aquelas?"

Nagisa segurou o braço da Homura e o ajeitou. "Não. Mais para cá."

"Ah sim. Tem razão Madoka, parece mesmo."

"Na verdade só tem a cabeça ali. Ehihi." Nagisa soltou o braço. "Homura-chan, conseguiu encontrar alguma constelação também?"

"Uhum..." Homura voltou apontar. "Eu estava vendo aquela ali, parece uma janela, vê?"

"Ah." Nagisa forçou a vista, fazendo umas caretas. "É, eu acho que estou vendo. Ela está fechada, não está?"

"Sim, mas não trancada." Homura respondeu.

"Uhum..." Nagisa fechou os olhos. "Sabe, quando faço assim, eu consigo me lembrar de todas essas estrelas a minha volta."

"Eu sei como é." Homura colocou ambas as mãos sobre o peito. "Eu estive lá por um momento... com você."

"Eu vi tantas vidas serem banhadas pela luz dessas estrelas." Nagisa continuou. "Para cada garota mágica que resgatei, eu pude enxergar seu mundo, seu tempo, suas motivações que levaram ao seu esperançoso desejo. Eu vi muitas coisas boas, mas também vi muitas coisas ruins." Então ela se virou para Homura. "Seria possível?"

Homura olhou de relance. "O quê..."

"Se você tivesse o poder, você criaria um paraíso para cada ser vivo?" Nagisa deslizou sua mão sobre a mão esquerda de Homura. "Assim como fez aqui?"

"Não." Homura balançou a cabeça. "Eu fiz esse lugar para mim. Cada um tem seu ideal, seu paraíso. Se eu criasse para os outros, seria a partir de pura presunção."

"E se esse problema não existisse?" Nagisa insistiu.

"Não é possível." Homura respondeu secamente, desviando o olhar.

Em resposta, Nagisa rolou e se pôs sobre Homura.

"M-Madoka?"

Nagisa tinha um sorriso, mas seus olhos expressavam preocupação. "Homura-chan, apesar de estarmos um tempo juntas, eu ainda continuo sentindo uma aflição em você."

Homura permaneceu em silêncio.

Nagisa recostou a cabeça sobre peito da outra. "É porque você ainda não me vê como Madoka, não é?"

Homura balbuciou. "Não... eu..."

"Desculpa... desculpa..." Nagisa disse em tom de choro.

"Madoka, você está enganada."

Nagisa ergueu a cabeça.

"Não é culpa sua. É que..." Homura passou mão para remover as mechas de cabelo branco que haviam grudado no rosto de Nagisa devido as lágrimas.

Nagisa segurou a mão de Homura, que havia começado a tremer.

"É que as lembranças da minha vida que eu tinha se resumiam a um labirinto. Eu acreditei que ela iria terminar lá dentro, mas eu saí e não sei para onde ir agora." Homura suspirou. "Madoka, não importa como terminemos juntas, eu acho que estou quebrada por dentro. Não há nada que se possa fazer."

"Não!" Nagisa exclamou. "Não é verdade!"

Apesar da energia naquela reação, Homura continuava impassiva.

"Eu vou consertar você, Homura-chan! Eu estou aqui para isso." Nagisa apertou a mão da outra. "Eu vou fazer você feliz."

Aquelas mãos não eram da Madoka, mas Homura conseguia sentir em Nagisa a mesma força. A forma como a menina se expressava lembrava muito a Madoka com o qual ela lutou lado a lado. Isso de certa forma ajudou, pois chamá-la por aquele nome soava natural.

"Eu irei arrancar essa... essa praga dentro de você!"

O difícil era controlar suas emoções. Era uma farsa, tudo uma farsa. Mas por quê? Por que seu coração teimava em bater naquele ritmo?

"Eu vou fazer você abrir um sorriso todos os dias, começando agora!" Nagisa se levantou. "Tenho uma surpresa para você."

"Oi?" Por estar perdida em seus pensamentos, Homura achou que tinha deixado de prestar atenção em algo.

"Eu estava guardando isso para um futuro próximo, mas eu vou mostrar o que já consigo fazer." Nagisa ergueu seu braço esquerdo e entre os dedos da mão irradiou uma forte luz rosa.

Era tão forte que Homura colocou a mão na frente dos olhos. Quando a luz diminuiu, ela não acreditava no que via.

Na mão de Nagisa havia um arco com o aspecto de um galho, decorado com gemas cor de rosa. Na ponta superior do arco desabrochava uma rosa.

"Hmmm... e é isso! Ehihi." Nagisa ficou encabulada. "A verdade é que eu não consigo fazer muita coisa ainda, mas a minha magia está mais forte a cada dia. O que achou?"

Homura estava boquiaberta.

"Homura-chan?"

Sentiu seus olhos umedecerem. Era uma farsa, tinha que ser uma farsa, mas naquele momento seu sorriso e suas palavras não eram. "É lindo..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Fantasmas e os condenados


	6. Fantasmas e os condenados

"O Japão é composto em sua maioria por regiões montanhosas. A montanha mais alta delas é o Monte Fuji. Yuma, você consegue me indicar no mapa deste livro o lugar e a altura dele?"

Em um dia ensolarado, Oriko estava lecionando Yuma no parque. Sempre quando o clima era favorável, as aulas ocorriam ao ar livre, sentadas no chão sobre uma toalha estendida. Regado com chá e tira gostos, lembrava muito um piquenique.

"Hmmm..." A menina, usando um chapéu, deslizava seus dedos trêmulos sobre o desenho das ilhas japonesas no livro. "A-Aqui..." Apesar de ter encontrado o que queria, lhe faltou ar para formular a resposta.

"Yuma?" Oriko pegou um lenço e passou na face molhada de suor da sua protegida.

"Amorzão."

Oriko dirigiu sua atenção para Kirika, que estava sentada ao lado do cesto de comida.

"Não foi uma boa idéia trazê-la aqui." Disse Kirika, com sua expressão de completa apreensão.

"Está... tudo bem papa." Yuma respirava com dificuldade. "Ah... Eu não posso... ficar faltando às aulas."

"Viu Kirika?" Oriko sorriu. "Ela está sendo mais responsável que você."

"Oriko, por favor..." Kirika suplicou. Contudo, a única resposta que recebeu foi uma olhar hostil da sua amada. A apreensão fora substituída pela tristeza, enquanto baixava a cabeça.

"Ele tem 3.776 metros de altura e... e..." Yuma tomou um pouco de ar antes de continuar. "...e fica aqui, perto da capital."

Vendo que Yuma havia retornado aos estudos, Oriko voltou sua atenção ao livro. "Muito bem. Você diz 'perto', mas quanto? Consegue me dizer a distância entre a montanha e Tóquio?"

Yuma fez sim com a cabeça, mas antes de tentar responder, ela foi pegar um copo contendo chá. Infelizmente, estava tão fraca que não conseguiu levantá-lo e quase o deixou cair.

"Deixe isso comigo." Oriko pegou o copo e levou até a boca de Yuma. "Não precisa se esforçar. Se precisar de algo, é só pedir. Agora beba."

A menina sorvia o líquido lentamente.

"Seus lábios estão secos, eu devia ter prestado mais atenção." Oriko reparou.

Antes que o copo fosse retirado da sua boca, Yuma começou a tossir violentamente. O copo caiu e o chá acabou respingando sobre o livro.

"Desculpe! Você se afogou?" Oriko se aproximou mais, preocupada.

"GGGGNNNNN!" Contraindo todos os músculos da face e arcando o corpo, Yuma convulsionou e caiu no chão, fazendo chapéu desprender da sua cabeça.

Oriko procurou acudi-la. "Yuma?! Yuma!"

"Oh não!" Kirika ficou de pé. "Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer!"

Quando o corpo de Yuma relaxou, sua mão esquerda abriu-se lentamente. Dentro dela estava uma gema da alma, completamente corrompida. No meio daquela escuridão, uma luz pulsante bailava, como se quisesse procurar por uma saída.

Ao ver aquilo, os olhos de Oriko cresceram. "Kirika, traga os cubos."

"Oriko..."

Oriko olhou para Kirika.

A garota estava aos prantos. "Não..."

Oriko rangeu os dentes. "Kirika! Traga os cubos, por favor!"

O pedido só fez as lágrimas de Kirika jorrarem com mais intensidade.

"Ki... Ki..." Oriko balançou a cabeça, contraindo os olhos, sem entender. "Traga... por favor."

Kirika começou a soluçar. "Nós não temos cubos." E entre cada soluço ela repetia. "Não temos... não temos... não temos..." Até que ela se virou e partiu correndo.

"Kirika!" Oriko estendeu a mão, gritando. "KIRIKAAAAAH!"

"Mama..."

Vendo sua pessoa de maior confiança a abandonando e ouvindo o murmúrio agonizante de Yuma, Oriko sentiu um desespero nauseante.

_Não temos cubos._

Isso era uma idéia absurda. Elas haviam deixando em casa? Foi por isso que Kirika correu? Mas por que ela não disse? Elas nunca cometeram erro tão grave.

"Mama..."

Oriko olhou para o cesto. "Eu já volto querida." Correndo, ela quase mergulhou nele. Revirando, seus olhos ansiavam por qualquer objeto negro que estivesse ali contido. Kirika trazia tantos cubos todos dias... Tinha que ter ao menos um ali. Ela ergueu e virou o cesto, deixando cair tudo sobre a toalha. Ela ficou de quatro, espalhando freneticamente o que havia caído, mas não encontrou nenhum cubo. "Cadê? Cadê!"

"GGGggnnnnaaaAAAAHHHH!"

Com o grito, Oriko retornou até a menina caída. "Eu estou aqui. Ok?"

Yuma contraiu o pescoço e suspirou. "Está... doendo..."

Lágrimas escorreram pela face de Oriko, que logo tratou de removê-las. Yuma precisava dela mais do que nunca, não podia esmorecer.

"Certo. Eu... eu vou tirar você desse sol." Segurando-a no colo, sem deixar a gema da alma para trás, Oriko foi até a sombra de uma árvore próxima. Por fim, deixou Yuma recostada no tronco. "Está melhor, não está?"

Abrindo os olhos lentamente, Yuma prestou atenção na gema da alma que estava segurando. Contorceu a face, assustada. "Ah... ah... gnnn..."

"Não!" Oriko segurou a cabeça de Yuma e a fez olhar para ela. "Olhe para mim. Somente para mim, ok?"

Com lágrimas vertendo, Yuma balançou a cabeça concordando. "Obrigada... por tudo mama."

"Não fale assim!" As lágrimas de Oriko voltaram a cair. Ela fez toda força do mundo para segurar o choro, chegando a prender a respiração. Engolindo seco, ela forçou um largo sorriso. "Está tudo bem, tá? Kirika já está vindo com os cubos e vamos cuidar disso."

Yuma arcou o corpo e escancarou a boca em dor. "Gnnnnnaaaaahhh!"

"Ei!" Oriko chegou o mais perto que podia e envolveu Yuma com o seu corpo. "Fica comigo! Comigo... comigo..."

Yuma já não agüentava mais o fardo que carregava consigo, deixando sua gema rolar e cair no chão. "Mama... me desculpa."

"O quê?"

"Me... desculpa por fazer você chorar."

Oriko se afastou de Yuma e segurou o rosto dela. "Não diga asneiras! Isso não é nada, vai ficar tudo bem. Tudo! Tudo!"

"Vai... vai ficar sim. Vamos sempre... estar juntas." Yuma tentou abrir um sorriso, mas a dor logo a impediu. Sua respiração foi ficando mais curta. "Ah... você me deu ahhh... uma nova vida. Ma... ma..."

"Pare, por favor!" Oriko segurava a face de Yuma com mais firmeza ainda. "Não deve se esforçar."

"...amo... você..." O corpo de Yuma voltou a tremer por completo. "... ma-mas..."

"Yuma!" Oriko exclamou em tom de apelo.

A menina, fechando os olhos, suspirou. "...você deve corr..."

O som de um cristal se estilhaçando.

O corpo de Yuma, antes se contorcendo, ficara imóvel, flácido.

Oriko franziu a testa, atônita e sem palavras. Agora ela sentia todo o peso da cabeça que a menina não segurava mais. Ela sentia em seus dedos as últimas lágrimas naquela face.

Oriko passou chorar pelas duas. Era a única coisa que podia fazer agora, consumida pela culpa, foi então que ela notou um objeto flutuando próximo delas.

Era uma esfera de adornos metálicos do tamanho de um ovo, com uma pequena cabeça de um gato estilizado em seu topo e um longo pino afiado em sua base. Orbitando aquele objeto, estava inúmeros fragmentos de cristal negro como ébano.

Oriko ficara mesmerizada com aquilo.  _Isso não é a gema da alma..._

Então, os fragmentos começaram entrar dentro da jóia, formando uma espécie de globo negro enjaulado. Logo o globo começou a pulsar uma luz branca e jóia começou a girar cada vez mais rápido. Em seguida mergulhou em direção ao solo gramado e, com o pino, começou a perfurá-lo.

Em um ato de desespero, Oriko pulou na tentativa de impedir aquele objeto de se enterrar. Estatelando-se no chão, a única coisa que suas mãos sentiram foi o buraco que havia sido formado. De dentro dele vinha uma fraca luminescência esverdeada.

Oriko sentiu sua mão arder. Ao olhar para a palma dela, viu um grande corte por onde escorria sangue. Foi então que se deu conta que as lâminas de folha da grama estavam duras como pedra. Olhando envolta, descobriu que tudo estava se petrificando, adquirindo o aspecto de jade.

Incluindo a árvore e o corpo sem vida de Yuma em seu tronco.

"Não!" Oriko voltou até Yuma, tolerando a grama que perfurava a sola dos seus pés como adagas. Apesar de seu esforço, ela só pôde sentir o toque frio da rocha com o formato da menina. Ela ainda, em um ato vão, tentou levantá-la, mas era como se ela estivesse grudada ao chão, era como se Yuma fosse uma com aquele cenário desolador.

O mundo escureceu, o sol, roubado. Já não era mais um parque ao ar livre, mas uma caverna de rochas verdes e bem polidas e, mesmo com tamanha beleza, continha uma atmosfera opressiva.

Contudo, Oriko não prestou atenção em nada disso, apenas em seu sangue escorrendo e adentrando nas rachaduras do que a um momento atrás fora a pele de Yuma. "Ah... AH... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ela gritou com toda a força, como se pudesse fazer seus pulmões subirem pela garganta. Desejou que a vida dela fosse arrancada ali mesmo.

Se suas preces foram ouvidas, ela não sabia, mas o que se sucedeu surpreendeu a garota mágica. Oriko sentiu estar subindo, logo abaixo estava ela mesma, a boca escancarada, ainda clamando em desespero.

Quando atravessou a copa da árvore petrificada, percebeu que estava sem corpo. Continuava a se afastar mais e mais daquela árvore e ela pode ter um vislumbre da extensão daquela caverna, com imensas colunas de jade suportando o teto com inúmeras rochas protuberantes e afiadas.

Até que tudo começou a empalidecer.

A cena de verde predominante fora substituída por uma superfície branca e lisa. Enquanto Oriko se afastava mais daquilo, ela percebeu que estava diante de uma grande pérola. Na parte inferior da pérola estava agarrada uma criatura que só existiria nas imaginações mais sórdidas.

Uma torre de carne disforme e pulsante, entre suas pregas estavam dispostas sem um padrão aparente dezenas de bocas. Cada boca tinha um tamanho e forma diferentes. A única coisa em comum eram suas fileiras de dentes afiadíssimos.

Oriko não conteve seu grito de terror, mas ele fora abafado pelo som do rugido vindo daquelas bocas que abriram em uníssono. No fundo das bocas, uma gama de olhos verdes se abriram, com suas pupilas fixas na garota.

"Está tudo bem."

Procurando pela origem daquela voz macia e feminina, Oriko olhou a sua volta. O ambiente era um grande domo, composto das mais variadas folhas de jornais. Apesar das folhas serem gigantes, ela não conseguia ler, pois estava escrito em uma linguagem estranha composto por runas. Contudo, as fotos eram claras: aquelas notícias só podiam se referir ao seu pai. Nas imagens, apesar dela conseguir reconhecer as feições, as pessoas estavam com seus olhos arrancados, por onde escorria uma volumosa quantia de sangue que tingia o papel.

"Está tudo bem, Oriko."

E lá estava, em pleno ar, a garota que a chamava pelo nome, com seu longo vestido branco e asas nas costas. Seu cabelo rosa amarrados com laços brancos combinava com as cinco gemas em seu busto, seu olhar de puro ouro trazia brilho a sua expressão serena.

Yuma morreu.

_Como pode estar tudo bem? Por que aquela garota está sorrindo? Não há motivo para sorrir, não há motivo para viver._

Yuma pereceu.

_É tudo culpa minha. Era a minha imagem que deveria estar naqueles jornais, não a do meu pai. Eu pequei, eu falhei e aquela garota sabe. Ela sabe o que eu fiz e está aqui para zombar de mim!_

Morta.

A visão de Oriko foi completamente tomada por uma luz clara ofuscante. Logo após aquele flash, ela viu a garota de vestido branco, abatida, caindo de encontro ao solo forrado de papel.

Morta!

Um novo rugido e Oriko voltou a olhar para baixo, aonde estava aquela abominação que segurava a grande pérola, agora mais brilhante do que antes. Aquilo lhe trouxe uma sensação familiaridade.

 _Yuma._ Ela começou se aproximar novamente da pérola. _Eu preciso ver._

Porém um tremor tirou Oriko daquele estado de transe. As grandes folhas de jornais se debatiam freneticamente e uma grande sombra se projetou sobre a garota.

Quando Oriko encontrou a origem daquela sombra, se deparou com o seu maior medo. Um pesadelo vivo na forma de uma montanha escura, erguendo-se até o teto com os seus longos tentáculos, até que ela se inclinou.

No topo dessa montanha havia uma figura humanóide de longos braços negros e mãos monstruosas, que alcançaram Oriko. Presa, a garota presenciou uma cabeça 'brotando' entre aqueles braços. Como piche em um turbilhão, na cabeça surgiu um par de olhos que focaram no que o monstro estava segurando.

Usando os braços e as pernas que não tinha, Oriko desesperadamente tentava afastar aquela face que se aproximava.

"Ei! Para!"

Um buraco se abriu naquela cabeça. Se aquilo seria uma boca, Oriko não saberia dizer, mas de dentro dele saíram novos tentáculos que iam de encontro aos seus olhos.

"Sou eu amorzão!"

Oriko socou e empurrou Kirika com toda a sua força, se levantando do sofá da sala de estar.

"Mama! Mama!"

Ao ouvir a voz de Yuma, Oriko sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Contudo, antes que pudesse vê-la, uma dor esmagadora dominou seu corpo e tudo começou a girar. Ela se contraiu, soltando um jato de vômito sobre o chão da sala.

"Oriko!"

À beira da inconsciência, ela caiu sobre o próprio vômito. Seu corpo não obedecia, parecia não lhe pertencer. Em sua visão turva, ela notou um objeto redondo e negro rolando a partir da sua mão esquerda.

"A gema! Yuma! Traga os cubos! Rápido!"

Vozes agora estavam distantes. Todos os sentidos estavam concentrados em algo que estava a rasgando por dentro. Oriko não sabia o que era aquilo que parecia estar tateando por debaixo da sua pele, mas não tinha dúvidas de que era algo maligno e que ela deveria lutar contra para não permitir que se libertasse.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Oriko."

_Não. Não vai ficar._

Oriko se viu novamente sentada sobre o sofá, Kirika segurando seus ombros para que ela não caísse. Sentiu a pressão dentro de seu corpo diminuir, foi nesse momento que ela notou Yuma, que estava esfregando com pressa a superfície da gema da alma com cubos da aflição. Uma nuvem escura dentro da gema mudava de posição, seguindo aonde estivesse o cubo.

Um fedor anunciava que seus sentidos haviam voltado a normalidade. Oriko então olhou para o seu vestido completamente manchado. "Estou... em... um estado deplorável. Desculpe."

"Amorzão! Por que você fez isso?" Mesmo que Kirika tentasse repreender, seu tom de voz soava mais como um alívio. "Sabe que não pode usar tanta magia para ver o futuro, você acaba perdendo o controle."

"M-Mas eu preciso... ter mais uma visão." Falava Oriko enquanto Kirika limpava sua boca com a manga da jaqueta. "Eu preciso encontrar uma..."

Yuma havia terminado de purificar a gema e olhava para ela com apreensão.

"Eu preciso encontrar Kyuubey." Oriko terminou de dizer, estendendo a mão em direção a menina.

Esquecendo da poça de vômito, Yuma caminhou até aquela mão trêmula. "Está melhor?"

Contraindo a face e os lábios, Oriko acariciou.

"Mama?"

"Obrigada. Ohhh... Obrigada!" Dizendo essas palavras entre suspiros, Oriko deixou escapar um par de lágrimas.

Vendo aquilo, Kirika inquiriu. "Amorzão, você viu alguma coisa?"

Oriko recuou a mão e adquiriu uma expressão mais séria, recuperando sua compostura. "Como eu disse, eu ainda não consegui uma visão."

"Sim, mas eu digo se foi outra coisa." Kirika apontou para gema da alma sobre a mesa. "Você podia ter desaparecido, com certeza você deve ter visto algo que..."

"EU NÃO VI NADA!"

O vociferar de Oriko fez as duas garotas em pé recuarem assustadas.

"O que eu vi é um absurdo. Nunca irá acontecer." A garota no sofá foi baixando voz, percebendo o que cometera. "Então é como se eu não tivesse visto nada."

Kirika e Yuma se entreolharam.

"Logo vai anoitecer, vocês devem se preparar para se encontrar com as outras duas garotas." Procurando mudar de assunto, Oriko se levantou do sofá. "Eu ficarei em casa. Eu... não estou em condições de ir hoje."

"É claro que você não está." Kirika voltou a olhar para o vestido manchado. "E é por isso que nós devemos ficar contigo, amorzão."

"Não seria bom. Eu não quero que as duas fiquem mais preocupadas ainda. Vocês precisam ir para dar o apoio que for necessário." Oriko olhou nos fundos dos olhos da Kirika. [ _Preste atenção. Hordas de demônios, provenientes de cidades vizinhas, irão invadir Mitakihara pelo sul hoje à noite. Sugira para Mami para que procurem por demônios na região norte, sem deixar que ela suspeite._ ]

Recebendo a mensagem telepática, Kirika gaguejou. "O-Ok então..."

"Eu não quero que a gente se separe!" Yuma reclamou. "Como vou protegê-la assim?"

"Por que tanta preocupação? Eu estarei em casa." Oriko abriu um sorriso. "E eu sei também que você estará segura com Kirika, além de Mami-san e Sakura-san. Fique tranqüila."

"Elas vão estranhar a sua ausência, o que eu devo dizer a elas?" Kirika questionou.

"Peça as devidas desculpas e informe que eu tenho algumas questões burocráticas referentes a Shirome que preciso resolver." Disse Oriko.

Yuma ficou cabisbaixa. "Mama... não acha melhor parar de mentir? Elas confiam em nós, você não precisa mais esconder o seu poder."

Oriko respondeu. "Isso é algo muito sensível. Para ser franca, nossa situação é bastante delicada e eu não posso arriscar em plantar uma semente de dúvida na nossa aliança. Yuma, eu prometo que quando isso tudo acabar eu contarei para elas."

"Amorzããão." Kirika fez uma expressão repreendedora. "Não tente forçar sua clarividência enquanto estivermos ausentes, hum?"

Oriko se aproximou de Kirika e segurou suas mãos. "Ah. O que eu seria sem você. Como eu gostaria de abraçá-la agora."

Kirika fez exatamente isso.

"Ki... Kirika..." Oriko retribuiu. "Agora você vai ter que tomar banho e trocar suas roupas."

"Kukuahahaa... Eu daria quantos abraços fossem necessários." Kirika passou mão naqueles cabelos cor de palha. "Desde que você fique bem."

Oriko repousou o queixo sobre ombro da sua companheira. "Eu prometo."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Desculpe Kirika."

A noite já havia caído sobre a mansão dos Mikunis e, no mesmo lugar que ela fez sua promessa, Oriko agora estava tomada pela culpa. Sozinha, ela colocou sua gema sobre a mesa, com inúmeros cubos em sua volta.

Suspirou. "Mas eu preciso fazer isso. O mundo depende disso, depende de mim... eu preciso encontrar uma forma..."

Ela então se sentou no mesmo sofá, com o mesmo intento e determinação.

_Para proteger..._

Contudo, antes que pudesse se concentrar, as luzes se apagaram.

"Agora mais isso." Com os olhos ainda se acostumando com a escuridão, Oriko observava a fraca luminescência que a sua gema da alma emitia. O silêncio era quebrado com o som da sua respiração e de um distante e abafado farfalhar da folhagem do jardim.

 _Eu não preciso de luz._  Ela fechou os olhos.

Um longo som de estalo de madeira superou todos os outros.

Oriko se levantou, um tanto assustada. Pela direção, devia ter vindo do hall. Apesar do presente estado do assoalho de madeira, um som dessa envergadura seria muito incomum, exceto...

Novamente o som ocorreu.

Oriko tinha a absoluta certeza que era um movimento pela casa. Ela pegou sua gema e em um flash de luz prateado, ela colocou suas vestimentas mágicas. Então ela conjurou uma esfera, que tratou de iluminar o ambiente com uma luz azulada. Lentamente, ela caminhou em direção porta e a abriu. Ao fazer isso, o som ficou mais claro.

Eram os passos de uma pessoa.

"Quem está aí?" Oriko fez gestos com os dedos, buscando criar novas esferas para se defender.

Contudo os passos continuaram, como se a pessoa não tivesse ouvido.

Oriko segurou a respiração, ansiosa. A pessoa com certeza já havia notado a luminosidade.

Os passos ficaram mais distantes e então a pessoa apareceu, caminhando em direção o centro do hall.

Oriko ficou boquiaberta, mesmo aquela pessoa estando de costas, ela sempre reconheceria. Aquele cabelo claro, com um corte que iam até a altura dos ombros, era inconfundível. "Mãe..."

"Mama!"

Uma voz alegre ecoou. Era uma pequena menina, com seu cabelo cor de palha, ainda um tanto curto, preso por uma chuca.

Yurako Mikuni segurou sua filha que veio de encontro a ela. "Ah. Minha pequena Oriko, como foi o passeio no parque?"

Testemunhando aquela cena, Oriko adentrou-se no hall com a sua esfera emitindo luz. Quando se deu conta, notou que não aparentava ser mais necessário, pois o hall estava bem iluminado. Em parte graças ao assoalho bem encerado, assim como a escadaria. Os papéis de paredes revelavam suas belas misturas de cores vivas, fazendo acompanhamento para as obras de arte dependuradas.

"Ela deu uma volta inteira nele." A voz masculina pertencia a um empregado bem vestido. "Para a idade dela, ela corre muito rápido."

"Minha filha querendo se tornar uma atleta então..."

Oriko se aproximava cada vez mais da sua mãe, de seu passado. Ao longo do caminho, outros empregados apareceram, ocupados com as suas funções em deixar tudo no lugar e bem cuidado.

Sorriu. Eram tempos felizes, que estavam novamente ao alcance de suas mãos. Porém, ao tentar encostar em sua mãe, ela sentiu o frio em seus dedos.

O hall retornou a escuridão e o que Oriko sentira fora apenas uma superfície lisa, sem vida, de sua esfera flutuante. Novamente sua única companhia era o mofo e o abandono. Com o escândalo, os empregados foram embora. Ainda que fosse possível honrar os pagamentos, ninguém ousaria arriscar sua honra trabalhando em prol daquele sobrenome.

Novas vozes e passos.

Pelo canto do olho, Oriko notou a luz que vinha da entrada de uma das salas que ficava no corredor principal de uma das alas da mansão. Ela se dirigiu até lá, consciente de que era a sala para visitas, no qual seu pai recebia com alegria eventuais convidados.

Mas aquele não era um momento alegre.

De frente para a entrada, Oriko viu todas aquelas pessoas lá dentro, com roupas pretas. As feições das pessoas eram de pesar e tristeza.

"Minhas condolências pela perda da sua esposa."

Seu pai, Hisaomi Mikuni, apenas acenava com a cabeça em silêncio. Era um homem altivo, de sorriso espontâneo e carismático, mas que naquele momento não estava presente em sua face.

Ao lado dele estava ela mesma, ainda muito jovem, mas que já havia aprendido a segurar as lágrimas.

Entre os suspiros e lamentações das pessoas ali presentes, também haviam cochichos, dos quais Oriko esteve bem atenta.

"Veja como a filha do seu irmão está se comportando. Será que ela não sente nada por Yurako por ela não ser a mãe biológica?"

Kimihide Mikuni, ajeitando seus óculos, respondeu para sua esposa com um breve sorriso. "Ela carrega o nosso sobrenome e está tentando se comportar como tal. Se não for esse o caso, ela então é uma ingrata e isso só facilitaria." Chegando mais próximo do ouvido da sua esposa, ele continuou. "Ela está entrando em uma idade difícil. Sem Yurako e meu irmão tão ocupado, ela logo vai cometer alguns deslizes. Será nesse momento que poderei me oferecer como tutor dela. Meu irmão terá uma dívida comigo e eu poderei influenciá-la ao meu favor."

Oriko logo aprendeu que viver sob aquele teto seria viver envolto de conchavos e interesses. Ter o sobrenome Mikuni trazia um grande fardo, ainda mais para alguém que não tinha o mesmo sangue.

A sala de visitas escureceu até o ponto de estar somente sob luminescência azulada da sua esfera. O silêncio voltara fazer companhia de seus pensamentos.

Tanto para o orgulho de seus pais que estavam no céu, quanto para agradecer pelo que Yurako e Hisaomi fizeram por ela, tinha que provar que merecia aquele sobrenome.

Mais vozes, agora oriundas do fim do corredor.

Oriko voltou a caminhar, acompanhada de sua leal esfera. Se aproximando mais do seu destino, as vozes passavam por ela com sua mensagem cristalina.

"Tal pai, tal filha."

"Hisaomi Mikuni, sua filha é realmente a sua mais valiosa jóia desta casa."

"Orgulho da família."

"A filha que todos gostariam de ter."

Buscar sempre ser a melhor aluna de Shirome e ajudar seu pai em seu trabalho. Tudo isso exigia uma rotina extenuante, algo que muitos adultos não suportariam, mas perseverar era a única opção.

As vozes se calaram ao som de um piano. A sala logo a frente se iluminou.

Oriko sorriu ao se lembrar daquele lugar, a sala de jogos. Lá estava seu pai, em uma mesa de pôquer, jogando com outros homens. De políticos a grandes empresários, alguns deles tinham mais influência e poder que toda a família Mikuni junta. Bebidas e grandes quantias de dinheiro fazendo companhia às cartas.

Então ela se aproximou dela mesma, que estava em frente ao piano, entretendo aqueles homens com sua melodia.

Seu pai dizia que você descobria mais sobre uma pessoa em uma partida do que em uma vida inteira ao lado dela. Oriko estava consciente que para ele alcançar seu maior objetivo, a paz e a prosperidade em Mitakihara, teria que entrar no jogo deles. Para fazer a diferença, somente seria possível por dentro.

Diferente do pôquer, no entanto, na política cada carta tem seu preço.

A esfera pousou suavemente sobre o corpo do piano, iluminando a sala escura e vazia. Ela foi até a janela, afastou as cortinas e a abriu. O vento invadiu o ambiente, esvoaçando a larga saia de seu vestido e quase derrubando a sua mitra.

Lá fora estava quase tão escuro quanto ali dentro, talvez devido à sombra projetada da varanda que ficava no escritório do seu pai, no segundo andar. Sobre os altos muros não era possível notar qualquer luz proveniente da vizinhança e o céu estava nublado, pesado. Em meio as suas nuvens negras ocorriam incidentais flashes luminosos. Talvez aquilo fosse um aviso ou até mesmo uma expressão de revolta da natureza diante do que estava acontecendo.

 _Com esse clima, não há o porquê de questionar o motivo pelo qual a luz foi cortada._  Oriko saiu da sala, já tendo mente aonde iria agora.

Se fora uma armação ou um erro de seu pai, ela nunca descobriu. Um dia a polícia chegou à mansão com uma intimação para depor, no qual seu pai recebeu sem surpresa, pois os jornais já anunciavam o 'novo grande furo' da reportagem investigativa. Um dossiê de documentos, com nomes e números, onde 'Mikuni' era a palavra mais recorrente.

A escada que dava acesso ao segundo andar no fim da ala parecia bem mais estreita em meio aquele breu. A cada degrau que Oriko vencia, tomando o devido cuidado para não tropeçar na sua própria saia, a madeira rangia e seus pensamentos fluíam.  _Pai... por que você fez isso?_

Seus aliados, até mesmo seu irmão, se afastaram, exceto ela. Porém, Hisaomi não buscou sua única filha. Entregou-se à bebida, até a invasão da polícia levar tudo, e então ao isolamento e desespero.

Já no segundo andar, Oriko parou na frente da primeira porta. Quando ia colocar a mão na maçaneta, parou e retraiu a mesma. Puxando a manga, ela usou a outra mão para sentir o pulso. Seu sangue corria acelerado.

_O que significa esse sobrenome agora?_

Respirou fundo e abriu a porta. Adentrando-se no escritório de seu pai, ela se encaminhou até a escrivaninha e atrás dela lá estava ele.

Sentado e de cabeça baixa, Hisaomi Mikuni tinha envolta de seu pescoço um cinto, que estava amarrado na maçaneta da porta que dava acesso a varanda. Sua calça manchada com fezes e urina.

_Por que você não lutou até o fim? Pelo bem de Mitakihara e desse país?_

Contorcendo a face e rangendo os dentes, Oriko não escondia sua revolta.

_Mentiroso! Mentiroso! MENTIROSO!_

A morte foi considerado como um agravante pela justiça, uma admissão de culpa. Tudo o que eles tinham, o mundo que Oriko conhecia, caiu em desgraça. Ninguém da família quis ficar com a guarda dela, muito menos seu tio que ficou por obrigação, já que ela era uma filha 'ilegítima' de um homem sem valor. Ainda que Kimihide tivesse herdado a mansão, ele nunca mais pôs os pés ali. Toda a reputação que ela construiu em Shirome ao longo dos anos ruiu como um castelo de areia sob as ondas. Sozinha, ela passou a ser atormentada por esses espectros do passado.

Seu pai não estava mais ali, em seu lugar, através do vidro da porta, olhos vermelhos brilhantes estavam focados nela.

Chegou um dia que ela entendeu que aqueles não eram os fantasmas. Era ela mesma, a jóia mais valiosa da casa, que jamais abandonaria aquele local.

_Pai, seu sonho não morreu e com ele uma nova família irá se erguer._

Oriko abriu a porta da varanda, ela sabia que aquele que a aguardava era bem real.

Sobre parapeito, uma criatura com rala pelagem branca, com suas longas orelhas e cauda que balançavam ao sabor do vento, a cumprimentou. [ _Oriko Mikuni._ ]

Se aproximando mais, Oriko deu sua resposta. "A quem devo a honra? Incubator. Acredito eu que devo ser a única garota mágica no mundo que esteja recebendo sua visita."

Kyuubey ergueu seu par de orelhas pontudas. [ _Você não me chamava assim._ ]

"Eu descobri eventualmente." Oriko sorriu. "E considerando as circunstâncias, você é merecedor desse título."

[ _Descobriu eventualmente? Porventura não teria sido através de uma visão?_ ]

Oriko calou-se.

Kyuubey fechou os olhos. [ _Eu acompanhei você e Kirika durante a disputa por Kazamino contra Kyouko. A forma como vocês sempre sabiam aonde os demônios iriam aparecer levantaram as minhas suspeitas. A sua reação agora apenas confirma ainda mais._ ]

Ainda que Kyuubey não apresentasse nenhuma expressão em sua face, Oriko podia jurar que por detrás daquele focinho havia um sorriso. "Então esse é o motivo da visita?"

[ _Em parte._ ] Kyuubey se espreguiçou sobre o parapeito. [ _Na verdade o que me trouxe aqui foi a forma como você se aproximou de Mami e Kyouko. Seus métodos para ganhar a confiança delas foram eficazes, mas não encontrei motivos para tal atitude. Considerando as variantes no grau da sua capacidade precognitiva, eu me pergunto quais são as suas intenções._ ]

"Minhas intenções. Ah sim..." Após falar com suavidade aquelas palavras, Oriko contraiu sua face, seus lábios se estremeceram. "Liberte Madoka Kaname!"

Kyuubey piscou os olhos algumas vezes antes de baixar a cabeça. [ _Você sabe mais do que eu esperava._ ]

"Incubator!" Oriko exasperou. "Você tem que parar o que está fazendo enquanto ainda há tempo!"

[ _Eu não posso._ ] O olhar fixo de Kyuubey novamente estava sobre Oriko. [ _O universo está em grande perigo._ ]

"Grande perigo?!" Oriko expressou, incrédula. "Grande perigo é esse seu... experimento que destruirá tudo."

[ _Você enxergou isso? Que ele irá falhar?_ ] A ponta da cauda da criatura apontou para Oriko. [ _Diga-me o que você viu, talvez possa ajudar..._ ]

Oriko colocou a mão em sua têmpora. Ela balançou a cabeça, com a face tensa. "Não. Não... Nós já passamos dessa fase. Não é uma questão de falha ou sucesso. Não importa o que aconteça, nós todos estaremos condenados se você continuar!"

Kyuubey começou a caminhar pelo parapeito de um lado para o outro, ponderando. [ _Uhum. Oriko, você não é a primeira garota que eu conheci com tal talento. Assim como eu fiz para algumas delas, eu farei uma pergunta para você._ ]

Oriko respirava profundamente, tomada pela inquietude, mas decidiu ouvir atentamente.

[ _Você enxerga o futuro e então decide mudá-lo. Se o futuro que você viu não acontece, não significa que ele era falso? Nesse caso, como provaria que todas as suas ações não foram motivadas por uma mera ilusão? Delírio?_ ]

"Essa é a pergunta?" Oriko ergueu as sobrancelhas. "É muito fácil de respondê-la. O futuro que eu vejo é real e acontecerá, minha intervenção é capaz de alterá-lo justamente porque isso é parte de meu dom."

[ _Ah... É sempre a mesma resposta._ ] Kyuubey acenou com a cabeça como se estivesse concordando consigo próprio. [ _Sempre acreditam que são as únicas capazes de alterar o curso dos eventos. Não é isso o que humanos chamam de soberba?_ ]

"CHEGA DE ASNEIRAS!" Oriko arregalou os olhos com uma expressão ameaçadora. "Por que quer insistir? Não entende que estou te alertando? Você está arriscando sua própria existência, Incubator."

[ _Estou consciente disso, mas vale uma chance de se alcançar a quota em tempo do que nenhuma._ ]

"Quota?" Perguntou Oriko, confusa.

Kyuubey pendeu a cabeça para lado, examinando Oriko por um breve momento. [ _Você não sabia? Então superestimei seus conhecimentos a respeito._ ]

"Me responda! Que quota?"

Kyuubey olhou para o céu escuro e nublado. [ _Assim como os integrantes da sua espécie definham e perecem, o mesmo está acontecendo com o universo. Já ouviu falar da entropia?_ ]

Oriko não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Eles iriam discutir sobre física? "A segunda lei da termodinâmica. Descreve a desordem de um sistema ou, em outras palavras, a tendência que ele tem de se transformar em um estado definido."

[ _Muito bem, Oriko. A entropia é crucial para a nossa existência. Agora mesmo, cada ser vivo está se utilizando da entropia, transformando o que há em seu entorno em prol do seu próprio equilíbrio. Infelizmente esses processos são irreversíveis, salvo quando há o dispêndio de energia, que é limitada._ ]

Oriko concordou. "Eu sei sobre isso. Existe a teoria que o universo eventualmente irá se extinguir, mas isso levaria muito tempo para acontecer."

[ _De onde provém essa informação?_ ] Kyuubey voltou a olhar para Oriko. [ _Ela está correta?_ ]

Sem palavras, a garota desviou o olhar.

[ _É muito difícil conjecturar quando seu ponto de vista do universo é um mero grão pálido azul. Apenas aqueles que têm uma visão ampla conseguem mensurar a entropia como uma contagem regressiva. Um relógio que deve ser atrasado._ ]

Quando Kyuubey terminou de afirmar, Oriko notou que ele não estava visando os olhos dela e sim algo mais abaixo. Ela levou a mão até a sua gema da alma e sorriu. "Ah... Eu nunca acreditei que você fizesse esses contratos por caridade, mas nunca descobri aonde você ganhava com tudo isso."

[ _Em nossa busca pela reversão da entropia, descobrimos uma fonte de energia que não seguia essa lei. Ela é gerada em criaturas conscientes e tem um aspecto caótico, imprevisível, instável. Infelizmente, devido a essas características, ela acaba sendo muito escassa, pois uma criatura com essa energia tem uma vida curta._ ] Kyuubey apontou sua pata para Oriko. [ _Foi muito interessante descobrir que nesse planeta havia uma raça capaz de gerar em grande quantidade essa energia e ainda sobreviver. Até conseguiam conviver com ela. Vocês a chamam de 'Emoção'._ ]

Oriko deslizou os dedos sobre a sua gema.

[ _Vocês até classificaram essa energia para nós. 'Raiva', 'Alegria', 'Desespero', 'Esperança'..._   _isso tudo é considerado como parte de vocês, como sua identidade, ou, como nomearam, sua 'Alma'._ ]

Oriko afastou a mão da sua gema, como se tivesse levado um choque. "Há quanto tempo está fazendo isso? Incubator."

[ _Considerando os históricos climáticos, foi logo após do que vocês consideram agora como a última era glacial. Nessa época sua raça já era atormentada por demônios. Aparentemente, essas criaturas são um efeito colateral da abundância dessa energia que vocês têm. Nós observamos que os grupos de humanos que tentavam se estabelecer em um lugar eram dizimados pela crescente concentração de demônios._ ] Com a pata traseira, Kyuubey coçou a cabeça. [ _Foi durante isso que descobrimos um grande potencial nas fêmeas mais jovens para os nossos experimentos. Era ainda maior naquela época, pois praticamente todas já tinham filhos. Os laços maternais com as proles trazem uma grande carga emocional. Hoje em dia não é tão comum, mas isso é irrelevante._ ]

Cerrando os punhos, Oriko se segurou para não matar aquela criatura naquele momento, pois precisava saber mais.

[ _Nossos experimentos revelaram que desejos são excelentes catalisadores, de onde poderíamos extrair essa energia e estocá-la em gemas. O que fora inesperado é que vocês fossem capazes de manipular a energia após isso e então se tornavam capazes de lidar com os demônios._ ]

"E assim nasceram as 'garotas mágicas'." Oriko complementou.

[ _Sim. Graças a isso, a sua raça pôde parar com a vida de nômades e construir as primeiras aldeias, desenvolver a agricultura, assim como a tecnologia._ ] Kyuubey se virou, observando da varanda a cidade de Mitakihara, tanto a parte antiga que estava às escuras quanto à parte moderna, com os seus arranha-céus iluminados. [ _Sua população cresceu e se espalhou pelo planeta e assim pudemos obter ainda mais energia. Nós chegamos a considerar esse sistema que estabelecemos como uma simbiose entre nossas raças. No entanto, essa energia, ainda que fascinante, nós concluímos que ela é realmente perigosa demais. Por isso nós vamos terminar._ ]

"Terminar...?" Oriko piscou repetidas vezes enquanto aquela informação se estabelecia em sua mente. "Com o sistema de garotas mágicas?"

[ _Exatamente. O que estamos fazendo deve obter uma energia que até supera a quota estimada considerando os fatores que poderiam causar a extinção de vocês. É o que precisamos para salvar o universo por ora e então teremos tempo para explorar outra solução._ ]

"Mas... mas..." Oriko procurava as palavras. "Os demônios vão continuar a surgir. N-Nós precisamos de vocês, precisamos de mais garotas mágicas para... para..."

Kyuubey, ainda de costas para Oriko e em silêncio, apenas balançava sua longa cauda.

"Você... vai nos deixar para morrer..." A realização de Oriko veio acompanhada de um arrepio e um embrulho no estômago.

[ _Os demônios são um subproduto da sua raça. Não temos nenhuma responsabilidade para com isso._ ] Kyuubey virou a cabeça. [ _Apesar de que a população humana sofrerá uma redução significativa, com o nível tecnológico alcançado atualmente, as projeções de que vocês não serão extintos até o próximo ciclo climático desse planeta são bem favoráveis._ ]

"Eu não irei permitir." Disse Oriko em tom ameaçador.

[ _Vocês sempre são incompreensíveis. Onde existe a escolha entre o universo e a vida de alguns que morreriam daqui a meras décadas de qualquer forma?_ ]

"Eu vou encontrar uma maneira..."

[ _Isso significa que nos veremos em breve. Essas são as suas atuais intenções._ ] Kyuubey voltou a olhar em direção a cidade. [ _Enquanto não chega a hora, reflita. Essa é a sua única chance de proteger esse mundo. Até, Oriko Mikuni._ ] E então ele saltou do parapeito em direção a muralha de pedra da mansão.

Contudo, antes que ele pudesse pousar, sua visão periférica alertou tardiamente sobre um objeto vindo em grande velocidade, a partir de uma janela aberta no primeiro andar.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Concreto úmido.

_Finalmente._

Oriko estava novamente naquela gigantesca galeria e olhou para o túnel que dava acesso aquele lugar. A neblina continuava presente. Depois voltou sua atenção para a sua contraparte do futuro, que observava o prisma menor orbitando o maior com aquela garota dentro.

Então o prisma menor escureceu e se quebrou, liberando a abominação negra que se agarrou ao prisma maior.

Um Kyuubey estava ao lado da sua contraparte, acompanhando aquele evento enquanto balançava a cauda.

A contraparte então começou a falar. "Espero que você esteja vendo isso."

Kyuubey mexeu suas orelhas, mas aquelas palavras não eram para ele.

A contraparte continuou. "Se isso não der certo, tente novamente, nunca desista. Esse é o nosso sangue, o nosso sobrenome."

Oriko, mesmo que a outra não pudesse ver, acenou com a cabeça concordando.

_Se aquele monstro conseguir tomar posse de Madoka, pereceremos._

A criatura era absorvida por aquele globo negro, perdendo massa e tamanho.

_Se o Incubator obter sucesso em seu intento, morreremos._

A Oriko do futuro começou a caminhar em direção ao prisma, com Kyuubey a seguindo. Ela parou aonde estava localizado os estilhaços do prisma menor. Se abaixou e começou a revirar aquilo.

Oriko então viu sua contraparte se levantar, segurando um objeto entre as pontas de seus dedos. Pela distância, ela conseguiu discernir que era uma pequena jóia de ébano, que tinha um formato de um animal, um réptil, com uma gema violeta quebrada em sua cauda.

Aquela monstruosidade começava a perder sua luta contra absorção que estava transcorrendo. Minutos se passaram e ela era apenas metade do que já fora. Seus tentáculos deslizavam em frenesi sobre a superfície do prisma.

A atenção da contraparte se dividia entre aquilo e a jóia em sua mão, até que ela a esmagou e arremessou para longe. "Incubator!"

Vários Kyuubeys viraram suas cabeças em direção a garota.

"Sua ganância termina aqui." Fazendo gestos com as mãos, ela criou várias esferas e prontamente as lançou contra o prisma.

Os locais dos impactos ficaram marcados com rachaduras.

 _Não fora forte o bastante._  Oriko só podia torcer por ela mesma.

A contraparte abriu os braços, trazendo as esferas de volta para ela para uma nova investida. Foi quando um Kyuubey pulou e se agarrou a um deles.

Oriko ficou aterrorizada e ela sabia que a sua contraparte do futuro também devia estar sentindo mesmo. Dezenas, centenas, milhares de Kyuubeys, como formigas defendendo seu ninho, partiram em direção da garota e suas esferas.

Com um tapa, a contraparte conseguiu se desfazer do Kyuubey em seu braço, mas logo outros já estavam escalando sua saia. "Eu não irei permitir!" As esferas passavam com velocidade, despedaçando os Kyuubeys que estavam agarrados a ela, manchando suas vestimentas brancas com o vermelho da carne deles. "Ugh!" Aquilo não bastava, alguns Kyuubeys estavam puxando o seu cabelo e a cabeça para trás, fazendo a mitra cair. Pelo canto do olho, ela viu Kyuubeys escalando seu peito, cada vez mais próximos da sua gema da alma.

Oriko testemunhou a atitude desesperadora da sua contraparte: com gestos com os dedos, ela fez as suas esferas voarem em direção contra ela e os Kyuubeys. "Ahg! AAhg! Uh!" Os Kyuubeys próximo foram esmagados, assim como os ossos da garota. Caindo no chão, ensangüentada, ela ergueu o braço que não estava quebrado com o punho cerrado. As esferas obedeceram ao comando e começaram a orbitar envolta dela em grande velocidade.

Oriko conseguia ouvir o zunido daquele 'globo da morte'. Mesmo assim alguns Kyuubeys ainda tentaram atravessar para então serem transformados em uma nuvem vermelha.

Tossindo sangue, sua contraparte abriu a mão e o globo começou se expandir, com mais e mais esferas sendo geradas. Isso lhe deu tempo e o espaço que precisava para poder priorizar seu objetivo.

A criatura negra continuava sua luta, com alguns tentáculos envoltos na parte superior do prisma.

Usando o braço para apontar em direção ao alvo, a Oriko do futuro ordenou suas esferas para atingirem o prisma em uma seqüência ininterrupta.

Até ele se quebrar.

Com tal evento, os Kyuubeys se dispersaram. O plano deles havia chegado ao seu fim, sem o absoluto sucesso.

Juntamente com os grandes pedaços de cristal, a garota de longos cabelos rosas em seu vestido de puro branco veio ao chão.

Oriko viu que, logo depois, o que havia restado daquela abominação alcançou a garota e se fundiu a ela.

A Oriko do futuro, não suportando mais, deixou as esferas caírem no chão. Usando cubos da aflição que tinha consigo, ela purificou sua gema, porém a dimensão de seus ferimentos era grande demais e não se curariam em breve. Para chegar até a outra garota, ela se arrastou pelo chão da galeria, entre os pedaços de Kyuubeys ali presentes. "Madoka... Madoka..."

"UUGH! Aghhh..." Madoka se contorcia, rangendo os dentes.

 _Eu sei que você consegue resistir. Vamos!_ Oriko se aproximou das duas.

Sua contraparte segurou a cabeça da garota que estava em convulsão. "Madoka... por favor..." Disse em tom de súplica.

As convulsões perderam força, dando lugar para uma respiração rápida e curta. Oriko notou que as cinco gemas que estavam no peito da Madoka não estavam pretos e sim um rosa escuro.

Lentamente, a garota abriu seus olhos. Oriko ficou boquiaberta ao ver aquelas irises rosas.

Madoka olhava de um lado para o outro, confusa, como se tivesse acabado de acordar de um longo sono.

"Madoka Kaname-san." Sua contraparte olhou para si mesma, notando todo aquele sangue. "Não se assuste. Você está segura agora."

Estabelecendo a consciência, Madoka se encontrou com os olhos verde oliva da Oriko do futuro. Erguendo as sobrancelhas, ela abriu um sorriso, acompanhado de um suspiro de alívio.

"Obrigada..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Últimos ritos


	7. Últimos ritos

A máquina de secar roupa fazia muito barulho.

Mami já tinha se acostumado e felizmente ela não recebera nenhuma reclamação dos apartamentos vizinhos. O som também era útil para avisar que a máquina estava trabalhando, enquanto ela estava distraída com outras tarefas, ou também para camuflar suas aventuras musicais.

Enquanto passava e dobrava a roupa para por em um cesto, normalmente Mami aproveitaria o momento para cantarolar. Contudo, suas inquietações falavam mais alto.

Aquela fora uma manhã inesperada.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

A campainha tocou no apartamento dos Tomoes.

"Hã?!" Mami estava a caminho da cozinha. Já arrumada, porém sonolenta, ela ainda estava pensando sobre o que haveria para o café da manhã.

A campainha tocou novamente.

Mami apressou seu passo em direção a porta. "Já estou chegando... Já estou chegando..." Abriu uma pequena fresta para ver quem era.

"Bom dia, Mami-san." Oriko cumprimentou. Carregava consigo uma bolsa. "Eu sabia você já estaria acordada a essa hora."

"Oriko-san?" Mami abriu completamente a porta, percebendo então que a outra estava sozinha. "A-Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Oriko fez um gesto com a cabeça, confirmando. "Sim, é sobre Kyuubey."

"Ah..." Mami passou a mão no cabelo, se lembrando que não havia arrumado ele ainda. "É sobre as áreas que vamos revisitar hoje à luz do dia? Ou sobre o horário?"

"Creio que isso não será mais necessário." Oriko abriu a sua bolsa.

Os olhos de Mami cresceram ao ver o que estava lá dentro.

"Posso entrar?" Oriko olhou para os lados, procurando por alguma improvável testemunha daquela reação. "Eu preciso ser breve. Gostaria de retornar antes que a Yuma acorde."

Mami, atônita, demorou para responder. "Ah... é... claro! Claro! Por favor..." Ela guiou Oriko até a sala de estar.

Nisso Kyouko saiu do quarto, de pijama e com o seu longo cabelo solto. Esfregava os olhos enquanto bocejava. "Uuuuuuaaahhh... Ei Mami. Quem é que ficou enchendo o saco com a campainha?"

Oriko respondeu. "Fui eu, Sakura-san. Ah... e bom dia para você também."

Kyouko forçara a vista. "Ué? O que tu tá fazendo aqui?"

Sorrindo, Oriko enfiou a mão dentro da sua bolsa e de lá retirou a cabeça de Kyuubey.

Mami vendo novamente aquilo, percebeu que, devido a expressão e o olhar impassivo daquela criatura, era difícil discernir se ele estava vivo ou morto. Isso a deixou ainda mais perturbada.

"Eita!" O sono de Kyouko foi embora de imediato. "Onde você achou esse desgraçado?"

Oriko colocou a cabeça novamente dentro da bolsa. "Isso é uma evidência que confirma os meus temores. Ele realmente está nos seguindo, nos vigiando."

"Merda..." Kyouko cerrou os punhos.

"Você encontrou com ele ontem?" Mami inquiriu.

"Sim." Oriko suspirou. "Kirika deve ter informado a vocês que eu fui resolver assuntos pendentes em Shirome."

"Uhum." Mami confirmou.

"Eu deveria ter sido capaz de senti-los com a minha conexão telepática..." Oriko apertou os lábios, assim como a mão que segurava a alça na bolsa. "Eles devem ser capazes de se camuflar diante do meu poder, mas ontem houve uma quebra da rotina quando me separei de Kirika e Yuma e ele deve ter se descuidado. Eu tentei capturá-lo, mas acabei o matando."

Kyouko sorriu. "Heh. Como se isso fosse ruim."

"Kyouko, isso  **É**  ruim." Disse Mami. "Essa pode ter sido a nossa única chance de descobrir onde ele está e o que está fazendo."

"Não. Nada está perdido." Oriko trocou olhares com Mami e Kyouko. "Enquanto perseguia ele, eu consegui entrar em sua mente. Obtive várias imagens, não muito claras, mas que devem ser valiosas pistas sobre os locais onde ele esteve ou ainda possa estar."

"Entendi, por isso que veio. Você vai me descrever o que viu e com isso você acha que serei capaz de descobrir onde é." Mami comentou.

Oriko acenou com a cabeça. "Perfeitamente. Eu confio em você, Mami-san."

Então o silêncio tomou conta da sala, que logo Mami tratou de quebrá-lo. "Então... por que não se senta no sofá? Eu posso preparar um cházinho enquanto você me conta mais."

"Não. Eu disse que preciso ser breve."

Kyouko estava de acordo. "É, fala aí."

Oriko respirou fundo antes de prosseguir. "Eu vi... túneis feitos de concreto, nas paredes haviam grossos tubos metálicos. O lugar parece ser subterrâneo e úmido, com iluminação artificial. Eu também vi que esses túneis interligam gigantescas galerias, certamente seria possível colocar um navio de grande porte dentro delas. Eu vi de relance a parede de uma dessas galerias e lá estava pintado o nome da nossa cidade junto com um número e... foi isso que eu vi..."

"Hah!" Kyouko mordiscou o lábio. "Eu sabia que a gente devia ter procurado com mais afinco nos esgotos. É claro que lá é o habitat natural desses merdinhas."

"Não, eu não acho que isso seja os esgotos..." Mami franziu a testa enquanto ponderava... "Hmmm... Oriko-san, tem certeza que as galerias são tão grandes assim?"

"Sim. Porém eu... não consigo imaginar para qual fim existe todo aquele espaço." Oriko falou. "O mais incrível é que tudo indica que fora construída por mãos humanas."

"Uhum. Se o local é subterrâneo, para conter galerias desse tamanho precisaria estar a uma centena metros abaixo do solo. Com certeza não é os esgotos." Mami juntou e apertou as mãos, seus olhos pareciam brilhar com epifania. "Contudo, eu acho que sei onde esse lugar poderia existir."

Oriko abaixou o olhar. "Sério Mami-san..."

"É algum lugar que a gente já visitou?" Kyouko perguntou.

"Não e certamente seria um dos últimos lugares que nós procuraríamos." Mami continuou. "Oriko-san, talvez você esteja ciente do sistema de prevenção de inundações que fora construído anos atrás."

"Oh? Sim... Fica nos limites da cidade, próximo do canal."

"Eu me lembro na época que anunciariam as obras." Mami engoliu seco vagarosamente. "Eu... estava com os meus pais assistindo TV. O principal motivo era que rio acima há barragens e, no caso do rompimento de uma delas, seria possível desviar parte da água do canal para um local temporário. Com isso, as autoridades ganhariam um tempo valioso durante a evacuação. Claro que também poderia ser usado em caso de muita chuva."

"Então aquelas galerias são como cisternas." Oriko complementou. "Ainda mais com aqueles tubos, faz sentido. Como o local é subterrâneo, isso também explica o porquê da minha conexão telepática não ter sido capaz de localizá-los."

"Ué. Tem certeza disso Mami?" Kyouko ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

Mami sorriu. "Eu nunca estive lá dentro, mas eu vi em um documentário de engenharia que Tóquio tem algo similar ao que Oriko descreveu. Claro que lá deve ser bem maior que este aqui em Mitakihara."

"Se isso é verdade, então se encontramos em uma situação ainda mais perigosa."

Mami e Kyouko voltaram sua atenção para Oriko.

"Agora sabemos que Kyuubey está nos observando." Oriko continuou. "E especulando pelos quais motivos para ele parar de nos contatar e precisar de tamanho espaço..." Ela balançou a cabeça em negação. "Creio que ele não estará disposto a receber visitas."

"Infelizmente, você deve ter razão." Mami suspirou. "Devemos nos preparar."

"Não temos mais tempo para isso." Oriko replicou com seriedade. "Agora que eu matei um deles, não devem ficar muito tempo por lá e mesmo que fiquem..." Pressionou os lábios. "O mundo precisa que nós tomemos uma atitude."

"E logo mesmo, hein?" Kyouko se manifestou. "Já anunciaram que vai ter toque de recolher."

"Ainda que Mitakihara e Kazamino não tenham sofrido tantos atentados, logo enviarão soldados para cá." Oriko fechou os olhos. Sua voz revelava o quanto estava abalada naquele momento. "Eles estarão sob a mercê dos demônios. Assim que a primeira arma de fogo for disparada..." Então os abriu em uma expressão de convicção. "Nós iremos hoje."

"Hoje?!" Mami ficara surpresa.

Mesmo diante daquela reação, Oriko continuava determinada. "Desculpe Mami-san, mas realmente estamos perdendo essa guerra." Ela se virou e começou a caminhar em direção a saída. "Eu vou falar com a Kirika e Yuma sobre isso e voltaremos aqui à noite. Então você nos guiará até o local. Vamos terminar isso de uma vez por todas."

"Ei garota."

Oriko parou e atendeu ao chamado da Kyouko.

"Eu e você temos uma história conturbada, não é?" A ruiva sorriu. "Mas eu até que tô gostando do teu jeito de lidar com as coisas. Não tem medo de sujar as mãos."

Notando que Kyouko olhava para a bolsa que ela carregava, Oriko respondeu. "Assim como vocês, eu e Kirika estamos cientes da natureza do Kyuubey. Ele não é deste mundo e suas intenções não são as das mais nobres."

Kyouko concordou. "Pode apostar em tudo isso aí que tu falou."

"Ao contrário de vocês, no entanto, eu nunca considerei ele como um inimigo." Oriko ficou cabisbaixa. "Ao menos eu sempre nutri esperanças de que eu não estaria enganada."

"Oriko-san..." Mami levou a mão ao peito. "Eu sei como deve ter sido difícil. Eu era muito próxima dele antes de descobrir."

"Entendo. Então poderiam me fazer um favor?"

"Manda ver." Kyouko deu uma piscadela.

"Yuma tem certo apego por Kyuubey." Oriko prosseguiu. "Poderiam manter o fato que matei um deles em segredo? Eu acho que seria devastador."

"Sabe o que eu acho?" Kyouko falou em tom mais sério. "Que você devia manter ela fora disso."

"Isso seria ainda pior, nesse caso eu estaria traindo ela..." Oriko falou em tom baixo, quase como um sussurro.

"Mas Kyouko tem razão." Disse Mami. "Se iremos confrontar Kyuubey, você não vai conseguir esconder mais isso dela."

"Eu sei..." Oriko respirou fundo, sentindo o peso do dilema. "Apesar de que ainda espero que consigamos convencer ele com palavras, ela ficará do nosso lado se ele tomar alguma atitude hostil, do lado daqueles que querem proteger esse mundo. Não se preocupem com isso."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

O som da máquina de secar roupa fez Mami sair de seu transe ou, melhor dizendo, a ausência dele. Felizmente o ferro de passar não estava sobre algum tecido, ainda assim a loira pôs as mãos sobre a face.

Daqui algumas horas ela estaria arriscando a vida em uma possível única chance que o mundo teria de sair daquela crise.

_Talvez devêssemos ter procurado por outras garotas mágicas para nos ajudar..._

Contudo Oriko havia deixado claro que Kyuubey estava as observando.

_Só temos esta chance de encontrar ele por um golpe de sorte. Se tivéssemos procurado a ajuda de mais garotas, ele simplesmente fugiria. Sem contar que as outras localidades ficariam desprotegidas._

Puxando a pele da face enquanto suas mãos desciam, Mami deixou escapar um suspiro. Ela precisava distrair aquela ansiedade.

Voltando para suas tarefas na lavanderia, Mami começou a tirar a roupa de dentro da máquina. Os dias estavam cada vez mais frios e, conseqüentemente, as roupas usadas eram mais grossas e mais difíceis de secar. Checava com cuidado as golas e pontas, assim como bolsos, procurando por qualquer resquício de umidade.

Até que ela pôs as mãos em uma jaqueta verde com gorro. Mami notou como ela estava bem usada, pudera, era uma das poucas peças de roupa que Kyouko tinha quando retornou para Mitakihara.

Parecia que tinha acontecido ontem, mas aquela manhã fria estava bem mais distante.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Mami, em seus trajes de garota mágica, pulava entre os topos das construções de Kazamino. "Tem certeza que ela ainda está lá?"

[ _Sim. Ela passou a madrugada toda sentada naquele lugar._ ] Kyuubey estava agarrado no ombro da loira.

Era inverno e estava nublado. Ainda que não tivesse ocorrido neve, o frio era intenso. Mami tinha consciência que uma garota mágica podia se manter aquecida com magia, mas também sabia que fazer isso por tanto tempo seria custoso. Seu coração se apertava.

[ _Naquele prédio._ ]

Mami alcançou o topo do local que Kyuubey havia indicado e lá estava ela, Kyouko, também usando suas vestimentas mágicas e com sua fiel lança ao lado, sentada na beirada e olhando para o que havia abaixo. Ela decidiu se aproximar mais antes de dizer alguma coisa.

Mas quem quebrou o silêncio foi a ruiva de cabelos longos. "Kyuubey te avisou que eu estava aqui?"

Kyuubey saltou do ombro da Mami para o chão. [ _Não pude evitar. Você ignorou suas funções._ ]

"Tch..." Kyouko balançou a cabeça vagarosamente em negação.

"Kyuubey, deixa que eu falo com ela." Disse Mami. "Kyouko-san, o que houve? Já faz algumas semanas desde que você parou de me visitar em Mitakihara. Kyuubey me informou que você queria ficar sozinha e eu respeitei isso, mas agora ele me disse que você nem está mais caçando demônios."

"Pois é..." Kyouko continuava a olhar para baixo.

Mami notou como as mãos de Kyouko tremiam, aquela brisa estava muito fria. "Me diga o que lhe aflige. Por favor."

Kyouko deixou escapar vapor pela sua boca por um momento antes de falar. "Meu pai descobriu."

"Sobre o quê?"

"'Sobre o quê'?" Kyouko repetiu aquela pergunta, incrédula. "Sobre as minhas escapadas durante a noite, sobre eu ser uma garota mágica e meu desejo. Tudo."

Mami ouviu um fundo desespero naquelas últimas palavras.

"Meu pai me disse que eu o amaldiçoei. Ele até convenceu todo mundo de que eu era uma bruxa. Bruxas não caçam demônios, não é Mami-san? Hahaha..."

Mami viu uma singela gota se formar no queixo da garota que ainda estava de costas para ela. "Kyouko..."

"Ele mandou todos os fiéis embora, ficou violento." Kyouko continuou. "Eu tentei mostrar para ele o que eu fazia, mas meu pai não me ouviu..."

Mami empatizou com o pesar da sua aprendiz e companheira. "Kyouko-san. Vamos resolver isso, deixe que eu a ajude."

"AJUDAR?!" Kyouko se virou.

O coração de Mami parou de bater ao ver a gema da alma oval da outra escurecida.

"Meu pai SE MATOU!"

Mami deu um passo para trás.

"Mas não antes dele persuadir minha mãe e minha irmãzinha de fazer o MESMO!" Kyouko rangeu os dentes. "MEU DESEJO MATOU TODA A MINHA FAMÍLIA! Vai me ajudar como, hein? Com chá e biscoitos, HEIN?!"

Mami mal conseguia respirar, muito menos continuar a encarar aquele olhar furioso. "Ky... Kyuubey, por que... por que você não me avisou que situação estava tão grave?"

[ _Você sempre perguntou pela Kyouko, nunca pela família dela._ ] Kyuubey olhou para Mami. [ _Além do mais, eu não estou convencido de como sua intervenção poderia ter mudado alguma coisa._ ]

"Sabe." A voz de Kyouko foi ficando mais calma, enquanto ela voltava a olhar para o que havia dezenas de andares abaixo. "Eu fiquei aqui por horas pensando se eu devia morrer, se isso poderia aliviar a minha culpa."

Kyuubey se manifestou. [ _Se pretende se jogar, eu devo avisá-la de que, sendo você uma garota mágica, suas chances de sobrevida são significativas._ ]

"Eu sei disso, seu retardado." Respondeu Kyouko. "Mas não custaria tentar, né?"

"Não faça isso!" Mami suplicou.

"Relaxa garota. Hehheheheeeuuuhh..." A risada sem vida de Kyouko terminou em um soluçar. Ela fungou o nariz. "Eu pensei bem sobre isso. Pelo o que eu fiz, o único lugar que está reservado pra mim é o inferno e, mesmo que eu reveja a minha família, eles jamais me perdoariam." E então se levantou, portando a sua lança. "É... eu preciso viver com isso."

A integridade emocional de Kyouko estava ruindo, Mami sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa. "Kyouko-san... Venha comigo até o meu apartamento."

"Como É?!" Kyouko apontou a lança para Mami. "Depois do que você ouviu, ainda acha que as coisas podem ser como eram antes?"

"Não! Não é isso!" Mami gesticulou. "Eu perdi minha família também, eu sei..."

"Para de falar merda." Kyouko interrompeu, depois voltou sua atenção para Kyuubey. "Ei. Eu não preciso matar todos os demônios, né? Só o suficiente pra a minha gema ficar limpa."

[ _Está correta._ ] Kyuubey afirmou. [ _Apesar que a população de demônios tenderá a crescer e deixará o lugar mais perigoso._ ]

"Hmmmm..." Kyouko ponderou. "Só preciso jogar segura, isso não é nada demais."

"O que está dizendo?" Mami ficou estupefata. "Você não pode fazer isso!"

"O que eu não posso é continuar sendo idiota que nem tu." Kyouko respondeu. "Ficar perdendo tempo todas as noites e se arriscando só pra não deixar nenhum demônio pra trás. Foi por isso que meu pai descobriu e foi por isso que eu não estava lá quando ele... ele..." Seu braço fraquejou, ao ponto de baixar a lança.

Mami então voltou a se aproximar. "Você... você está errada."

"E tu acha que tá fazendo o certo." Kyouko sorriu. "A verdade é que tu faz isso em busca de algum tipo de redenção e acha que eu deva fazer o mesmo. Vou te contar um pequeno segredo: isso é BESTEIRA!"

"Somos garotas mágicas!" Mami se exaltou, sentindo seu brio ferido. "Por um desejo, não importando suas conseqüências, nós recebemos o dever e o destino de proteger o mundo dos demônios."

Kyouko fez uma careta em sinal de desdém. "Nah... A gente faz um desejo e vira garota mágica. É só isso. A gente pode fazer o que bem entende com a nossa magia. Os demônios tão aí pra gente 'encher o tanque', não precisamos salvar todos, Mami Tomoe."

"E vai deixar que eles atormentem as pessoas?" Mami retrucou.

"E tu acredita que salvou muita gente, né?" Kyouko apontou em direção a cidade. "Você não se deu conta de como eram as pessoas sob a posse dos demônios? Loucura, depressão, miséria... é isso que vi em todas elas." Ela girou sua lança e deixou-a em pé. "Então as duas idiotas aqui vão lá, mata todos os demônios e deixa por isso mesmo. Hum? E se no dia seguinte essas pessoas ainda decidem se matar ou, quem sabe, tirar outras vidas. Eu não as culparia, eu já senti na pele as tribulações no qual elas tão passando."

Mami desviou o olhar.

"Por causa disso que eu fiz esse maldito contrato pelo meu pai, porque ele realmente queria salvar alguém. Já tu... tu é uma farsa." Kyouko escarrou e cuspiu no chão. "Mas não se preocupe. Tu pode brincar o quanto quiser de super herói lá em Mitakihara, eu não pretendo voltar a pisar lá." Então se virou.

"Kyouko?" Mami indagou ao notar as intenções da outra. "Você não pode partir assim. Você está muita alterada, não está levando em consideração as suas afirmações."

"Blah... blah... blah..."

"Kyouko..." Mami olhava para os lados, procurava por qualquer coisa que pudesse dizer. "S-Sua gema está muito corrompida. Eu trouxe alguns cubos comigo..."

"O sol não deve ter nascido faz muito tempo, deve ter alguns demônios perambulando pelas sombras da cidade. Eu me viro. É melhor tu voltar, não tem mais nada pra você aqui." Kyouko então deu um grande salto.

"KYOUKO!" Mami estendeu a mão. Dela saiu um laço que alcançou e se prendeu na perna da garota que estava no ar.

Quando Kyouko sentiu o puxão, ela imediatamente se virou, cortando o laço com a lâmina da sua lança. Utilizando da magia, ela parou no ar, apontando a lança na direção de Mami e mergulhou.

Vendo na expressão de fúria de sua companheira as suas intenções, Mami recuou com um longo salto para trás.

A ponta da lança tocou no solo, liberando uma onda de energia avermelhada.

Abrindo os braços e as mãos, Mami formou uma barreira de laços entrelaçados que se desintegraram ao bloquear o ataque. "Espere Kyouko-san! Eu não quero lutar, apenas conversar!"

Kyouko já estava no chão quando exasperou. "NÃO TEM MAIS CONVERSA!" Sem tardar, ela partiu para cima da outra em uma corrida.

Mami estava ainda mais assustada. Procurando conter Kyouko, ela estendeu a mão.

Porém a ruiva conhecia bem o  _modus operandi_  daquela pessoa, sua mestra. Ela fez sua lança se subdividir e a rodeá-la, ordenando que a ponta da mesma cortasse os laços que brotavam do chão que tentavam prendê-la.

"Pare!" Mami voltava a recuar, enquanto criava um mosquete em cada mão.

Kyouko sorriu. Ela conhecia bem o coração daquela pessoa. Arremessou a peça de metal na base da lança, acompanhado de uma corrente e capturou um dos mosquetes antes mesmo que Mami pudesse sequer movê-lo.

A loira apontou o outro mosquete contra Kyouko, mas o dedo sobre o gatilho estremeceu e hesitou, por tempo suficiente para que a ponta da lança a alcançasse pelo flanco. Usando o corpo da sua arma, ela conseguiu bloquear.

Com tal movimento deixando Mami completamente exposta, Kyouko terminou sua corrida com uma voadora, com o seu pé passando por um espaço deixado pelas subdivisões da lança.

"Ugh!" Atingida em vários pontos pelas subdivisões e com um chute em seu torso, Mami foi arremessada para trás por vários metros, com cubos da aflição caindo da bolsa amarrada em sua coxa durante o trajeto. Ela terminou por ficar estirada de costas no chão.

Vendo que a outra ficara imóvel, Kyouko segurou uma das subdivisões e a lança retornou a sua forma original a partir daquele ponto. Ela estava ofegante, sabia que esse era o seu limite.

[ _Por que fez isso?_ ]

Também estava ciente que havia esquecido do Kyuubey.

[ _Por que decidiu lutar contra Mami? Na sua atual condição, ela pode derrotar você facilmente, sem contar que isso fora muito mais custoso para as suas escassas reservas mágicas._ ] A criatura estava focada em Kyouko. [ _Por que não usou uma das suas ilusões para escapar? Seria mais fácil e seguro._ ]

Kyouko baixou a cabeça e se apoiou em sua lança.

Kyuubey, em resposta, abaixou a cabeça também. [ _Entendo... você não consegue fazer mais isso. Negou o seu próprio..._ ]

"É melhor tu calar a boca..." Kyouko disse em tom de ameaça. "...se não quer que eu arranque essas suas orelhas." Sua gema da alma estava pesando que nem chumbo. Mami falava sobre a Lei dos Ciclos, assim como o seu pai falava sobre o paraíso.

_Deus, eu não sou digna de entrar em Vossa morada, assim como não sou digna para que Vós entreis na minha. Eu não sou digna nem desse solo que piso, eis a maldição que eu carregarei._

Kyouko catou os cubos que estavam espalhados e começou a purificar a sua gema, enquanto se aproximava da garota caída.

Mami tentou erguer o seu tronco, mas foi tomada por uma dor aguda em seu peito, que a fez tossir sangue sobre seu uniforme.

"Opa! Parece que quebrou uma costela." Kyouko deu um sorrisinho de lado. "Agora tu vai demorar mais pra voltar pra sua casa." Ela então olhou para mão que estava carregando os cubos. "É... até que foi útil você matar demônios além da conta dessa vez." E arremessou eles contra a face da outra.

"Kyou...ko... não." Mami fechou os olhos com força, deixando escapar as lágrimas.

"Se quiser se meter comigo agora, é melhor estar preparada." Kyouko encostou a ponta da lança no queixo da Mami. "Se você me seguir, uma de nós vai morrer."

Ainda com os olhos fechados, Mami então deixou de sentir o frio daquela lâmina e ouviu os passos ficando distantes. "Por favor... não vá..." Como resposta a sua súplica, apenas a sensação de estar mergulhada em mar de frio e dor, até que patas ficaram sobre a sua barriga.

[ _Mami, ela já foi. Você está machucada, é melhor se curar. Eu já coletei os cubos que Kyouko usou, não haverá riscos de nascerem demônios agora._ ]

Mami abriu os olhos, deixando as lágrimas aquecerem sua face gélida. "E o que vai acontecer ela?"

[ _Considerando que ela purificou completamente a sua gema e não tem intenções autodestrutivas, ela deve sobreviver._ ]

"Mas ela vai estar sozinha..."

Kyuubey voltou ao chão. [ _Assim como você já esteve antes e ensinou tudo o que sabia para ela sobre. Vocês duas eram muito eficazes juntas, mas com cada uma atuando em lugares diferentes de forma independente, poderemos cobrir uma área maior._ ]

Não era esse o motivo da sua pergunta, mas Mami reconheceu que podia estar pedindo demais para Kyuubey. Ela se levantou com dificuldade, conseguindo ficar sentada. Levou a sua mão até a gema na sua presilha de cabelo e a fez brilhar. A dor física foi embora e logo ela conseguiria ficar de pé. "Se possível, você poderia me deixar informada sobre ela?"

Kyuubey ergueu suas orelhas. [ _Se possível... claro, Mami._ ]

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Mami apertou as mãos, que ainda seguravam aquela jaqueta.

Nas primeiras vezes que recebeu notícias, ela sentia seu coração acelerar. Contudo, logo a tristeza era reafirmada quando tomava conhecimento das atitudes da Kyouko. Por fim, seus sentimentos já não respondiam diante das informações que Kyuubey repassava, era apenas uma notícia, assim como tantas outras que se vê na televisão ou na Internet.

Mami colocou junto com o resto das roupas estavam amontoadas, ainda havia muito tecido para passar e dobrar.

A única coisa que restara era a sensação de fracasso, mas não de culpa. O terrível acontecimento com a Kyouko estava inerente ao desejo dela, algo que Mami sabia que nunca poderia interferir ou mudar. Uma fatalidade.

Ela voltou sua atenção para o cesto de roupas dobradas, era melhor guardá-las antes de cuidar do resto.

Quando Kyuubey veio com novas notícias, não sobre Kyouko, mas de uma nova garota mágica na cidade, a esperança reavivou dentro dela. O mal é abundante e se encontra em cada canto escuro deste mundo. Essa seria uma nova oportunidade, uma nova chance de ensinar alguém o uso da magia para o que é justo e bom.

Enquanto passava pela sala de estar com o cesto, Mami parou para contemplar a luz do sol que adentrava através das grandes janelas, trazendo consigo um pouco do seu calor.

Nada aconteceu como ela queria. Homura Akemi, a nova garota, tinha problemas de memória e uma aura melancólica. Era como se ela estivesse cansada, como alguém que chega ao fim de uma longa jornada. Porém isso não se refletia em seu potencial, no qual Kyuubey gostava de referir como 'anômalo' ou 'fora dos padrões'. Maior surpresa era que Homura estudaria na mesma escola que ela e que se tornou o centro das atenções de uma colega da sua sala, Sayaka Miki.

A esfera de luz logo encostaria no horizonte, oferecendo seu reinado para as outras estrelas nas horas escuras que estavam por vir.

Sayaka logo conheceu Kyuubey e foi apresentada ao mundo da magia. Para Mami, foi assustador ter duas garotas sobre a sua tutela tão de repente, mas não deu o braço a torcer. O caso da Sayaka era ainda mais especial, pois ela pôde avisá-la sobre a importância de pensar bem sobre o que desejar e o peso que isso traria em sua vida. Quando finalmente fez o contrato, a novíssima garota mágica até agradeceu e afirmou que jamais se arrependeria.

Lentamente as sombras da mobília e das paredes tomavam conta do espaço da sala.

Então Kyouko a surpreendeu com o seu reaparecimento. Estando tão ocupada com as novas garotas, Mami nem havia mais consultado Kyuubey sobre a sua ex-companheira. Ela havia mudado e suas claras intenções eram de pregar sua fúria e amargura como se fosse um estilo de vida. No entanto, o conflito anunciado mudou de rumos com a mudança do comportamento da Sayaka, tomada por uma grande aflição. Kyuubey até comparou aquilo como uma maldição.

Mami deu um leve sorriso e voltou andar. Aquele céu não era nublado como naquela manhã de inverno.

Quando Kyouko se aproximou de Sayaka, quando demonstrou empatia, foi nessa hora que ela soube que sua ex-companheira não estava perdida. Por um momento, o sonho de formar um panteão de defensoras da cidade não parecia ser tão distante. Mas foi apenas um momento, que desapareceu junto com Sayaka naquela estação de metrô, seguida pela partida de Homura.

Chegando na porta que dava para o quarto que Kyouko utilizava, Mami parou novamente. De lá de dentro só vinha o silêncio, a loira logo concluiu que a outra estaria dormindo.

Ela nunca poderia imaginar que todos aqueles eventos, enfim, culminariam em algo extraordinário. A revelação de que todas elas estariam salvas, não importando quais forças que lutassem contra, bastaria aceitar.

Abrindo a porta, Mami se deparou com Kyouko em uma posição curiosa: ela estava de joelhos, apoiando seus cotovelos sobre a cama. Em meio as questões que povoaram a sua mente sobre que a outra estava fazendo, Mami se lembrou do que aquilo significava. Esperançosa que a ruiva não tivesse notado, ela começou a fechar a porta com cuidado e em silêncio.

"O que foi Mami?"

Infelizmente, estava enganada. "Eu só queria guardar algumas roupas. Desculpe por te interromper."

"Pode entrar." Kyouko virou a cabeça. "Eu não estou fazendo nada..."

Mami estranhou aquela resposta, mas preferiu não fazer perguntas. Entrou no quarto com o cesto e foi até o armário. Entre uma roupa e outra que guardava, ela olhava de relance para outra garota, que estava cabisbaixa, olhando para o colchão da cama.

Até que ela disse. "Mami, eu tenho inveja de você."

"Hã?" Mami parou o que estava fazendo.

"Você consegue esconder bem sua preocupação. Heh." Kyouko revelou um tímido sorriso.

"Ah." Mami também sorriu. "Eu tento me distrair."

"Fala sério. Você acha mesmo que vamos conseguir?" Kyouko se virou para Mami. "Acha que Kyuubey vai voltar a nos visitar e aceitar nossos cubos e tudo ficar numa boa. É isso?"

"Vamos fazer tudo o que for possível para convencê-lo." Mami assegurou.

Kyouko fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça em negação. "Eu compreendo se aquela Oriko ainda tem esperança, mas você? É muita burrice acreditar, sabendo o que aquele safado fez com a Homura." Ela levou as mãos junto ao peito.

Mami notou como elas estavam trêmulas.

"Ele não dá a mínima pra nós. Ele nos abandonou, Mami. Todos nós. E eu que ficava brincando sobre isso." Kyouko contraiu sua face, que ficou vermelha, com intuito de segurar um choro. "Muitas pessoas... estão morrendo. Nem precisa de toque de recolher por aqui, pois as ruas estão todas desertas, ninguém quer sair de casa. Há muito medo... muito medo..."

Já havia passado muito tempo desde que Mami viu Kyouko desse jeito. Sua parceira de tantas batalhas podia não saber, mas Mami estava convencida de que ela também sabia esconder.

"Mami, vamos ficar aqui? Não somos obrigadas a fazer isso, não precisamos arriscar mais as nossas vidas do que já arriscamos."

Foi sua parceira, mesmo que não compartilhasse dos mesmos ideais, que mais ajudou nesse longo e interminável trabalho, no qual ela não poderia torná-lo em vão. "Você já sabe a minha resposta."

Kyouko contraiu novamente a face, mas não em uma expressão de tristeza. "AAAAHHHHH!" Golpeou o colchão com ambos os braços, com tamanha força que quase partiu a cama em duas.

Mas Mami não se intimidou. "Você fala que Kyuubey abandonou todos nós, quer que a gente seja que nem ELE?!" Se exaltou. "Pense na Madoka, na Sayaka! Elas estão olhando por nós. Devemos acreditar até o fim! É como você dizia... fé... não é por isso que estava orando agora mesmo?"

"Eu não estava orando."

Mami ficou sem palavras com a seca resposta.

"Eu deixei de orar faz muito tempo..." Kyouko deixou seu corpo apoiar-se na cama. "Eu... só queria conversar com a minha família."

Mami ficou boquiaberta, o que dizer diante disso?

Kyouko caiu aos prantos. "A coisa tá ficando cada vez mais feia. Se continuar assim..."

"Kyouko..."

"Ah... e se... e se a gente encontrar Kyuubey e ele fazer algo com nós. Se ele conseguir..." Continuou Kyouko, com sua voz fragilizada.

Mami balançou a cabeça. "Não! Não pense assim..."

"Eu queria apenas perguntar se eles ainda me consideram como parte da família, mas eu não consigo dizer nada. Eu sei... que eles não vão me ouvir, mesmo se puderem. Uuuhhh..." Kyouko rangeu os dentes, ela não queria berrar, mas era uma questão de tempo. Porém, grande foi sua surpresa quando Mami se ajoelhou ao lado dela.

"Kyouko. Eu não sei orar, mas quanto a isso eu posso ajudá-la." Disse a loira. "Vamos fazer o seguinte: eu converso com a sua família em seu nome. Vou falar sobre tudo de bom que você fez."

Kyouko fungou o nariz antes de proferir. "Não, Mami..."

"Ah... Deixe eu terminar. Vai ser justo." Mami disse com uma voz suave, enquanto colocava uma mão sobre a da Kyouko que estava na cama. "Pois eu quero que você faça mesmo. Converse com os meus pais em meu nome. Ok?"

"Hã?!"

Mami fechou os olhos e forçou um sorriso. "Eu converso com eles quase todos os dias, mas nunca recebi uma resposta, sabe?" Com a outra mão, ela removeu com cuidado pequenas gotículas que surgiram entre os cílios.

"Mas, Mami..." Kyouko suspirou. "Você não tem culpa pelo o que aconteceu com eles."

"Eu tinha a oportunidade de salvá-los." Mami abriu os olhos, que estavam avermelhados. "Era a minha responsabilidade. É o que sinto e é isso que importa." Então ela entrelaçou os dedos com a mão da outra garota. "Vamos fazer? Juntas?"

Kyouko ficou em um breve silêncio, apertando os lábios, antes de balançar a cabeça em sinal de confirmação.

"Bom." Mami olhou para alto. Seria para lá que as pessoas que nos deixam saudades estão? Ela não tinha as respostas, só esperança.

No entanto, antes que pudessem começar, Kyouko interrompeu. "Eu queria dizer uma coisa."

"Sim?"

"Se a gente não escapar dessa..."

Mami fez uma expressão de decepção. "Eu já disse que..."

"Só escute." Kyouko continuou. "Se não der, né? Acho que não seria tão ruim."

"Por que acha isso?" Mami sentiu curiosidade.

"Ao menos nenhuma de nós ficaria pra trás, certo?"

"Certo." Mami voltou a sorrir. "Não ficaria ninguém com as lamentações."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Por aqui!"

Sob a liderança de Mami e do manto da noite, o quinteto de garotas mágicas saltou sobre o cercado do local.

"Acho que nem precisava de tudo isso." Kirika olhava em volta. "Esse lugar é tão longe da cidade... não deve ter nenhuma alma viva por aqui com essa crise."

"Um pouco de precaução não custa nada." Depois de responder, Mami indicou. "Estão vendo aqueles grandes tubos saindo daquela construção? Se há uma forma de acesso para o subterrâneo, deve estar lá dentro. Temos que..."

Kyouko acabou de interromper o que Mami dizia ao oferecer uma caixa de Pocky. As duas trocaram olhares por um breve momento.

Então Mami sorriu e, ainda em silêncio, pegou um dos palitos doces.

Depois, Kyouko ofereceu para as outras. "Ei, querem também?"

Alegre, Yuma foi a primeira pegar.

"Yay!" Seguida por Kirika.

Kyouko por fim olhou bem para Oriko e balançou a caixa, insistindo na oferta.

Porém a garota mágica branca recusou. "Não... obrigada."

Aquelas palavras soaram com pesar, mas Kyouko não tinha o que de achar estranho, a situação não era animadora. "Beleza." Ela então pegou um punhado de palitos da caixa com a boca.

Oriko voltou a falar. "É melhor não perdermos tempo."

"Siffmm...mm!" Mami respondeu, mas quase deixando cair o palito da boca.  _Como Kyouko consegue falar assim?_

Elas chegaram até o prédio por onde partia os tubos. Pelas janelas se constatava que todas as luzes estavam apagadas. A porta dupla da entrada estava trancada com corrente e cadeado.

"Bem... parece que teremos que procurar por uma forma de entrar." Disse Mami.

"Já encontrei!"

"Hã?!" Mami ficou um pouco surpresa com a afirmação da Kyouko. "E qual..." Antes que pudesse perguntar, a ruiva havia conjurado sua lança e cortado a corrente em um único golpe. "K-Kyouko! Não devemos arrombar!"

"Com o que anda acontecendo, ninguém vai se preocupar com isso. Heh."

"Mami-san." Oriko interveio. "Por mais que eu condenasse tal atitude, ela realmente tem razão. Nós temos prioridades mais urgentes."

Mami acenou com a cabeça. "Certo."

Ao abrirem porta, um ambiente ainda mais escuro fora revelado.

Kirika forçou a vista. "Nossa! Não dá para ver nada! Deve ter um interruptor por perto."

"Não. Isso pode chamar a atenção." Oriko conjurou uma esfera para emitir luz. "Eu irei tomar a dianteira de agora em diante."

Enquanto caminhavam lá dentro, Yuma ficara espantada com o que via. "Que máquinas grandes..."

"Isso deve ser usado para bombear a água que estiver armazenada." Mami cogitou. "Elas passam pelos tubos até desembocar no canal."

Oriko parou. "Encontramos."

As garotas haviam se deparado com um elevador, que mais parecia com uma gaiola.

Kyouko apontou. "Ei! Isso aí parece com aqueles que usam em minas."

Kirika ergueu as sobrancelhas. "E achou que seria como, sabichona?"

"Tch..." Kyouko desviou o olhar. "É que ter toneladas de rochas sobre a minha cabeça não era os meus planos pra hoje."

Felizmente, a porta que dava acesso não estava trancada. Foi isso que Oriko constatou. "Vamos entrando."

Com o apertar de um botão em um painel, o elevador começou a descer.

Durante a descida, Kyouko observou números pintados de branco nas paredes do fosso, indicando a profundidade. Ela se perguntava quando eles iriam parar de crescer.

Até que, em um baque, o elevador parou.

"Olha! Não estamos a uma centena de metros abaixo, só noventa."

Ignorando o sarcasmo da Kyouko, Oriko inquiriu. "Vocês duas trouxeram cubos da aflição consigo?"

"Sim." Mami respondeu. "Vocês também, não?"

Oriko apenas acenou com a cabeça para confirmar antes de abrir a porta do elevador.

Elas se deparam com outra porta, de aço, com um volante. Já era possível sentir um ar mais pesado, confinado.

Quando Oriko fez menção de abri-la, Kyouko se manifestou. "Tem certeza que não tá cheio de água no outro lado?"

"Está com medo, Sakura-san?"

"Tch." Com o questionamento da Oriko, Kyouko desviou o olhar. Não havia como desmentir. Foi então que sentiu alguém segurar a sua mão.

Os olhos azuis de Yuma estavam voltados para ela. "Vai dar tudo certo!"

"Ahhh..." Kyouko suspirou. "Ser confortada por uma garotinha."

Yuma fez um beiço. "Garotinha  **mágica**!"

"Huhuhu..." Mami riu.

"Absoluta certeza? Não tenho." Disse Oriko. "Mas como Yuma lembrou muito bem, podemos lidar com isso." Ela então começou a girar o volante, fazendo a porta destravar. Se for para os temores de Kyouko se confirmarem, ela estaria sendo agora jogada para trás pela força esmagadora das águas.

Mas ela já sabia que isso não se sucederia.

Após passarem pela porta, elas se encontravam em um túnel. A luz proveniente de lâmpadas fluorescentes revelava paredes de concreto reforçado, acompanhadas por tubos metálicos.

Mami notou a umidade no chão e nas paredes. "Esse lugar já deve ter sido inundado ao menos uma vez. Uma parte da água eles não devem conseguir bombear."

"Sim e ela evapora, condensando no teto e nas paredes." Oriko acompanhou o raciocínio da outra garota. "É como uma caverna... exatamente como eu tinha visto."

"E é normal as lâmpadas estarem acesas por aqui?" Kyouko perguntou

Oriko fez sua esfera desaparecer. "Se alguém já estiver aqui antes de nós..."

Mami compreendeu perfeitamente aquela afirmação. [ _Kyouko, é melhor você se desfazer da sua lança._ ]

[ _Por quê?_ ]

[ _Mesmo que tenhamos que lutar, eu preferiria ter uma oportunidade de falar com Kyuubey antes._ ] Mami continuou com a telepatia. [ _Se andarmos armadas, será bem mais difícil disso acontecer._ ]

Yuma abraçou a si mesma, um tanto assustada com o ambiente. "Será que o Kyukyu realmente está aqui?"

"Não se preocupe amorzinho." Kirika deu uma piscadela. "Mama sabe o que está fazendo."

[ _Ainda acha que vai ter papo, depois que Oriko matou um deles._ ] Kyouko sorriu e sua lança evaporou. [ _Já vou avisando, ao primeiro sinal de perigo, eu não vou hesitar._ ]

Oriko apontou. "A saída desse túnel deve estar próxima. Sigam-me."

A garota que usava uma mitra estava certa e o que havia além deixou o grupo espantado.

"MAS. QUE. MERDA." Kyouko deixou de piscar os olhos.

O túnel desembocava em uma imensa galeria, com o teto extremamente alto. As garotas pareciam formigas em proporção a aquele antro.

"E imaginar que possa existir um lugar assim na nossa cidade." Mami comentou.

Em uma parede, um texto de grandes proporções estava pintado de branco:

**MITAKIHARA 01**

"Você estava certa Mami-san." Falou Oriko. "Esse é o lugar."

Kyouko olhou envolta. "Mas nada de Kyuubey."

"Há ainda o que explorar." Oriko olhou para a entrada de outro túnel, que estava no outro lado da galeria. "Vamos continuar."

Kirika abriu um sorriso. "Já imaginaram se a água começar a invadir."

"Cruzes!" Kyouko sentiu um arrepio.

"Diferente de ontem, o clima está bom hoje. Espero não termos esse problema." Mami contemplava aquele espaço. "A verdade é que poucas pessoas devem andar por aqui. Um lugar perfeito para ele se esconder."

Enquanto adentravam no próximo túnel. Kyouko fez uma observação. "Esses túneis fazem curva."

"As galerias devem estar dispostas em um círculo." Mami respondeu para a sua colega. "Quem construiu isso deveria ter uma área delimitada disponível e essa fora a solução."

"Que doideira."

Depois de uma boa caminhada, elas chegaram a uma nova galeria.

"E nada de Kyuubey aqui também..." Disse Kyouko, frustrada.

Oriko parou, juntamente com o grupo, diante do texto na parede:

**MITAKIHARA 02**

O coração dela começou a palpitar, a respiração parecia ser um fardo.

Era tudo real.

Então Kirika se aproximou dela. [ _É aqui?_ ]

Oriko desviou o olhar para baixo. [ _Sim, aqui é o suficiente._ ]

A garota com tapa-olho sorriu. Ela estralou o pescoço, chacoalhou os braços e cerrou os punhos. [ _E então amorzão? Quer que eu faça do modo limpo ou do modo sujo?_ ]

[ _Não trate isso como uma brincadeira!_ ] Oriko tensionou os músculos da face. [ _Faça como eu instrui._ ]

"Oriko-san, por que paramos?" Mami inquiriu. "Sentiu alguma coisa?"

"Hã? Ah sim..." Oriko virou a cabeça. "É minha conexão telepática."

"Heh." Kyouko cutucou o lábio com o seu dente canino. "Sempre esqueço desse troço aí."

"Vocês poderiam esperar aqui com a Kirika?" Oriko olhou na direção do próximo túnel. "Eu acho que Kyuubey está próximo. Quero chegar mais perto, mas sem arriscar dele nos sentir."

Mami ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. "Hmmm... ok?"

Oriko estendeu a mão. "Vem Yuma."

"Mama?" Que a menina segurou, antes delas partirem em direção ao túnel.

Kyouko fez uma careta. "Ei! Por que tá levando a Yuma?"

"Por... segurança." Oriko apertou o passo.

"Ué? Mas o que você vai fazer não é perigoso? Ei!" Kyouko voltou a chamar a atenção.

Oriko começou a correr. Yuma olhou uma última vez para trás antes das duas sumirem de vista.

"O-Oriko-san?!" Mami franziu a testa, completamente confusa. "Kirika-san, o-o que..."

Kirika tinha um sorriso, que estava crescendo. Seu pescoço se contraia enquanto o rosto ficava vermelho.

"K-Kirika...?" Mami estava ainda mais perplexa.

"Kuu... kuku... kukukukuku..."

Kyouko semicerrou o olhar. "Ah não..."

"...kukuKUKUKUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." Kirika abriu uma gargalhada, jogando a cabeça para trás.

"Depois de tudo! Ainda mais com o que está acontecendo!" Kyouko rangeu os dentes. "Vocês realmente tem a cara de pau de fazer isso?"

"...hahahaaa." Kirika se recompôs, mas sem deixar de sorrir. "Que peninha, né? Mas que foi engraçado ver essa cara de vocês, foi."

Mami dirigiu a palavra para Kyouko. "O que significa isso?"

"Ah!" Mas foi Kirika que respondeu. "Significa que esse é o fim da linha para vocês duas."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Mama!" Yuma chamava por Oriko, que continuava a puxar ela pelo túnel, com passos apressados. "Por que mentiu de novo?"

"Foi necessário." Respondeu a outra.

"Necessário? Deixar papa com elas para trás?"

"Você logo vai entender."

"Não. Para!" Yuma resistiu.

Oriko continuou a puxar, fazendo os pés da menina se arrastar pelo chão. "Não temos tempo! Vem comigo. Você vai entender."

"PARAAA!" Yuma puxou o braço com toda força, escapando.

Oriko trouxe a mão dolorida para si. Ela tinha esquecido da força que uma garota mágica pode exercer.

Yuma começou a recuar. "Você... está mentindo para mim."

Oriko engoliu seco.

"Nós ainda estamos procurando por Kyukyu?" Yuma começou a chorar. "O que vai acontecer com papa? Mami-senpai? Kyouko-neechan?"

Oriko estremeceu e desviou o olhar.

"Mama, por que está fazendo isso?"

Abaixou a cabeça.

"Elas não são nossas amigas? Por que não podemos estar juntas? POR QUÊ?"

A respiração de Oriko ficou curta. Suas pernas ficaram bambas. Ela tinha guardado aquilo por tanto tempo, que agora estava enraizado dentro dela. Só poderia sair na forma de um grito de dor. "PORQUE VOCÊ VAI MORRER!"

"Eh?!" Catatônica, os olhos de Yuma cresceram. Ouvir aquilo, não, ouvir aquilo da Oriko era certamente aterrador.

Sem uma reação da menina, Oriko ficou de joelhos e abraçou-a. Sua saia branca ficou molhada, assim como a face já estava. Sua cabeça se recostou naquele pequenino ombro e, entre soluços, sua voz era ouvida.

"Você vai morrer... você vai morrer... você vai morrer..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Visionária


	8. Visionária

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No dia 15/10 faz um ano que eu comecei a publicar a fanfic 'Desconexão', antecessora a essa. Como forma de comemorar, nada como o maior capítulo já publicado até agora. Boa leitura!

**MITAKIHARA 02**

Oriko leu o texto na parede assim que abriu os olhos. "Mais uma visão."

"Mama, esse lugar me dá medo."

Surpresa em ouvir aquela voz, Oriko se virou. O que testemunhou deixou ela ainda mais espantada.

Yuma estava ali e havia dirigido a palavra para Oriko, mas não ela exatamente, e sim para outra Oriko.

Kirika também se encontrava. "É verdade, esse lugar é bem sinistro."

"Mas esse é o local, não há dúvidas." A outra Oriko respondeu.

"Como?! O que é isso?" Oriko continuava com os olhos arregalados. "Estou vendo a mim mesma no futuro?!"

As três garotas passaram por ela sem que notassem.

"Isso nunca sucedeu. Eu já vi grandes eventos e catástrofes sem que eu estivesse lá, mas isso..." Então se deu conta. "É claro. Eu nunca estive, se eu estivesse..."

E adentraram no túnel que daria acesso para a próxima galeria.

"Então eu finalmente irei encontrar o lugar, talvez eu consiga mais informações se eu acompanhar elas." Oriko as seguiu.

Durante a caminhada pelo túnel. Yuma voltou a falar. "Nós vamos encontrar o Kyukyu?"

"Acredito que sim." A outra Oriko disse.

"Que lugar para ele se esconder." Comentou Kirika.

 _Esconder?_   _Kyuubey?_  Oriko se perguntou o que aquilo significaria.

A outra Oriko continuava a liderar o grupo. "Com todos aqueles soldados e blindados lá fora, esse lugar no limite da cidade é bem conveniente."

"Blindados? Soldados?!" Oriko sentiu um arrepio. "Estamos em guerra?! Essa minha visão está quanto tempo a frente no futuro? Apesar que ao menos agora eu tenho uma noção de onde esteja esse local."

Kirika deslizou os dedos pela parede, sentido a umidade do túnel. "Minha mãe deve estar louca atrás de mim agora. Espero que ela não morra do coração."

"Não temos escolha." Disse a outra Oriko. "Se falharmos, nós todos pereceremos."

"Por que Kyukyu estaria fazendo isso..." Yuma ficou cabisbaixa e parou.

"Hmmm... Parece que cheguei a contar para Yuma sobre o envolvimento de Kyuubey." Oriko falou consigo mesma.

"Por que mama? Por que ele teria uma garota presa?"

A outras duas garotas também pararam. Kirika falou. "Ei amorzinho, não fica assim."

Yuma continuava a lamentar. "Ele não é do bem? Nós não somos do bem?"

"Eu sei como as coisas estão difíceis, mas não chore." A outra Oriko se aproximou e abraçou Yuma, acariciando sua cabeça. "Por favor. Sabe como sua gema escureceu da última vez."

Oriko levou a mão ao peito e suspirou. "Ela não recebeu isso muito bem..."

"Eu não deveria ter usado o termo 'prisão'." A outra Oriko continuou. "Pode ser que aquilo que eu vi seja para protegê-la. Nós iremos descobrir logo, ok?"

Yuma acenou com a cabeça.

A outra Oriko sorriu. "Bom. Vamos, temos um mundo para proteger."

Oriko acompanhou a sua contraparte do futuro com a sua família até fim do túnel, onde enfim se depararam com o que antes apenas constava em suas visões.

Yuma foi a primeira a arregalar os olhos. "Nossa... quantos Kyukyus..."

Kirika levantou seu tapa-olho para ter certeza. "É exatamente como você descreveu."

"Sim... eu não estava errada."

Oriko notou a apreensão na voz da sua contraparte. Quem melhor para perceber isso do que ela mesma. Seu coração também apertou: era mais uma prova de que aquilo seria um fato vindouro.

E que o pior estaria por vir.

No entanto, dessa vez os Kyuubeys não ignorariam. Centenas, senão milhares, tinham seus olhares vermelhos fixos naquelas visitantes inesperadas.

"Ela é linda, não é mama?" Yuma observava o grande prisma e a garota que estava lá dentro.

"Sim e iremos ajudá-la." A outra Oriko deu um passo a frente. "Kyuubey! Venha aqui!"

Dentre as inúmeras criaturas, uma delas se aproximou.

"O que significa isso?" A outra Oriko apontou para o grande prisma e para a esfera negra acima dele.

Kyuubey pendeu a cabeça para o lado.

"Eu estou aqui porque eu tive uma visão do futuro." A outra Oriko então rangeu os dentes. "Agora que já sabe, vamos falar do que interessa. Você tem idéia do que vai acontecer?"

"Hã?! Kyuubey falou alguma coisa?" Oriko franziu a testa.

A criatura estava imóvel.

"Uma entidade de pura aflição... então você sabe." Disse a outra Oriko, enquanto levava a mão até a sua gema da alma. "E pretende usar essa garota mágica para atraí-la. Isso é realmente necessário?"

 _Entendo._  Oriko ponderou.  _Kyuubey usa da telepatia para se comunicar. Eu posso ver e ouvir em minhas visões, mas apenas minha contraparte e as outras garotas presentes receberão as mensagens telepáticas em suas mentes._

A outra Oriko ficou intrigada. "Flutuações?! Do que está falando?"

Até que ela e Oriko olharam para o prisma e disseram em uníssono. "Oh não..."

O prisma menor, que orbitava o maior, adquiriu um intenso brilho violeta.

Kirika ficou boquiaberta. "Amorzão..."

O violeta deu lugar para o preto e o pequeno prisma se quebrou. De dentro dele, tentáculos negros começaram a sair e se aglutinar, formando uma massa sem forma definida.

"Ah! Que coisa horrível!" Yuma trouxe a sua vara para mais perto de si.

Daquela massa, novos tentáculos se formaram. Alguns deles atacaram e fizeram vítimas entre os Kyuubeys, enquanto outros se agarraram ao grande prisma aonde a garota desacordada estava.

Kirika fez uma careta. "Eca! Essa coisa parece bem nojenta."

Ao chegar mais próximo da esfera negra, o monstro começou a ser absorvido pelo mesmo e perder tamanho.

O Kyuubey perto da Oriko do futuro estava estático, observando aquilo tudo.

Até que ela falou. "Não Kyuubey. Isso não vai ocorrer conforme você espera."

Entre fragmentos do prisma menor exalava uma essência escura, que alimentava aquela massa disforme, que voltava a crescer.

"É por isso que estamos aqui. Kirika."

"Certo amorzão. Para cuidar dessa coisa aí, vou precisar dos grandes." Kirika ergueu ambos os braços e por debaixo das mangas saíram longas garras de energia, com mais de um metro de comprimento.

"Foque nos tentáculos, mas cuidado para não atingir o prisma. Eu usarei meus raios contra o núcleo daquilo." A outra Oriko começou a conjurar esferas. "Kyuubey, é melhor você se afastar."

"Mama, e eu?" Yuma perguntou.

Oriko viu sua contraparte se virar e sorrir para menina ao dizer. "Fique afastada. Guarde sua magia para o caso de precisarmos de auxílio, ok?"

Yuma segurou sua vara com mais firmeza. "Certo!"

"Muito bem!" Kirika escancarou um sorriso. "É hora de salvar o mundo em câmera lenta!" E então no solo surgiu momentaneamente uma aura violeta que ocupou uma grande extensão da galeria.

Oriko já sabia o que estaria por vir: tudo que estava ali presente foi ficando mais lento, o monstro, Kyuubeys... exceto as três garotas mágicas. "Como eu não estou realmente presente, não sou afetada pela magia dela." Concluiu.

"Lembre-se." A outra Oriko disse. "O prisma."

"Pode deixar amorzão!" Kirika mandou um beijinho antes de partir para cima do monstro. Aqueles tentáculos, que antes chicoteavam com uma força e velocidade espantosas, agora eram presas fáceis para as suas garras.

"Também devo tomar cuidado." A outra Oriko comandou suas esferas para se posicionarem. "Preciso utilizar-me de rajadas precisas." Gesticulando com os dedos, ela apontou para onde as esferas, então, disparassem raios de energia. A luz penetrou fundo naquela escuridão, resultando no respingo de gotículas viscosas que lentamente caíam até o chão, fazendo companhia aos tentáculos cortados.

"Isso parece com o jardim lá de casa, não é amorzão?" Disse Kirika.

Oriko, que observava aquela cena, tinha certeza que a sua contraparte não concordaria com aquela afirmação. Apesar dos esforços das duas em deter aquela abominação, a mesma continuava a crescer. Rachaduras começaram a se formar no prisma.

"Nós temos que pressionar mais!" Disse a sua contraparte, enquanto fazia com que as suas esferas disparassem raios de proporções maiores.

Mais e mais o chão era coberto por aquela gosma semelhante a um piche. Foi então que Oriko percebeu algo estranho.  _Aquilo está se movendo?_

Ainda que lentamente, as gotículas começaram a se juntar, formando pequenas poças que depois diminuíam de tamanho, se concentrando em seus centros. Elas então se solidificavam, formando cubos negros.

_Isso é..._

Os cubos emitiram uma aura de pontos brilhantes, que acabou chamando a atenção da outra Oriko. A intensidade que os pontos piscavam aumentava, formando uma nuvem de estática que revelava a sua forma.

_Demônios?!_

Oriko viu aquelas figuras masculinas esbranquiçadas se erguendo, até serem atingidos por uma saraiva de esferas.

"KIRIKA!" A outra Oriko gritou. "Esse... ESSE 'SANGUE' NEGRO ESTÁ GERANDO DEMÔNIOS!"

Oriko também queria gritar, mas para avisar ela mesma. Ainda que eles estivessem sobre a influência da magia da Kirika, eram muitos e a sua contraparte não percebeu que um dos demônios havia se teleportado para atacá-la pelas costas.

A criatura revelou sua mão por debaixo do manto, as pontas dos dedos, um brilho mortal. Porém, antes que pudesse fazer algo mais, ele fora laçado por uma corda peluda.

Yuma, usando o rabo da bola que ficava na ponta da sua vara, puxou o demônio para si. "Toma isso malvadão!" Sua bola emitiu uma luminescência esverdeada quando ela o golpeou. Com o impacto, o demônio se fragmentou como um vitral e os pedaços se escureceram e aglutinaram em um cubo.

Enquanto o rabo voltava ao seu comprimento original, Yuma ergueu a sua vara e um círculo de luz verde se formou no chão a frente dela.

Ao mesmo tempo, círculos da mesma cor se formaram sob vários demônios nas proximidades.

"IIAAAAHHHH!" A garota mágica verde, então, acertou o seu círculo com toda a sua força com a vara que portava. Um estrondo, como um trovão, reverberou pelo ambiente.

Os outros círculos responderam com uma erupção de energia, que envolveu e consumiu os demônios sobre eles, deixando para trás apenas os cubos.

Yuma ficara ofegante, mas contente com o resultado. Sua alegria durou pouco, contudo, pois logo surgiram novos demônios, que haviam se teleportado e permanecido em pleno ar.

"Oh não!" Oriko nada podia fazer a não ser observar aqueles homens dirigirem a palma das mãos em direção a menina de olhos arregalados.

Felizmente, os primeiros raios de luz não partiram daquelas mãos, mas das esferas sob o comando da sua contraparte. Após abatê-los, ela se aproximou da sua protegida.

"Mama..."

"Obrigada minha querida." A outra Oriko pôs uma mão sobre o ombro da menina. "Mas você sabe que esse seu ataque é muito custoso, deve se poupar." Então ela se virou. "KIRIKA!"

"Eu sei! Eu sei amorzão!" Kirika fatiou um demônio que estava nascendo, para depois apontar com uma das suas garras. "Só que aquela coisa vai quebrar se a gente não fizer nada, não é?"

"Sim, mas..." De repente sua contraparte parou de falar. Oriko achou aquilo estranho, mas logo obteve sua resposta quando a outra voltou a proferir, agora em um tom mais desesperador. "Atrás de você!"

"Hã?" Kirika se virou e viu um tentáculo próximo dela. Ele não havia partido daquela abominação e sim de uma das poças negras no chão. "Eca!" Com uma das garras, aparou aquela ameaça. "Essa foi por pouco. Acho que aquilo queria alcançar meu pescoço."

Ela então percebeu que estava perdendo a sensibilidade da mão.

Kirika retraiu sua garra e puxou a manga. "Mas o quê?" Sobre a mão havia gotículas viscosas, que ela logo concluiu que eram provenientes do tentáculo que acabara de cortar. As veias próximas estavam negras e aquilo estava se espalhando, trazendo consigo a perda de sensibilidade. "M-Merda!" Desesperadamente tentou remover as gotículas com a outra mão, mas não tardou em descobrir o erro que cometera: aquele líquido preto agora também estava na outra palma, infectando e tomando o espaço por onde seu sangue outrora corria. "Ah... AAAHHH!"

Oriko viu Kirika recuar e tropeçar. Tudo estava voltando a velocidade normal.

Algo que sua contraparte logo acusou. "Kirika! O que aconteceu? Você tem que manter sua concentração!"

Entre mais tropeços, Kirika caiu de bunda no chão. "Ah! Está subindo pelos meus braços!"

"Papa está ferido! Vou ajudar." Yuma partiu.

"Espere!" A outra Oriko clamou.

No entanto Yuma estava determinada, indo em direção a Kirika, que já estava com os braços moles.

"Ah... Amorzinho..."

"Não se preocupe papa. Vou curar em um instante!" Yuma ergueu e balançou sua vara.

E um dos braços de Kirika se ergueu e apontou na direção dela. Garras de energia se estenderam, atravessando o torso da menina em três pontos.

Oriko levou a mão à boca.

A primeira expressão de Yuma foi de choque, seguido por uma de confusão. Ela tinha seus olhos vidrados em Kirika, como se a outra tivesse como esclarecer o que havia se sucedido.

Kirika escancarou sua boca, fazendo um longo 'não' com ela. Seu intuito real, porém, era de gritar, mas suas veias em seu pescoço estavam negras e já havia perdido a coordenação das suas cordas vocais.

Os olhos de Yuma reviraram-se, acompanhados pelo som de engasgo. Ela soltou sua vara, deixando cair no chão, e o seu corpo só não fez o mesmo porque estava pendurado nas garras do braço ainda firme de Kirika. Suas vestimentas estavam ensopadas em sangue, escorrendo pelas pernas e formando uma poça vermelha viva no chão.

"O QUÊ?! NÃO! NÃÃÃÃOOO!"

Estremecida, Oriko voltou sua atenção para sua contraparte que clamava desesperada, gritos que somente foram silenciados quando um feixe de luz atravessou seu corpo.

A primeira parte que caiu foram os braços, que rolaram pelo chão, mas a outra Oriko não esboçava reação alguma, nem mesmo para a linha chamuscada em seu busto. Apenas suas pálpebras moveram-se, fechando parcialmente, até que suas pernas amoleceram. Com a queda, o peito e o que estava acima se desprendeu do resto do corpo e caiu próxima da sua observadora.

A nossa morte é algo que vem em primeira pessoa e, se há algo que podemos agradecer dessa afirmação, somos poupados de seus detalhes  _a posteriori_. Para Oriko, infelizmente, esse não era o caso. Ver sua contraparte cortada em duas no chão, a boca escancarando em espasmos erráticos, o som da carne chamuscada... aquilo fora demais para ela.

O terror possuiu seu corpo e sua voz.  **"KKKKYYYAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"E aqui estou..."

Oriko se viu dentro de um túnel, com paredes de concreto e tubos metálicos.

"Esse túnel aqui ainda deve ser o que vem depois daquela galeria. A cada vez que tenho essa visão, eu acordo mais próxima daquele lugar maldito." Oriko ponderou em voz alta. "Minha janela de oportunidade está acabando."

"E nada do Kyuubey."

Aquela voz era familiar para Oriko, mas não pertencia a Kirika ou Yuma. Ao se virar, se deparou com Kyouko Sakura, caminhando junto com a sua contraparte do futuro e sua família, além de uma garota com grandes cachos loiros.

"Aquela deve ser Mami Tomoe, a garota que defende Mitakihara há anos. Sakura-san deve estar realmente vivendo com ela, conforme Kyuubey havia me dito." As garotas atravessaram Oriko como se ela fosse um espectro. "Parece que encontrarei uma forma de convencê-las a me ajudar."

"Isso aqui tem cada vez mais cara de armadilha." Kyouko voltou a falar.

"Eu compreendo que esse lugar possa trazer tal sensação, Sakura-san." A outra Oriko respondeu. "Mas logo irão ver o que eu vi e entenderão."

"Na verdade é esse teu papo de ver futuro é que me deixa com a pulga atrás da orelha."

Oriko viu sua contraparte parar, assim como o grupo.

"Eu avisei a vocês que algo de ruim estava para acontecer, não avisei?" A contraparte falou. "O desaparecimento de Kyuubey e as hordas de demônios, não é o suficiente?"

"Isso não quer dizer nada!" Kyouko bateu com a base da sua lança no chão. "Seu aviso foi muito vago. Você pode muito bem ter suspeitado de algo daquele safado branquelo e agora está se aproveitando da situação."

"O que eu ganharia fazendo isso? Território? Kazamino já é mais do que suficiente para cuidar."

"É." Kyouko proferiu com rancor. "Depois de me expulsar de lá."

"Hã?" Mami ficou curiosa.

Kyouko olhou de relance para a sua companheira. "Depois eu te conto."

"Expulsar?" Disse a outra Oriko, incrédula, quase sorrindo. "Você foi embora por vontade própria. Eu até ofereci ajuda e devo lembrá-la que foi por pura boa vontade, pois você não é uma pessoa que faz por merecer."

"Cuméquié?!" Kyouko apontou sua lança. "Vai! Repete o que tu falou!"

"Ei!" Kirika revelou suas garras de energia. "Ninguém ameaça o meuWHOOOAA!" Para logo então ser presa por uma série de laços vindo do chão e das paredes.

"Mama!" Yuma se agarrou a saia da garota mágica branca, assustada com tudo aquilo.

"Boa Mami! Agora... E-EI!" Antes que pudesse terminar sua frase, Kyouko sentiu laços serpentearem seu corpo e segurá-lo por completo.

"Nós não viemos aqui para se matar." Mami cruzou os braços. "Não é mesmo, Mikuni-san?"

A outra Oriko acariciou Yuma, ajeitando a touca branca com orelhas pontudas. "Eu... sinto muito. Não tive cuidados com as minhas palavras e acabei assustando minha querida Yuma."

"Onde tu arranjou essa coisa miúda, hein?" Kyouko continuava amarrada. "Você trata ela como se fosse sua filha..."

 _Sakura-san, como ousa..._  Oriko sentiu vontade de dar um tapa na cara daquela ruiva, mas sabia que não seria capaz disso, só poderia considerar se sua contraparte chegastes a sentir mesmo.

"Chega Kyouko!" Mami chamou a atenção. "A situação é grave e, a não ser que você tenha outra alternativa, ela é a nossa única chance de encontrarmos Kyuubey."

 _Felizmente Mami Tomoe é uma pessoa sensata._  Pensou Oriko.

Kyouko trocava olhares rancorosos com a outra Oriko. "Tá certo, mas só se elas voltarem correndo pra Kazamino quando isso acabar."

"Eu concordo." Disse a outra Oriko.

"Pois bem..." Mami desfez seus laços, libertando as duas garotas. "Vamos seguir em frente, sim?"

Contudo Yuma continuava agarrada a saia, receosa.

Oriko viu sua contraparte se abaixar e olhar bem nos olhos da menina, falando com voz mansa. "Desculpe pelo o que você presenciou, mas Mami Tomoe defende essa cidade há um bom tempo e Sakura-san está com ela. Elas são garotas mágicas experientes, podem nos ajudar. Devemos confiar nelas. Certo?"

Yuma olhou de relance para Kyouko, que estava com cara de poucos amigos, depois ficou olhando para baixo e balançou a cabeça de leve.

"Não se preocupa amorzinho." Kirika se aproximou. "Qualquer coisa, papa está aqui."

"É melhor não continuarmos esse assunto." A outra Oriko respondeu secamente.

Que fez Kirika gesticular. "Ops! Foi mal, amorzão."

"Vamos."

Oriko acompanhou as garotas que seguiram caminho. "Vejo que haverá muita animosidade, mas preciso delas para enfrentar essa coisa. Se ao menos eu soubesse quando Kyuubey irá desaparecer..." Ela ficou observando as costas da sua contraparte, coberto pelo véu da sua mitra, um ângulo dela mesma que não se via todos os dias.  _Será que eu deveria tentar obter alguma coisa do Kyuubey antes que ele pare com as visitas? Ele vai desconfiar dos meus poderes... e eu ainda não tenho plena certeza das intenções dele._  Ela então olhou para Mami. Tinha que concordar que as vestimentas daquela loira eram bem mais práticas para o combate.  _Mas esse aumento na população de demônios deve ter relação com o sumiço dele, se eu conseguir evitar isso, terei tempo para conseguir mais ajuda. Caso essas duas não sejam o suficiente, eu vou revelar tudo a ele._

Distraída com os seus pensamentos, Oriko tardiamente se deu conta que elas finalmente haviam chegado na galeria.

Yuma estava com os olhos arregalados. "Nossa... quantos Kyukyus..."

"E realmente tem uma garota dentro daquela coisa." Kirika apontou para o prisma. "Bem como você disse."

"Sim." Respondeu a outra Oriko. "Tomoe-san, Sakura-san, eu devo instruir vocês sobre como devemos proce..."

"É a Madoka!" A súbita exclamação de Mami a interrompeu.

No qual Kyouko também participou. "É-É SIM! Madoka! Aquele cretino conseguiu! É por isso que a gente tá nessa merda."

Oriko ficou surpresa com aquela reação.  _Madoka?_

E sua contraparte idem. "Madoka?"

"Oriko, sua ordinária!" Kyouko avançou em direção a outra garota, furiosa.

Mami interviu. "Calma! Elas não devem saber."

Oriko ponderou.  _Elas conhecem essa garota? Então Kyuubey não escolheu Mitakihara por acaso._

"Se quiserem explicar o que está havendo." A outra Oriko apontou para os inúmeros Kyuubeys que estavam as observando. "É melhor fazerem isso agora."

Enquanto observava a garota congelada dentro do prisma, Mami deixou um suspiro. "O nome dela é Madoka Kaname. Eu e Kyouko a conhecemos brevemente enquanto estávamos sob a mercê de Kyuubey."

"O quê?!" Kirika ficou abismada. "Como assim?"

"Kyuubey é do mal, morou?" Kyouko já não tinha mais paciência.

"Como a minha companheira disse, Kyuubey, também conhecido como Incubator, é uma criatura vil." Mami continuou. "Isso eu descobri graças a uma menina. Foi ela também que revelou que todas nós estávamos em um experimento nefasto dele, usando uma de nossas amigas..." Suas palavras foram ficando mais amargas. "...que não se encontra mais conosco."

"Incubator..." Novos nomes, novas revelações. Oriko passou a mão na testa, estava suando frio.

"Não! NÃO!" Todas voltaram suas atenções para Yuma, que estava alterada. "Kyukyu jamais faria isso! Vocês são mentirosas, MENTIROSAS!"

"Bwahahahaha!" Kyouko jogou a cabeça para trás, balançando seu longo rabo de cavalo. "Vai se acostumando com a idéia. Nós só somos matéria prima pra ele."

"Isso não faz sentindo!" A Oriko de futuro ficou entre Yuma e Kyouko. "Vocês agora estão falando aqui comigo. Ele conseguiu o que queria então? Por que ele fez tal experimento?"

"Ele quer Kaname-san." Mami levou a mão até a sua gema da alma. "Ele quer se apoderar da Lei dos Ciclos."

"Hã?!" Kirika ficou confusa. "Ele vai usar essa garota para obter a tal da Lei?"

"Imbecis!" Kyouko exasperou. "Ela  **É**  a Lei dos Ciclos!"

"Lei... dos Ciclos..." A outra Oriko pronunciou lentamente, procurando se lembrar. "Vocês estão falando daquele mito?"

"Tch..." Kyouko balançou a cabeça. "Esquece Mami. Não vai dar pra explicar pra essas aí."

Oriko abaixou a cabeça, observando a sua gema brilhante.  _A Lei do Ciclos... é aquele mito que Kyuubey me disse, não? Que as garotas mágicas desaparecem quando suas gemas estão muito corrompidas. Algumas delas acreditam que serão salvas e irão para um algum tipo de paraíso. Uma fantasia para aplacar a dor..._

"Pelo menos agora eu sei que elas são inocentes." Kyouko deu um passo a frente, em direção ao prisma. "É hora de resolver isso."

Mami franziu a testa. "Kyouko?"

Um dos Kyuubeys começou a se aproximar das garotas.

Oriko então viu Kyouko dar um salto e cair sobre a criatura. Esparramando uma pasta vermelha sob seus pés.

Yuma ficou boquiaberta.

"Ora Mami! O que se tem que fazer é óbvio!" Kyouko deu um novo salto, bem mais alto dessa vez, apontando sua lança em direção ao grande prisma. "Fim de jogo, seus safados!" E mergulhou. "IIIEEEEAAAHHHHH!"

Acertando com a ponta da sua lança com tamanha força, o prisma se partiu em dois. A garota de vestido branco e longos cabelos rosas fora libertada e iniciou sua queda, porém Kyouko, ainda no ar, a abraçou e trouxe ela em segurança ao chão.

A distância, Oriko observava os Kyuubeys evadindo do local, entrando no túnel que ela só podia imaginar que levaria para uma próxima galeria. "Será que é certo libertá-la assim? Hmmm... eu devia ter tentado isso."

"Ei! Madoka!" Kyouko tentava acordar a garota em seus braços, chacoalhando ela de leve.

No entanto, a garota não esboçava muita reação. "Hmmmm..."

"Droga! Parece que vamos ter que carregar..." Kyouko parou ao notar uma forte luz violeta vindo pelas suas costas.

"Oh não!" As duas Oriko pronunciaram. "Saia daí!"

Quando Kyouko se virou, a luz já tinha se extinguido, mas ela tinha noção de onde fora a sua origem. Ela olhou para pequeno prisma que flutuava próximo dela, completamente negro.

Até que ele se quebrou.

"M-Mas o quê?!" Ao ver aqueles tentáculos emergirem, Kyouko não pensou duas vezes e saltou, carregando Madoka consigo, o mais longe que podia daquela coisa. Ainda assim, não fora rápida o bastante. Aqueles membros pretos envolveram suas pernas e seu corpo. Em um ato desesperado, ela arremessou Madoka, apenas para testemunhar um tentáculo atingir o peito daquela garota e carregá-la até dar de contra a parede da galeria.

"KYOUKOOO!" Mami gritou desesperada.

"Ahhhg... Ah..." Kyouko ergueu sua lança, mas logo se viu com os seus braços imobilizados. Aquela abominação estava levando ela até o seu núcleo disforme.

Mami pulou, conjurando um mosquete em sua mão apontado diretamente contra aquilo. Logo, mais laços começaram a envolver aquela arma, incrementando suas proporções... até que adquiriu o aspecto de um imenso canhão.

Oriko arregalou os olhos diante do cano daquilo, que deveria ter vários metros.  _Ela consegue fazer isso?!_

"Tomoe-san! NÃO!" A outra Oriko estendeu sua mão.

Com um estampido, o canhão disparou, perfurando o seu alvo. Por um instante, o núcleo negro inchou, seguido então por uma poderosa explosão.

O que Oriko e sua contraparte temiam aconteceu: uma verdadeira chuva de gosma negra vinha em direção a elas.

Reagindo o mais rápido que podia, a Oriko do futuro conjurou inúmeras esferas, posicionando elas para formarem uma concha em torno da sua família

Oriko observou aquele escudo formado por sua contraparte resistir aquela saraiva. Quando a fumaça da explosão se dissipou, o monstro estava lá, ainda que apenas uma parte dele. Ela sabia que seria uma questão de tempo para ele recuperar o tamanho, já que a essência maligna que exalava dos fragmentos do prisma menor o alimentava. Também viu a garota de longos cabelos rosas, Madoka, ainda pressionada contra parede por um tentáculo, seu ranger de dentes e os olhos fechados com força indicavam uma expressão de luta.

Kyouko, no entanto, estava desaparecida.

A concha de esferas se expandiu lentamente, revelando as garotas dentro dele. "Yuma, Kirika, vocês estão bem?"

"Uhum..." Yuma estava toda encolhida.

"Sim amorzão!" Kirika olhou envolta. "Que meleca..."

"É melhor preparar sua magia Kirika, logo estaremos cercadas por demônios." Disse a outra Oriko. "Mas antes precisamos encontrar as... outras..."

Aquilo era inesperado.

As gotículas negras começaram a se mover, mas ao invés de formarem cubos, elas seguiam para uma única direção, um único destino.

Tanto a contraparte quanto Oriko acompanharam aquele movimento com os olhos até uma garota ajoelhada.

Mami tremia, suas vestes estavam cobertas por aquele líquido viscoso preto. Sua pele clara contrastava com as veias enegrecidas, seu rosto de perfil tinha um sorriso.

"Tomoe-san..."

Mami se virou, atendendo ao chamado das três garotas.

"Kyah! Não!" Yuma se escondeu atrás da garota mágica branca.

Não por menos, a visão era pavorosa até mesmo para as outras garotas. Os olhos de Mami ainda continham seu tom amarelo dourado, mas sua esclera estava tomada por traços negros. Porém o mais aterrador era ver porções de gosma negra rastejando e adentrando em suas narinas, assim como visavam os ouvidos e a boca.

Kirika arregalou os olhos. "Não pode ser real..."

Notando a reação das garotas, Mami olhou para si própria. "Ah... compreendo. Não se preocupem, isso é passageiro." Então se levantou. Mais gosma chegava até ela, subindo pelas pernas, procurando por uma forma de entrar.

Oriko do futuro ficou ainda mais espantada diante da calma da Mami. "Tem certeza que você realmente está bem?"

"Estou muito bem. Agora eu sei... que ficará tudo bem." Disse Mami. "Pai, mãe, agora eu ouço vocês. Eu ouço Kyouko também."

"Como é?!" Kirika semicerrou o olhar.

Mami estendeu a mão em direção a abominação de tentáculos. "Ela já está lá, junto com a sua família. Todos estão esperando por nós..."

"Ok. Já estamos indo também!" Kirika falou com sarcasmo enquanto tomava a frente das outras duas garotas.

Mami voltou a falar, revelando sua língua preta. "Kure-san, sinto certo desejo de violência da sua parte."

"Nossa! Será que você acertou?" Kirika fez questão de revelar suas garras de energia. "E agora?"

"Papaahhh!"

Oriko testemunhou sua contraparte e Yuma serem presas juntas por laços saindo do chão.

Kirika chegou a olhar para trás, antes de laços também tentarem prender ela. Contudo, ela fora mais rápida com as garras. "Ah! Isso não vai dar certo duas vezes comigo!"

Enquanto Kirika lutava contra os laços, Oriko voltara sua atenção para Mami. A loira havia esticado seu braço esquerdo e uma porção de gosma estava aglutinando sobre seu antebraço, solidificando e ganhando uma textura metálica. No final, um disco se formou, com um desenho em baixo relevo do que seria um redemoinho, acompanhado de três círculos em alto relevo, sendo que o central era maior que os outros dois.

"Chega de brincar! Agora é a minha vez!" Fazendo a sua gema brilhar, Kirika formou uma aura no chão entre ela e Mami.

Oriko continuava a examinar aquele disco, até que os três círculos se abriram, revelando serem tampas. Nos círculos menores havia compartimentos de vidros contendo uma estranha areia violeta, enquanto que o maior tinha uma série de pequenas engrenagens que começaram a trabalhar, mas que logo desaceleraram.

 _A magia fez efeito._  Oriko notou que além dela, apenas Kirika estava na velocidade normal. A garota de tapa-olho avançou a toda velocidade, com os seus braços com garras jogados para trás.

O disco da Mami começou girar, até que os três círculos ficaram alinhados horizontalmente...

_O que houve?!_

Oriko tentava processar o que havia acontecido. Mami havia mudado de posição em um instante.

_Teleporte?_

Ainda que fosse plausível, certas evidências não corroboravam com tal teoria. Como o fato de Mami ter em mãos um mosquete, em uma pose que indicava que ela havia acabado de dar uma coronhada na Kirika, que estava caída na frente dela. A velocidade havia retornado ao normal, assim como o disco para sua posição original.

A expressão da garota com tapa-olho não deixava dúvidas que estava tão surpresa quanto.

Mami continuava com um sorriso sereno. "Isso realmente não era necessário. Fufufu..."

Kirika contraiu sua face com raiva, enquanto erguia sua cabeça, mas então sentiu seu pescoço ser segurado.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido para a Oriko que estava presa nos laços. "Kirika... não..."

"Ack...ugh" Com um tentáculo envolta de seu pescoço, Kirika foi puxada até a abominação, enquanto suas veias escureciam.

"NÃO!" Yuma gritou aos prantos.

Quando chegou ao núcleo negro, Kirika literalmente mergulhou nele. Os últimos indícios de sua presença foram o vão debater de seus braços e pernas antes deles serem absorvidos.

Tudo isso acontecendo sob a perturbadora calma de Mami.

Se esforçando para gesticular com as mãos presas, Oriko fez suas esferas dispararem um fino raio de energia para cortar os laços que as prendiam.

Não sem que Mami notasse. "Mikuni-san... eu espero que não tente o mesmo que a sua colega."

"Corra Yuma, CORRA!" Oriko do futuro empurrou a menina assim que se libertaram.

Oriko viu Yuma olhar de relance para a outra Oriko, mas não deixou de obedecer. Correu em direção ao túnel.

Porém, uma parede feita de correntes vermelhas entrelaçadas surgiu entre ela e seu objetivo. "Hã?!"

"Não há o porquê de fugir." Disse Mami para Yuma, antes de ser atingida pela primeira esfera, logo seguidas por outras. Voltando sua atenção para a atacante, Mami utilizava o corpo do seu mosquete com maestria para rebater as esferas, assim como o disco, que ela usava como um escudo. Mesmo assim, algumas esferas conseguiam passar por tais defesas.

"Ahh!" Apesar da pressão que exercia, motivada pela sua fúria por Kirika, Oriko do futuro não sentia nenhum contentamento a cada golpe, pois sua oponente não expressava dor alguma.

Yuma olhou para a cena de luta e então para aquela muralha, que parecia chegar até o teto daquele lugar imenso.

Oriko estava ao lado dela, impotente de fazer qualquer coisa por ela.  _Essa magia é... da Sakura-san. Vamos minha querida, você tem o poder._

Erguendo o braço, Yuma conjurou sua vara, apenas para ver a mesma ser arrancada da sua mão por um laço amarelo.

Oriko se virou para Mami, que estava com o braço esquerdo estendido para elas.

Com tal lado exposto, a perna da loira foi atingida por várias esferas, que a desequilibrou. "Ah... Mikuni-san. Chega disso! Não gaste as suas forças." A única resposta que ela recebeu da sua oponente, porém, foi uma esfera direta em seu olho direito, arrancando-o fora.

Ferimento tão sério que Oriko notou que sua contraparte até hesitou em continuar o ataque.

Do lugar onde ficava o globo ocular, um piche vertia, manchando a camisa branca do uniforme da Mami. Ela não agonizava, ao invés disso ergueu o disco, fazendo novamente as tampas se abrirem.

"Não!" Oriko temia pelo o que viria a seguir.

Mas sua contraparte estava atenta. Ela lançou seus dois braços a frente, fazendo todas as esferas atingirem Mami de uma só vez.

Diante daquela saraiva devastadora, algumas esferas colidiram com o disco, travando seu mecanismo. Mami voou com o impacto e foi ao chão.

Oriko viu que sua contraparte aproveitou o momento para checar a sua gema da alma. Já estava corrompida pela metade. Foi então que uma aura violeta surgiu no chão.  _Essa magia..._

"Papa?"

Oriko gostaria que Yuma estivesse certa, mas seus instintos diziam o contrário. Tudo ficou lento, exceto ela e Mami, que começou a se levantar.

As esferas, sob o comando da sua contraparte, começaram a brilhar.

 _Então ela percebeu!_  Ainda que não fosse Kirika que tivesse usado a magia, Oriko sabia que os princípios seriam os mesmos, assim como as suas fraquezas. Quando concentrada, sua companheira demonstrou ser capaz de quase parar por completo suas esferas, mesmo arremessadas em velocidades super sônicas.

Porém jamais seria o bastante contra a luz.

As esferas dispararam seus raios, e mesmo se estivessem sendo afetados pela magia que Mami invocou, não fora possível notar, pois atingiu ela de imediato, atravessando vários pontos de seu torso. Mesmo sob tal situação, ela não esboçou qualquer reação além de apontar seu mosquete sem pressa.

Quando a arma disparou, Oriko viu sua contraparte ser atravessada por uma bala na altura da barriga. Por um momento, a outra Oriko não reagiu ao ferimento, parecia que ela era capaz de fazer o mesmo que Mami, porém lentamente seu corpo se arcou, seus pés saíram do chão.

E o feitiço se desfez.

As esferas se apagaram e caíram, assim como a sua mestra, com o seu vestido branco manchado de vermelho.

Mami descartou seu mosquete enquanto examinava os buracos em seu corpo. Se não fosse pela gosma negra que saía por ali, facilmente se veria o outro lado através deles.

"Ah! Não, mama!"

Oriko viu Yuma correr em direção a sua contraparte, ela tentou impedir segurando-a pelo ombro, mas sua mão simplesmente a atravessou.

Antes que pudesse chegar até ela e curar, Yuma se viu presa novamente por laços.

Usando um deles, Mami, com um puxão, trouxe a menina até ela, segurando-a no ar com uma mão.

"Kyaahh!" Yuma se debatia, aterrorizada.

"Sinto muito pelo que vê." Disse Mami, mais da metade do rosto ensopado por aquele líquido viscoso negro. "Isso é tudo culpa da sua mama." Então, com pontas do dedo, pegou um pouco daquele líquido e levou até a bochecha de Yuma.

"Nã.. na... ah! AAAHHH!" A menina se contorcia, tentando se afastar.

"Hihi. Ora! Não vai doer, vai se sentir muito melhor, aliás." Mami deslizou os dedos, espalhando o líquido e escurecendo as veias próximas. "Nunca mais vai precisar chorar."

"NÃO!"

Um impacto, som de estilhaços. A esfera acertou a gema da alma de Mami, os fragmentos amarelos tocando o solo. Foi forte o bastante para fazer a loira baixar a sua cabeça, ficando parada.

Oriko voltou sua atenção para sua contraparte, que havia conseguido ficar de pé com dificuldade. O sangue escorria entre os dedos da mão sobre seu grave ferimento enquanto a outra estava estendida por executar seu último ato. O que mais chamou atenção, porém, foi vê-la arregalar os olhos e dizer. "Impossível..."

Mami ergueu a cabeça e olhou bem para a sua atacante. Sorriu. "Finalmente se deu conta." Então lançou Yuma.

A menina estava catatônica, com a esclera dos olhos sendo tomadas pela escuridão. Ela nem reagiu quando os tentáculos da gigantesca abominação a seguraram e gentilmente a mergulharam para dentro do núcleo viscoso.

 _Yuma..._ Oriko não segurou suas lágrimas enquanto observava sua contraparte cair de joelhos, sem mais forças ou esperança.

"Kure-san está recebendo ela em seus braços agora." Mami comentou. "As duas amam muito você, sabia?"

Arfando, Oriko do futuro só pode contorcer sua face para expressar sua raiva, até que uma luz verde a envolveu. A dor havia desaparecido e de imediato ela olhou para o seu ferimento, que não estava mais lá, até a roupa havia sido reparada.

"Elas não vão querer ver você assim." Mami começou a se aproximar, seus ferimentos sendo restaurados também por aquela luz verde, inclusive seu olho.

Oriko viu então sua contraparte ranger os dentes e arrancar a gema da alma da sua gola, mantendo ela em sua mão com o braço esticado.

Mami parou, franzindo sua testa enegrecida. "A morte não significa mais nada."

 **"** **IIIEEEAAARRGGGHHHH!"**

Todas voltaram sua atenção para Madoka. A garota se contorcia na parede, ela revelou seus olhos completamente negros.

"Ela resistiu muito." Disse Mami. "Porém, agora eu conheço a verdade. É uma grande ingenuidade por a esperança acima de tudo."

"Quem é você?" Inquiriu a garota ajoelhada.

"Mikuni-san?!" Mami proferiu, incrédula. "Sou eu, Mami Tomoe."

A garota voltou a perguntar. "Quem está por detrás dessa máscara?"

Mami ficou em um breve silêncio, antes de dizer. "Você tem o poder de ver o futuro, não? Você previu isso?"

"Não..." Oriko do futuro desviou o olhar. "...essa é a primeira vez."

"'Primeira vez.'" Mami repetiu as palavras, um tanto confusa. "Diga-me Mikuni-san, o que vai acontecer de agora em diante?"

Oriko se aproximou das duas.  _O que você vê?_

"Eu vejo..." Sua contraparte sorriu. "...que isso não é o fim."

Mami compartilhou o sorriso. "Está certa. Isso é o começo."

Então a contraparte fechou a mão com força, esmagando a gema. Oriko viu ela cair de cara no chão úmido, seu corpo completamente flácido. Suas vestimentas mágicas, em um flash de luz branca, deram lugar para vestes mais mundanas.

Mami suspirou decepcionada. "Oriko Mikuni-san..." Ela aproximou e se ajoelhou, trazendo a garota caída para o seu colo.

Oriko testemunhava mais uma vez a face de morte dela mesma, mesmo assim o que estava acontecendo agora era surreal para ela.

"Nós no conhecemos faz pouco tempo e parece que você tem um passado ruim com a Kyouko." Mami ajeitou os cabelos da outra Oriko. "Mas eu gostei de você, posso ver que é uma pessoa responsável. É muito triste ter que lutar e agora vê-la assim."

Oriko ficou surpresa ao ver Mami conjurar laços para formar um pequeno lenço e limpar o rosto sujo da sua contraparte.

"Tudo ficará bem. Ela salvará você." Mami pressionou os dedos no pescoço da Oriko caída e as veias ali escureceram.

Oriko contemplou aquilo se espalhando rapidamente e tomando conta da face, escurecendo os lábios e os olhos. Logo, veias escuras também surgiram nas mãos.  _O que Tomoe-san está fazendo? Será que..._

Com a boca e os olhos bem abertos, sua contraparte se ergueu em um sobressalto, seu corpo estremecido.

Não tanto quanto Oriko, que chegou a dar um passo para trás.

"Shhh... Shhh..." Mami abraçou. "Já passou, já passou, não precisa ter mais medo."

Sua contraparte examinava as próprias mãos, nem sequer piscava o olho.

"Consegue ver? Ouvir? Elas esperam por nós... elas..." Mami se levantou e olhou para a outra assustada.

Oriko ouviu sua contraparte dizer. "Desculpe."

"O quê? Como..." Mami, antes tão calma e confidente, agora aparentava estar desorientada e nervosa.

Enquanto sua contraparte estava triste. "Eu disse a você. Isso não é o fim. Eu saberei que isso irá acontecer e você não vai poder impedir. Me desculpe."

"Por que continuar? Para proteger este mundo?" Mami abriu os braços, sua voz tomada pela raiva. "ESTE MUNDO?!"

"Desculpe... desculpe... desculpe..."

Oriko vendo ela mesma se lamentando daquela forma, ficou ainda mais confusa. "O que... ela fez comigo?"

"Você não é ingênua Oriko Mikuni-san, não..." Mami apontou com fúria. "É uma tola!"

De repente, uma onda de escuridão avançou pela galeria. Madoka havia sucumbido.

 **"** **UMA TOLA!"**

A voz de Mami foi a última coisa que Oriko ouviu antes da cena diante dela desaparecer. Agora, mergulhada no vazio, seus pensamentos eram a sua única companhia.

_Poderia ser? Proteger este mundo que sofre um erro? O sonho do meu pai uma tolice? Não..._

Pensar estava ficando difícil. Oriko se concentrou em suas memórias.

_Madoka._

Imagens da garota dentro do prisma, seu longo vestido e cabelos, seus olhos fechados em sua expressão congelada, tão serena que chegava a ser um pecado quebrá-la.

_Madoka Kaname. Você acredita na esperança? Meu pai deixou de acreditar e se perdeu. Eu não posso desistir. Eu irei salvá-la das garras do destino, não importa quantas vezes eu precise ver para encontrar uma forma._

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

_Novamente eu posso ver._

O coração de Oriko apertou quando se viu diante da parede de concreto do túnel. A saída dele até a galeria estava próxima.

"Nenhum sinal do Kyuubey."

Ouvindo Kyouko, Oriko se virou para o grupo de garotas mágicas lideradas por sua contraparte. As duas ficaram frente a frente, até ela ser atravessada por elas.

"Estamos chegando, Sakura-san" Disse sua contraparte. "Afirmo também que é bem cedo ainda. Só faz duas semanas que ele desapareceu"

"Mas os cubos já estão acumulando. Você disse que os demônios irão dominar as cidades, deveríamos ter vindo aqui antes." Comentou Mami.

Acompanhando o grupo, Oriko ouviu sua contraparte exasperar. "Quantas vezes eu preciso explicar! O que enfrentaremos é algo extremamente poderoso e eu precisava expor todos os detalhes a vocês, pois qualquer erro é fatal." Ela parou e se virou. "Até parecem que vocês não querem salvar Madoka Kaname."

"Sabia que eu tô começando a odiar você chamar a rosinha assim?" Kyouko alisou o bastão da sua lança. "E se esse negócio é tão poderoso, perigoso e pá... então por que trouxe a menina?"

 _Sua idiota._  Oriko rangeu os dentes.

Yuma chacoalhou sua vara, irritada. "Kyouko-neechan! Eu preciso proteger vocês e eu sei cuidar de mim mesma."

"É isso aí amorzinho!" Kirika passou a mão na cabeça da menina. "Nós somos um super time de super garotas!"

A contraparte da Oriko não compartilhava do mesmo entusiasmo que a sua companheira. "Eu só inclui vocês nisso, pois eu sei que são as únicas que conhecem e querem salvar Madoka tanto quanto eu."

"Heh." Kyouko mordiscou o lábio. "Só nós iríamos arriscar a pele, né?"

 _Tem algo errado com a Kyouko, ela parece... hesitante._  Concluiu Oriko.

Yuma fez alguns pulinhos. "Vamos! Temos que ajudar o Kyukyu com aquele monstrengo e salvar Madoka."

"Sim, é melhor nos apressarmos." A Oriko do futuro se virou e voltou a caminhar.

Kyouko e Mami se entreolharam, a ruiva deu de ombros antes de acompanhar o grupo.

Chegando na galeria, apesar de Oriko estar ciente que sua contraparte realmente havia informado sobre o que encontrariam, ela não deixou de ouvir a reação de estupefação das garotas.

"Nossa... quantos Kyukyus..."

Kyouko só tinha uma palavra para aquele 'mar' de Kyuubeys. "Merda..."

A outra Oriko apontou. "Como eu vi e agora vocês podem ver, Madoka Kaname está naquele prisma."

"Essa Madoka até que é bonita, hum?" Disse Kirika. "Parece um anjo."

"Ela mais do que um anjo." Respondeu Mami.

"E agora?" Kyouko perguntou.

"Como eu disse, chegamos cedo." A outra Oriko afirmou. "Devemos avisar Kyuubey sobre a nossa presença e planejarmos a nossa luta para o dia que aquela... coisa se libertar."

"Eu tenho uma idéia melhor."

Oriko viu Kyouko apontar a lança em direção a sua contraparte.

A ruiva continuou. "Que tal a gente tirar a rosinha de lá agora."

"Ei! Abaixa essa lança." Kirika fez menção de avançar.

Prontamente impedida pela Oriko do futuro. "Calma." Apesar de pedir isso, ela disse em tom de irritação para Kyouko. "Eu não avisei que não se pode quebrar o prisma? Eu já vi você morrer assim."

Kyouko manteve a sua lança erguida. "Ah tá. Conta outra."

Oriko deu um tapa em sua própria testa.  _Sua imbecil._

"Kyouko?!" Mami chamou a atenção.

"Não acha isso tudo muito conveniente?" Kyouko falou para a sua companheira. "Ela vem nos avisar que Kyuubey vai desaparecer e logo depois isso acontece. Então ela diz que conhece Madoka, esse lugar e que tem um plano."

"É claro sua imbecil!" Oriko do futuro exclamou. "É justamente porque eu posso ver o que vai acontecer!"

"Isso!" Oriko torcia pela sua contraparte. "Fala na cara dela!"

"Mama está certa!" Yuma apoiou.

"Tem certeza?" Kyouko deu sorrisinho de lado. "Pois eu só seria imbecil se eu acreditasse nessa historinha. Tudo o que tu falou para nós, Oriko, esse merdinha do Kyuubey poderia ter dito a você. Diz aí, qual é a jogada entre vocês? Hein?"

"O quê?!" As duas Orikos arregalaram os olhos.

"Isso é uma acusação muito grave!" Mami repreendeu. "Como pôde dizer isso..."

"Droga Mami! Nós temos que nos precaver!" Kyouko interrompeu, sua lança tremia. "Nós duas estamos envolvidas com a Madoka e esse safado não iria desistir tão fácil de ter nossas cabeças. É por isso que Oriko sabia que Kyuubey iria sumir, ele ameaçou ela quanto a isso. Esse lixo tem o mundo sob as suas patas e a usou para nos atrair aqui."

Kirika fez uma careta. "Nossa! Que paranóica."

"Kyouko!" Yuma gritou. "Kyukyu jamais faria isso!"

"Bwahahaha! Você não tem idéia alguma." Kyouko balançou a cabeça. "Não posso dizer o mesmo quanto a sua 'mama'. Ela não parece tão surpresa assim quanto ao que eu disse. Tu sabes bem com quem tá lidando, né?"

Oriko observava o desenrolar daquela cena. Yuma ficou olhando para sua contraparte.

"É... é claro que é tudo invenção dela!" A outra Oriko respirou fundo. "Como ousa trair a nossa confiança?"

"Confiança?!" Disse Kyouko com incredulidade. "Olha quem fala! Você nem acreditou na nossa história."

 _História?_  Aquilo instigou a curiosidade da Oriko.

"Eu pedi que me contassem como conheceram Madoka e eu ouvi..." A outra Oriko abaixou a cabeça. "... mas... mas... chumaços de algodão?"

_Chumaços de algodão?!_

"Eu sei que você deve achar que isso parece ter vindo de um sonho, Oriko-san. Que a Lei dos Ciclos é uma mera invenção." Mami olhou para Madoka. "Porém a prova está ali, dentro daquele prisma."

"Vocês têm que entender!" A outra Oriko ergueu a cabeça, com um olhar de apelo. "Vocês estavam em um experimento. Kyuubey pode ter mexido com a cabeça de vocês. Ele pode..."

"Experimento? Mama, por que Kyukyu iria mexer com a cabeça delas? C-Como você sabe disso?" Yuma interrompeu, curiosa.

"Ah... hmmm... eu tive uma visão..." Oriko do futuro desviou o olhar para longe de Yuma enquanto balbuciava. "Eu suponho que Kyuubey fez isso para proteger o mundo..."

"O-Oriko-san?!" Mami ficou enojada.

Kyouko voltou a rir. "Hahahaha! Ela nem consegue mais esconder, essa mentirosa."

Oriko botou as mãos no rosto, rangendo os dentes. "Não! Não! Não! Essas fanáticas estão estragando tudo!"

"Mama jamais mentiria para mim!" Yuma estremeceu os lábios de raiva.

"Que piada ruim, hein? Mami, acho que está tudo acert..." Kyouko virou a cabeça. "Olha só!"

Oriko notou que um Kyuubey havia se aproximado das garotas.

"Já vou avisando que não sinto nenhuma saudade de ti, mas me diz..." Kyouko franziu a testa. "Hum? Mami pediu pra tu não falar comigo e com ela? Eu sei disso, mas ela tá abrindo uma exceção, ok? O que tu pretende?"

Por um momento, Oriko só pôde presenciar o silêncio entre todos ali presentes.

Até que Mami ficou boquiaberta. "Kyuubey!"

"Ahá! É a mesma história de sempre." Kyouko concluiu.

 _O que será que ele disse? É algo novo?_  Oriko se perguntou.

"Isso... eu preciso..." A outra Oriko começou a gesticular. "Esperem! Eu preciso avisá-la."

"A-Amorzão?" Kirika não sabia se continuava olhando para o Kyuubey ou para a sua amada.

"Eu irei... iria ver isso, eu... ela deve estar vendo isso."

_Ela está se referindo a mim?_

"Tch... Além de mentirosa, é pirada." Kyouko trouxe a lança junto para si. "Olha, vou te dar o benefício da dúvida, pois parece que é mais uma vítima dele. Se não está junto com Kyuubey, então não nos impeça." E então saltou em direção ao prisma.

"Espera! NÃO!" Desesperada, Oriko conjurou esferas e lançou.

"Agh!" Atingida, Kyouko foi empurrada para longe do prisma, indo ao chão.

"Hã?!" Yuma estava consternada com tudo o que presenciava.

"Desculpe Yuma, eu não queria fazer isso, mas foi necessário." Oriko do futuro tentava acalmar sua protegida, quando passos sobre poças de água chamaram sua atenção. "Mami-san?"

Mami tinha um mosquete apontado diretamente para ela. "D-De que lado vocês estão?"

"Do lado daqueles que querem proteger esse mundo!"

Oriko viu Kirika avançar em direção a garota armada. "Não faça isso!"

A garota de tapa-olho estendeu seu braço, assim como suas garras. Esticaram tanto que ela conseguiu alcançar e desviar o mosquete...

A arma disparou.

Tudo fora muito rápido para Oriko e sua contraparte. Quando se deram conta, Yuma já se encontrava caída.

"Yuma?!" Sua contraparte foi até a menina e se agachou. A bala havia perfurado o pescoço, seus olhos já sem vida. "YUMA!"

Oriko notou que não vertia muito sangue pelo ferimento, mas qualquer esperança que pudesse obter nisso se perdeu logo que as roupas de garota mágica da Yuma emitiram uma luz verde e evaporaram. Pequenos fragmentos de cristais verdes confirmavam seus temores.

A bala havia atravessado o pescoço, até a nuca.

"Não..." Caindo de joelhos, Oriko começou a socar a própria cabeça repetidas vezes. "Isso não vai acontecer! Isso não vai acontecer! Isso não vai acontecer!" Ainda que haveria a oportunidade de impedir aquilo, ela não poderia deixar de compartilhar a dor da sua contraparte.

"YUMAAAAAHHH!"

Mami deixou cair o mosquete, ela mal conseguia construir uma sentença. "Não... eu... não queria fazer isso... eu..."

"Amorzinho?!" Com respiração curta, seu corpo se estremecendo, Kirika revelou seu olhar esbugalhado para Mami. "Morra!"

A loira se jogou, na tentativa de desviar, mas sua coxa direita não escapou daquelas garras. "Aaaahhh!"

O grito de dor chamou a atenção de Oriko, que então viu Kirika diante de uma coluna de fumaça preta que se formou onde Mami estava.

"O-O que é isso?!" Kirika recuou, até sentir uma parede de corrente em suas costas.

"Maldita!" Kyouko estava no ar, mergulhando com uma grande lança, energizada.

Kirika formou uma aura envolta dela, mas antes de tudo ficar mais lento, paredes de correntes vermelhas entrelaçadas se formaram envolta dela, formando uma gaiola. Era tão pequena, que ela mal podia se mover. "D-Droga!"

Oriko viu Kirika golpear seguidas vezes com suas garras aquelas correntes do jeito que podia, mas em vão.

Kyouko descia lentamente, sua expressão furiosa, ansiando pela destruição eminente.

Então Kirika parou e olhou para a Oriko do futuro, que ainda estava sobre a menina, se lamentando. "Amorzão... me desculpa." Voltando sua atenção para sua oponente, ela cruzou suas garras e as reforçou o máximo que pôde para o que estava por vir.

A lança arrebentou as correntes facilmente, demonstrando o seu poder. Assim que tocaram nas garras, elas se desintegraram. Sem saída, Kirika se contorceu para evitar a lâmina, mas para o inevitável apenas lhe restara usar a magia para tolerar a dor. Quando começou a perfurar sua carne, ela olhou bem para Kyouko, a boca aberta da ruiva, que trazia um grito de raiva e força, mostrava seus dentes caninos afiados tão quanto os dela.

"Vaca." Kirika sorriu. "Você me pegou desta vez."

Sorriso que só se foi quando uma parte da lâmina cortou sua gema da alma em suas costas.

Com a velocidade retornando ao normal, Kyouko terminou de empalar sua vítima, fazendo uma cratera no chão.

O baque conseguiu chamar a atenção da contraparte da Oriko. "Hã?! Nãouuuhhh..."

Mais lamentações. Oriko ficou de quatro, seus braços apoiado no solo que, apesar de úmido, não molhavam suas roupas.  _Por quê? Quantas vezes eu já vi? Por quê? Quantas vezes eu terei que ver? Por quê? Por que eu não consigo proteger meu mundo?_

Um estrondo e gritos fizeram Oriko erguer cabeça. A primeira coisa que viu foi Kyouko sendo arremessada longe, acompanhada de inúmeros Kyuubeys que tiveram o mesmo fim. Quando procurou por sua contraparte, ela já não encontrava, assim como corpo de Yuma, todas carregadas por aquela onda de choque.

Não foi difícil encontrar a origem daquilo. A nuvem de fumaça havia se expandido. Como trovões, flashes de luzes multicoloridos iluminavam a mesma.

Enquanto testemunhava aquele caos, pelo canto do olho ela percebeu: o prisma que orbitava o maior escureceu e se quebrou...

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Tu, Kirika, eu vi tantas vezes, tantas vezes vocês perecerem."

Morte. Para Yuma, o único significado concreto daquela palavra era um banheiro, gritos e pancadas violentas contra porta. O cheiro horrível e o medo. Tudo aquilo se foi em algo que a sua memória não registrou, mas ela acreditava que ia morrer. Foi naquele momento que descobriu que desejava viver mais do que nunca e a pessoa que estava abraçando ela aos prantos foi quem lhe deu esta oportunidade. "Mama, me desculpa..."

Oriko se afastou um pouco, segurando a menina pelos ombros. "Está tudo bem. Não precisa ter medo, pois eu encontrei uma maneira." Ela abriu um grande sorriso. "Eu pedi a Kirika para manter as duas esperando, porque elas não vão entender o que eu vi agora. Quando eu lhe mostrar, saberá do que eu estou falando. Ok?"

Yuma apertou os lábios e balançou a cabeça, concordando, e então abraçou Oriko. Disse em tom choroso. "Eu duvidei de você, sou... sou a filha mais terrível deste mundo!"

Com lágrimas renovadas e boquiaberta, Oriko repousou sua cabeça sobre a da menina. "Filha... sim... você é a minha filha. É só isso que basta para te amá-la." Ela gostaria de ficar assim, reconfortando ela, mas tudo era uma questão de tempo. Disse ao se levantar. "E eu te garanto que há coisas mais terríveis nesse mundo e nós temos que conviver com isso."

Yuma viu Oriko estender a mão, ao mesmo tempo em que oferecia um lenço.

"Venha querida. Ainda que seja verdade o que eu disse agora, não significa que não devemos lutar para torná-lo melhor."

Que ela segurou, enquanto secava suas lágrimas.

As duas então partiram, confiantes e unidas em sua missão.

Porém, a confiança de Oriko estava manchada pela culpa.  _Yuma... eu sinto muito que esse momento fora tão curto. Logo você dirá que não é minha filha. Você, Kirika... não vão poder me perdoar. Eu me tornei em algo horrível. Ainda assim, eu aceito meu destino, pela minha família e por Madoka._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Esperança quebrantada


	9. Esperança quebrantada

"Eu tenho que admitir. Nunca vi alguém se dar tanto ao trabalho pra me fazer de otária." Kyouko conjurou sua lança, em um flash de luz avermelhada que refletiu nas poças do chão da galeria onde as três garotas estavam.

Kirika deu de ombros, ainda sorrindo para as outras duas. "Posso dizer que isso não é nada pessoal."

Rangendo os dentes, disse Kyouko quase cuspindo, tamanha era sua raiva. "Vou enfiar esse 'pessoal' no teu cu!"

"Não Kyouko! Espere!" Mami impediu a ruiva colocando um braço na sua frente. Ela mantinha os olhos fixos na garota de tapa olho. "Isso não faz sentido."

"Ah Mami Tomoe-san..." Kirika fazia estralos enquanto alongava os pulsos de seus punhos cerrados. "Esse é o seu grande problema."

"Como?"

"Sempre quer achar um motivo em tudo, não é?" Kirika deu uma piscadela, infelizmente fez isso com o seu olho tampado, ela logo tratou de corrigir isso. "Tem certas coisas em nossas vidas que não tem explicação. Quando mais cedo você aceitar isso, será um fardo a menos para carregar, não concorda?"

"Esquece Mami. Com essa aí não tem argumentos." Após dizer para a sua companheira, Kyouko pendeu sua lança em pé em direção a Kirika. "E seu 'amorzão' deve tá com um parafuso a menos se ela acha que você dá conta de duas veteranas sozinha."

[ _Se ela realmente pretende lutar, não acho que você devesse ficar tão confiante._ ]

[ _Ela com certeza vai lutar._ ] Kyouko respondeu a telepatia da Mami. [ _Mas relaxa. Eu só estou mexendo um pouco com ela._ ]

"Kukuku..."

A risadinha chamou a atenção das duas.

"Vocês não tem noção alguma. Kuku..." Kirika abriu um pouco seus braços e fez surgir suas garras. "Eu já VENCI!"

Kyouko franziu as sobrancelhas. "Ok... Você continua sendo a mais louca. Seu 'amorzão' ainda não roubou seu título."

Mami estendeu sua mão, da palma da luva brotaram laços que se enrolaram formando uma bola. "Kirika-san, nós lutamos lado a lado contra os demônios, não faça isso. Se foi Oriko-san que pediu isso para você, nos conte, podemos entrar em um acordo."

"Ah! Aí seria muito chato!" Kirika fez uma cara de sono. "Não gostam de mistérios?"

Um desenho circular de cor violeta surgiu, ocupando uma boa extensão do chão da galeria.

"Bem... para onde vocês vão, não precisarão saber mesmo."

Mami, não vendo escolha, jogou a bola que segurava contra o chão. Ela estourou, liberando uma cortina de fumaça branca.

Para a surpresa de Kirika. "Eu nem comecei ainda e já vão correr?" Logo ela descartou tal suspeita, porém, diante de um súbito brilho amarelado vindo da fumaça.

"Ninguém aqui vai correr não." Saindo da fumaça, Kyouko portava uma lança com duas pontas, uma vermelha e a outra amarela.

"Kuku. Eu ainda tenho mais lâminas que você..." O sorriso confiante de Kirika desapareceu ao notar uma nova silhueta em meio aquela fumaça.

"Tem certeza disso?" Outra Kyouko surgiu, também portando uma lança de duas pontas.

O espanto de Kirika era evidente. "Como..."

Mais uma Kyouko apareceu. "Mágica, ora bolas..."

"Sabe, Mami até inventou um nome para isso." E outra.

" _Rosso fantasma._ " E continuavam vindo.

"Isso." Parecia não ter fim. "Só que eu prefiro chamar de..."

"'Você tá ferrada!'"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" A gargalhada das sete Kyoukos ecoou pela galeria.

"Hmmm... vejo que não vão querer brincar um pouco." Ainda que surpreendida, Kirika não se intimidou. "Certo. Então vamos para o prato principal!" A energia em cada garra ondulou e um par de novas lâminas vieram fazer companhia para as três já existentes. As cores delas mudaram, passando do violeta para um roxo escuro, enquanto ficavam mais compridas.

As Kyoukos trataram de oferecer uma resposta à altura. Suas lanças se subdividiram e as pontas voaram em direção ao seu único alvo rapidamente.

Até Kirika usar sua magia.  _Oriko, meu amor, parece que a nossa cabeça quente aprendeu alguns truques novos com aquela loira._  Aproveitou para examinar as ponteiras das lanças que ainda levariam um tempo para alcançá-la.  _Seria isso alguma espécie de ilusão?_

Com as suas garras, ela aparou uma das pontas. Ela sentiu o vibrar do impacto, as faíscas, a ponta da lança rodopiando lentamente, perdendo sua trajetória original. Ela caminhou até outra ponteira e fez o mesmo.  _Essa também é real._  Testou novamente com uma das ponteiras com a base da lâmina de cor amarela.  _É tudo real._

Kirika então percebeu o movimento das Kyoukos, algumas estavam buscando seus flancos, outras saltaram para ficarem acima dela. Revirou os olhos.  _Elas pretendem me cercar._   _Que surpresa..._  Ela deu um passo de lado para deixar passar uma das lanças.  _Essa ruivinha sabe usar mais de uma lança, mas os corpos têm que ser falsos._

Só haveria um jeito de descobrir e tal conclusão levou Kirika a voltar a sorrir. Melhor ainda que ela poderia escolher por onde começar! Decidiu em atacar uma das Kyoukos que estava no ar. No trajeto, ela girou seu corpo para desviar de algumas subdivisões interconectadas com correntes, como uma dança mortal onde o último passo seria o saciar das suas lâminas.

Se era uma dança, porém, deveria se dizer que o salão do baile estava ficando cheio. "O quê?" Novas subdivisões se encaminharam para bloquear o caminho entre Kirika e seu alvo. "Andou melhorando seus reflexos, minha vermelhinha?"

Demorou, mas a resposta veio. "Esqueceu? Essa não é a primeira vez que luto contigo, minha falsa caolha." A voz da Kyouko estava distorcida, sob o efeito da lentidão.

"Kuku. Você só se safou daquelas vezes porque meu amorzão foi muito piedosa e pediu para deixar você escapar. Hoje será diferente." Kirika pôs seus pés sobre uma das subdivisões, usando como apoio para a sua próxima investida. _Kyouko não iria ficar na defensiva. Essas duas devem ter algum plano._

Ela então olhou para a fumaça.  _Enquanto a minha magia estiver agindo, isso nunca vai se dispersar e a loira deve estar lá ainda... Será que descobriram como funciona? Pelo meu amorzão, tenho que terminar isso logo._

Saltando a partir da subdivisão que estava, Kirika usou suas garras como ganchos e forçou uma pequena abertura naquele emaranhado de correntes. "Eu devia começar a fazer Yoga!" Se contorcendo como pôde, ela passou pela abertura e, com um novo salto, alcançou uma das Kyoukos.

A ruiva lentamente erguia a ponta dos seus lábios, revelando os seus dentes.

"Você deve ser falsa, não é?" As garras rasgaram aquela Kyouko. Como Kirika já esperava, não saiu sangue daqueles cortes, mas seus olhos não deixaram de crescer diante do que veio a seguir.

O corpo da ruiva começou a se desmanchar em um turbilhão de laços multicoloridos, ávidos em capturar sua agressora.

Kirika se deixou cair para evitar ser presa. Ela só descobriu que isso não fora uma boa idéia quando passou próxima da ponta de uma lança, o suficiente para rasgar o seu uniforme. "Ah! Droga!" Procurava chegar ao chão, mas para onde via só havia subdivisões.

"Quer continuar a brincar de adivinhação? Ainda faltam seis. Hahaha!"

Enquanto a gargalhada distorcida da Kyouko vinha de todas as direções, Kirika lutava para encontrar um espaço em meio aquele domo de lanças e correntes.  _Elas não são ilusões, mas um maldito truque daquela loira! Porém, mesmo se eu conseguisse eliminar esses clones, Kyouko ainda vai ter controle sobre as lanças e ela está restringindo cada vez mais meus movimentos. O que o meu amorzão diria agora? Pensa, sua tansa, pensa!_  Ela apertou seus punhos fechados.  _Claro! A fonte da magia!_

Após jogar seu quadril para o lado para desviar de uma lança, a garota de tapa olho começou a se concentrar em sua gema da alma, buscando sentir a magia a sua volta.  _Vejamos... aha!_  Ela então olhou para uma das garotas mágicas vermelhas, que estava atrás de outras duas e de uma muralha de correntes.  _É isso! Amorzão, você é um gênio! Mas chegar até ela vai ser chato..._

Ela então sentiu outra fonte, uma maior, que estava atrás daquela cortina de fumaça bem menos guarnecida por aquelas lanças.

 _Se eu pegar aquela loira, aposto que a outra vai fazer algo estúpido._  "Kukuku..." Kirika cruzou suas garras. "É hora de torrar a magia,  _baby_!"

A aura no chão reapareceu e brilhou com mais intensidade. Em resposta tudo ficou ainda mais lento. Sem perder tempo, a garota usou suas garras para abrir caminho em meio à selva de madeira e metal, evitando as ponteiras. Ainda que estivessem quase paradas, elas atravessariam a carne dela com violência se oferecesse a oportunidade.

"Ah... Enfim o ar livre!" Kirika escapou daquela verdadeira prisão, voltando a pisar no chão úmido da galeria. "Bem... metaforicamente falando. Eu preciso checar a minha gema." Assim que se desfez das garras, ela levou uma mão fechada até as suas costas. "Ah é... eu não posso ainda. Foi mal amorzão, quase me esqueci. É melhor eu economizar o que resta."

A velocidade de tudo voltou a ser um pouco maior. As Kyoukos começaram a virar a cabeça, ao perceberem a fuga da sua presa.

Kirika trouxe de volta as suas garras de três lâminas. "Isso aqui é mais do que suficiente para cortar aqueles cachos, hehe." Partindo em direção a nuvem de fumaça. Assim que entrou, o chão brilhou em amarelo. "Olha! É uma cobra amarela? Não! É papel higiênico molhado com mijo? Não! São os laços da Mami!"

Assim que os laços brotavam do chão, Kirika os cortava sem esforço enquanto avançava. "Mami-san! Por favor! Assim você me mata de tédio!"

Logo veio uma série de estampidos e flashes de luz na fumaça.

"Lá vem a artilharia!" Para desviar das balas a caminho, Kirika deu um salto. "Você deve conseguir me sentir também! Já estou chegan..."

Quando se deu conta, a ponta de uma baioneta estava quase em seu olho.

Kirika afastou o perigo com uma das garras. "Opa! Opa! Opa!"

Dezenas de mosquetes com baionetas voavam em direção a ela com a intenção de empalá-la.

"Mami-san e seus truques." Kirika abria caminho por eles. "Quase me pegou, continua tentando!"

Voltando ao chão e dando impulso para mais um salto, Kirika chegou ao outro lado da nuvem de fumaça.

Mami estava no chão, no lado de fora. Sua expressão de surpresa indicava que ela havia avistado sua oponente, mas não que isso bastasse para ela poder reagir.

"Aí está a fonte e aí está você!" Kirika pousou nas costas da Mami. "Meu amorzinho ficaria muito desapontada em ver essa sua performance,  _senpai_." Em um giro, ela rasgou a loira com as suas lâminas.

Literalmente.

"Hã?!" Grande foi a surpresa de Kirika ao ver sua oponente se tornar uma mero monte de tecido. "Como..." O som distorcido de um tiro e a dor lancinante em suas costas a silenciou. Com o olho que não estava tampado, ela testemunhou seu abdômen explodir em um jato vermelho, acompanhado de uma pequena esfera amarela. Ela fixou o olhar naquela esfera se afastando até seu nariz e boca se encontrarem com o chão duro e úmido.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Oriko parou de repente.

Para a confusão de Yuma. "O que foi mama?"

Oriko olhou para trás por um momento, até onde o túnel fazia a curva. "... nada. Vamos, estamos quase lá."

Elas voltaram a andar depressa, até alcançarem a saída para a galeria.

E lá estava.

Sua visão.

Seu pesadelo.

Oriko foi tomada por um súbito mal estar. Aqueles inúmeros Kyuubeys, a maioria conectados com aquela grande esfera negra. O prisma pequeno, a origem de todo o mal, orbitando o grande prisma com a garota, o símbolo de toda a sua esperança.

Era tudo tão igual e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente. O ar úmido e frio, o chão duro que incomodava sob a sola de seu calçado e, especialmente, a luva quente e confortável de Yuma.

Oriko sentiu seu corpo mais pesado. Afinal, esse era peso do presente. Era isso que todas as suas contrapartes passaram? Essa mesma sensação? Esse... medo?

"Nossa... quantos Kyukyus..."

Ela apertou a mão de Yuma. Se ela viu todas aquelas vezes a menina perecer, foi para que isso não ocorresse. "Você deve estar chocada, não é minha querida?"

"V-Você viu tudo isso?" Yuma olhou bem para Oriko. "Por que... essa garota está pre...?

"É isso que eu queria dizer!" Oriko se abaixou, sua expressão conturbada. "Aquela garota não está presa, aquilo é para protegê-la!"

"Hã?!"

Notando o susto da menina, Oriko procurou se acalmar. "Kyuubey enfrentará algo terrível que quer ela e o nosso mundo. Não podemos tirá-la de lá, não agora." Apertou bem os lábios e suspirou. "Mami-san, Sakura-san, eu vi que não conseguirei convencer elas disso, mas você confia em mim, não confia?"

"C-Claro mama!" Yuma balançou cabeça, confirmando. "Eu nunca mais vou duvidar de você."

Oriko desviou olhar, sua face e pescoço se contraíram.

"Mama?"

Uma singela lágrima desceu sobre seu pômulo, que ela logo tratou de remover. "Isso minha... filha. Isso..."

[ _Oriko Mikuni._ ]

As duas garotas voltaram sua atenção para o Kyuubey que se aproximava.

[ _Yuma Chitose._ ]

"Kyukyu!" Yuma estendeu os braços em direção a criatura, que logo pulou em seu colo. "Essa é toda a sua família?"

[ _Família?_ ] A cabeça de Kyuubey estremecia com o acariciar da menina. [ _Pode se dizer que somos da mesma espécie._ ]

Yuma passava a mão por aquele corpo felpudo. "Sabia que eu estava com saudades? Então estava todo esse tempo protegendo essa garota e nosso mundo de uma grande ameaça?"

[ _Não somente este mundo, mas todo o universo._ ] Os olhos vermelhos e imóveis de Kyuubey estavam focados em Oriko.

A garota mágica branca fazia o mesmo, com a respiração presa e um sutil movimento em suas têmporas.

"Kyukyu!" Yuma segurou o corpo de Kyuubey e o fez ficar face a face. "Tem muita coisa ruim acontecendo lá fora, gente se machucando! Por que não avisou? E são tantos de vocês... não podia enviar alguns para coletar os cubos?"

[ _Isso tudo é para poder garantir o sucesso. Não queríamos o envolvimento de garotas mágicas._ ]

"Yuma, ele tem razão." Oriko interveio. "Lembre-se do que eu disse, do que eu vi. Mami-san e Sakura-san. Tem que entender."

"Uhum." Yuma abaixou a cabeça. "Eu entendi."

"Contudo." Dessa vez, Oriko dirigiu a palavra para a criatura. "Sem a nossa ajuda, você não vai conseguir."

"O que devemos fazer?" Yuma inquiriu.

"Por enquanto." Oriko ficou olhando para a garota dentro do prisma. "Apenas esperar."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Com as mãos fechadas, Kirika ergueu seu corpo com dificuldade. Perdendo a concentração, tudo havia voltado a velocidade normal e suas garras desapareceram. O sangue se misturava com a água.

"Quando alguém consegue se fazer mais rápido que seu oponente, eles buscam atacar pelas costas. É uma tática plausível, porém previsível."

Já de joelhos, Kirika se virou para responder. "Ah... Olha quem... fala." Contudo ela não encontrou Mami, a dona daquela voz, mas apenas parte de um cano de um mosquete flutuando em pleno ar.

"Esse não foi o seu maior erro." Então laços, com um arranjo de cores que mimetizavam perfeitamente o espaço a sua volta, começaram a cair, revelando a loira segurando a sua arma.

Em seguida, Kirika testemunhou um laço amarelo, antes invisível, surgir. Ele conectava Mami com o monte de laços que outrora fora a sua imitação.

Mami usou o laço para puxar algo daquele monte, que foi parar direto na palma da sua mão. "Localizar seu adversário através da origem da sua magia é bem conveniente, mas jamais deve ser usado como único método." A gema da alma dela estava bem escurecida.

Os laços do monte saíram voando, passando por Kirika, alcançando e sendo absorvidos pela gema, trazendo de volta um pouco do seu brilho. Enquanto isso, Mami fez seu mosquete se desfazer e reformar em um novo.

"Camuflagem?! Você é um canivete suíço ou o quê?" Kirika fechou os olhos e desatou a rir. "KukukuaaaaAAAARRGGH!"

Até que Mami enterrou a baioneta de seu mosquete no lado direito de seu peito.

"Vadia... eu... ah"

"É melhor conservar seu ar, eu perfurei seu pulmão." Mami falou sem demonstrar um traço de compaixão. "Você consegue deixar mais lento o movimento e a noção do tempo dos outros, não é? Eu conheci uma pessoa com habilidade similar a sua e tenho certeza que nessa situação você não vai conseguir escapar. Se tentar usar qualquer magia, eu não vou hesitar em puxar o gatilho."

"Droga Mami! Por que não matou ela ainda?" As Kyoukos vinham através da fumaça que se dissipava. Assim que chegaram mais perto das duas garotas, os clones se desfizeram em um amontoado de laços.

Nos quais foram absorvidos pela gema da Mami, que ela levou até ao centro da jóia em forma de flor em sua cabeça. "Eu disse a você! Isso não faz sentido! Elas tiveram melhores oportunidades para nos liquidar antes e por que não atuaram juntas?" Ela segurou o mosquete com as suas mãos, voltando sua atenção para Kirika. "Se fosse para fugir e proteger Yuma-san, ela teria voltado e não adentrado ainda mais pelas galerias. Tem algo muito estranho aqui."

"Kukugh..." A risada de Kirika fora encurtada pela dor. Partindo do grave ferimento em seu abdômen, um líquido vermelho escuro de aspecto grosso escorria até as suas pernas.

"Eu acertei seu fígado." Mami dizia com frieza. "Você deve ter alguns minutos antes de perder consciência." Então ela arregalou os olhos, enfatizando. "Quando isso acontecer, eu irei destruir sua gema, EXCETO se você me contar o que Oriko-san está planejando."

Kirika sorriu. "Mesmo se eu soubesse... ah... eu não contaria."

"O quê?!" Mami franziu a testa. "Você obedece a ela cegamente?"

Kyouko se manifestou. "Ela é louca, eu já falei."

"Ah... Loucura seria duvidar da minha Oriko." Sangue vermelho vivo banhava a língua da Kirika. "Seria... o mesmo que duvidar o que eu sinto por ela..." Ela então olhou nos fundos dos olhos da Mami. "Se isso acontecer... minha vida não teria mais sentido, nem como pessoa, nem como garota mágica."

"Você... fez o contrato por ela." Mami piscou seguidas vezes, surpresa com a sua própria conclusão.

"Kukugh... Eu vou até o inferno, é só ela pedir." Kirika cerrou seus punhos com mais força. "Porque eu sei que ela sempre estará certa." E então, ela jogou para o alto o que havia em suas mãos.

Mami viu aqueles cubos negros subirem até a altura de seus olhos.

"Mami!"

O chamado da Kyouko a alertou da sua breve distração. Uma aura violeta já havia se formado e não havia mais nada a se fazer além de seguir seus instintos e cumprir a sua ameaça.

Kirika já estava com as suas garras quando o mosquete disparou, explodindo o peito da mesma.

Ainda assim, para Mami, o que veio seguir foi um rápido movimento das lâminas de energia, cortando os cubos que estavam no ar. Eles então estouraram, espalhando uma densa fumaça negra.

"Droga! Para onde ela foi!"

Em meio aquela fumaça, Mami só podia ouvir a ruiva. Kirika havia desaparecido e ela não conseguia sentir sua magia. A loira tinha certeza de tê-la acertado, deveria estar fraca, mas não era uma certeza se estaria inconsciente. [ _Kyouko. Você me ouve? Temos que tomar cuidado._ ]

A sua companheira não respondeu.

"Kyouko!" Os olhos de Mami ardiam, a fumaça tinha um intoxicante cheiro de borracha queimada. "Cof! T-Temos que sair daqui!" Com os olhos fechados, ela correu em linha reta até sentir um familiar calor vindo do alto.

Ao abrir os olhos, Mami teve que protegê-los da luz cegante. Ainda que entre nuvens, o sol anunciava o dia. Se acostumando com a luminosidade, ela foi descobrindo aonde se encontrava.

Era uma cena de destruição. Em meio a estrada se encontrava vários veículos envolvidos em um gravíssimo acidente.

Mami arregalou os olhos. "Onde?" Então percebeu que carregava uma arma e a roupa vestia. "Como?" Aquele espartilho, a saia amarela, suas longas botinas... a mistura de amarelo, branco e marrom era tão estranha, mas ainda fora capaz de acender fagulha em sua memória. "O contrato..." Que trouxe consigo uma grande aflição.

Algumas dezenas de metros dela se encontrava um veículo capotado, no qual ela logo reconheceu. "Mãe... Pai!" Mami correu até lá, passando ao lado de um caminhão destruído e pedaços de outros veículos.

Chegando mais perto, seu desespero cresceu. O carro estava com uma lateral e o topo completamente amassados com os impactos. "Mãe! Pai!" Não havia resposta, apenas um silêncio mortal. "Por favor! Não!" Com as pernas bambas, seu coração pela boca, Mami usou o corpo da sua arma, numa vã tentativa de abrir caminho entre as ferragens.

[ _Eles já estão mortos._ ]

Aquela súbita voz em sua cabeça trouxe uma mistura de susto e raiva. Em um ato instintivo, ela se virou e apontou a arma para a criatura que estava no asfalto. "Você..."

Kyuubey estava estático. [ _Essa arma está descarregada, Mami Tomoe._ ]

Mami puxou o gatilho algumas vezes para ter certeza. Vendo que aquela criatura disse era verdade, ela descartou a arma e formou uma nova com os seus laços. "Por que não me disse que eu podia salvar eles?" Disse enquanto apontava contra Kyuubey.

[ _É contra nossa política oferecer sugestões, você sabe disso, assim como você sabe que nessa época você não seria capaz de fazer o que fez agora._ ]

"Hã...?" Mami olhou para o mosquete que estava segurando.

[ _A mente e a alma são elementos intrigantes. Unidos, trazem resultados completamente ilógicos._ ] Kyuubey se enrolou em sua própria cauda [ _Por exemplo, o fato dessa ilusão fabricada por você ser tão perfeita, detalhista e coerente quanto as minhas faculdades lógicas e senso crítico._ ]

"Ilusão?"

Kyuubey continuou. [ _Ao mesmo tempo em que fora tão imprecisa quanto ao cenário. Olhe em sua volta._ ]

Mami seguiu o conselho. A estrada seguia em linha reta em ambas as direções até desaparecer no horizonte. Além da mureta de proteção nas laterais havia apenas o céu. Nenhum morro, construções, não havia nada que indicasse que haveria algo além daquele asfalto.

O chão começou a estremecer.

[ _Se atirar em mim, estará tudo acabado. Tente se lembrar. Onde você estava antes disso?_ ]

Mami baixou a arma e levou a mão à cabeça. Tateou sua jóia e apressadamente retirou a gema que estava ali. Logo descobriu que estava completamente escura. Os músculos de seu corpo perderam força, como se aquela realização fosse um veneno debilitante.

O chão balançou violentamente, fazendo a loira desequilibrar e cair de joelhos. Ao longe ela viu o que havia causado aquilo: na lateral da estrada se erguiam gigantescos laços amarelos, com dezenas de metros de largura e mais de uma centena em altura. Aquelas toneladas de tecido caiam sobre a estrada, esmagando tudo o que estivesse abaixo. Cada vez eles se erguiam mais próximo dela.

[ _Você deve ser rápida, Mami. A ilusão está se estilhaçando, o que estava escondido fora revelado._ ]

Em um esforço, vasculhando a sua memória, Mami soltou sua arma e levantou sua saia. Amarrado na coxa direita estava uma pequena bolsa feita de laços. De lá, ela pegou alguns cubos. "Aahh!"

O tremor foi tão forte, que jogou Mami no ar, fazendo ela deixar cair a sua gema. Um laço gigante havia caído a poucos metros de onde ela estava, pedaços do caminhão que fora prensado rolava pelo asfalto. Então uma sombra se formou sobre ela.

Um novo laço se erguia, pronto para cobrir o espaço da estrada onde exatamente ela estava.

[ _Mami._ ]

Sob os apelos de Kyuubey, a loira, ainda deitada de bruços no chão, arremessou os cubos da aflição até onde a sua gema da alma havia rolado. Assim que chegaram próximos o suficiente, os cubos começaram a purificar.

O laço inclinou, desabando como uma torre.

Mami tentou se levantar, mas suas pernas não conseguiam sustentar seu peso. A sombra fora ficando mais escura, próxima. Ela fechou os olhos, aguardando o pior.

A força esmagadora, porém, não veio, apenas o frio do chão molhado.

Quando voltou a enxergar, Mami viu que estava de volta a galeria. Ainda caída e zonza, ela examinou a manga de seu suéter amarelo com estampas de flores brancas, longe de ser suas vestimentas de garota mágica. Logo a frente dela estava a sua gema da alma com os cubos negros envolta ainda absorvendo sua corrupção, fazendo a gema acender lentamente como uma lâmpada incandescente. Olhando envolta, ela constatou que a fumaça negra se fora.

Nessa hora encontrou Kyouko, também caída e sem seu vestido vermelho mágico. Estava tremendo, uma expressão de dor estampada em sua face.

"K-Kyouko..." A voz saiu na forma de um suspiro. Mesmo fraca, Mami se esticou e pegou um punhado dos cubos que estava no chão. Com toda a força que tinha no momento, ela os arremessou para a sua companheira. "A-Aqui..."

Infelizmente, uma mão os interceptou. "Obrigada! Kuku..." Kirika levou os cubos até suas costas. Seu uniforme de garota mágica estava banhado em sangue, o vermelho vivo do rombo em seu peito misturando com o escuro em seu abdômen.

Mami arregalou os olhos. "Como...?"

"Conseguiu se recuperar... ah... deveras, você não absorveu tanto quanto aquela ali." Kirika apontou para Kyouko. "Você chegou a imaginar isso? Que esses cubos não serviam só para purificar? Uh... Meu amorzão sim... Kukugh"

"Como..."

"Hã..." Kirika franziu a testa, depois sorriu. "Ah sim... como eu posso estar de pé... e... ah... falando com esses... buracos que você botou em mim."

"Sua magia..." Mami desviou o olhar, contemplando tal possibilidade.

"Corretíssima! Não esperava... menos da nossa querida  _senpai_! Kuku..." Kirika abriu um sorriso ainda maior. "Minha magia não... ah... se aplica apenas aos outros. Eu posso, por exemplo, reduzir minha freqüência cardíaca e a... ah... velocidade do meu fluxo de sangue. Eu vou durar bem mais que alguns minutos. Kukuh..."

Mami percebeu, ainda que Kirika estivesse confiante, que a garota realmente estava gravemente ferida. Seu ombro direito estava caído, graças a escápula fraturada.

Enquanto a garota em pé, ainda que lentamente, continuaria perdendo sangue e magia, ela já sentia bem mais forte.

A gema da alma brilhava uma intensa luz amarela.

Assim que conseguiu algum apoio com as mãos e pés, Mami se jogou.

Uma aura violeta se formou.

Ela estendeu a mão até o seu objeto vital, no qual segurou firmemente. Tão firme quanto o pisar em seu pulso feito por uma bota. "Ah!"

"Eu posso estar devagar... ehh... mas posso deixar você muito mais!" Kirika estendeu uma garra, quase tocando a mão da Mami. "Vamos brincar disso de novo? Se você... usar sua magia... uhg... eu corto sua gema em duas!"

Mami olhou com raiva para a sua agressora.

"Meu amorzão pediu encarecidamente que eu... e... eu... não matasse vocês duas." O sangue da Kirika pingava sobre o braço que ela pisava. "Não faça isso ser mais difícil."

"O que ela quer então?"

Kirika voltou a sorrir, sua voz menos ameaçadora. "Ei. Sabia que eu nunca vi uma... ah... garota mágica desaparecer?"

"UUhhhhgg... AAAhhgg..."

As duas olharam para Kyouko, que agonizava.

"Vocês duas desaparecendo juntinhas. Uh... Como seria romântico, né? Mas agora... que você estragou tudo... ah... vai ter que presenciar isso." Disse Kirika. "Aposto como você vai querer ir logo atrás. Kuku..."

Mami apertou a gema em sua mão. Kirika seria rápida demais se ela tentasse qualquer coisa. Sua única esperança estava em sua companheira.  _Kyouko... eu sei que você é forte..._

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Irmãos e irmãs!"

Kyouko sentiu estar amarrada em algo duro antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Logo constatou que estava em um grande tronco. Apesar de estar usando seu uniforme de garota mágica, seu corpo estava muito fraco.

"Alegrai-vos, pois chegou o dia que a justiça divina prevalecerá!"

Ela estava sobre um palanque de madeira. Em volta dela havia uma grande platéia de pessoas, usando máscaras de papel, a observando.

"O dia que essa bruxa pagará pelos seus pecados!"

A familiaridade daquela voz chamou a atenção de Kyouko para o padre que estava em frente ao altar. Ele também usava uma máscara de papel, mas as feições da face que estavam representadas nela fez a garota reconhecê-lo de imediato. "Pai..." Então ela também reconheceu onde estava. O hall da igreja estava mal iluminado, a única fonte vinha da luz tremulante e quente dos vitrais, anunciando que lá fora ocorria um grande incêndio.

"Vejam e ouçam!" O padre apontou para Kyouko. "Como o diabo fala por ela! Ainda ousa dizer que é de meu sangue. Aquele que vende a sua alma, não é um de nós!"

A platéia, ensandecida, clamava. "Queime a bruxa! Queime a bruxa! Queime a bruxa!"

Ouvindo aquilo, Kyouko estremeceu. Onde ela estava não era uma plataforma e sim uma grande fogueira preparada para ela. "Não... pai! Por favor! Ouça a minha confissão!"

A igreja ficou em silêncio, apenas se ouvia o som das grandes chamas lá fora.

"Eu sei que pequei. Eu me deixei cair tentação." Kyouko deixou cair um par de lágrimas. "Mas eu estou arrependida pelo mal que eu fiz, realmente estou. Eu não sou digna, eu sei, mas peço pela misericórdia e graça de nosso Senhor."

"É muito tarde para isso, Ko-chan."

Kyouko olhou para baixo, para platéia, e encontrou aos pés da fogueira uma menina com cabelos cor de pêssego. Sua máscara apresentava um semblante sorridente. "Mo-chan... Mo-chan!"

"Ko-chan." A menina pendeu a cabeça para o lado. "Você não ouviu as palavras do nosso pai? Suicidas não vão para o céu."

Os vitrais da igreja estouraram e as chamas ardentes invadiram, incinerando o altar e seu padre.

Kyouko ficou boquiaberta. "Não..."

Na platéia, um a um, as máscaras de papel começaram a pegar fogo. Eram como velas que se acendiam, cada vez mais próxima da fogueira.

"Eu, mãe, pai... você nos condenou e agora vamos compartilhar isso, assim como sempre fazíamos, né? Você está em casa agora, Ko-chan." Assim que terminou de dizer as últimas palavras, a máscara de papel da menina se incendiou.

"Não! Mo-chan!"

A menina cambaleou e caiu, ateando fogo na fogueira. A platéia, como zumbis, marchava para o mesmo fim.

Kyouko contorceu-se em desespero. "Eu sinto muito. Eu sou um monstro."

**QUEIME!**

**BRUXA!**

**QUEIME!**

A voz da multidão ecoava pela igreja em chamas.

"Oh Deus..." Kyouko olhou para o alto, suor e lágrimas lavando a fuligem da sua face. "Me destrua, por favor. Aniquile meu ser completamente."

**QUEIME!**

"Mas não deixe a minha família aqui!"

**BRUXA!**

Quando as línguas de fogo começaram a lamber sua carne, ela então viu algo se formar em pleno ar. Feito de brasas e cinzas, era um cavalo que soltava fogo pelas ventas ao relinchar, como se fosse um dos quatro do apocalipse.

Em meio a dor absoluta, Kyouko presenciou a criatura cavalgando até ela, até que seus olhos derretessem.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Entre os Kyuubeys abaixo e a esfera negra, em sua posição fixa no ar, o grande prisma contrastava com o menor que o orbitava.

A garota que residia nele, Madoka, era como uma estátua, um símbolo de paz, ignorante aos eventos além da fronteira de cristal.

Ledo engano, no entanto, pois para um atencioso observador, que estivesse próximo o suficiente, constataria algo muito sutil neste exato momento.

O leve tremor de suas mãos.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Homura-chan! Não se mexa tanto!"

Era mais um belíssimo dia no campo florido. Enquanto suas crianças brincavam ao longe, Homura, sentada sobre a relva, se esforçava em terminar sua obra. "Madoka, eu estou quase terminando a coroa de flores. Se puder esperar um pouco."

"Ah... mas eu queria terminar junto contigo." Nagisa, em pé, entrelaçava ramos e encaixava flores naqueles longos cabelos negros para formar um véu. "Seu cabelo é muito liso. Se ficar mal feito, vai se desmanchar assim que você se levantar."

"Então eu não me levanto, oras." Respondeu Homura.

"Hmmm... Assim vai ser ruim também." Nagisa resmungou. "Você não pode ficar aí parada o tempo todo. Eu queria ver você dançar com isso, rodopiar, fazer fetes."

" _Fouettés_." Homura corrigiu.

"Isso... ehihi." Sorrindo, Nagisa continuou. "Homura-chan, você bem que podia me ensinar."

"O quê..."

"Alguns passos."

Homura deixou cair a flor que estava prestes a colocar na coroa. "Eu sei mais os nomes deles do que executá-los."

"Não é verdade!" Nagisa retorquiu. "Eu vi como você dança. É maravilhoso!"

"Madoka." Homura respirou fundo e disse em tom sério, pausado. "Eu realmente não posso te ensinar isso."

Nagisa sentiu o peso daquelas palavras, ao ponto de tirar as mãos que manejavam o cabelo. "Desculpa..."

Houve um breve silêncio entre as duas, antes que Homura se manifestasse. "Fui rude. Eu que devo pedir desculpas."

"Não! Não!" Nagisa gesticulou. "Foi um pedido bobo de minha parte. Ehihi." Puxando seu cabelo branco para esconder parcialmente sua própria face, ela disse, hesitante. "Porém... eu ainda quero que você jogue esse seu cabelo florido."

Homura acenou com a cabeça, com uma voz mais tranqüila. "Já está florido então?"

"Oh não!" Nagisa se apressou em mexer no cabelo. "Ainda tenho que colocar mais algumas flores nesse lado."

"Uhum." Homura voltou a focar em na sua coroa de flores coloridas. "É que eu praticamente terminei, mas ainda preciso ver se vai encaixar na sua cabeça. Já que não quer que eu me mexa, poderia vir aqui na minha frente para nós vermos isso?"

Apesar de esperar, Homura não recebeu nenhuma resposta. "Madoka?" Nem sequer seu cabelo estava sendo mais puxado. Ela se virou, deixando cair algumas flores do seu véu.

Nagisa estava olhando para algum ponto distante, apreensiva. Seus longos cabelos brancos e seu vestido cor de rosa balançaram com uma súbita rajada de vento.

"O que foi?" Homura perguntou.

Com a respiração curta e rápida, Nagisa respondeu. "Sofrimento..."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

_Fortissimo._

Imersa a música da orquestra, coberta pela sua capa branca, Sayaka estava sentada em uma posição de lótus em meio ao seu grande anfiteatro.

Meditando, ela se concentrava no objeto sobre a palma da sua mão esquerda. Uma esfera negra envolto por adornos metálicos, com alusões de uma pauta musical e um símbolo, semelhante a uma nota, em forma de 'C'. Tal símbolo também se encontrava no topo da esfera, enquanto no pólo oposto havia um fino pino de metal por onde o objeto se equilibrava.

Aquela era sua semente da aflição, sobre a mesma mão que ela curou daquele in **g** rAto.

 **kY** oUS **u** K **E K** Am **I** Jo **U**.

Como ele não percebeu? Éramos amigos de infância, podíamos ser muito mais. Era certo que sim. Eu arrisquei minha vida por isso.

i **N** G **r** A **TO**!

Então aquela garota, que se dizia ser minha amiga, o tirou de mim. Sua voz  **N** oJ **enT** a! Sua risada n **O** jE **n** tA! Sua respiração No **JE** nT **A**!

 **hI** Tom **I s** Hi **ZU** ki.

 **tRa** IDo **Ra**  N **oJ** en **TA**!

Sim! Como  **hO** MuRa,  **N** aGI **sa** , MA **Do** KA. Todos  **MeN** TEm, todos tRA **em**.

Por quê? Porque eles me acham  **fE** ia, Fr **Ac** A. Todos se aproveitam daqueles que não tiveram uma vida jU **S** Ta.

 **Ma** s iS **s** O P **Od** E M **uda** r!

Tremendo, Sayaka estava ensopada, a água escorria por sua capa azul marinho. Os seus pensamentos vinham do chão, das paredes, do sibilo dos violinos. Sua identidade se afogando, sendo dominado pela sua própria barreira.

Um dos seus lacaios se aproximava. Uma imitação barata daquela  **tR** AiDO **rA No** JE **nT** a! Em seu eterno choro, ela se ajoelhou diante da sua mestra e abaixou a cabeça. Puxou seu cabelo comprido verde para deixar exposta a sua nuca.

Eu não sou mais humana. Não preciso seguir as leis dos humanos, ainda assim anseio pela eXe **CuÇÃo**!

Pela  **JU** sTI **Ça!**

Sayaka apreciava o reflexo metálico de suas manoplas. Ela era forte agora.

Posso trazer aquele iN **Gr** At **O**  aqui. Quero ouvir ele tocar para mim, enquanto eu trespasso a minha lâmina nessa tRaID **OR** a  **NO** jEn **Ta**  na frente dele. Ele vai sorrir. Ele  **tE** Rá que sorrir. É  **Ju** STo assim.

Um sabre conjurou na mão direita da Sayaka. Seria tão fácil. Contudo, uma parte de si ainda clamava por dentro da armadura.

_Uma recompensa efêmera._

Aquilo jamais a saciaria, apenas instigaria a voracidade da sua ira ainda mais.

_Viver sob meus impulsos e vontades, onde isso seria justo para os outros? Isso só levará para um caminho solitário._

Sayaka fechou sua manopla, pressionando sua semente. Ela se lembrava de alguém que já tomou esse caminho uma vez e retornou para buscá-la. Alguém que descobriu que não valia a pena viver assim.

_Kyouko..._

De súbito, uma cacofonia de sons estridentes tomou conta do lugar. "aAa **AAA** aHHh **h** H **h**!" A armadura e a espada de Sayaka se liquefizeram enquanto ela se levantava assustada.

Um tremor atingiu a barreira. A superfície líquida do qual os músicos da orquestra eram compostos vibravam de forma errática. Seus movimentos perderam a harmonia necessária para tocar seus instrumentos.

Sayaka estremeceu também. Engoliu seco realizando o que aquilo significava.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

" **aaaaAAAHHHH! IIIAAAHHH! AAARRHH!** " Kyouko se debatia violentamente sobre o concreto úmido.

"Nossa! Que escandalosa!" Kirika ficara surpresa ao ver aquilo. "Eu achei que... ah... desaparecer fosse algo mais tranqüilo."

"Então por favor! Faça parar!" Mami clamou.

"Relaxa." Kirika voltou a olhar para Mami. "Quando ela sumir... você não vai mais ouvir os gritos dela. Você vai..."

Mami não conseguiu ouvir o resto, pois Kirika foi arremessada para longe por uma lufada violenta acompanhado de um estrondo. Quando percebeu, a loira viu seu mundo girar enquanto voava sem rumo. Nessa situação, a única atitude que ela conseguiu pensar foi fazer sua gema brilhar.

Um baque atrás da sua cabeça e tudo desapareceu.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"O que foi isso?!" Yuma sentiu o solo estremecer.

Kyuubey pulou de seu colo e olhou em direção ao túnel.

"Atrás de nós." Oriko se virou para o túnel também. Dentro dele começou a se formar uma neblina.

Yuma levou as mãos ao peito. "Mama, aconteceu alguma coisa com elas?"

"E-Eu não sei!"

"Hã?!"

"Eu não cheguei prever isso!" Oriko se virou para Yuma, seus olhos arregalados. "Kirika... ela está correndo perigo!"

"Oh não!"

"Ela precisa de tu!" Oriko disse em tom de apelo. "Eu ficarei com Kyuubey. Agora vá!"

Yuma olhou de um lado para o outro, aquilo tudo aconteceu tão de repente. Não, ela não podia hesitar. Acenou. "S-Sim mama!" E saiu correndo.

Enquanto Oriko via a menina, com o seu pisar apressado e apreensivo sobre as poças de água, indo em direção ao túnel, suas feições, outrora de preocupação e surpresa, ficaram impassivas.

_Vá Yuma. Salve Kirika e a si mesma._

Se virando novamente, ela olhou para garota dentro do prisma e para os Kyuubeys, seus olhares vermelhos brilhando no ambiente escuro da galeria. Não faltavam testemunhas.

[ _Esse pico de energia..._ ]

Ouvindo o Kyuubey distraído que estava na frente dela, Oriko desviou seu rosto dele e falou consigo mesma. "Você tinha razão Sakura-san, somos somente matéria prima para ele. Porém, você fora enganada, todas nós fomos. Não há Lei dos Ciclos, nem sequer desaparecemos em paz. Ele mentiu para nós, com fantasias para esconder nossos cruéis destinos."

Ela então abaixou a cabeça, olhou de relance para sua gema brilhante. "O pior é que eu não sou diferente dele, eu não consegui ser. Sinto muito, Mami Tomoe-san, mas existem momentos em que precisamos ser heróis e outros em que precisamos fazer o que é necessário. Isso é algo que aprendi desde cedo." Pequenas gotículas se formaram no canto de seus olhos. "Afinal, eu sou uma Mikuni."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: O caixão do diabo


	10. O caixão do diabo

O vento balançava a relva, trazendo consigo um som de calmaria. O perfume dos vários tipos de flores, ainda que fosse uma mistura, era agradável. O céu estava límpido. Nada daquilo para Homura correspondia com aquela palavra. "Sofrimento... O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Eu senti." Disse Nagisa com um olhar perdido. "Estava tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo estava além do horizonte."

Homura olhou de relance para as suas crianças. Elas tinham parado de brincar e olhavam fixamente na direção delas.

"Era algo muito familiar. Eu já senti isso inúmera vezes." Nagisa olhou para as suas próprias mãos estremecidas. Seus olhos arregalaram em completo pavor. "Ahh... AAAHHHH!"

Homura se levantou diante daquilo, deixando cair por completo o seu véu de flores. "Madoka...?"

"Nós temos que voltar!" Nagisa se virou para Homura. "Aconteceu algo com a Lei dos Ciclos!"

"Lei dos Ciclos? Eu não senti nada de estranho." Afirmou Homura.

"O que eu estou dizendo é sério!" Nagisa implorou. "A Lei pode estar correndo perigo, mas você tem o poder de protegê-la, Homura-chan."

"Voltar..." Homura olhou para a coroa de flores que ainda segurava. Seu semblante era pensativo, seu silêncio permitiu o som do vento se manifestar até ela proferir sua singela palavra. "Não."

"O quê..." Após proferir em um suspiro, Nagisa manteve seus lábios separados.

"Eu perguntei. Se lembra?" Homura continuou. "Se ficaríamos juntas para sempre."

"Mas eu não vou me separar de você!" Nagisa respondeu.

"Exatamente. É para ser somente eu e você..." As crianças se aproximaram de Homura, ficando atrás dela. "...ou por acaso isso seria um problema?"

Nagisa contraiu sua testa diante daquela pergunta. "Não... mas eles podem estar precisando de ajuda agora. Nós podemos retornar depois!"

Homura balançou a cabeça. "Não me importo com o que esteja acontecendo. O importante é que você está aqui comigo, Madoka."

"Homura-chan!" Nagisa exclamou em raiva. "V-Você não é assim! Pare com isso! Pare!"

"Você não vai sair DAQUI!" Com o clamor de Homura, uma forte rajada de vento as atingiu.

Que jogou o cabelo de Nagisa para trás. A menina recuou, se encolhendo toda. "Eu..." Sua expressão era de grande angústia. "Eu então sou sua prisioneira?"

Homura desviou olhar e pousou uma mão em sua têmpora, seus lábios estremeceram. "Não... isso é loucura... eu não posso..."

Nagisa observou as bonecas tamparem as bocas, com o vão intuito de esconderem suas gargalhadas silenciosas. As flores aos pés da garota de cabelos negros começaram a mudar suas cores para tons violetas. "Homura-chan..."

"Chega." Homura estendeu a mão para Nagisa, gesticulando para parar. Respirou profundamente. "Eu não vou continuar com isso, não precisa mais fingir."

"O que está dizendo?" Nagisa ficou confusa em um primeiro momento, mas logo veio a realização. "Ah... mas eu sou Madoka! Eu já mostrei tanto, ouça os seus sentimentos."

"Você os confundiu! Apenas isso..." Homura se virou novamente para Nagisa. "Eu já sei bem o que tu és."

O campo florido se transformava. As flores aos pés de Nagisa ficaram roxas, mas a menina nem percebeu, pois ainda estava remoendo o que acabara de ouvir. "Então... você mentiu para mim."

Homura se manteve em silêncio.

Isso bastou para Nagisa entender. "Ela se recuperou, não foi? O que ela te contou?"

"Oh... vejo que a sua máscara está caindo." Homura disse em tom de sarcasmo.

"Não! Eu sou Madoka!" Nagisa voltou a implorar. "Ela mentiu para você, te envenenou contra mim porque ela é uma covarde! Por favor!"

"Ela me avisou que você iria um dia querer sair daqui e isso é verdade." Homura jogou o seu cabelo para trás, removendo qualquer resquício que ainda havia do véu florido. "Você a chama de mentirosa e ainda por cima de covarde... quer que eu acredite nisso? Então chame os seus lacaios, bruxa."

"Hã...?" Nagisa franziu a testa.

"Não estou falando contigo, 'Madoka'." Homura proferiu aquele nome de forma debochada. "Charlotte, ou como você prefere chamá-la, Nagisa, é parte de você. Vocês são como uma única pessoa, não foi o que me disse? Eu nunca impedi que você trouxesse os seus lacaios para cá, então faça o que eu pedi."

Nagisa prendeu a respiração, olhando para os lados em sua expressão perturbada.

"Você não consegue, não é?" Homura pendeu a cabeça para o lado, seus olhos semicerrados. "Você pode ter as memórias da Madoka, talvez até daquela bruxa, mas não é nenhuma das duas."

"Não..." Nagisa disse em tom de choro. "Eu juro que não queria fazer isso, mas ela estava sofrendo demais e uma tragédia estava prestes a acontecer. Eu tive que tomar uma atitude. Me desculpa, Homura-chan, mas eu sou Madoka... me escute..."

Homura foi tomada por um flash luminoso violeta. Quando a luz se foi, ela estava em seus diabólicos trajes negros.

"Não. Não!" Nagisa gesticulou desesperada. "Espere Homura-chan! Não faça isso comigo! Por favor..."

Homura armou as suas asas de penas negras. "Acabou. Pare de fingir."

As bonecas bateram seus dentes afiados em uníssono, conjurando seus alfinetes.

Nagisa levou as mãos à cabeça. "Não... uuuhhhh... por favor..."

Homura vociferou. "Eu disse para parar de FINGIR!"

"Eu... não posso parar o que eu não estou fazendo... uuuuhhh..." A face de Nagisa se contraiu, seus olhos cintilaram com as lágrimas que se formavam. Ela tocou nos laços vermelhos amarrados em seu cabelo. Aquilo foi como um estopim para ela desatar em um novo apelo desesperado. "Homura-chan... por favor... passamos esse tempo junto... uuuhhh... você é mais do que a minha amiga... uuuhhh... eu amo você."

Homura se estremeceu toda. Rangendo os dentes, ela exclamou de forma enfática. "Cala a BOCA!"

Nagisa tampou sua face com as mãos e passou a chorar. "Uuuuaaaaahhhhhh!"

Homura franziu a testa, tomada pela confusão, boquiaberta, ela disse na forma de um suspiro. "Eu disse para você... parar de fingir..."

"Uuuuuuaaaahhhhh!"

"Pare com isso... pare!" Homura abaixou a cabeça, pois não queria mais ver a boca escancarada da menina. Foi nesse momento que ela notou.

Aos pés de Nagisa, as flores recebiam gotas enegrecidas no qual elas absorviam e com isso elas começaram a ficarem pretas.

"Aaahh! AAAhhh!"

Homura ouviu as lamentações de Nagisa, mas agora não era um choro. Voltando a olhar para a face da menina de cabelos brancos, seu coração, que já passara por muitas tribulações, pulou.

Um líquido viscoso negro saía dos olhos de Nagisa. As veias da face estavam pretas, formando um mórbido emaranhado que contrastava com a sua pele clara. Assustada, ela olhava para suas mãos, onde ambas também estavam com aquelas veias escuras se espalhando. "Aaaahhh..." Com um último suspiro, um de decepção, sua expressão de surpresa fora substituída por uma de melancolia. Ela então trocou olhares com a outra garota.

Homura ficou de queixo erguido, lábios apertados, uma respiração forte e controlada.

Diante daquela expressão, Nagisa deu um sorriso sem graça. "No final nós duas nos tornamos monstros, não pudemos evitar, não é?" Então mais daquele líquido negro desceu de seus olhos. "Mas eu não queria que você me visse assim... uuhhh..."

Homura viu as veias das pernas de Nagisa escurecerem, chegando até seus pés descalços.

"Se tudo tivesse dado certo, nada disso precisava acontecer. Nós não estaríamos aqui e você não falaria assim comigo."

Como se estivesse bombeando a partir dos pés da Nagisa, a relva e as flores ganhavam o aspecto preto, substituindo o violeta, se espalhando rapidamente.

Grandes revoadas de pássaros negros partiam das árvores próximas. Quando Homura se deu conta, suas bonecas haviam dado meia-volta e estavam em uma apressada fuga.

Entre soluços, Nagisa continuou. "Eu sinto muito Homura-chan por ter de ser dessa forma, mas eu vou mostrar a você que sou a Madoka que tanto ama, independente do que eu tenha me tornado." Ao terminar de falar, ela parou de se mover completamente, como uma estátua e caiu para trás. Assim que o corpo tocou o solo, as flores negras se fecharam, formando botões. De dentro deles, começaram a sair pequenos tentáculos.

Não gostando do que via, Homura levantou vôo por segurança. Ela testemunhou os tentáculos se aglutinando uns aos outros, ficando mais grossos.

Então veio o tremor.

Acompanhado de um grande estrondo, a terra se abriu, revelando a monstruosidade que se formara em seus domínios. Uma gigantesca massa negra se ergueu como uma montanha, rumo ao céu.

Até que o azul e o preto se chocaram.

Homura observou o céu se rasgando com o impacto. As rachaduras se espalhavam ao longo dele como uma imensa teia de aranha. Abaixo, os tentáculos ganhavam tamanho e se debatiam cada vez mais próximo dela.

Então, como se alguém tivesse acionado um interruptor, as cores mudaram de repente, oferecendo seus lugares para tons mais cinzas, assim como os movimentos congelaram.

Não afetada por tal evento, Homura continuou olhando para o alto, para onde o pico daquela montanha havia perfurado.

Do buraco no céu, começou uma verdadeira chuva de penas brancas. Elas desciam de forma suave, inocente, completamente oposto ao caos e destruição que estava se instaurando.

Homura estendeu a mão e pegou uma delas. Nesse momento ela percebeu que na outra mão ela ainda segurava a coroa de flores, agora todas violetas. Ela olhou ainda mais uma vez para aquela muralha de escuridão a sua frente para então olhar para baixo.

Em um dos vão efêmeros entre os tentáculos, lá jazia uma mão sobre mechas de cabelo branco.

Homura trouxe a coroa para mais perto de si, sentindo seu perfume, e então arremessou em direção aonde Nagisa estava. Por hora, no entanto, as flores não chegariam até lá, pois a coroa ficou paralisado em pleno ar, adquirindo os mesmo tons mortos do espaço a sua volta.

Não havendo mais nada para se fazer ali, Homura voou em direção ao céu, a procura de uma rachadura grande o suficiente. Assim que encontrou, ela se esgueirou até o outro lado, onde então se deparou com um vasto deserto.

Deixando para trás uma muralha de tijolos negros, base de uma titânica torre em forma de ampulheta, Homura seguiu vôo até uma série de montanhas rochosas que havia no horizonte.

Pousando na beirada de uma escarpa, ela contemplou o panorama desolado das dunas acinzentadas que separavam ela do lugar onde ficou por tanto tempo. A torre estava mais danificada do que ela imaginara, com vários tentáculos saindo das paredes como se fossem galhos de uma grande árvore.

Ela então ergueu a mão e examinou a pena de branco puro entre os seus dedos.

" _.etnaicsirtS soaC lI_ "

Aquela voz, tão familiar quanto perturbadora, chamou a atenção de Homura. Sobre o topo de uma pedra estava uma salamandra negra, os movimentos em sua cauda provando que ela não fazia parte daquilo que fora paralisado.

"É você, bruxa." Disse Homura friamente.

" _.adan uodum oãn alE_ " A salamandra desceu da rocha onde estava.

"Não..." Homura abaixou a cabeça de leve, voltando a prestar a atenção na pena.

A salamandra alcançou os pés da garota. " _.odarbeuq arof opmet od oxulf O_ "

Homura continuou a responder mecanicamente. "Ela tentou escapar."

" _?sairéf saus sa marof omoC_ " A salamandra já havia começado a sua escalada pelas pernas.

"Isso fora um sarcasmo?"

" _.êcov moc idnerpA_ "

"Você está muito falante... vejo que ficou mal acostumada e esqueceu qual é o seu lugar." Homura olhou para salamandra que subia em seu ventre. "Reporte-me sobre Madoka e a Lei dos Ciclos. Você foi para lá com ela?"

" _.miS_ "

"Como Madoka estava se sentindo?"

A salamandra alcançou o ombro esquerdo da Homura.  _".met euq edaduas a rednocse eugesnoc oãn alE_ "

Homura fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. "Eu sabia."

 _"_ _.satorag sa arap aduja odnecerefo zilef res ed amrof avon amu uortnocne alE .ahnizos átse oãn ale méroP_ "

"Hmmm..." Homura remoeu sobre o que acabara de ouvir, antes de voltar a abrir os olhos. "E como ela está agora?"

" _.meb átse alE_ " A salamandra rastejou até nuca, desaparecendo por debaixo daqueles longos cabelos negros.

"Sério?" Homura franziu a testa. "Pois eu ouvi falar que a Lei dos Ciclos corre perigo."

 _"_ _.oicífitra mu arof euq abias , ossi essid ehl euq ale iof eS ?odnaunisni átse euq O_ "

"Certamente..."

" _.erpmes arap ossi retnam edop oãn êcoV_ "

Percebendo que o assunto havia mudado para algo mais pertinente no momento, Homura observou o topo da sua mão esquerda. Surgindo através dela, sua gema da alma violeta dentro da coroa negra havia adquirido certa corrupção em sua base.

" _.levátivenI_ "

Não era necessário dizer, ela sabia. Homura olhou novamente para pena branca em sua outra mão, enquanto seu arco negro estava tomando forma.

" _.odut esU_ "

Isso também não. Examinando o seu alvo, a monstruosidade que estava prestes a trazer grande destruição, Homura soltou a pena e preparou uma flecha de energia.

A pena balançava em sua suave descida. Durante esse tempo, uma chama de cor violeta inflamou-se no topo do arco. Homura sentia entre seus dedos a energia se acumulando naquela flecha, se tornando instável.

Tudo havia um limite.

Para a pena fora o chão. Assim que ela o alcançou, as cores retornaram aos seus tons vibrantes, banhados pelo céu violeta reluzente. No mesmo momento, o solo estremeceu diante da fúria ocorrendo a quilômetros dali.

A parte superior da torre nem chegou desabar, pois a abominação a ergueu e a despedaçou. A criatura ganhou altura rapidamente, até ser barrada pelo céu cristalizado.

Homura testemunhou aquela montanha negra então pulsar. Tentáculos saíram do pico e se espalharam rente a superfície do céu, que começou a trincar.

" _!eritA_ "

Homura abaixou o olhar e virou a face antes de soltar a flecha. Ela nem chegou a ver quando o disparo de energia penetrou fundo naquela massa negra, mas não pôde escapar da luz cegante que se sucedeu.

Como um sol, a explosão consumiu boa parte da montanha de tentáculos. O que escapou da desintegração instantânea queimou perante a luz.

Quando esfera de energia foi perdendo força, se dissipando, Homura voltou a olhar para onde havia disparado. Sob as chamas violetas, os poucos tentáculos que restaram se debatiam e desapareciam entre as ruínas da torre.

" _!rapacse uoxied esauq a êcoV !?odnezaf átse euq O_ "

"Ela não vai escapar ainda..." Respondeu Homura enquanto ajeitava a sua franja. "... pois ela quer a mim."

" _...arof ossi euq mébmat abiaS_ "

"Insuficiente." Homura preparou uma nova flecha e apontou contra as dunas do deserto logo abaixo. Disparando, a flecha afundou nas areias, que se levantaram em uma grande explosão.

Então, do chão, saíram vários tentáculos que começaram a rastejar pela escarpa rochosa.

Homura levantou vôo e partiu em alta velocidade, mas ao olhar para trás, viu que o amontoado caótico de tentáculos estava conseguindo acompanhá-la. Ela então usou seu arco para disparar uma flecha a sua frente.

A flecha se desabrochou, formando um emaranhado de linhas violetas em pleno ar, como se fosse uma grande teia de aranha.

Assim que Homura atravessou a teia, a partir das linhas flechas foram disparadas, interceptando os tentáculos que a perseguiam.

" _.aroga etrof siam átse êcoV_ "

"Ela também está." Homura começou a reduzir a altitude de vôo. "E até descobrir o quanto, é melhor usarmos da tática de bater e correr. Vamos tentar encontrar um lugar para nos escondermos."

De repente, grandes tentáculos brotaram das areias, em direção a garota que descia. Homura desviou facilmente, mas a verdade é que os tentáculos não visavam ela.

" _.uéC_ "

Homura olhou para o que havia deixado para trás. Os tentáculos haviam se chocado com a superfície de cristal violeta, criando novas rachaduras. Disparando seguidas vezes com seu arco, ela despachou a ameaça em uma série de explosões.

" _.odadiuC_ "

Homura percebeu a sombra se formando sobre ela. Em um rápido mergulho para um dos lados, ela desviou do grande tentáculo que tentou agarrá-la enquanto estava ocupada.

Mais tentáculos saíram das areias, formando uma verdadeira floresta negra.

"Não posso subestimá-la." Homura fugiu em altíssima velocidade, atravessando mais uma cordilheira e descendo em um vale desértico, voando rente as dunas.

" _.soiacaL_ "

"Eles serão inúteis, até para distraí-la." Homura sentiu ar batendo em sua face com força, seu cabelo esvoaçou. "O que é isso?" Olhando para trás, notou que estava gerando um vácuo que erguia colunas de areia por onde passava.

" _.edadicolev odnedrep somatsE_ "

"Sim..." Homura conjurou a sua gema e a examinou. "Ela está escurecendo rápido."

" _.amla aus a odatcenoc átse ragul etsE_ "

"Então se aquela coisa se espalhar..."

 _"_ _.etnemataxE_ "

"Então temos que fazer cada segundo valer." Homura voltou a subir e ficou parada em pleno ar.

Um mar de tentáculos despontou no horizonte. O firmamento violeta reluzente estava sendo manchado pelo o piche em seu avanço implacável.

Sem tardar, Homura preparou uma nova flecha enquanto uma aura se formou atrás dela. Logo que disparou, a flecha se dividiu em duas e então cada uma se dividiu novamente e novamente...

A superfície do mar negro iluminou-se diante o enxame de flechas que caiu sobre si.

Homura se manteve impassiva, contemplando seu poder de destruição, tamanha era a ironia. Se ela tivesse tal poder antes, o obstáculo que fora intransponível por tanto tempo deixaria de existir em um instante, a história seria outra.

Agora, esse mesmo poder parecia ser nada.

Alguns tentáculos continuaram o seu avanço, sendo protegido por outros que se sacrificavam diante da saraiva devastadora. Assim que tinham o caminho livre, os tentáculos se lançavam contra a garota de asas.

Homura preparou várias flechas de energia. "Vejo agora que eu não teria nenhuma chance de destruí-la."

" _.sárt arap al-áxied osorolod oãt odnes omseM_ "

Disparando todas as flechas de uma vez, Homura despedaçou os tentáculos. Punhados de gosma negra voavam para todos os lados, no qual ela desviava sem esforço.

No entanto, a partir de uma gosma negra que passava próxima dela, tentáculos menores saíram e atacaram.

Homura só se deu conta disso quando eles agarram sua arma e a partiram em várias partes.

" _.ocrA_ "

"Eu não preciso." Com as flechas de energia em sua mão, Homura as juntou para formar uma lança, no qual ela lançou contra a grande massa negra que estaca cada vez mais próxima, formando uma grande explosão.

Mais uma chuva de gosma negra, mas não proveniente da explosão, como Homura logo constatou, e sim do céu acima dela. O dia, como assim poderia se dizer, estava virando noite. Não vendo escolha, a garota de longos cabelos negros se viu novamente em fuga.

" _.etimil ues me átse êcoV_ "

"Não estou e se o que tem para oferecer são esses comentários, então é mais útil que fique calada."

" _.asA_ "

Para o desgosto de Homura, a bruxa não se calou, mas mesmo assim ela não poderia ignorar o que ouvira. Esticando o pescoço, ela logo descobriu o que aquilo significava. A armação de uma de suas asas estava manchada com aquele líquido viscoso negro. A mancha estava crescendo e se movendo em direção a suas costas desnudas. Não querendo descobrir o que aconteceria se aquilo alcançasse seu corpo, Homura trouxe a asa para si e então, com uma mão tomada por uma aura roxa, ela a cortou.

Física, suas leis ela já desafiou e venceu tantas vezes, mas ela já sabia muito bem que chega a hora em que elas cobram caro por isso. Talvez não fora tão desastrosa, pois era areia ao invés de rochas, mas a queda de Homura não fora suave. Ainda que não estivesse gravemente ferida, ela teve dificuldade de sair do buraco que formara com o impacto.

" _!ossi arap met adnia êcov euq ecnahc acinú aus uos uE !akodaM regetorp oreuq uE_ "

"Não me faça rir, bruxa. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que é impossível..." Homura ficou de joelhos diante da escuridão em sua volta. Os tentáculos, como se tivessem notado que sua presa agora estava indefesa, não avançaram. A garota viu a massa negra a cercando por todos os lados, a luz violeta do céu se extinguido entre frestas das paredes vivas.

No entanto, isso fez acender algo dentro de Homura. "Como eu fui tola."

" _?aloT_ "

"Se ela tanto me quer..." Erguendo a mão esquerda na altura dos olhos, Homura conjurou a gema em forma de coroa. Apesar de estar escurecida, a garota ainda a fez brilhar, iluminado o domo negro. "... então vou me oferecer por inteiro."

" _.redop ues od oãsnetxe a edneerpmoc oãn êcoV !oãN_ "

"Tenho que acreditar que posso levar ela comigo!" A gema brilhou ainda mais intensamente. "Vamos, vamos!" Porém, como uma vela, o brilho tremulou antes de cessar. "Não... não!" Ainda mais derrotada, Homura ficou de quatro, seus dedos afundando na areia enquanto a gema voltava para dentro dela. "Eu devo... quebrá-la."

" _.edadinrete adot rop airirerfos akodaM_ "

Homura já não conseguia enxergar mais nada, apenas podia sentir o ar mais frio e... algo se aproximando. "Eu odeio você."

" _.omsem o ogid uE_ "

"Mesmo falhando mais uma vez. Mesmo diante do fim, por que..." Homura se levantou. "... eu não consigo parar?"

" _.són arap asoicerp é rod A_ "

"É ela que nos faz acreditar que ainda estamos vivos." Homura contemplou o abismo, o mesmo que olhava para ela. "Madoka..."

" _.eplucseD_ "

Cerrando os punhos. "Eu vejo você no inferno, bruxa." Homura avançou contra o oblívio.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

**Quando a verdade se revelou**

**Nesse mundo sem futuro**

**Você não estava lá**

**Palavras se perderam**

**Entre chuvas e lágrimas**

**Lamentações**

**Deixemos para trás**

**Pois já atravessamos**

**Os portões do paraíso**

 

**No reflexo da janela**

**Vi eu e você**

**Ignorantes ao tempo**

**Pétalas que se misturam**

**Em um novo amanhã**

**Esperanças**

**Deixemos para trás**

**Pois já atravessamos**

**Os portões do paraíso**

"Homura-chan!"

Ela sentia gotas frias caírem em sua face e a superfície dura do chão sob as suas costas.

"Por favor! Não me deixe..."

Então ela sentiu o calor de uma mão em seu pômulo, aquilo fora o suficiente para permitir que a luz chegasse aos seus olhos. Ela viu que diante dela estava um borrão, com uma distinta cor rosa, que caiu sobre ela.

"Homura-chan! Homura-chan! Oh... Homura-chan... Eu pensei que ia perder você para sempre."

Seu corpo se aqueceu por inteiro com aquele abraço tão familiar. "Ma... doka?"

O borrão se afastou. "Ah... você precisa disso, né? Ele está muito quebrado."

Sentindo o objeto sendo colocado em seu rosto, o mundo que Homura via estava rachado, porém mais nítido. Seu coração pulou quando se deparou com Madoka ajoelhada em seu vestido rosa, amarelo e branco. Sua saia com babados que remetiam a pétalas de uma bela flor e, claro, seus pomposos laços vermelhos que prendiam seu cabelo. O traje de garota mágica que ela vestia estava rasgado e manchado de sangue, mas o mais importante, a gema da alma rosa presa ao laço em seu pescoço, ainda brilhava vigorosamente.

Logo ela constatou que isso também se aplicava ao seu traje. Sua camisa branca justa de cortes retos e formais, com uma gola preta e cinza, com um simples laço lilás amarrado nela, lembrava muito um uniforme de escola. As mangas da camisa eram compridas, mas não tanto quanto a manga preta que saía por baixo. Vestia uma saia curta cinza com bordas brancas, mas suas pernas não ficavam expostas, pois também usava uma meia calça preta com as laterais com estampas de uma série de losangos violetas, era comprida o suficiente para cobrir até a sua bota perfeitamente.

Em seu antebraço esquerdo estava seu fiel escudo, símbolo máximo de seu desejo. Um pouco além, no topo da sua mão, sua gema da alma, um losango violeta com uma moldura dourada. Homura viu uma essência negra ser transferida da gema para um objeto que Madoka segurava próxima dela. Uma semente aflição, com adornos metálicos no formato de engrenagens.

"Você consegue enxergar?" Madoka perguntou, um tanto apreensiva.

"Sim..." Homura forçou a vista, tentando se lembrar. "O-O que aconteceu..."

"Nós conseguimos!" Madoka respondeu, mais excitada. "A grande bruxa foi derrotada!"

Homura olhou para o céu nublado, gotas de chuva caíram e desceram pela lente de seus óculos. Olhando em volta, ela se deu conta, pelos pedaços de cadeiras e escrivaninhas espalhados, que elas deviam estar no que já fora um dia um andar de um escritório. O prédio era mais um dos tantos que foram arrasados no centro de Mitakihara. Contudo, ela não ouvia mais a risada maligna da bruxa que a atormentava em seus pesadelos. "C-Como..."

[ _Madoka a destruiu em seu último ataque, demonstrando um potencial além das expectativas._ ]

As duas garotas mágicas se viraram e viram Kyuubey sobre uma pilha de escombros.

"É verdade." Madoka voltou a olhar para Homura. "Mas sozinha, eu não acho que teria uma chance."

[ _Tem razão Madoka._ ] Kyuubey concordou. [ _A capacidade que Homura tem manipular o tempo ao favor de vocês foi um grande diferencial._ ]

"Obrigada Kyuubey mas... mas..." Homura voltou a trocar olhares com Madoka. "Eu não me lembro de ter sido tão útil."

"Não diga isso, Homura-chan." Madoka balançou a cabeça. "Você deu o seu melhor. Todas nós demos."

Homura abaixou o olhar, mas chegou a esboçar um tímido sorriso diante daquela afirmação, mas foi a mesma afirmação que a fez arregalar olhos, se lembrando de algo. "E... e Tomoe-san?"

Madoka mudou sua expressão para um semblante triste, e novamente balançou a cabeça.

"Oh... hmmm..." Homura sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem e começou a baixar a cabeça, mas mãos impediram ela de fazer isso.

"Homura-chan! Lembre-se do que ela disse. Sermos garotas mágicas significa pôr nossas vidas em risco."

Homura ficou boquiaberta com o olhar determinado que Madoka expressava.

Ela continuou. "É como ela queria que fosse, lutando pelo bem. Nós somos o legado dela, não podemos fraquejar."

Homura respirou fundo e segurou o choro antes de acenar, concordando.

"Venha, eu te ajudo a levantar."

Homura ficou de pé ao lado da Madoka, então ela pôde ver melhor a extensão da destruição. "S-Será... que muita gente morreu?"

"Muitos foram para abrigos, assim como a minha família. Eles devem estar bem, a bruxa não passou por lá." Respondeu Madoka enquanto via Homura se distanciando dela, indo em direção a beirada da construção destruída. "Eu disse que ia ao banheiro com uma colega da escola, talvez eles nem tenham me procurado ainda."

Kyuubey se intrometeu na conversa. [ _Depois do que testemunhei aqui, tenho certeza que vocês duas serão excelentes substitutas da Mami, especialmente você Madoka._ ]

"Eu?"

[ _Sim, você tem um poder incomum para a sua natureza._ ]

"Bem... isso é bom, né? Eu... eu tenho que ser forte agora, pela Mami-san, Homura-chan, mãe, pai, Takkun..." Madoka levou a mão ao peito. "Sayaka-chan, Hitomi-chan e todos da escola e... e todos nessa cidade tão devastada." Então ela sentiu o objeto que carregava. "Ah... você vai querer essa semente?"

[ _Essa não é uma semente de uma mera bruxa, mas de uma lenda. Vocês devem conseguir purificar a gema de vocês completamente mais algumas vezes ainda._ ]

Madoka quase sorriu ao ouvir aquilo.

Mas tal sorriso não duraria. [ _No entanto, vocês devem se preparar. Tanta destruição e sofrimento logo atrairão inúmeras bruxas para cá._ ]

"Oh não!"

[ _Eu posso fazer uma patrulha e avisar vocês caso eu encontre algo._ ]

"Faça isso!" Madoka apertou com força a semente da aflição que ela carregava. "E obrigada novamente."

Enquanto a conversa entre Madoka e a criatura se desenrolava, Homura já estava perdida em seus pensamentos.  _Tomoe-san... mesmo que você aceitasse a morte, será que eu não conseguiria ter impedido também?_

Ela sentiu o peso de suas tranças encharcadas.  _O que estou pensando? Eu nem consigo me proteger..._

Removendo o excesso de água em seus óculos, Homura examinou a extensão da destruição da cidade.  _Madoka está se mostrando forte como sempre fora, mas ela deve estar sofrendo por dentro. Ao menos, ela está viva. Meu desejo... foi realizado._  Então voltou a sua atenção para o seu escudo.  _Será que devo contar a ela? Ela sempre estava curiosa quanto ao meu desejo, mas..._

Ela sentiu o frio do metal ao deslizar os dedos e rangeu os dentes.

 _Não... Ela vai me odiar por não ter avisado._   _Ela iria querer salvar Mami... querer se arriscar._  Homura estremeceu-se.  _Como eu sou horrível... como eu..._

Os seus pensamentos se silenciaram, para logo serem substituídos por outro.  _Meu escudo._  Homura passou a manga de seu uniforme nos óculos para ter certeza do que estava vendo.  _Por que as tampas estão fechadas?_

Utilizando de sua magia, Homura fez o aparato ganhar vida, fazendo as tampas se abrirem. Dentro de cada um dos compartimentos de vidro continha certa quantia de uma exótica areia violeta.  _Não deveria estar assim, mas... mas... como eu sei disso?_

Com sua respiração acelerada, tomada por aquelas inquietações, a garota mágica de óculos olhou envolta para os destroços a sua volta, confusa, até que algo chamou a sua atenção.

Próximo dos restos de uma escrivaninha havia um vaso quebrado, e nele continha alguns crisântemos vermelhos.

Homura sentiu que a chuva estava mais fria... ou era o seu sangue? Ela se arrepiou toda e engoliu seco.  _Por que eu chamei Madoka pelo primeiro nome? E ela nem percebeu..._

"Homura-chan, nós temos..."

Novamente o escudo recebeu a magia de sua dona e então girou, silenciando Madoka e o mundo. Nem mesmo a chuva fora poupada, assim como as cores.

Agora o mundo pertencia aos covardes, para aqueles que temem o inexorável amanhã. Homura agora tinha o tempo que precisava em seu mundo, para consultar suas memórias dos últimos acontecimentos. No entanto tudo estava confuso, nos flashes de imagens que despontavam em sua mente, ela conseguia reconhecer a grande bruxa, Walpurgisnatch, mas ela lutava sozinha, não havia Mami nem sequer Madoka.

Ainda mais assustada, Homura mal percebera que havia colocado sua mão direita por dentro da parte interna e escura de seu escudo. Velhos hábitos. Velhos?  _Por que sinto isso?_

No vazio infinito dentro de seu escudo, ela tateou por qualquer coisa que satisfizestes suas questões. O que seus dedos encontraram foi um cabo antiderrapante. Ao puxar para fora o que havia ali, Homura ficou boquiaberta.

Era uma Remington modelo 870, espingarda por ação de bomba. Uma arma com eficaz poder de parada até contra alvos de médio porte, desde que eles não tenham alguma armadura ou carapaça. Também é útil para estourar portas e janelas, tão comunentemente encontrado em barreiras de bruxa.

Era a sua voz que ecoava na sua mente com aquelas informações, mas Homura não entendia o porquê, nem fato de ter tal arma guardada consigo. Apenas deveria haver bombas feitas em casa...

Ao ajeitar os óculos com a mão esquerda para observar melhor a arma, Homura fora tomada por uma nova epifania. Ela o removeu de sua face e focou seu olhar na gema sobre a sua mão, que brilhou intensamente.

Tudo agora estava mais nítido.

"Isso está... errado." Balbuciando com uma voz mais fria, muito mais familiar, Homura se agarrava ao que conseguia se lembrar. Ela soltou os óculos, deixando ela parado no ar e no tempo, e se virou.

Kyuubey já não estava mais lá, apenas Madoka, congelada no tempo em cores desbotadas, mortas.

Em movimentos ágeis, quase instintivos, Homura destravou e procurou assegurar se a arma estava carregada. Caminhando em direção a outra garota, as gotas de chuvas que estavam paradas no caminho voltavam a ganhar movimento e deslizavam sobre a pele assim que elas entravam em contato.

Estando a um passo da Madoka, Homura parou. A garota de cabelos rosa estava boquiaberta, em meio ao que iria dizer, seu olhar estático ignorante ao que ocorria justo a sua frente.

A garota de longas tranças negras respirou fundo e apertou o botão do mecanismo de segurança atrás do gatilho.

_Isso não está certo._

Ela apontou a espingarda diretamente contra a gema da alma próxima ao pescoço da Madoka. Nada mais fazia sentido.

_E se eu estiver errada?_

O cano da arma tremulou, ela parecia mais pesada. Teria ela ficado louca? Perdido alguma coisa?

_Eu com certeza perdi muitas coisas, tantas que eu já deixei para trás..._

Homura não conseguia olhar mais para aquela face diante dela.

_Tantas vezes que já fiz isso que eu não acredito mais em sonhos._

Ela respirou fundo seguidas vezes e rangeu os dentes, o dedo próximo ao gatilho.

Até que o cano da arma fosse segurado e puxado para o lado.

Homura ficou estupefata.

Madoka se movia, as cores vivas em sua expressão horrorizada. "Homura-chan! O que está fazendo?!" Ela puxou novamente, arrancando a espingarda das mãos da outra garota.

Homura apenas recuou alguns passos, sem dizer uma palavra.

Madoka olhou para a arma que segurava. "O que está fazendo..." E a arremessou para longe. A arma deu duas voltas no ar antes de parar, mas logo o mundo voltou a se mover e a força da garota mágica fora revelada quando a espingarda invadiu o prédio vizinho por uma das janelas quebradas.

"Como..." Essa foi a primeira palavra que Homura conseguira proferir.

Madoka desviou o olhar. "Homura-chan..."

"Como isso é possível?" Homura direcionou sua atenção para o seu escudo e sua gema. "A não ser que..."

Madoka cerrou seus olhos e punhos.

"Eu... me lembro..." Os olhos violetas da garota cintilaram. "Isso... não é um sonho." Em uma conclusão que misturava desgosto e fúria, Homura fez sua gema sobre o topo da mão brilhar e apontou contra Madoka.

Ao menos essa fora sua intenção.

Homura primeiro sentiu um aperto em suas canelas e então o puxar. "Aaahh!" Caindo de costas, ela logo descobriu que sua própria sombra a havia traído, por onde tentáculos negros emergiram. Ela pensou usar seu escudo para cortá-los, mas seus pulsos já estavam sendo segurados por mais tentáculos. Deitada em forma de cruz, ela já não podia fazer mais nada.

A chuva parou.

"Você está certa. Isso não é um sonho." Madoka voltou a olhar para Homura e deu um leve sorriso. "Quando você criou aquele belo lugar de pradarias verdejantes, nunca fora para você, não é Homura-chan?"

A garota caída apenas engoliu seco como resposta.

"Não... Aquilo nunca seria o seu paraíso." Madoka continuou, olhando envolta. "Esse sim é, um lugar cruel e cheio de aflições, mas onde a dedicação pessoal é recompensada." Ela então olhou para a semente da aflição que se equilibrava na palma da sua mão. "Eu dei o meu melhor para construí-lo, pois hoje eu ainda não havia conseguido um sorriso genuíno seu, mas..." Triste, ela observou a semente derreter, transformando-se e uma poça de piche que foi sendo absorvida, desaparecendo sob o tecido branco de sua luva. "Eu ainda falhei."

"Pare..." Homura começou a se debater furiosamente. "Pare de pretender! Eu sei que você é a maldição dela!"

"Maldição?!" Madoka fez um ligeiro recuo com a cabeça, surpresa. "É assim que ela se refere a mim? É isso que você sente?"

Homura parou, ofegante.

"Por acaso ela contou?" Madoka ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Que ela é uma bruxa?"

"Eu sei..." Respondeu Homura, virando a cabeça para o lado.

Madoka ficou boquiaberta. "Então... c-como ela te convenceu?!" Consciente de que aquela questão poderia não ter retorno, ela ponderou. "Será porque ela se apresentou assim?"

Em um relance, Homura viu que o corpo e as roupas de Madoka escureceram, ficando completamente pretas como carvão, exceto o cabelo e a gema que continuaram com a sua cor original. Não era possível mais distinguir seus olhos, nariz e boca. As roupas derreteram e juntaram-se ao corpo, revelando as curvas da garota.

Homura arregalou os olhos. "O quê!"

A gema brilhou intensamente, primeiramente em tom rosa, mas logo deu lugar para o branco. Os cabelos, outrora curtos, alongaram-se.

Foi a última coisa que Homura conseguiu ver antes da explosão de luz cegá-la. "Gnn!" Quando a luz se dissipou, ela voltou a abrir os olhos lentamente, lutando contra os seus temores.

Madoka estava em um vestido divino, de puro branco, grandes extensões do universo eram reveladas por debaixo de sua longa saia. Seus pomposos laços vermelhos também eram brancos, mas seus olhos ainda eram rosas, até ela os fecharem. "Foi assim?" Inquiriu, mostrando suas írises douradas ao abri-los.

"Não... NNÃÃÃÃOOO!" Homura gritou do fundo dos seus pulmões.

"É verdade... essa não é realmente forma que você gostaria de me ver." Os longas mechas de cabelo rosa se enrolaram pelo corpo da Madoka, a cobrindo por completo. Quando se desenrolaram, diminuindo de comprimento até o cabelo retornar ao seu corte original, com modestos laços vermelhos os prendendo. Madoka estava agora em seu uniforme escolar, seus olhos rosas acompanhando uma expressão de compaixão.

"Não..." Homura fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça.

Diante daquela reação, Madoka voltou a ficar consternada. Suspirou. "Ela ao menos disse que te amava?"

"O que disse..." Homura murmurou.

"Não..." Madoka concluiu, confiante. "Ela simplesmente deixou você, de novo."

Rangendo os dentes, Homura vociferou. "Não ouse jogar eu contra ela!"

"Eu não quero o mal para ela!" Madoka respondeu na mesma altura e depois se acalmou. "Ela me chama de maldição, mas ela que é uma maldição para si mesma."

Homura ergueu levemente a cabeça, fitando a outra garota.

"Ela tão fraca, Homura-chan, que eu tenho até vergonha. Ela se esconde por medo, pois sabe o quanto é frágil o seu desejo. O Incubator quase se apoderou dela." Madoka estendeu ambas as mãos para Homura. "E você conseguiu isso."

A garota caída abaixou o olhar.

"Sem a minha força, ela vai se submeter novamente a quem tentar. Ela se separando de mim, se condenou. Eu preciso salvá-la."

"Sua força?" Homura olhou para os tentáculos que a seguravam. "E o que mais vem com isso? Você não passa de uma monstruosidade que tomou a forma dela para confundir a mente e o coração."

"Não... você está enganada. Você..." Madoka levou a mão à boca e virou a cabeça de repente. Ela fechou os olhos com força.

Homura não compreendeu aquela reação.

Até que Madoka virou-se para ela novamente, seus olhos vermelhos e lacrimejados. Ela respirou fundo antes de voltar a falar. "Eu vejo todos os nossos momentos juntas, inclusive onde éramos mais ignorantes. Wehi...hi..."

"Você pode ter as memórias dela..."

"São muito mais que memórias. São emoções, sentimentos." Madoka retorquiu. "Porém... isso sempre terminava com nós nos separando. Em muitas delas eu não vi como aconteceu, pois eu estava inconsciente, morta por assim dizer. Em outras, no entanto..."

Homura ouvia atentamente, em um semblante sério.

"Eu estava entre as nuvens, mas não era o paraíso. Eu via você lá embaixo, um pequenino ponto entre ruínas. Eu queria dizer que estava tudo bem... levar a mão até você, mas nem as palavras a alcançaram. Era como um turbilhão revolto, uma magia selvagem. Eu só pude assistir aquele pequeno ponto dar às costas, levando um fardo consigo por mim." Madoka levou as mãos ao peito e arfou lentamente. "Dezenas e dezenas de vezes você fez isso por mim. Eu sei disso agora e nunca, nunca mesmo, terei medo de dizer que te amo."

Homura engoliu seco novamente quando sentiu a primeira lágrima descer seu pômulo, lágrimas que ela não podia remover com as mãos.

Madoka olhou para o alto e sorriu. "Isso eu nunca contei a você. Sabe, quando a minha mãe deu à luz ao Takkun, eu comecei imaginar... Como seria ter uma irmã? Não jovem como o Takkun, alguém da minha idade. Até pensei em uma irmã gêmea!"

Homura balançou a cabeça negativamente de forma vagarosa.

"Eu tinha sonhos sobre isso, mas você superou todos eles."

"Você nunca será Madoka."

A garota em pé se estremeceu com a afirmação seca da outra.

"Você não pode ser ela. Eu sei sobre os seus lacaios, os demônios. Madoka jamais aceitaria tamanho mal que eles trazem..."

"Anjos."

"O quê?" Homura ficou perplexa com a interrupção da Madoka.

"Eles são anjos. Guardiões e mantenedores da Lei dos Ciclos."

Homura exasperou. "Sem chance!"

"Ela não te contou?!" Madoka balançou a cabeça. "Como ela pôde ser tão cruel..."

"Pare de me enganar!"

Madoka ignorou aos apelos de Homura e continuou. "Você sabe para onde as garotas mágicas vão quando são levadas e o que acontece com elas também. Nagisa-chan te contou."

Um tanto surpresa com aquela afirmação, Homura demorou a responder. "Sim, ela me disse que haviam bruxas lá."

"Não somente bruxas, mas suas barreiras, contidas dentro de uma ainda maior."

"Contidas dentro de uma barreira de uma bruxa?" Homura digeria a informação. "Quer dizer..."

"Sim, a minha." Madoka confirmou. "Agora me diga. Como uma barreira poderia ter força para suportar inúmeras outras que, naturalmente, desafiariam sua estabilidade?"

Homura não disse uma palavra. Nem precisou, pois sua perturbada expressão dizia que ela havia compreendido.

"A função deles é de purificar. Ainda que não sejam gemas, as almas dos seres viventes carregam a mesma corrupção. Eles absorvem tal força negativa, assim como acontece quando as garotas mágicas os utilizam." Madoka ergueu uma de suas mãos na altura dos olhos e entre seus dedos uma gosma negra surgiu e se solidificou, formando um cubo. "Incubator toma essa energia para si em prol do universo, mas o conceito da Lei dos Ciclos é parte dele também e é natural que a energia proveniente desses cubos, desses lacaios, o alimente."

"Não..."

"Quando fiz meu desejo, eu estava decidida a não me importar com o que eu me tornaria, mas nunca imaginei que esse seria a preço a ser pago. Ela... pode ser o símbolo que todos querem ver, mas sou eu a verdadeira salvadora."

"NÃO! Você tem que estar mentido!" Homura contorceu em completo terror. "Tem que ESTAR!"

"Eu me importo com as vidas que se perderam por causa disso!" Madoka se exaltou. "Por isso que isso deve mudar... e a morte então não significará mais nada."

"É claro que não." Disse Homura. "Quando todos estiverem mortos e nada restar do universo, você vai estar certa disso."

"O que está dizendo?! Ela disse isso a você também?" Madoka fez uma expressão de nojo. "Por que ela mentiria assim? Instigaria tamanho ódio... eu não me reconheço..." Ela ponderou por um breve momento, até seus olhos crescerem. "Ou ela não mentiu... é que ela não sabe. Não pôde ver, não com os meus olhos."

"Do que está falando?"

Madoka voltou a dirigir a palavra para Homura, até com certa excitação. "Eu e ela podemos estar em todos lugares e eras ao mesmo tempo, mas estamos separadas mais do que nunca. Ela não consegue compreender o que estou fazendo."

Homura rangeu os dentes. "Ela compreendeu perfeitamente o que você quer fazer, que é destruir tudo."

Madoka balançou a cabeça em negação. "Eu aprendi isso na aula de biologia, você devia estar no hospital nessa época..." Sob o olhar zangado de Homura, ela continuou. "Quando uma árvore cai e morre em meio uma floresta, ela oferece seu espaço e a luz do sol para que outra árvore cresça, além de alimentá-la com o que restou de seu corpo defeituoso que se definhava. Homura-chan, eu agora sei, esse universo está condenado."

"A entropia." Homura comentou.

"Não, apesar que Kyuubey só está adiando o inevitável, não é disso que estou falando. Eu vi muitas coisas, boas e ruins."

Homura notou que Madoka agora estava com um olhar perdido.

"Mas as ruins... são... demais."

Homura então ouviu o som de armas automáticas. Ela virou a face e viu uma família, mãe e seus dois filhos pequenos, que tinha acabado de ser fuzilada por dois soldados. Nisso, como se fosse o vento, uma garota mágica apareceu. Ela portava uma grande lâmina com serra e seu vestido era composto por vários mantos enrolados, de cores azul, amarelo e branco. Em sua bochecha direita jazia uma gema de cor branca como seus cabelos, em forma de um peixe.

Homura ouviu os homens gritarem palavras que ela desconhecia, antes deles serem despedaçados pelas investidas furiosas da garota. Com os seus mantos tingidos de vermelho, ela voltou sua atenção para a família caída. Ela deixou a espada cair e se prostrou diante daquilo.

Homura poderia não compreender o que estava sendo dito, mas sabia reconhecer um choro.

A garota recostou sobre o corpo da mulher e fechou os olhos. A gema, antes branca, estava completamente preta, até o momento em que brilhou uma última vez antes de desaparecer, assim como a garota.

Porém, os outros corpos continuaram ali, recebendo a visita de moscas e outros insetos, até que tudo começou a derreter e aglutinar, formando uma poça de piche que fora absorvida, desaparecendo sob o chão.

"Infortúnios. Eles apenas mudam de nome e forma enquanto nos assolam por gerações." Madoka chamou a atenção de Homura para que olhasse em outra direção.

Lá estava outra garota, magra e de pele negra, de cabelos e olhos verdes. Não usava muitas vestes, mas a gema verde escura em sua mão não deixava dúvidas do que ela era. Diante dela havia uma vasta plantação completamente murcha.

Homura testemunhou a garota mágica fazer brilhar a gema em sua mão, revitalizando as plantas. Por fim, elas estavam grandes e sadias. A garota sorriu diante do feito, mas logo desvaneceu e ela caiu no chão. Sua gema escurecida abandonou suas mãos antes de sumir junto com ela.

"Você vê? Homura-chan."

Homura respondeu à Madoka. "Isso é se sacrificar. Esse é o exemplo de se entregar por algo que você acredita, poucos têm coragem para tal, mas..."

Um forte zumbido abafou as palavras de Homura antes que ela pudesse terminar. A garota arregalou os olhos quando viu o enxame de gafanhotos chegarem e devorarem toda plantação.

"Você vê? Qual o sentido disso? Por quê? Homura-chan..."

Homura virou-se novamente para Madoka e viu garota em pé bater em seu próprio peito.

"Por que seu coração? Por que isso te acometeu?"

"Talvez..." Homura pensou por um momento antes de voltar a falar. "Talvez por que eu mereça."

"E as outras pessoas que tiverem o mesmo problema? Elas merecem também?"

Homura voltou a arregalar os olhos.

"Eu vi demais." Madoka abaixou a cabeça. "E nesse meio tempo, essa pergunta seria inevitável fazer: será que eu fiz a coisa certa?" Então cerrou os punhos. "E foi a resposta dessa pergunta que realmente nos separou."

Homura viu Madoka erguer os braços e fazer um gesto como se quisesse abrir uma cortina.

E assim se sucedeu.

As nuvens se afastaram, abrindo um buraco no céu, onde se encontrava o símbolo máximo da Lei.

"'Eterno Feminino'..." Balbuciou Homura.

Subitamente, Madoka ergueu a cabeça o mais que pôde, arcando seu corpo. Ela fitava o imenso símbolo enquanto sua respiração ficara rápida e curta. "Ela se conformou, se entregou ao destino. Jogou fora toda sua humanidade pelo seu propósito, mesmo diante da miséria a sua volta!"

Homura sentiu a terra estremecer. Sua espinha se arrepiou.

Madoka voltou a olhar para a garota no chão, com uma expressão serena. "E sabe porquê?"

"Esperança." Homura afirmou.

Madoka reagiu com um sorriso com a súbita resposta. "Se há algo que sempre acompanhou os infortúnios, fora esse sentimento."

Homura semicerrou o olhar. "A Madoka que eu conheço acredita em milagres."

"Eles existem, sim, mas somos nós que os fazemos!" Disse Madoka. "Eu vi muitos acreditarem no amanhã, um no qual eles não poderiam testemunhar... mas eu testemunhei e digo que nada mudou. A esperança nos mantém e nos motiva, mas são as ações que definem o futuro. É claro que, quando impotentes, nós só podemos nos inebriar nela, enquanto aguardamos o fim de nossas insignificantes existências." Ela rangeu os dentes e se abraçou, curvando seu corpo ao chão. "Mas esse não é o caso!"

Homura apenas continuou a ouvir, já cansada. Seus braços e pernas presos e dormentes.

"O desejo fora realizado, mas o potencial eu ainda carrego comigo. Porém, essa minha parte que duvida da sua capacidade, ainda espera inerte pelo amanhã assim como aqueles muitos..." Madoka expressou toda sua tristeza em um apelo para a outra. "Homura-chan, nós podemos mudar isso."

"O que... você pretende?" Perguntou Homura, desconfiada.

"Me ajude a moldar as regras desse universo em ruínas!" Madoka levou a mão ao peito, que brilhou com intensa luz rosa. Seu cabelo se ergueu, empurrado pela imensa magia ali contida. "E as que não pudermos, então que as destruiremos!"

"E então todos nós ficaremos sob o seu jugo." Homura complementou.

O brilho e a magia se extinguiram. Madoka balançou a cabeça. "Não... não. Cada vida é única, os anjos me mostraram, e jamais desrespeitarei isso."

Homura franziu a testa. "Como disse?!"

"No passado, presente e futuro, os anjos foram fiéis em sua missão. Eles coletaram para mim, junto com as emoções, as memórias de todos. Não deixaram ninguém para trás." Madoka abriu um largo sorriso. "Com o poder que nos foi conferido, então, poderemos trazer todos de volta a vida."

Homura balbuciou. "Isso... não é possível..."

"Porém cada vida é única, com as suas necessidades, sonhos e ambições tão conflitantes. Para sobrevivermos e convivermos nesse cruel universo, a competição foi a única resposta que encontramos e adaptamos." Madoka continuou. "Você estava certa Homura-chan. Portanto, a única forma de eu respeitar a todos é oferecendo um universo para cada um."

"O quê!?"

Madoka abriu as mãos e os braços, uma lufada de vento balançara seu uniforme escolar e seu cabelo, juntamente com os laços vermelhos. "Veja o que consegui fazer com o que só tenho em mãos agora. Com você, será possível muito mais. Cada pessoa terá seu mundo para encontrar sua genuína felicidade, sem que ninguém mais se machuque por causa disso."

Homura estava realmente cansada de tudo aquilo. "Isso é pura insanidade!"

"Insanidade é não fazer nada!" Madoka elevou a voz. "É conhecer essa... podridão e aceitar que pai, mãe, Takkun, todos parentes e amigos, assim como as futuras gerações deles, vivam em meio a isso." Ela então apontou para o céu, para o símbolo. "Ela aceitou! Pois, para ela, sem sofrimento não teria sentido em haver a esperança pela salvação."

"Madoka!"

Madoka atendeu ao chamado de Homura em um suspiro de felicidade.

Homura notou a reação e desviou olhar. Teria sido um lapso? Ou genuinamente havia vindo do fundo do seu coração? Essas não eram as dúvidas mais importantes no momento. "Você... acha que isso é certo? Acha que essa é realmente a resposta para aquela pergunta?"

"Eu tive muito tempo para chegar a essa conclusão e você é a minha maior prova de que devemos agir." Madoka estendeu a mão. "Homura-chan, você também pode encontrar a felicidade. Naquele jardim lindo que você construiu ou mesmo aqui, em meio a destruição, eu e você lutando juntas. Nem eu me lembrarei do que fora feito, pois eu também quero ser feliz e não poderia com o que eu vi."

"Mas quais são as garantias?" Homura inquiriu. "Como pode ter tanta certeza que alcançará essa utopia?"

O sorriso estampado em Madoka diminuiu de tamanho. "Se falhar, bastará tentar de novo."

"E se falhar de novo?" Homura ergueu a cabeça. "Você sabe pelo que eu passei! Eu também já tentei salvar a todos uma vez e nunca consegui. No final, eu nem sequer pude manter nossa promessa."

O sorriso de Madoka se foi completamente. "Não diga que o que você fez foi em vão. O passado que você revivenciou abriu a possibilidade de um novo futuro. Esse é último passo que é preciso dar, mesmo que tenhamos de fazê-lo mais de uma vez."

"Não. Podemos ter um grande potencial, mas ele não é infinito. Talvez ela não compreendeu seu intento, mas o que ela viu realmente seja o resultado final do que está tentando fazer." Homura falou em tom de apelo. "Madoka, desista enquanto pode! Não arrisque tudo pelo impossível!"

"Se alguém disser que ter esperança é um erro, eu vou rejeitar essa afirmação todas às vezes." Madoka foi convicta em suas palavras, terminando com um leve sorriso. "Porém, essa será a última vez que precisarei sentir isso."

Homura, vendo a determinação da outra, apenas recostou sua cabeça ao solo.

Madoka suspirou. "Eu entendo porque eu não consigo convencê-la. Seu desejo foi o único propósito que restou em sua vida. Toda essa angústia que tu carrega você veste como se fosse uma segunda pele, incapaz de sentir alegria. Como você poderia dar valor ao que é preciso ser feito?"

"Você entende?" Homura olhou para Madoka pelo canto do olho. "Se você nem pode me salvar disso, então como acha que conseguirá o que você almeja?"

"Mas Homura-chan..." Madoka desviou levemente o olhar. "... eu ainda não tentei."

Homura ficou curiosa com a afirmação e seguiu para onde Madoka estava olhando.

Os tentáculos não estavam mais lá, mas ela continuava incapaz de sentir sua mão, que apresentava veias completamente enegrecidas. Homura arregalou os olhos e prontamente olhou para a sua outra mão, que estava em similar situação. Foi então que se deu conta que aquela perda de sensibilidade estava se espalhando pelo braço, assim como subia pelas pernas.

Mas não era só isso que estava subindo por ali.

O coração e a respiração de Homura aceleraram quando viu Madoka engatinhando sobre o seu corpo. Diante daquilo tudo, ela questionou. "É-É assim que você me ama?"

Madoka parou e franziu a testa, acompanhado de um sorriso. "Wehihi. Ora Homura-chan! Nós não somos mais ignorantes..."

Quando voltou a engatinhar, Homura tentou falar novamente, mas sem êxito. Ela não conseguia sentir mais nada em seu torso, apenas sabia que ainda estava respirando pelo ar que entrava em suas narinas. Contudo, ela também constatou que sua respiração estava mais lenta, calma, totalmente incoerente com o temor que estava sentindo.

"Seu coração estava batendo rápido." Madoka acariciou a face da outra. "Não tema, Homura-chan. Mesmo que eu precise explorar o fundo da sua alma, você não sofrerá."

Homura virou o rosto.

"Ou talvez este seja o seu medo de ser feliz."

Homura já sentia seu pescoço dormente quando de súbito sua cabeça virou, contra a sua vontade. Ela se deparou com a face da Madoka sobre ela, os rabos de cavalo pendendo com a gravidade, projetando uma sombra naquele semblante sereno.

"Você merece algo que já perdeu há muito tempo. Algo que você não encontraria lá, onde há apenas esperanças maquiando desilusões."

O queixo e os lábios não estavam mais na posse de Homura, ela apenas sentiu a pele esticar, familiar sensação quando a boca se abre. Sua mente formigava e derretia-se, enquanto seu olhar inquieto registrava aqueles olhos semicerrados cor de rosa indo de encontro ao seu.

Enquanto seus ouvidos registravam o entoar estridente de uma melodia.

Isso chamou a atenção de Homura para caixa de música sobre o criado mudo. A bailarina de plástico sobre a caixa rodopiava ao sabor das notas, assim como as pequenas engrenagens que ficavam à vista por detrás de um painel de vidro.

Homura fechou a caixa, parando a música. Aquela era uma melodia para acalmar, mas seu coração parecia estar batendo cada vez mais rápido. Ela respirava fundo, enquanto olhava em volta do quarto fechado, parcialmente iluminado por um raio de luz que vinha de uma pequena abertura entre as cortinas.

Deveria ser a ansiedade falando mais alto. Não tinha como ser diferente, considerando o que ela estava segurando em sua mão. Ela conseguia sentir nos dedos a qualidade do papel daquele envelope, com um selo violeta em forma de losango com bordas douradas.

A longa espera havia finalmente terminado.

Balançando seus longos cabelos soltos, assim como sua camisola branca, Homura atravessou o quarto em direção a uma casa de boneca.

Não era uma casa de boneca qualquer, era tão grande que Homura só era um pouco mais alta que ela. No entanto, apesar de todo espaço ali disponível, só havia uma única residente.

"Ai, venha ver isso!" Homura abriu uma das janelas e enfiou seu braço lá dentro. Com agilidade ela retirou uma boneca, mas lhe faltou destreza. "Oh não!"

A boneca usava um vestido preto, que contrastava com a sua pele de cera branca. Seus olhos azuis e boca estavam coma pintura descascada, mas ainda guardava uma expressão de contentamento, mesmo com o fato de estar careca.

"Desculpa! Eu fui tão afobada..." Homura colocou a boneca sobre o telhado da casa e vasculhou os cômodos com a mão até encontrar o que procurava. Ela então pôs na boneca um chapéu preto com pequenas mechas de cabelo azul coladas nele. "Pronto! Não precisa mais chorar, Ai." Ela pegou a boneca e mostrou o envelope. "Ainda mais que eu venho com uma boa notícia! Está vendo esse selo? É da companhia de  _ballet_  do qual eu te falei. Aqui está resultado do teste que eu fiz lá. Se eu for aprovada, poderei treinar com eles e até quem sabe já participar de alguma apresentação!"

Homura virou a boneca para ela.

"Ah! Claro! Claro! Ai... eu sei que eu seria apenas uma figurante. Para ser a principal, eu tenho que me esforçar muito mais!"

Com a carta e a boneca em mãos, Homura sentou-se na cama. "Na verdade, eu ainda nem sei se fui aprovada." Ela ajeitou a boneca para ficar sentado ao lado dela. "Sim! Eu disse que eu tinha ido bem, mas tinha tantas garotas bem mais bonitas e talentosas lá..."

A boneca caiu para o lado.

"O-Ok Ai! Eu não vou ficar me torturando! Não precisa repetir." Homura ajeitou os óculos e removeu o selo com cuidado para não rasgar o envelope. De dentro dele ela retirou a carta caligrafada e passou a ler, aproveitando o raio de luz.

_Candidata Homura Akemi,_

_Temos a honra de informá-la que, conforme avaliação nos quesitos equilíbrio, musicalidade, giro, salto e elasticidade, você foi aprovada..._

Homura não conseguiu conter o sorriso, assim como os seus olhos correndo mais depressa sobre o texto.

_...como etapa final da seleção, o candidato deve comparecer ao local indicado para avaliação médica..._

"Ah sim... ainda tem isso..." Homura deixou a carta sobre cama e pegou a boneca. "Mas isso não é nada. O mais difícil já passou!" Ela caiu para trás, cheia de excitação, enquanto segurava a boneca logo acima dela. "Eu consegui, Ai! Você deve estar tão orgulhosa..."

Graças a gravidade, a cabeça da boneca pendeu.

"Hã! O que foi?" Homura ficou apreensiva. "Sim, depois de eu passar no exame médico, eu terei que me mudar para lá. Não era isso que você queria?"

Homura moveu a cabeça da boneca para que olhasse nos olhos dela.

"Hahaha! Não seja boba Ai! Eu jamais esqueceria de você, eu aliás vou levá-la comigo!" Ela trouxe a boneca para mais perto de si. "Eu prometo... ninguém, mas ninguém mesmo, vai tirar essa felicidade de nós." Fechou os olhos e a beijou.

Quando os abriu novamente, Madoka estava se afastando, segurando entre seus lábios uma gema com uma moldura de ébano em forma de coroa. A garota de cabelo rosa ergueu a cabeça e engoliu a gema, deixando que objeto lentamente descesse pela sua goela. Depois ela saiu de cima, ficando ajoelhada ao lado da garota deitada. "Homura-chan, como se sente agora?"

Homura se levantou, ficando de joelhos diante da Madoka. Ela então examinou as veias negras em suas próprias mãos e depois passou elas em seu rosto em situação similar.

"Não se preocupe, isso vai passar."

"Madoka... eu..." Homura não proferiu mais nenhuma palavra, pois sentira ser abraçada.

"Você não precisa mais segurar Homura-chan. Eu estou contigo."

"Obrigada... obrigada..." Os olhos escuros de Homura lacrimejaram. "Eu sentir isso... somente Madoka me faria me sentir assim."

"Saiba que se eu fizer alguém corajosa como você chorar, será apenas por felicidade, pois eu amo você." Madoka passou a mão na cabeça de Homura. "Vamos, me abraça bem forte."

Apesar do pedido, Homura se afastou.

"Homura-...chan?"

Homura abaixou a cabeça. "Esse era o plano dela. Eu mantê-la presa naquele lugar, para sempre se possível."

"Eu sei."

"Mas ela deve saber que você poderia escapar." Homura desatou a falar. "Se ela resolver lutar, se ela..."

Madoka silenciou Homura colocando um dedo nos lábios negros dela. "Não, já acabou."

"Hã...?"

"Eu recuperei o fragmento que estava contigo, eu agora estou conectada, sou uma novamente." Madoka continuou. "Como você já sabe Homura-chan, nada tem volta, mas ainda podemos reconstruir o que perdemos."

As duas garotas entrelaçaram seus dedos.

"Juntas, nenhuma força existe que possa negar os nossos sonhos."

Homura esboçou um sorriso.

Madoka também. "Vamos." Contudo, assim que as duas se levantaram, seu sorriso desapareceu em uma expressão de dor. "Guuuh!"

"Madoka?"

"Gnnnnggg!" Madoka segurou sua garganta e gritou. "GNNNAAAHHH!"

"Madoka!" Desesperada, Homura tentava em vão segurar os espasmos da outra.

"Ugk.. guk... unn..." As bochechas de Madoka incharam e, arcando para frente, ela vomitou um jato de piche. Com o alívio, Madoka examinou a poça que formara no chão e ali estava: com um último debater de suas patas, a salamandra negra expirou.

Nesse mesmo momento, ela ouviu o som de um baque.

Madoka então viu Homura caída, flácida, como uma marionete que tivesse suas cordas cortadas. "Homura-chan? Homura-chan?!" Ela se abaixou e tentou reanimá-la. "Homura-chan!"

Gotas negras caíram sobre o semblante sem vida e com veias negras da garota caída.

"Homura-chan..." Madoka contorceu a face em tristeza, passando a mão para remover o filete de gosma negra que escorria pelo canto da boca. Ela se virou para onde estava a salamandra e não a encontrou mais. Em seu lugar estava um globo negro com adornos metálicos que remetiam a uma ampulheta além de um pino em sua base, no topo do globo um cubo se equilibrava em um de seus vértices, lembrando a forma de um losango.

Madoka foi até a semente da aflição e deixou ela equilibrando-se na palma da sua mão. "Eu ainda não estava forte o bastante..."

Ela olhou furiosa para o grande símbolo da Lei que estava no céu. "Por que... por que fez isso? Jogando fora o desejo... seria esse um ato de desespero? Então não o merece mais." Depois retornou sua atenção à semente. "Quando eu reaver o último fragmento que me falta, eu retornarei para buscar você."

Ela deu um longo beijo no objeto e o recolocou com cuidado no chão.

Sob um flash de intensa luz rosa, Madoka voltou a vestir seu uniforme de garota mágica, com o arco em mãos. Determinada, ela o apontou para o símbolo e uma poderosa flecha de energia se formou. "Chega de esperança, é hora de fazer nossos sonhos se tornarem realidade."

Ela soltou e a flecha voou com velocidade, acompanhada logo atrás por uma legião de tentáculos negros.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Oriko se aproximava mais do grande prisma, com um olhar fixo para a Madoka que estava lá dentro.

Logo atrás, Kyuubey a acompanhava. [ _Isso que aconteceu... é obra sua?_ ]

"Apenas garantindo o sucesso." Oriko parou. "Certo? Incubator..."

[ _Seria esse mesmo caso para o fato de você ter ficado com um dos nossos corpos?_ ]

Oriko foi concisa. "Correto."

[ _Hmmm..._ ] Kyuubey tomou a frente da garota. [ _Mas Yuma não sabe disso._ ]

Oriko permaneceu em silêncio, sem olhar para a criatura.

[ _Emoções._ ] Kyuubey se sentou, balançando a sua cauda. [ _Os humanos não só conseguem conviver com isso, mas também as usam como ferramentas de uma forma muito peculiar._ ]

"Por exemplo..."

[ _A forma como você manipula Yuma por tanto tempo. Nós nunca conseguiríamos tal controle, exceto em experimentos com supressão de livre arbítrio, mas infelizmente é muito custoso..._ ] Kyuubey abanou as suas orelhas. [ _O mais próximo que pudemos chegar no assunto emoção foi com o design desse corpo a base de carbono, baseado em animais adaptados ao seu planeta que convivem com vocês._ ]

"Se achou que isso iria atiçar minha curiosidade a respeito da sua natureza, você se enganou completamente." Oriko sorriu. "Assim como está enganado quanto a todo resto."

[ _Enganado? Não. Eu estaria enganado se eu estivesse erroneamente convencido do resultado, mas eu apenas estava levantando uma hipótese._ ]

"Uma... hipótese?" Oriko fitou Kyuubey.

Mas a voz que surgiu em sua mente indicava que quem falava agora era um outro Kyuubey que vinha por detrás. [ _Oriko, eu sei que, dentre os da sua espécie, você tem uma capacidade de compreensão acima da média. Onde há uma hipótese, pode haver outras._ ]

"Como..."

[ _Pode ser que você não seja tão competente quanto aparenta ser e sim que Yuma esteja permitindo isso._ ]

Oriko prendeu a respiração.

Os dois Kyuubeys penderam a cabeça para o mesmo lado e piscaram os olhos de forma síncrona. [ _E vejo que você chegou a uma conclusão similar._ ]

"Continue..."

[ _O motivo mais provável para ela fazer isso seria a emoção que está atrelada ao desejo dela._ ]

"'O poder para proteger aqueles que eu amo.'" Oriko repetiu as palavras da menina.

[ _O conceito de tal sentimento está além da nossa compreensão. Contudo, a lógica da sentença é bastante trivial._ ]

"Do que está falando?" Oriko notou que mais Kyuubeys se aproximavam.

[ _O que aconteceria se ela se tornasse incapaz de exercer o 'amor'?_ ]

Oriko então ponderou. "Nesse caso o desejo dela se tornaria impossível, mesmo depois de tê-lo feito. Incubator, o que aconteceria com ela?"

As vozes dos Kyuubeys se misturavam, mas a mensagem era clara. [ _Uma gema da alma está preenchida pela benção do desejo. Assim como algo que está cheio pode ficar vazio, ou algo quente ficar frio, a ausência deste deixa um espaço vago para o seu oposto._ ]

Oriko apertou os lábios, diante de todos aqueles olhos vermelhos brilhantes ao redor dela.

[ _Algo similar aconteceria com você, não?_ ]

"Mas não vai." Oriko foi enfática.

[ _Bem... em matéria de previsão, eu não posso competir contigo._ ]

"Aonde queria chegar com isso?" Oriko questionou com irritação.

[ _Apenas quero avisar que a sua cooperação é valiosa e, se tudo correr bem, podemos ajudá-la para que Yuma não sofra tal destino._ ]

Oriko ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. "Garantias de sucesso, não é?"

[ _Exatamen..._ ] As vozes subitamente pararam. Os Kyuubeys se viraram em direção ao prisma.

"Vocês devem estar sentindo agora." Disse Oriko.

[ _Era para acontecer assim?_ ]

"Perfeitamente..." Oriko confirmou, enquanto observava o prisma pequeno que orbitava o maior escurecer. Ainda que já tivesse visto tantas vezes, seu coração sempre apertava nesse momento.

O prisma se quebrou e uma monstruosidade de tentáculos se formou com essência que exalava dele.

Tudo isso estava sendo presenciado pelos inúmeros olhos ali presentes. [ _Então esta é a entidade que aguardávamos, ela é realmente única._ ]

"E letal também." Oriko chamou a atenção. "Incubator, é melhor se afastarem se possível. Essa coisa parece... ter ódio de você. Não queremos problemas desnecessários."

[ _Certo. Devo presumir que onde você está seja seguro o suficiente._ ] Os Kyuubeys que não estavam conectados ao globo negro acima do grande prisma se deslocaram para ficarem atrás de Oriko.

"Vejo que estamos nos entendendo..." Oriko testemunhou a criatura negra se agarrar ao prisma aonde Madoka estava inconsciente e então ela olhou para o lado, mais precisamente para um ponto vazio no meio da galeria.

Ela molhou os lábios com a ponta da língua e acenou com a cabeça em sinal de cumprimento. "Olá."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Sem futuro


	11. Sem futuro

Sob o manto quebrado e apagado de um céu que outrora fora reluzente e vívido, os escombros chamuscados ali presentes não davam indícios de que pertenceram a uma grande torre, assim como se havia alguma vida ali.

Para as duas coisas, seria um equívoco achar o contrário, apesar de que, para o caso da vida, deveria ser usado de uma forma mais figurativa.

Em uma pilha de destroços, um pedaço de uma parede caiu, empurrado por fortes braços desnudos de cera branca. Saindo de forma ágil do vão onde estava, graças principalmente de suas curtas e justas vestimentas negras que permitiam uma maior liberdade de movimento, Ibari ficou em pé sobre a pilha em uma pose galante, como se estivesse acabado de escalar a maior de todas as montanhas.

No entanto, ela logo constatou que a maior montanha estava muito, muito longe... com suas escarpas negras e ondulantes, que atravessavam o céu de cristal.

Após chacoalhar bem a cabeça para tirar toda poeira em seu curto cabelo loiro, Ibari voltou a olhar para o vão, onde seus olhos azuis encontraram com outros semelhantes. Ela então fez um gesto para que viessem até ela.

Porém, do vão, apenas despontou a cabeça de Okubyou. Ela olhou para grande montanha negra e depois de volta para outra boneca.

Ibari, estalando as articulações mecânicas de seu corpo, novamente a chamou para vir.

Okubyou balançou a cabeça, em sua expressão de medo e retornou para o vão.

Ibari colocou as mãos na cintura e revelou sua arcada afiada, nem um pouco contente com aquilo.

De repente, Okubyou saiu do vão em um salto.

Ibari ficou desnorteada quando a outra correu para ficar atrás dela.

Do vão, Reiketsu saia calmamente, com um alfinete em riste. Se aproximando das outras duas, ela jogou seus longos cabelos loiros para trás.

Okubyou estava inquieta, dividindo sua atenção entre a montanha e a ponta daquele alfinete.

Até levar uma forte cotovelada.

Mais sorridente, Ibari viu seu incômodo rolar pelo monte de destroços até o chão de cinzas. Depois voltou sua atenção para Reiketsu, que apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Havia muito trabalho a se fazer, era necessário formar a trupe novamente.

Descendo o monte, as duas chutaram Okubyou para que ela levantasse. Mas que chorona! Elas seguiram entre os destroços da torre até que logo se depararam com uma curiosa cena.

Em um vão esforço, Ganko golpeava repetidas vezes com a cabeça de um alfinete sobre uma parede caída enterrada em sob uma pilha de escombros. Presa embaixo, com apenas a cabeça e os braços para fora, Warukuchi socava o chão furiosa.

Ao lado de Ganko, Nekura estava de cabeça baixa, balançando-a, nem um pouco convencida com que a outra estava fazendo.

Muito menos Namake, que estava sentada de pernas cruzadas assistindo aquilo. Ela foi a primeira a avistar as outras chegando. Contudo, mesmo com Ibari parando na frente dela com um olhar inquisitivo, o máximo que ela levantou foram os seus próprios ombros.

Enquanto isso, Reiketsu chegou até Ganko, porém a outra não parou de golpear a parede com o seu alfinete. Sem mais paciência alguma, Reiketsu então procurou segurá-la.

Ganko reagiu da pior forma possível, empurrando Reiketsu com corpo de seu alfinete.

Reiketsu respondeu na mesma altura e uma disputa ocorreu sob o olhar assustado de Nekura e Okubyou.

O azul e branco dos olhos de Ganko deram lugar ao verde vermelho, expressando sua raiva. Foi nessa hora que ela sentiu sua perna sendo puxada pela Warukuchi.

Aproveitando a distração da sua adversária, Reiketsu empurrou com toda a sua força e a derrubou.

Caída, Ganko mostrou seus dentes afiados, enquanto ajustava a sua grande touca preta.

Porém, Reiketsu já tinha voltado a sua atenção para a outra que estava presa sob os escombros.

Warukuchi viu então apontar o alfinete para ela. Arregalando os seus olhos inumanos, ela colocou as mãos na cabeça.

Como ela estava enganada! Reiketsu enfiou a ponta do alfinete entre o chão e o escombro. Fazendo força, ela o usou o alfinete como uma alavanca e tentou erguer a parede caída.

Ganko já estava de pé quando percebeu o que a outra estava fazendo. Ela olhou para o seu próprio alfinete.

As duas então trocaram olhares, Reiketsu acenou com a cabeça.

Com os olhos retornando para as cores azuladas, Ganko fez o mesmo.

Okubyou testemunhou as duas trabalhando juntas até que Ibari veio até ela. A loira apontou para Warukuchi. As duas foram até a que estava caída e cada uma pegou um dos braços.

Em resposta a ação das outras, Ganko e Reiketsu redobraram os seus esforços, conseguindo mover um pouco os escombros. Ibari e Okubyou então começaram a puxar Warukuchi.

Até os braços serem arrancados.

Ibari e Okubyou caíram no chão, com os braços de cera se debatendo sobre elas.

Warukuchi, ainda mais furiosa, agora batia a cabeça contra o chão.

Namake, agora deitada, bocejou.

Enquanto Nekura apenas balançava a cabeça, triste. Foi quando um alfinete fora arremessado contra ela.

Ibari já estava de pé, com outro alfinete, e apontou para os escombros.

Ainda que relutante, Nekura obedeceu e juntas elas foram ajudar Ganko e Reiketsu, enquanto Okubyou voltou a puxar Warukuchi, agora pela cabeça.

Dessa vez, os escombros foram erguidos o suficiente para conseguirem tirá-la debaixo. Mesmo sendo ajudada pelas outras para se levantar, Warukuchi não estava nem um pouco agradecida. Seus braços escalaram pela sua calça e encontraram um caminho entre as suas roupas para poderem se reconectarem aos seus lugares de origem. Ela então pegou seu pequenino chapéu no chão e ajeitou em seus cabelos ruivos.

Quando parecia que a situação estava menos tensa, foram ouvidas explosões.

Elas se entreolharam, Ganko foi a primeira apontar para onde havia vindo o som. Todas concordaram que era preciso checar.

Ou quase todas.

Namake, com a cabeça recostada em um escombro, dormia tranquilamente até que fora puxada pelas pernas e arrastada pelo chão. Quando acordou, viu Reiketsu a segurando e as outras com um olhar de desaprovação. Ela respondeu com um sorriso e dando de ombros.

Juntas, todas foram até onde as explosões continuavam a ocorrer. Em cima de uma grande pilha de destroços, elas encontraram Noroma sentada, que parecia estar vibrando por alguma coisa.

Ao se aproximarem dela, se depararam com uma grande batalha. Wagamama,Yakimochi, Mie, Higami, Usotsuki... cada uma por si em uma luta com alfinetes voadores explosivos.

Ibari foi tomar satisfação com Noroma sobre o que estava acontecendo. A que estava sentada apontou excitada para a grande flor em sua cabeça.

Agora tudo fazia mais sentido.

Observando melhor, Wagamama não estava apenas com uma flor branca em seu ostensivo chapéu, mas também uma flor preta esturricada. Yakimochi, Mie e Higami com certeza queriam aquilo para elas, enquanto Usotsuki... bem... ela mentiria se fosse para por mais fogo no circo.

Ibari coçava a cabeça, pensando em como resolver aquilo, quando Warukuchi tomou a iniciativa e arremessou um alfinete.

Wagamama estava concentrada se desviando das outras. Não poderia ser nada além de inesperada a direção por onde veio aquele ataque. A explosão a arremessou longe, fazendo ela se separar de seu chapéu assim como da flor.

Antes que a flor negra caísse no chão, Reiketsu a pegou através de um grande salto. Ao pousar, as outras que estavam lutando já estavam diante dela. Ela estendeu a mão e revelou o que havia pegado.

Elas abriram a boca em alegria.

Então Reiketsu fechou a mão, esmagando a flor, deixando escapar as cinzas entre seus dedos duros e frios.

Elas ficaram beiçudas, tristes, exceto Usotsuki, que gargalhou.

Wagamama se levantou e tirou a poeira de seu vestido negro. Furiosa, ela avançou em direção a Ibari, que tinha o seu chapéu em mãos. Ela o arrancou da outra e a ficou encarando, com as mãos na cintura.

Ibari fez a mesma pose, além de erguer um pouco seu queixo.

Foram alguns segundos de tensão entre as duas até que Wagamama relaxou e ofereceu um abraço, no qual Ibari retribuiu. A trupe estava quase completa, faltavam apenas três.

A próxima elas nem precisaram se dar ao trabalho de encontrá-la, pois Manuke apareceu com o seu jeito tranqüilo e desengonçado de ser. Provavelmente atraída pelo som das explosões, ela carregava consigo uma coroa de flores violetas.

Mie encheu os olhos. Com todas aquelas cores de morte a sua volta, ela com certeza se destacaria. Muito melhor do que aquelas cinzas no qual estavam disputando! Porém, antes que ela pudesse dar o primeiro passo, ela acabou sendo atropelada pelas outras que logo cercaram Manuke.

Todas queriam tocar na coroa, naquelas flores, todas exceto Reiketsu, que estava mais interessada na Manuke em si. Manuke então apontou por onde ela veio.

O lugar onde ela encontrou a coroa.

Assim que chegaram, elas logo constataram que tal lugar era diferente dos demais. Não havia apenas destroços, o solo estava revirado também e havia muitas penas brancas espalhadas, além da existência de uma fonte de magia.

Manuke subiu sobre os escombros de onde a magia originava e logo as outras começaram a removê-los. Pudera, como não reconheceriam tal fonte?

A mais esquisita da trupe.

Ganko foi a primeira levantar o seu alfinete com o achado. Nagisa estava suja e inconsciente, mas ainda respirava. Mesmo que pudesse sobreviver a um peso esmagador, se podia dizer que ela teve sorte por estar em um vão de segurança.

Todas se reuniram envolta dela. Ibari pisou algumas vezes na cabeça de Nagisa, mas ela não acordou. Usotsuki sentou em cima e com seus dedos puxou os lábios da garota de longos cabelos brancos o máximo que pôde, abrindo um largo 'sorriso' nela. Reiketsu derrubou Usotsuki de cima com um preciso golpe de seu alfinete, ela encarou as outras enquanto jogava seu cabelo para trás. Depois ela voltou sua atenção para Nagisa e mirou seu alfinete direto no coração dela, pronto para estocá-lo.

Higami interveio, segurando o alfinete. Reiketsu a fitou de forma ameaçadora, mas ela não recuou, ao invés disso ela apontou para os seus dentes afiados e então para a garota caída.

Reiketsu ponderou por um momento e então voltou a olhar para Higami, acenando com a cabeça e se afastando. Higami tirou o chapéu e conjurou um alfinete de menor tamanho comparado aos das outras. Ela bateu na borda do seu chapéu algumas vezes com o alfinete e de dentro saiu, em um pulo, um grande pedaço de queijo parmesão.

Noroma avidamente pegou o pedaço de queijo e o colocou em sua boca. Feliz, ela mastigava o queijo, até que se deu conta da expressão descontente das demais. Ela então parou e tirou um belo pedaço entre seus dentes e ofereceu para Higami. Nada mais justo. Contudo, os golpes que as outras começaram dar nela diziam o contrário.

Higami apenas balançou a cabeça em desapontamento e fez surgir um novo pedaço de queijo em seu chapéu. Ela o prendeu na ponta de seu alfinete, que ganhou tamanho e comprimento, e aproximou-o da face de Nagisa.

Em um primeiro momento nada aconteceu, mas assim que o pedaço foi esfregado em seus lábios, passando por baixo de suas narinas, o nariz de Nagisa começou a trabalhar ferozmente.

Higami sorriu com o resultado.

Nagisa abriu um pouco os lábios, provando timidamente aquele pedaço... o abocanhando inteiramente, inclusive uma parte do alfinete, com os seus grandes dentes! Mal mastigou e já o engoliu, lambendo os seus beiços com uma grande língua roxa, que contrastava com a pele completamente branca de sua face. Então ela abriu seus olhos multicoloridos, substituindo sua expressão de êxtase por uma de pavor. "Rawr? RAAAWWRRR?!"

Em um salto, Nagisa se pôs de pé, suas mãos em seu rosto, sobre os círculos amarelos em suas bochechas. "Owr nãuwwr! Euwr comi a Mawrmi!" Ao procurar pelo sangue, se deparou com o seu vestido rosa sujo. "Ewr?" Ela passou a mão na cabeça, mas não encontrou nada além do seu cabelo e os laços vermelhos que o prendiam. "Hã? O-O que aconteceu comigo?"

Confusa, porém mais calma, Nagisa percebeu as bonecas a sua volta que olhavam para ela, exceto uma com chapéu que estava olhando assustada para o alfinete quebrado que segurava. "V-Vocês fizeram alguma coisa?" Ela nem chegou a esperar pela resposta, pois percebeu que tudo estava muito estranho. Haviam pilhas de destroços, sim, mas o cenário era diferente em relação as suas lembranças. Então ela olhou para o teto de cristal rachado, ou se aquilo mesmo seria um teto... "Isso aqui não é casa da Homura-chan."

Enquanto vagava com o seu olhar, ela se deparou com algo que fez sua grande boca abrir em espanto. Distante, uma grande montanha negra havia atravessado aquele teto e a sua base estava subindo. Na base, inúmeros tentáculos negros se debatiam. Nagisa continuou a vislumbrando, até a montanha desaparecer por completo no grande buraco formado no cristal.

"O que foi aquilo?" Nagisa voltou novamente sua atenção para as bonecas e descobriu que elas estavam partindo, dando grandes saltos, em direção aonde a montanha estava. "Vocês vão até lá?"

Uma boneca se aproximou dela, carregando consigo uma coroa de flores.

Nagisa reconheceu a cor. "Homura-chan..."

A boneca deu um sorriso um pouco desajeitado.

Mesmo assim, Nagisa o retribuiu. "Vamos!"

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Primeiro veio a dor.

Mami pôs a mão na cabeça e logo sentiu que estava caída. Ao abrir os olhos, constatou que sua visão estava embaçada, como se houvesse uma névoa.

Ledo engano.

Quando se levantou, ela concluiu que realmente estava em meio a uma espessa névoa. Mal se podia ver a mureta.

_Mureta?_

Sim, era uma mureta, de rocha tão vermelha quanto o resto da passarela.

Surpresa, Mami tentava se localizar, procurando se lembrar aonde na galeria ela poderia ter visto algo semelhante. Enquanto isso, sua visão se acostumou com a névoa e ela notou a silhueta de uma passarela mais ao alto, que passava sobre a que ela estava. Ela foi até a mureta de pedra, decidindo investigar o que havia além. O que encontrou foi uma queda de aparente sem fim pela névoa e uma passarela que passava por baixo, que se bifurcava mais além em uma demonstração arquitetônica bizarra.

_Onde?_

Havia atividade na névoa, flashes luminosos que ganhavam formas que Mami conseguiu distinguir: notas musicais, cruzes e flores. Um rápido movimento colorido registrado pelo canto de seu olho e ela se virou assustada. Diante dela, um belo cardume de peixes calmamente nadava pela névoa.

_Onde estou?_

Com tantas surpresas, Mami demorou em se dar conta que ela não estava vestindo seu uniforme de garota mágica, e que suas mãos estavam vazias. "Minha gema... não pode ter caído muito longe." Ela estendeu a mão com o anel e se concentrou.

Um brilho amarelado fraco, porém distinguível, despontou na névoa. Não devia estar a mais de uma dezena de metros.

Mami suspirou mais aliviada, mas então ouviu o som de uma marcha. A passarela vibrava a cada passada. Olhando para trás, ela avistou o tremular de inúmeras tochas pela névoa que se aproximavam.

Não crendo que aquilo podia ser algo bom, Mami correu até onde a sua gema estava. Dando uma estrela, ela pegou o objeto no chão e antes dos pés tocarem no mesmo, ela já havia se transformado. Mais confiante, ela apontou seu mosquete para a horda de chamas.

Apesar que nada em sua imaginação se comparava com aquilo.

Soldados surgiram na névoa, todos vestindo belos quimonos coloridos, com estampas de flores. Porém eles com certeza não eram humanos, pois seus corpos eram feitos de papel, incluindo a cabeça. Cada um carregava não uma tocha, mas uma grande vela, que eles portavam como se fossem lanças.

Mesmo diante daquilo, Mami tentou dialogar. "Parem! Eu não quero lutar com vocês."

O exército parou.

O coração de Mami se acalmou um pouco, mas ela manteve sua postura, aguardando por uma resposta.

Ela veio. As cabeças dos soldados se desdobraram como um origami, seus pescoços se alongaram. O produto final de tudo isso foi a cabeça de dragão que eles agora possuíam. Eles então coloram a chama das velas de fronte a eles.

Já consciente da intenção deles, Mami deu um grande salto, escapando da bola de fogo do qual eles sopraram. No ar, ela conjurou dezenas de mosquetes ao redor dela e ordenou que eles disparassem.

A saraiva de balas fora tão devastadora, que não só derrubou os soldados como também parte da passarela de pedra.

"Eles são numerosos, mas não são fortes." Mami pensou alto enquanto voltava a pisar em algo firme. "Mas o que é isso? Parece com o que aconteceu com Akemi-san." Ela então engoliu seco. "Kyouko..." Sem perder tempo, ela se concentrou, buscando encontrar qualquer fonte de magia pelas redondezas.

Por fim encontrou algo. Era difícil de confiar com toda aquela névoa, mas não parecia estar tão distante e se movia depressa em direção a uma outra fonte, esta porém mais fraca e oscilante, quase imperceptível.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

As lâminas de energia rasgaram o soldado de papel.

"Merda... ah... o que aconteceu?" O sangue de Kirika era quase indistinguível em relação as rochas da passarela. Ela se arrastava, usando a mureta como apoio. "Droga... onde foi que eu errei?"

Não havia mais magia ou cubos, o sangue vertia cada vez mais depressa. A passarela começou a girar.

"I-Isso é mal... uhh..." Sem forças, Kirika se entregou ao chão. "Amorzão... eu fui uma incompetente de novo." O frio tomava conta, seu corpo se arrepiava. "Ah... eu... tenho que me desculpar... ah... dizendo que te amo umas mil vezes..." Além de tremer. "... ou talvez cem."

Sua única companhia em seu ato perdão no momento era alguns peixes que nadavam por ali.

"Eu amo... uh... amo... a... amo..."

Era difícil contar quantos eram, pois sua visão perdia foco.

"... mo... mo... a... mo..."

Ficou ainda mais difícil quando um vulto pairou sobre ela, um com olhos azuis vivos.

Acendendo uma faísca em Kirika. "Oh... minhas preces... foram atendidas... não pude ver você... uh... uma última vez... amorzão... mas ao menos estou tendo... ahh... uma visão do nosso amorzinho..."

Uma forte luz verde a cegou e com ela o frio se foi, assim como a tremedeira. Uma sensação de alivio e bem estar preencheu seu corpo, aonde apenas antes se encontrava angústia e sufocamento. A dor Kirika ainda estava bloqueando, mas com certeza ela deveria ter ido embora também. Ela até registrou o exato momento que o coração voltou a bater com força.

"PAPA! PAPA!" Yuma estava ajoelhada, segurando a cabeça da Kirika. "Você está bem?"

"É você?" Kirika respirou fundo, a alegria tomando conta dela quando os seus dois pulmões inflaram. "É você mesmo amorzinho?"

"Mama me enviou." Disse Yuma. "Ela não previu isso e me disse que você estaria correndo perigo."

Kirika subitamente se levantou. "Ela não previu isso? Então eu devo ter cometido um erro muuuito grande!"

"Erro?"

"Ah... hmmm..." Kirika olhou de relance para Yuma. "I-Isso eu tenho que ver com o amorzão."

Aquela resposta não tinha satisfeito a curiosidade Yuma, mas sua atenção foi desviada para algo mais urgente. "Sua gema!"

"Oh... sim! Sim! Ela deve estar bem escura." Kirika se virou. "Você tem cubos?"

"Uhum." Yuma já estava com os cubos da aflição em mãos. "Ela tinha deixado um monte comigo."

"Ela sempre é superprotetora, né?" Kirika estava quase pegando os cubos quando parou. "Espera! Deixa eu ver a sua."

"Ok." Yuma se virou e baixou a cabeça.

Kirika arregalou os olhos. A gema na nuca de Yuma estava apagada, com mais de dois terços tomado por uma completa escuridão. Pudera, aquilo tinha sido quase uma ressurreição, a menina não tinha medido esforços para salvá-la. "Amorzinho, sua gema ficou um pouquinho suja, eu já cuido disso." Ela foi usando os cubos um por um para aproveitá-los ao máximo, arremessando os que já tinham sido muito usados para fora da passarela.

"Já terminou?"

"Quase, é que é difícil segurar tantos cubos, eu estou tomando cuidado para não deixar cair nenhum no chão." Kirika suou frio. _Amorzão jamais me perdoaria por eu fazer Yuma usar quase toda a sua magia. Ainda bem que ela fora precavida em deixar tantos cubos._

Foram quatorze cubos.

Depois de purificar Yuma, Kirika levou a mão com vários cubos para as costas a fim de limpar a sua própria. Ela sentiu até o corpo fica mais leve com o processo. "Pronto."

Yuma se virou novamente e viu Kirika arremessar um punhado de cubos, que desapareceram na névoa. Havia ainda cubos o suficiente apenas para cobrir a palma da outra mão da garota.

"Esses aqui são o que sobraram."

"S-Só isso?!"

"É... minha gema estava bem corrompida..." Kirika respondeu, enquanto fechava a mão. "Eu vou ficar com eles agora."

"Uhum... hmmm..." Yuma olhou para os peixes. "Papa, o que aconteceu?"

Kirika balançou a cabeça. "Nem eu sei direito."

"Onde eu e a Mama estávamos, nós vimos a névoa se formar no túnel e, quando eu entrei, eu já me encontrava aqui." Yuma continuou. "Esse lugar é muito estranho. Eu acho que vi gente carregando tochas pela névoa."

"Fique longe deles!" Kirika alertou. "São monstros perigosos."

"Monstros?! Que nem os demônios?" Yuma ficou assustada. "Foram eles que fizeram isso contigo?"

Kirika baixou a cabeça. "Sim, foram... mas... só porque me pegaram de surpresa."

"Sim... isso tudo aconteceu tão de repente." Yuma olhou em volta. "Mas você sabe onde estão..."

Um inconfundível som de pisar na rocha fora ouvido. Atraídas por aquele som, Kirika e Yuma se depararam com uma garota mágica se equilibrando sobre a mureta, carregando consigo um mosquete.

"Mami-senpai!" Yuma saiu correndo.

"Amorzinho..." Distraída com a aparição, Kirika fora incapaz de impedir a menina.

Parando na frente de Mami, Yuma desatou a falar em júbilo. "Que bom! Papa estava ferido, eu fiquei muito preocupada pensando no que podia ter acontecido com vocês, mas agora eu sei que tudo... está bem..." Porém ela parou.

A face de Mami estava tensa, sua respiração presa em uma expressão de dor. Seu corpo todo se estremecia, especialmente as mãos que seguravam o mosquete, o dedo deslizando no gatilho.

"Mami-senpai..." Yuma balbuciou, sentindo um familiar mal estar espalhando pelo seu corpo, que sempre ocorria quando sua antiga mãe gritava pelo seu nome pela casa. Ela aguardou durante aquele eterno instante por uma resposta da Mami, mas o que veio foi uma mão em seu ombro e Kirika tomando a sua frente.

Além de um vibrar da passarela, seguido por forte tropel de cascos. Aquilo chamou imediatamente a atenção das três para a grande chama que se aproximava rapidamente pela névoa.

Com um relinchar, uma sinistra figura apareceu. Gigante, com dez metros de altura, era um cavaleiro que vestia um opulento quimono vermelho adornado por flores e algas. Seu corpo, por assim dizer, era composto por uma grande vela que estava acesa. O cavalo era tão peculiar quanto o seu dono. Sem sela, ele era feito de esmalte composto de cinzas, formando um minucioso padrão em preto e branco. Seu pescoço, muito longo em contrapartida com as suas pernas curtas para tal animal, carregava um grande medalhão vermelho. Se tal visão já não fosse ameaçadora o suficiente, o cavaleiro ainda tinha em mãos uma massiva lança de duas pontas, decorado com a pintura de uma roseira.

"Ah!" Yuma ficou apavorada. "Então esses são os monstros?"

"Não." Kirika ficou boquiaberta. "E-Esse aí é muito pior!"

O fato de Kirika, tão acostumada a lutar sozinha contra hordas de demônios, estar temerosa fez com que Yuma tremesse ainda mais. Mesmo assim, ela juntou a vontade e o senso de dever para conjurar sua vara peluda. "Papa, N-Nós devemos lutar. Se esse monstro chegar à superfície, pessoas podem morrer, temos que destruí-lo!"

" **NÃO!** "

Yuma viu Mami pular da mureta, pousando entre elas e o cavaleiro. Mesmo de costas, a arma que tremia continuava a evidenciar a tensão da garota.

"Deixe isso comigo..."

"Hã?" Yuma ficara confusa, a voz calma e baixa da loira não correspondia com o grito anterior. "Mas... nós podemos ajudar, não, devemos!"

"Eu já enfrentei um desses, é muito perigoso para vocês duas." Mami virou a cabeça, sorrindo. "Confie em sua senpai, ok?"

Aquela expressão também não correspondia com o que ela havia acabado de presenciar. "Mas..."

Mami novamente voltou sua atenção para o cavaleiro. "Vão! Por favor..."

"Amorzinho." Kirika começou a puxar Yuma. "Ela quer ficar sozinha, que nem eu faço, entende? Vamos procurar pela mama."

Yuma não chegou a resistir, um tanto atônita, porém não deixou de escapar um suspiro ao ver Mami e o cavaleiro desaparecerem pela névoa.

Ela não pôde testemunhar Mami levar a mão à boca, com os lábios estremecidos. "Eu não poderia... não poderia..."

O cavaleiro empinou o cavalo e apontou a sua lança.

"Você sabe que eu não seria capaz de tamanha barbárie." Mami revelou um triste sorriso para o cavaleiro. "Não é? Kyouko."

A chama da vela tremulou.

"Agora é somente eu e você, consegue me ver? Me ouvir?"

O cavaleiro então começou a cavalgar com a sua lança em riste.

"Não... espere!" Mami estendeu a mão e dezenas de laços brotaram da passarela para segurar o gigante que vinha em sua direção. Era necessário pará-lo antes que ele ganhasse momento e para isso ela o ergueu do chão. "Calma... calma..."

Usando a chama de sua vela, além de sua lança, o cavaleiro lutava para se libertar, mas mais laços apareciam.

"Como aconteceu com Akemi-san, você deve estar sofrendo muito." Disse Mami. "Mas você deve se lembrar que ela se recuperou com a nossa ajuda. Eu estou aqui para isso, por você. Por favor."

O cavaleiro parou de se mexer e, então, desapareceu, fazendo com que os laços que o seguravam caíssem no chão.

"Eh?!" Mami ficou completamente confusa com o ocorrido, até ela ouvir um relinchar que vinha acima dela. Ela mal teve tempo de ver e desviar da lança do cavaleiro que veio caindo pela névoa, mas a passarela não teve a mesma sorte. "AAAHHH!"

Tudo desmoronou e ambos começaram a cair. Mesmo nessa situação, o cavaleiro brandia sua lança da forma como podia na tentativa de atingir a garota mágica.

Guiada pelo seu instinto, Mami lançou um laço, que se enroscou em uma passarela. Se segurando firme a ela, a garota se distanciou do cavaleiro que continuava em queda livre. Como um cipó, ela se balançou e saltou, por fim pisando em solo firme.

Ela respirou fundo, deixando o efeito da adrenalina passar. "Uma... ilusão?" Uma pontada de dor a alertou para um corte mais profundo em seu abdômen, que ela só pôde cogitar que fora proveniente da lâmina da lança.

"Por que... isso aconteceu? Onde está a Lei dos Ciclos?" Depois de amarrar um laço para estancar o sangramento, ela conjurou um novo mosquete. De cabeça erguida, fitando a névoa a sua frente, Mami retornou a sua solitária caminhada pelas passarelas.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Esperem! Esperem!"

Acompanhar as bonecas não era uma tarefa fácil, ainda mais em meio a um grande deserto de areia e rocha. Nagisa já havia perdido a conta de quantas escarpas ela havia escalado, assim como já tinha desistido de entender como ela havia parado ali. A única esperança que lhe restava era de encontrar Homura.

Chegando no topo de mais uma montanha, Nagisa ainda não havia encontrado o que procurava, mas o que ela viu a deixou perplexa. Descendo a montanha, o solo estava completamente tomado por crisântemos vermelhos. Ela olhou para o alto e notou que estava quase embaixo do grande buraco no teto. "Estamos perto..."

As bonecas já haviam alcançado o campo florido.

"Awr! Eu disse para esperawr!"

Assim que pisou em meio aquelas flores, Nagisa sentiu a areia em seus pés. "Elas... estão crescendo em meio ao deserto?" Ela seguiu caminho, ciente que aqueles morros floridos adiante eram na verdade dunas.

Naquele mar vermelho qualquer coisa de outra cor se destacava facilmente, isso incluía uma pequena rocha em forma de losango onde as bonecas estavam se aglomerando em volta. Quando Nagisa se aproximou, ela descobriu que haviam runas inscritas ali.

**Aqui jaz**

**HOMULILLY**

**Nosso querido mundo dos mortais**

**"Nós nos veremos novamente"**

Os olhos coloridos de Nagisa se arregalaram, aquilo não era uma mera rocha, mas uma lápide. Procurando consultar as bonecas sobre aquilo, ela percebeu que elas estavam arrancando crisântemos do chão. As bonecas esfregavam seus frios e duros pômulos como se estivessem chorando, mas suas bocas continuavam abertas na forma de um sorriso. Elas começaram a jogar os crisântemos sobre a cova. A boneca que carregava a coroa de flores colocou-a com cuidado na base da pedra.

Foi então que Nagisa viu: envolta da coroa havia um objeto que estava recostado na lápide, um que ela reconheceu imediatamente e rapidamente o pegou. "Uma semente da aflição..."

A semente pulsava uma fraca luz branca.

"... onde uma bruxa pode renascer a partir dele." Nagisa fez surgir em sua mão esquerda sua própria semente. "Mas como se faz isso?" Sua semente então vibrou e pendeu em direção a outra semente. "Oh..."

Permitindo que a atração seguisse seu curso, Nagisa fez as duas sementes se encostarem. Uma essência negra saiu de sua semente e foi absorvida pela outra. Durante o processo, ela sentiu alívio, suas preocupações pareciam ser menores agora. "Nossa...! Espere... minha voz." Ela percebeu que sua voz estava mais suave, ela abriu a boca o máximo que pôde e não conseguira muito. Passando a língua sobre os dentes, ela confirmou que eles não estavam afiados e nem a sua língua estava grande. "Eu voltei ao normal!"

A semente pulsou uma luz mais forte e começou pular na palma da mão da Nagisa. "Ai!" Não conseguindo mais segurar, deixou-a cair.

Assim que a ponta afiada da semente fincou no solo, a areia envolta começou a mudar para cor violeta.

As bonecas pararam de esfregar seus rostos.

De repente, a areia adquiriu a forma de uma mão, segurando a semente.

Para a admiração de Nagisa. "Será que eu consegui?"

Mais de repente ainda, mãos gigantes feitas de areia se ergueram.

Nagisa observou as mãos subirem cada vez mais. "É... eu acho que consegui sim."

As mãos deram meia volta e mergulharam em direção aonde estava a semente. O impacto levantou uma grande coluna de areia e flores.

"Aahhh!" Nagisa caiu para trás, mas sem tirar os olhos do que estava presenciando.

As bonecas, outrora tão sorridentes, fecharam as suas bocas.

Quando a coluna desceu, a semente não estava mais ali e sim algo muito mais tenebroso. Com um vestido negro para funeral, tinha feitio e estatura de uma pessoa, mas nada mais corroborava para tal conclusão. O corpo estava coberto por tiras de couro negro costuradas entre si por grossos fios brancos. Braços, mãos, pernas, pés... inclusive a cabeça, onde a costura cobria a sua boca.

Nagisa se levantou vagarosamente diante do que mais parecia um espantalho, completamente imóvel. Ela examinou a máscara que aquilo usava, branca, com um longo nariz pontudo, os buracos onde estariam os olhos nada podia se ver além de um vazio escuro. Acima da cabeça estava um curioso chapéu pontudo, onde sua base era como um disco de vinil e a ponta se dobrava de encontro a ele. Representando um 'cabelo', fios brancos estavam colados no chapéu, formando duas longas tranças amarradas por fitas violetas na ponta.

Nagisa então viu que havia algo logo abaixo do chapéu, mais especificamente na testa da máscara. Era um símbolo, a marca da Lei dos Ciclos. "Homura-chan..."

Homulilly finalmente se moveu. Sua cabeça abaixou em direção a Nagisa.

A menina sentiu que aqueles orifícios na máscara poderiam tragar ela para dentro a qualquer momento. "Ehh... Oi. Tudo bem?"

Não houve reação.

"Talvez não... hehe... hmmm." Nagisa fez uma careta, pensando em o que fazer. Então ela se deu conta e removeu os laços vermelhos presos ao seu cabelo. "Acho que isso pode ajudar você a se lembrar." Ela então os estendeu para a bruxa.

Homulilly novamente fez um movimento, recebendo os laços em uma de suas mãos.

Nagisa ficou contente com isso. "Eu não acho que eles ficam bem em mim. Não sei quem colocou isso, mas creio eu que eles são da Madoka."

A mão de Homulilly fechou sobre os laços com força. As bonecas fixaram seus olhares em Nagisa e ficaram imóveis como... bonecas.

"Erm... talvez não sejam da Madoka." Nagisa sorriu nervosamente. "Na verdade eu estou perdidinha com o que está acont..."

Homulilly moveu o outro braço. Sobre a palma da mão uma energia escura coalesceu, com flashes de imagens de objetos aleatórios sem uma aparente conexão.

Nagisa ficou ainda mais nervosa.

A energia se solidificou em uma ampulheta com uma armação de ébano polido. O compartimento superior continha uma areia violeta que, ao passar para o compartimento inferior, cada grão crescia e se transformava em alfinetes negros.

Nagisa ficou admirando o objeto, ouvindo o tilintar dos alfinetes, até que a dona do mesmo o virasse para uma posição horizontal. "Ai... ai..." Dores agudas se manifestaram pelo seu corpo e logo descobriu que estava completamente perfurada por centenas daqueles alfinetes. Quando voltou a atenção para a sua agressora, a bruxa já estava segurando novamente a ampulheta na posição vertical.

Os alfinetes, então, afundaram em sua carne.

"AHH! AAAIIIEEEE!" Nagisa caiu, tamanha a dor. "Homu... AHH!"

Homulilly não reagia. Os alfinetes continuavam a tilintar dentro da ampulheta.

"AAAH! AAAAWWWRRR!" A face agonizante de Nagisa voltou a se transformar na de sua bruxa. De sua boca, a grande serpente Charlotte saiu tão assustada que, em um salto, passou por todo o campo florido e pela montanha no qual havia escalado anteriormente.

Pousando nas areias do deserto, ela serpenteou o mais rápido possível. Quando venceu uma grande distância, alcançado outra cadeia de montanhas rochosas, ela resolveu parar e olhar para trás.

Homulilly não estava tão longe quanto ela gostaria, voando em asas de borboleta composta da mesma energia escura de anteriormente.

Charlotte rangeu seus grandes dentes afiados em pavor. Aqueles alfinetes não eram nada comestíveis! Ela jamais conseguiria escapar e nem sequer se esconder... ao menos não dessa forma. A serpente abriu sua boca e deixou sua língua para fora, por onde uma boneca de pano saiu rolando. "bbbrrriiii!" Caindo sobre um grupo de Pyotr que a estavam aguardando.

Enquanto a serpente se desinflava e se desfazia, Charlotte foi sendo carregada pelos seus lacaios entre as rochas da montanha. No caminho eles encontraram uma rachadura grande o suficiente em uma escarpa. Dando cambalhotas, a boneca deixou seus lacaios e adentrou na rachadura, se arrastando para ir o mais fundo possível.

Tudo estava frio e escuro, com um pouco de luz vindo por onde ela havia entrado. Charlotte se enrolou em suas longas mangas marrons e ficou encolhida.

A luz diminuiu, indicando que algo estava na entrada da rachadura.

"bbbrrriiii..." Charlotte começou tremer. Será que a outra a havia encontrado? Nesse caso, seria ela capaz de alcançá-la ali dentro? Não havia uma rota de fuga.

" _.ía átse euq ies uE_ "

"bbbrrriiii?" A bruxa estava falando com ela?

" _.aiaS .ue uoS_ "

Ela não conseguia entender o que estava sendo dito, mas não deixou de reconhecer a voz. "bbbrrriiiiHomura-chanii..." Se rastejando novamente e com cuidado, ela espiou.

Homulilly estava em pé e imóvel diante da rachadura, era como se a cena anterior estivesse se repetindo, exceto pelos laços vermelhos entre seus dedos.

" _.iuqA_ "

Além de uma salamandra em seu ombro esquerdo, que emitia um forte brilho violeta em todo o seu corpo. Ela rastejou até os orifícios da máscara, por onde então entrou.

Quando Charlotte descobriu que aquilo era oco, os orifícios na máscara emitiram uma luz ainda mais forte que a da salamandra.

A bruxa levou a sua mão de couro negro até a máscara e a retirou. Por detrás, os olhos violetas frios e a pele pálida, porém viva, de uma garota foram revelados.

"bbbrrriiiiHomura-chanii!" A boneca de pano abriu um sorriso e saiu da rachadura.

Homura arrancou as tiras de couro que cobriam metade de seu rosto e voltou a respirar. Ela então retirou o chapéu, deixando que o seu verdadeiro cabelo que estava preso dentro dele caísse e o jogou ao vento. "Eu não preciso disso para me lembrar do que eu sou." Sentindo um peso familiar, ela examinou seu cabelo e franziu a testa ao ver que eram suas velhas tranças.

A boneca abriu a boca e de dentro saiu primeiro um braço e logo atrás a cabeça de Nagisa, vestindo seu uniforme de garota mágica. Ela se ergueu, se desfazendo da boneca como uma calça justa. "Que bom que se recuperou!"

"Madoka me mostrou a saída desse labirinto uma vez." Homura observou os laços em suas mãos. "Apesar que fora inesperadamente fácil... então eu precisei ter certeza que era você. Sabia que seria capaz de sobreviver aquilo."

Nagisa abraçou a si própria e desviou o olhar. "Hehe... Que bom que eu consegui provar, né?"

Homura sorriu. "Já faz um bom tempo desde a última vez que conversamos."

"É?" Nagisa franziu a testa.

Homura também. "Você não se lembra de nada?"

"Eu... eu estava ajudando a Mami, mas eu comecei a me transformar... e..." Nagisa foi ficando apreensiva.

"Tomoe-san estava bem na última vez que a vi." Homura afirmou.

"Que bom..." Nagisa semicerrou o olhar, tentando se lembrar. "Depois eu acho que apaguei, o resto é como um sonho depois que acordamos. Não consigo..."

"Tem coisas que é melhor não lembrarmos." Homura pegou uma de suas tranças e, próximo da fita violeta que o prendia, amarrou um dos laços vermelhos.

"Mas o que aconteceu?"

"Seria uma longa história." Depois ela fez o mesmo com a outra trança. "Eu não tenho tempo para contá-la, Madoka precisa de nós."

"Ela precisa?!" Disse Nagisa, confusa.

"Digamos que certa bruxa mentiu para mim." Respondeu Homura com um sorriso mais malicioso. "Nós precisamos ir... hmm... Momoe-..."

Nagisa ficou ainda mais confusa. "Pode continuar a me chamar de Charlotte."

"É?"

"Sim." Nagisa deu de ombros. "Mami já me chama de Bebe mesmo. Charlotte não é tão carinhoso, mas eu até acho que é mais bonito."

"Então que seja assim, bruxa." Homura acenou com a cabeça antes de se aproximar da outra garota, a energia escura lentamente se formando em suas costas.

Nagisa a abraçou. "Você sabe onde ela está?"

"Lá fora."

Nagisa ficou considerando as possibilidades daquela resposta ao ser envolvida pela magia.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"...o que for necessário, deve ser feito." Oriko não sabia para onde deveria olhar, assim como o que dizer, isso parecia mais fácil em suas visões. Talvez a principal diferença estava no fato de ter companhia.

[ _Não vai me dizer com quem está falando? Pela forma que fala, não creio que seja outra pessoa além de você mesma._ ] As vozes dos Kyuubeys ressoavam. [ _Seria uma mensagem para uma versão sua no passado, que porventura teria uma visão desse momento._ ]

"Bem elaboradas as suas afirmações." Disse Oriko. "Contudo, são apenas hipóteses, não?"

[ _Os indícios são fortes, mas não há uma confirmação definitiva._ ]

"Ah sim..." Oriko olhou de relance para alguns dos Kyuubeys atentos a ela. "Normalmente, eu não lhe ajudaria com isso, pois eu havia perdido a confiança em vocês. Contudo, a nossa última conversa em minha casa abriu os meus olhos."

[ _Você não havia concordado. O que a fez mudar de idéia?_ ]

"Incubators, vocês dizem que não nos compreendem. O fato é que vocês aparentemente são ignorantes de que estão além da nossa compreensão também. Felizmente, os humanos têm uma característica que pode resolver essa questão."

[ _E qual seria?_ ]

"Empatia." Oriko sorriu. "Eu posso não saber a escala de sua missão, mas sou capaz de imaginá-la. O que acontecerá aqui salvará o universo e, em suma, trará uma esperança a esse mundo. Por isso eu afirmo, suas hipóteses estão corretas."

[ _Se todas as garotas mágicas fossem como você, Oriko Mikuni, nós teríamos menos problemas._ ] Afirmaram as criaturas.

"De fato." Oriko voltou a olhar para o prisma e o monstro negro agarrado a ele. Os restos do prisma menor no chão já não mais exalavam a essência negra que o alimentava e ele começara a perder tamanho e força, sendo absorvido pelo grande globo negro acima.

Isso a fez formular uma pergunta. "Incubators me digam. Quanto falta para alcançar a quota?"

A resposta foi rápida. [ _Só tínhamos estimativas para basear a quantidade de energia que seria obtida. Agora, com dados mais precisos, sabemos que falta pouco._ ]

"Pouco..." Oriko balbuciou, sentindo o sangue subindo à cabeça.

[ _Sim, estamos absorvendo uma imensa quantia de energia, mas podemos lidar com isso. Não somente o universo escapará da atual crise entrópica como o excedente será bem expressivo._ ]

_Ganância._

Como homens que jogavam à mesa com o seu pai, como aqueles que o traíram, todos motivados pelo mesmo fim. Corrompendo o seu país, o mundo e, agora ela sabia, com o universo era o mesmo caso.

Oriko observou Madoka dentro do prisma, se lembrando das vestimentas brancas e puras por detrás da cor âmbar daquele cristal. _O que ele fez para pôr você aí?_

Yuma eventualmente deixaria de ser criança e saberia toda a verdade, mas para isso o futuro precisava continuar existindo. Oriko sabia o que era necessário fazer.

_Esperança. Esperança para esse mundo._

Um ataque decisivo. Não poderia deixar espaços para uma reação.

_Madoka Kaname. Ouvi muito sobre você, até que você fosse a encarnação de uma lei. No fundo, eu sei que você é uma garota mágica tanto quanto eu e por isso estou aqui para salvá-la de todo mal._

Oriko sentiu o peso do seu bolso cheio de cubos em seu vestido.

_Purificarei sua gema de toda a escuridão que lhe acometer. Os Incubators já obtiveram sua justa parte, eles não sabem quando devem parar. Foi uma longa e custosa jornada, mas finalmente chegou a hora..._

"... de proteger meu mundo." Oriko abriu seus braços e várias esferas foram surgindo acima dela.

[ _Oriko Mikuni?_ ]

Não havia mais palavras a serem ditas, somente ela pôde ver o que vai acontecer, somente ela poderia agir. Aquelas esferas eram o ato culminante, o legado de seu dom.

Uma aura de energia escura começou a se manifestar aonde estava os fragmentos do prisma menor.

Com isso, a determinação de Oriko fora interrompida. "O quê?! Mais daquela essência?"

[ _Não._ ]

Oriko prestou a atenção na voz de Kyuubey.

[ _Isso é diferente. Sinto que essa magia é proveniente de outra fonte que surgiu de súbito. Me parece familiar._ ]

"Familiar?" Oriko viu a aura ganhar tamanho, ocupando a área de fronte ao grande prisma. Imagens sem nexo se formavam tão rápido quanto se desfaziam em meio a ela.

Quando a energia foi se dissipando, Nagisa ansiava em descobrir onde elas haviam chegado. O que viu a espantou. "Kyuubeys! Muitos deles!" Mais perturbador é que tubos metálicos estavam conectados nas costas deles. Todos os tubos iam até um orbe negro que estava acima de... "Hã?! O-O QUE É ISSO?!" Uma entidade caótica e viscosa, com inúmeros tentáculos negros, estava sendo absorvida pelo orbe. O monstro estava agarrado a um prisma onde uma garota inconsciente se encontrava dentro. "AQUELA É..."

"Sim..." Disse Homura, observando tudo aquilo em uma expressão estóica, até se virar. Lá estava mais uma legião de Kyuubeys e, liderando eles, uma garota mágica branca e suas esferas flutuantes.

Tal pessoa que ela não pôde deixar de reconhecer. A voz de Homura, antes impassiva, não escondeu sua cólera. "VOCÊ?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Nêmesis


	12. Nêmesis

Não. Não combinava.

Tudo seguiu conforme fora planejado, segundo suas visões. Sem desvios. Exceto, talvez, o fator tempo e por evitar uma possibilidade dos Incubators interferirem. Contudo, para Oriko, aquelas pessoas diante dela nunca deveriam estar ali.

"Você a conhece?"

Oriko ouviu a menina de cabelos brancos perguntar para a sua companheira, que permaneceu em silêncio. Seu vestido negro e o couro que cobria seu corpo passavam um ar de morte e seu olhar era frio e hostil. O fato daquela garota aparentemente conhecê-la tornava esse conjunto ainda mais ameaçador.

Já a outra não apresentava tamanha periculosidade. Oriko logo notou na fivela do cinto da garota uma gema violeta dentro de uma armação dourada em forma de doce. Apesar de que isso não aplacou os seus temores, ela ao menos sabia com o que estava lidando. "Vocês são garotas mágicas. Como se chamam?"

"Garotas mágicas?" De sua expressão séria, Homura repentinamente abriu um largo sorriso. "Não realmente."

Oriko ficou ainda mais estupefata quando presenciou mais garotas surgindo de repente por detrás daquelas duas. Não, não eram garotas. Pareciam mais com manequins, mas se moviam como se tivessem vida! "O quê... O-O quê?!"

As bonecas, com os seus grandes alfinetes negros em mãos, mudaram a cor de seus olhos e revelaram seus dentes diante de tantos Kyuubeys.

"Crianças! Crianças!" Homura bateu palmas para chamar a atenção delas. "Esses não! Há um rato branco maior para cuidar..."

Quando as bonecas voltaram seus perturbadores semblantes para Oriko, ela deu um passo para trás. Foi então que a garota mágica percebeu que os Kyuubeys haviam se afastado dela.

As bonecas passaram por Nagisa, caminhando em direção a garota mágica branca. "Homura-chan?" Contudo, Homura não se manifestou diante de tal questionamento, apenas cruzou os braços com uma aparente satisfação.

Oriko voltou a recuar com o avanço das bonecas. Ela olhou para garota de longas tranças negras, com fitas violetas e vermelhas. Diante daquilo só havia algo a dizer. "Por que...?" Mas já sem esperanças de uma resposta. Ela virou a cabeça, olhando para o ponto vazio da galeria de anteriormente e logo depois para o grande prisma, onde Madoka aguardava pela sua salvação.

Era verdade, nada estava acontecendo como fora previsto, mas o objetivo continuava ali, intacto. Com a determinação recobrada, Oriko começou gesticular e suas esferas obedeceram. Jogando os braços para frente, lançou-as contra o prisma.

As bonecas agiram rápido. Usando seus alfinetes como bastões, elas rebateram as esferas.

Vendo as esferas retornarem em sua direção, Oriko fez um novo gesto para pará-las e então as fez orbitarem velozmente em volta dela.

"Homura-chan!" Nagisa ficou estarrecida com a luta que estava se instaurando. "Por que está fazendo isso?"

"O nome dela é Oriko Mikuni. Eu a conheci durante minha jornada pelo tempo." Respondeu Homura, sem olhar para a menina. "Ela só tem um único propósito em sua vida, que é matar Madoka Kaname."

"Como?!"

"Eu cometi um grave erro quando sai de Mitakihara." Homura continuou, levemente desviando o olhar para baixo. "Mas ainda posso resolver. Será rápido."

As bonecas golpeavam com os seus alfinetes, abrindo caminho pelas esferas, até que uma saltou em frente da garota mágica e sua gema prateada brilhante.

Oriko deu um mero passo para o lado, desviando da ponta do alfinete e então o segurou.

A boneca olhou com surpresa diante da expressão severa da garota.

Oriko então usou de sua grande força como garota mágica e arremessou o alfinete, com a boneca e tudo, contra as demais. Sem esperar pelo resultado, ela saltou, escapando de alfinetes que acabaram explodindo o chão da galeria, e pousou em uma de suas esferas.

Mesmo sendo precisas ao rebaterem as esferas, as bonecas não eram capazes de lidar com tantos ângulos de ataque.

Contudo, Oriko logo constatou o quanto elas eram implacáveis. _Elas são feitas com algo muito duro, eu preciso de mais força._ De relance, ela olhou para a Madoka dentro do prisma. "Eu não posso falhar." Pulando de esfera em esfera, ela evitava com certa facilidade as bonecas e seus alfinetes, enquanto mais esferas surgiam.

Homura, ainda de braços cruzados, ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas.

Já Nagisa nem piscava. "Ela é incrível..."

"Preste mais atenção." Disse Homura. "Observe a gema dela."

Nagisa viu o forte brilho na gema da Oriko. "Ela está usando muita magia."

"Controlar todas essas esferas, ainda mais na velocidade que elas estão, está custando caro para ela. Porém, esse não é o maior fardo em suas reservas."

"Hã?" Nagisa viu o cabelo e o vestido de Homura tremularem.

"Ela tem o poder da presciência. Ela está agora mesmo vendo o que irá acontecer. É isso que está por detrás dos seus reflexos e contra ataques precisos." Ela então sorriu. "Então que paguemos na mesma moeda."

Ibari, Ganko, Wagamama, Yakimochi e Higami voltaram a atenção para a sua mestra.

Nagisa viu aquelas bonecas saírem do enxame de esferas e se posicionarem na frente do prisma.

Continuando com os seus saltos, Oriko sentiu que havia aberto uma boa distância de suas perseguidoras. Tendo em foco o prisma, ela juntou algumas de suas esferas e as lançou. Foi grande sua surpresa ao ver bonecas saltarem do chão e ficarem no caminho, bloqueando seu ataque com o próprio corpo delas.

"Guck!" Surpresa ainda maior foi quando um alfinete trespassou seu peito. A agonia foi breve, pois logo ele explodiu.

Oriko segurou sua gema firmemente, ainda com a memória viva do que acabaria acontecendo. Ela percebeu que realmente havia agora algumas bonecas próximas daquelas duas garotas no solo. Nesse momento, ela trocou olhares com garota de vestido negro, que retribuiu com semicerrar de seu olhar. _Ela previu o que eu iria fazer?! Ela até aguardou o momento que eu abaixaria a minha guarda._ Nisso ela viu que as outras bonecas que continuavam em seu encalço estavam aprendendo o padrão de seus ataques, algumas até já pulavam de esfera em esfera também.

Com elas cada vez mais perto, Oriko sabia que chegaria o momento que ficaria encurralada, mesmo sabendo o futuro, este seria inevitável. "Maldição... essas criaturas... essas garotas... por que... por que elas estão em todas as minhas visões agora." Ela novamente olhou para o ponto vazio na galeria. "Eu estou vendo isso?" A idéia que passou em sua cabeça ela acreditou que a acalmaria, mas o que cresceu dentro dela foi uma mistura de angústia e medo. "Não... e-eu não quero morrer." Junto com a sua voz, o lacrimejar exalava a sinceridade naquelas palavras. "Não, não pode acabar assim. NÃO!"

As esferas se iluminaram e logo explodiram em luz, iluminando toda a galeria.

"AAhhh!" Nagisa se protegeu diante da luz cegante.

Em meio aquela luz, as bonecas que estavam perseguindo Oriko saíram voando, capotando pelo concreto úmido.

"Essa Oriko..." Homura descruzou os braços e cerrou os punhos.

Quando a luz foi perdendo intensidade, Nagisa averiguou que Oriko ainda estava lá, em pleno ar sobre uma esfera e com os braços abertos.

As inúmeras outras esferas começaram se agrupar e se fundir, formando no total quatro versões maiores das mesmas, com três metros de diâmetros. Elas se encaminharam para orbitar em volta de sua dona em altíssima velocidade, variando seus eixos constantemente. O vento gerado com isso erguia a longa saia da Oriko, assim como o véu de sua mitra e seu cabelo.

As bonecas se levantaram e arremessaram alfinetes, mas explodiam ao serem interceptados pelas esferas gigantes.

"Parem crianças! Parem..." Ordenou Homura. "Já brincaram o bastante."

"Ela está usando mais magia ainda!" Exclamou Nagisa.

Homura viu quando Oriko tirou um punhado de cubos da aflição. "Ela veio preparada." Ela estendeu a mão, conjurando a ampulheta. "Como de costume." Em sua outra mão, um grande alfinete negro.

"Como assim?" Nagisa voltou a ouvir aquele perturbador tilintar dos alfinetes dentro da ampulheta.

"Ela está explorando o futuro, vendo quais opções que ela tem. Se há alguma forma dela alcançar o que ela deseja..." Homura ergueu seu alfinete e então começou a golpear com a sua ponta no chão.

As bonecas fizeram ao mesmo em uníssono, em um mórbido ritmo.

"Tudo se resume a uma questão de tempo. Você consegue sentir, não?"

"O-O quê..."

Ainda golpeando com o seu alfinete, com a sua atenção voltada para Oriko, Homura respondeu. "Ora! Desespero. Não importa como e onde, quando o inevitável se aproxima, é sempre isso que carregamos dentro nós. _ufufuF_."

Não era a primeira vez que Nagisa ficara receosa em relação a Homura, e nem seria a última, mas a entonação de voz e a expressão que sua companheira utilizava trazia uma intimidação que ela somente era capaz de concluir que era diferente de outrora.

"Como... isso é possível?" Oriko respirava pela boca, tamanho seu temor. "Como ela faz isso?!" Por fim, ela afastou sua mão, que continha cubos, da sua gema. _Se eu usar mais, não terei o suficiente para Madoka._ Logo a escuridão voltava a tomar conta da sua gema, enquanto ela passava mão em seu pescoço e olhava para o prisma.

Por detrás daquela massa viscosa negra e do cristal, Madoka estava em sua inércia serena.

Tal visão ficara borrada. Pressionando furiosamente os olhos para deixar as lágrimas caírem, Oriko só podia voltar a fazer a mesma pergunta. "Por que...?" Usando a esperança que ela havia nutrido como uma força, estendeu e abriu as mãos. "POR QUE EU NÃO POSSO SALVÁ-LA?"

Tudo fora muito rápido. Nagisa mal percebeu que as esferas gigantes haviam deixados suas órbitas para se dirigem ao prisma quando uma série de explosões ocorreu. "AAAHHH!" Abaixando a cabeça, ela sentiu fragmentos de prata e cristal azul a atingindo e caindo a sua volta. Quando a chuva destes parou, ela olhou para o lado para ver Homura, porém ela não estava mais ali e sim voando, em suas grandes asas de energia escura, tendo em uma de suas mãos a garganta da Oriko.

"Guhhnnn..." A garota mágica branca arregalou seus olhos, sentindo a pressão daquele couro frio e áspero. Tentou tirar com o braço, mas não tinha mais forças. Ela então mexeu seus dedos, criando uma esfera.

Logo interceptado e perfurado por um alfinete da Homura. "Você me parece bastante surpresa. Vejo que você levava um tempo para compreender a minha magia."

"Gaak, Ggnn..." Oriko abriu a boca, mas nada inteligível saiu. Ela então olhou fundo naquele olhar frio da outra. [ _Quem é você?_ ]

"Isso realmente importa?" Homura franziu a testa. "Por que você sempre faz essa pergunta?"

[ _O que quer dizer com isso?_ ] Enquanto aguardava por uma resposta, algo naquelas estranhas asas chamaram a atenção dela. Em meio as imagens sem significado, estava se formando uma outra que era um vídeo antigo e mudo. Era alguém com uma câmera correndo pelos corredores de um casarão.

"Gn?!" Oriko logo reconheceu que aqueles corredores pertenciam ao seu lar. Subitamente a câmera caiu no chão e, lentamente, se virou.

Ela teria soltado um suspiro se pudesse.

A câmera mostrava uma garota, exatamente a mesma que a estava segurando, mas com roupas diferentes, um uniforme, que ela pôde concluir que era de uma garota mágica. A garota, com o mesmo olhar frio, apontava uma pistola para câmera. Então apareceu uma mão, do que seria do cameraman, pedindo clemência. Oriko não pôde deixar de arregalar os olhos nesse momento, pois, mesmo ensangüentada, ela sabia muito bem que a manga que acompanhava aquela mão era de um de seus vestidos.

Um flash proveniente da pistola e o vídeo se apagou, dando lugar para dezenas de outros que a envolveram com vários pontos de vistas da sua casa. Quarto, cozinha, banheiro... alguns deles terminavam com um encontro fatídico com aquela assassina, outros simplesmente apagavam, deixando ao encargo dela imaginar qual foi seu terrível fim. Em especial, um em que ela estava apreciando chá em seu jardim e de súbito ela deu violentamente com a cabeça contra a mesa e a xícara.

"Você gosta desse jardim, não? A maioria das vezes eu encontrava você lá." Questionou Homura com um breve sorriso. "Apesar de algumas diferenças, tudo se resume aos mesmos padrões, nós não conseguimos evitar a estimá-los. Mesmo aqueles que buscam fugir disso, acabam caindo em uma rotina, assim se pode dizer quanto a morte."

As bonecas haviam se agrupado em uma marcha, com seus alfinetes erguidos, se dirigindo até o local abaixo de onde as duas garotas estavam.

"Eu perdi minha humanidade há muito tempo." Continuou Homura. "Devo agradecer a você por sempre me lembrar disso."

[ _Eu não estou entendendo. Eu nunca encontr..._ ] "Gaah!" Oriko fora chacoalhada por Homura, forte o bastante para que sua mitra deixasse sua cabeça.

O chapéu caiu, indo de encontro à ponta de um dos alfinetes das bonecas.

"Verdade, 'você' nunca me viu, mas eu SIM!" Homura apertou ainda mais a garganta da garota.

Oriko nem conseguira engasgar, apenas um espasmo que a fez abrir boca e deixar a língua para fora. Sua face foi tomada por tons rubros e seus olhos esbugalharam.

"Pensei que fosse mais inteligente, mas talvez eu esteja sendo muito exigente diante das circunstâncias, não é? _inukiM okirO_."

Em agonia, Oriko segurou firmemente o braço que a estrangulava. Nesse momento ela viu a outra de boca aberta em uma expressão sádica. Dentro não havia gengiva, língua, ou qualquer indício de carne, apenas ossos envoltos em escuridão. [ _Por favor... eu preciso..._ ]

"Salvar o mundo. Ah sim... tudo de acordo com as suas visões." Homura interrompeu. "Por falar nisso, acho que devo aproveitar essa oportunidade para fazer um pequeno experimento."

Oriko viu a garota aproximar a outra mão. Na sua palma, entre as costuras do couro, emergiu uma longa agulha.

Homura estava com agulha perto daqueles olhos verde oliva. "Será que você consegue ver o futuro sem eles? Hmmm...?" Porém, o olhar desesperado da garota foi perdendo foco, as mãos que seguravam seu braço fraquejaram. "Oh... você já está perdendo a consciência." Concluiu em descontentamento, mas logo voltou a sorrir. " _.zev amu ed arrom e rovaf o em-açaf sanepA .atropmi oãN_ "

Assim que Homura a soltou, o destino de Oriko não seria outro além do empalamento, se não fosse pela bolha gigante que estava no caminho e a absorveu.

"O quê?!" Vendo Oriko em segurança, Homura foi tomar satisfação com a responsável por aquilo.

No entanto, quem falou por primeiro foi Nagisa, ainda no chão da galeria, sua face transformada. Seus dentes afiados a amostra e seu bizarro olhar arregalado e irritado. Sua voz, gutural. "ELAWR DISSE 'SAWRLVAWRR'!"

Com os punhos cerrados, Homura rangeu os dentes. "Bruxa! Você acreditou nela?!"

Nagisa respondeu com outra pergunta. "Por que ela quer matar Madoka?"

Homura balançou a cabeça. "Você não sabe de nada. Ela quer matar para que ela... não se... torne..." Mas ficou paralisada, sob epifania.

"Homura-chan." Ainda irritada, Nagisa voltou a perguntar. "Você realmente deixou aquele labirinto?"

Homura olhou para Madoka, em seu vestido de divino branco, e então para o couro negro que cobria seu próprio corpo. "Eu, um ser miserável. Então é assim que é."

Nagisa se acalmou, o pior não acontecera. "Nós ainda temos posse de nossas almas. Nada está perdido."

"Pois muito bem." Homura desceu até o chão e dispersou as suas crianças. "Mas digo novamente, você não deve confiar nela."

"Eu entendo." Nagisa fez a bolha descer mais e se aproximou dela. "Mas ela merece o benefício da dúvida."

"Cof, cof..." Em uma tosse rouca, Oriko recobrou sua consciência, apenas para se deparar com assustadores olhos coloridos acompanhados por uma boca forrada de dentes. Ela recuou o quanto pôde dentro da bolha.

"Oh." Nagisa puxou seus longos cabelos para cobrir sua face, quando os soltou, sua fisionomia já era mais humana. "Desculpe..."

Oriko passava a mão em seu pescoço marcado. [ _O que são vocês?_ ]

"Pode se dizer que somos defensoras da esperança." Nagisa deu uma piscadela.

[ _Esperança..._ ] Oriko voltou a trocar olhares com Homura, que estava em uma expressão séria.

Nagisa juntou as mãos e trouxe ao seu peito, mais receosa. "Não parece, mas ela também é... hehe... mas não se preocupe, estará segura se não tentar sair da bolha."

"Isso ela já sabe." Comentou Homura. "Achou que eu não sentiria a magia mesmo camuflando-a?"

Oriko se encolheu e baixou o olhar.

Nagisa ficou curiosa. "O que quer dizer?"

"Ela usou de sua clarividência para descobrir o que aconteceria se tentasse escapar." Homura deu um leve sorriso. "Agora não tem mais o suficiente para fazer isso de novo, ou corre o risco de não ter magia nem para manter sua roupa."

"Ah é?" Nagisa se aproximou ainda mais da bolha, deslizando os dedos sobre a sua superfície. "Então é um motivo a menos para você querer machucá-la."

Homura respondeu prontamente. "Acredite, nunca faltará."

Oriko não olhava mais para as garotas que estavam lá fora, apenas pigarreava.

"Mitakihara Zero Três." Nagisa leu o grande letreiro branco na parede. "Estamos de volta ao seu mundo."

"Não é mais meu." Homura afirmou, enquanto observava Kyuubeys coletando os cubos da aflição usados que estavam no chão.

"Hã?"

"Longa história."

"Ah..." Nagisa voltou sua atenção para o prisma e seu monstro. "O que vamos fazer?"

Homura também. "Madoka me parece segura lá dentro e aquilo está sendo absorvido e perdendo força."

Nagisa olhou para todos aqueles Kyuubeys conectados com a esfera negra. "Sim, mas..."

[ _Então vocês realmente conhecem Madoka._ ]

A telepatia de Oriko chamou as garotas. Elas viram ela tentando ficar em pé dentro da bolha.

[ _Por favor! Quebrem o prisma, é única forma de salvar ela e a todos._ ]

"Quebrar..." Nagisa balbuciou. Era difícil para ela absorver aquela idéia, quando havia uma abominação de tentáculos negros com óbvias intenções quanto a Madoka,a pessoa do qual a salvou de um destino cruel.

[ _Eu tive uma visão do futuro! Acreditem em mim!_ ] Desequilibrando-se, em parte devido ao seu clamor, Oriko se apoiou na parede da bolha, movendo-a brevemente.

"Eu acredito que você deva se calar." Disse Homura, depois voltou a falar com Nagisa, mas não olhando para ela e sim para um ponto. "Além do mais, nós temos um problema mais urgente."

"Urgente?" Nagisa seguiu o olhar de Homura até um túnel com uma densa névoa.

Continuou a garota de longas tranças negras. "Ali se encontra uma barreira de bruxa."

"Sério?!"

 _Bruxa? Barreira?_ Oriko ouvi atentamente, enquanto limpava seu rosto e engolia a saliva com dificuldade.

"Não deveria ficar tão surpresa." Homura virou a cabeça por um momento, vendo de relance o prisma. "Consegue sentir os distúrbios do portal? Há garotas mágicas lá."

"Sim." Nagisa concordou. "Além da bruxa, acho que tem mais três fontes de magia."

"Duas garotas estão juntas, a outra está em partes mais profundas..." Homura se aproximou de Nagisa, colocando a mão em seu ombro. "Ouça. As garotas mágicas desse mundo não devem saber lidar com bruxas. Elas correm grande perigo."

Nagisa se virou. "Oh não..."

Homura segurou o ombro da menina com mais firmeza. "Pelo desejo de Madoka, você deve interceder por todas elas, até mesmo para a bruxa, não?"

"Sim, eu..." Nagisa abaixou o olhar e franziu a testa para logo depois se afastar de súbito. Sua voz era acusadora. "Você quer ficar sozinha com ela."

As bonecas, logo atrás de Homura, cochichavam sorridentes entre si.

Homura ficou impassiva diante da outra por um momento, até que uma ponta de seus lábios subiu levemente. "Bruxinha esperta... Porém está enganada se é o que está pensando. Eu até ouvirei o que ela tem a dizer, assim como Kyuubey."

"Por favor." Nagisa apertou os lábios com apreensão. "Eu quero tanto acreditar em tu..."

As bonecas focaram em Nagisa, suas mãos juntas ao peito e as cabeças baixas.

Já Homura abriu os braços. "Jamais se esqueça. Eu quero o melhor para Madoka."

Nagisa ponderou quanto ao que fora dito e acenou com cabeça. "Pelo desejo..."

"O mais profundo deles."

Nagisa suspirou e fechou os olhos, esboçando um sorriso, antes de virar e partir. Em um salto, ela adentrou-se na névoa.

Sentindo o portal reagindo com a entrada da sua mais nova visitante, Homura não pôde deixar de questionar. "Como alguém pode ser tão esperta e ao mesmo tempo tão ingênua..." Se virando para bolha e a garota lá dentro. "Não é?"

"C..." Oriko abriu a boca, mas a voz não saiu com coesão. [ _Como disse?_ ] Foi quando ela viu uma das bonecas apontar seu alfinete direto para a bolha. Aquele manequim de cabelos vermelhos com um pequeno chapéu preto, em um vestido de saia curta, seu sorriso sardônico e afiado.

"Uma bruxa tão coincidentemente próxima. Devo duvidar que isso seja obra sua?" Homura ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Hmmm...?"

Oriko gesticulou, implorando. [ _Espera! Espera!_ ] Para a surpresa dela, a boneca logo abaixou seu alfinete e gargalhou sem emitir som algum além de estalos mecânicos.

"Eu deveria matar você agora, mas essa menina me fez lembrar que eu não derramo sangue de fronte a ela." Homura olhou para criatura de tentáculos, que lutava tanto para quebrar o prisma quanto para não ser absorvida.

Oriko aproximou sua face da superfície da bolha. [ _Peço que compreenda! Se eu tivesse encontrado outra maneira, eu não teria feito isso._ ]

"Ah não... não teria..." Homura fechou os olhos. "Quem sabe você estaria matando uma escola inteira."

[ _O quê?!_ ] Oriko ficou boquiaberta. [ _Isso é um absurdo!_ ]

Tão súbito quanto abriu seus olhos, Homura virou sua cabeça. "Mas para proteger o mundo você faria, não faria?"

Oriko recuou, com os olhos arregalados.

"Não pensaria duas vezes... eu respeito isso." Homura abriu um largo e efêmero sorriso, logo substituído pela seriedade. "Incubator!"

Através da bolha Oriko viu um Kyuubey passando por baixo dela.

[ _Homura Akemi, para mim seu retorno não é uma surpresa, apesar que eu não esperava que você viesse acompanhada._ ]

"Eu não estou feliz." Homura entrelaçou seus dedos de couro. "Contudo, devo dizer que há certa nostalgia em ouvir sua voz novamente."

[ _Verdade? Não acho que o intervalo de tempo que se passou desde nossa última conversa tenha sido longo._ ] A criatura sacudiu suas orelhas pontudas. [ _Até mesmo para padrões humanos eu diria, mas posso estar enganado. Vejo que até mudou novamente suas roupaaaAAHH..._ ]

Oriko levou a mão à boca ao ver Kyuubey sendo pego pelas costas e engolido por uma das bonecas.

"No. ro. ma!" Homura repreendeu-a. "Eu já lhe disse sobre por brinquedos na boca."

A boneca olhava assustada para a sua mestra, enquanto o rabo branco felpudo que estava fora da boca se debatia.

Com um tom ameaçador, Homura voltou a falar. "Não irei repetir..."

A boneca ficou de cabeça baixa e então cuspiu a criatura naqueles pés de couro negro.

Homura deu um suspiro, relaxando um pouco, para depois gesticular para bonecas. "Vão brincar um pouco, mas só entre si. Ok?"

Com os pêlos desgrenhados, mas ainda de corpo inteiro, Kyuubey deixou os pés de Homura. [ _Esses seres não tem saliva, nem sequer uma garganta, interessante._ ] Com a pata, começou a alisá-los. [ _Continuando... Não pude deixar de notar que sua magia, ainda que familiar, tem algumas diferenças sutis._ ]

"Ho... mura... A... A... ke... mi."

Vendo que Oriko se intrometeu na conversa, Homura não a ignorou. "Ora! Já está conseguindo falar? Usou um pouco de magia ou fui eu que não apertei o suficiente?"

A garota mágica branca pigarreou novamente antes de continuar. "Esse é... o seu... no... me."

[ _Ela não parece te conhecer, Homura, mas você a conhece._ ]

"Sim." Homura concordou com a afirmação de Kyuubey.

[ _Por acaso foi em uma de suas viagens no tempo do qual você me contou?_ ]

Ela permaneceu em silêncio.

Mas Oriko não. "Vi-Vi...agens no... tempo? Cof! Cof!"

Os olhos vermelhos de Kyuubey refletiam a garota com a mão em seu próprio pescoço.

"Manipulação... temporal... essa é a sua magia. Por isso que sabe... tanto..."

[ _Isso pode ser a resposta para outro fato, Oriko, um que você deve ter questionado para si própria._ ]

As duas garotas ficaram curiosas com o que a criatura tinha dizer.

[ _Não notei nenhuma medida preventiva sendo usada por sua parte com a chegada da Homura._ ] Kyuubey balançou sua cauda, quem não o conhecesse diria que ele estaria expressando contentamento com a sua conclusão. [ _Significa que ela nunca constou em suas visões, não é?_ ]

"Supostamente não era para ela nem estar aqui." Homura complementou. "E não foi você que a trouxe."

[ _Está correta._ ] Kyuubey acenou. [ _Ela veio aqui com as suas próprias habilidades._ ]

"De fato. Eu... não a via." Disse Oriko. "Somente depois que ela apareceu... que isso mudou."

[ _Oriko._ ] A criatura fixou o olhar na garota. [ _Você me deu a última peça que eu precisava para compreender a extensão de seu poder._ ]

"Extensão?!"

[ _Isso._ ] Kyuubey se virou para Homura. [ _Nós também não fomos capazes de senti-la você durante todo esse tempo, até que você se manifestasse._ ]

"O que isso significa?" Homura observou os fragmentos do pequeno prisma que estavam no chão.

[ _O fato de nós não a sentirmos ainda deixava muitas possibilidades em aberto. Porém, com a informação da Oriko, podemos nos concentrar na idéia de que você e a outra garota, do qual nossos registros apontam que ela é Nagisa Momoe, estavam em um tecido do espaço-tempo diferente do nosso._ ]

"O quê?!"

Kyuubey voltou falar com Oriko [ _Outra dimensão, se não entendeu, e eis aqui o limite de seu poder. As 'visões' que sua magia dispõe na verdade são cenários possíveis que ela constrói, usando elementos que pertencem ao mesmo tecido do espaço-tempo no qual você está inserida. As duas não estavam e, portanto, sua magia adaptou sua visão com o que havia disponível._ ]

"Isso... isso é inaceitável! Está completamente equivocado, Incubator." Furiosa, Oriko apontou para a massa disforme negra agarrada ao prisma. "Aquela... coisa deve ter vindo do mesmo lugar que essas duas e eu a vi!"

"Não. Ele está certo." Homura chamou atenção da outra garota. "Aquilo que você chamou de 'coisa' **é** Madoka."

Em expressão de completa surpresa e confusão, Oriko ficara sem palavras.

[ _Hmmm... Isso explica muito._ ] Disse Kyuubey. [ _Agora sabemos porque essa entidade tem tanto interesse nela ao ponto de nos ignorar. Seria aquilo toda a aflição acumulada por ela?_ ]

Homura pegou uma de suas tranças, balbuciando. "Eu nunca imaginei que ela poderia ressentir tanto a si mesma..."

[ _O que disse?_ ]

"Que você está certo." Continuou a garota, alisando o laço vermelho. "Aquilo está em um processo irreversível, buscando uma fusão, e não tem forças para escapar."

[ _Uma armadilha._ ] Concluiu Kyuubey. [ _Para esse fim que nós construímos tal aparato._ ]

"Conforme você fora instruído." Homura viu Kyuubey piscar duas vezes, assim como todos os outros na galeria também o fizeram ao mesmo tempo.

[ _Homura Akemi, você..._ ]

"Fora... instruído?" Oriko ainda não estava recuperada do choque daquelas revelações.

Porém, Homura não iria esperar. "Incubator tem um contrato com Madoka. Ele está trabalhando sob as ordens dela."

[ _Como obteve tal informação?_ ] Kyuubey não tardou em inquirir.

"Simples." Homura sorriu. "Eu estava lá."

[ _Ah... Entendo_ ] Kyuubey fechou os olhos. [ _Madoka nunca esteve só._ ]

"Mas não tive nenhuma influência nas decisões dela. Como a escolha desse lugar..." Homura abaixou o olhar, sua voz mais silenciosa. "... por exemplo..."

Oriko arfava, seu olhar perdido. "E-Eu acreditei que o Incubator tivesse forçado ou convencido ela a... a..."

[ _Eu e Madoka compartilhamos da mesma vontade de manter o universo._ ]

"Você não sabe de nada, Oriko Mikuni." Falou Homura. "É melhor que descanse até isso acabar."

"Espere..." Oriko olhou para o monstro que era absorvido pela esfera, que apenas cobria um pouco mais da metade do prisma. "Isso... isso não pode acabar dessa forma! Você pode impedir!"

"Você não me ouviu?" Proferiu Homura em um tom mais ameaçador.

"Eu posso ter me enganado com algo que eu não vi." Oriko colocou as mãos sobre a superfície da bolha, se aproximando mais. "Porém isso consta em minhas visões! Se aquilo, que vocês consideram que seja Madoka também, for completamente absorvido, nós todos seremos extintos! Sem exceção!"

Homura ficou olhando para criatura de tentáculos negros. "Diga-me o que viu."

"Tudo será consumido por uma luz e esta se apagará. Nada irá sobrar."

[ _Isso é muito vago._ ] Disse Kyuubey. [ _Ainda mais agora que estamos certos de que suas visões não são confiáveis._ ]

"Maldito..." Oriko exasperou. "Você vem me dizer que valoriza a confiabilidade quando tudo em que você se baseia são em estimativas!"

[ _Que se referem à obtenção de energia..._ ] Kyuubey respondeu. [Como já havíamos conversado, a _certeza que temos é que o universo será realmente extinto se a entropia não for impedida._ ]

"VOCÊ JÁ CONSEGUIU A ENERGIA QUE PRECISAVA!" A saliva da Oriko respingou sobre a superfície da bolha. "Seu ganancioso e mentiroso..."

Kyuubey fora mais sucinto. [ _Como Homura falou, o processo é irreversível, temos que ir até o fim._ ]

"Ah!" Oriko socou a bolha e respirou fundo. Ela não podia desistir. "Akemi-san... você conhece ele, já fora uma garota mágica e, principalmente, você é uma humana."

Homura continuava a observar a abominação, que tinha seus tentáculos enrolados no vértice do prisma, tentando resistir. "Eu não sou."

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu contigo, mas para mim você é mais humana do que o Incubator jamais seria."

[ _Considerando o histórico de conflitos que sua espécie tem entre si, usar a 'humanidade' como argumento é..._ ]

"SILÊNCIO!" Oriko continuou. "Ouça, Akemi-san. Qualquer que seja esse contrato, acha mesmo que ele o respeitaria?"

Alguns tentáculos se desprenderam do prisma. Homura via aquelas pontas trêmulas tentando em vão alcançá-la.

[ _Nós levamos a sério com os contratos que são feitos, temos políticas muito restritas quanto a isso._ ]

Oriko ignorou Kyuubey, se concentrando em Homura. "Se isso que você diz ser Madoka, depois que ela for absorvida, acha que ele vai parar? O que acha que ele vai fazer com a garota?"

Homura continuava a observar...

"Akemi-san? Está me ouvindo?" Oriko se desesperou. "Akemi-san! Por favor! Acredite no que eu digo!"

Kyuubey voltou a se manifestar. [ _Homura, estou apenas fazendo conforme o que fora combinado._ ]

"Cala boca!" Perdendo a compostura, Oriko insistia. "Akemi-san! Quebre o prisma, é a nossa única esperança."

[ _Homu..._ ]

"CHEGA!" Uma onda de choque originou-se em Homura, erguendo seu cabelo e suas vestes. As poças de água da galeria trepidaram, as grandes orelhas de Kyuubey foram jogadas para trás e a bolha rodopiou, desequilibrando Oriko.

Quando tudo se acalmou, Homura disse, ainda sem trocar olhares. "Eu não irei fazer nada."

Oriko foi tomada pela frustração. "Por quê? Você confia nele?!"

"Eu não confio." Homura respondeu. "Mas eu tenho uma promessa a cumprir."

Oriko franziu a testa. "Você condenaria a todos nós por uma promessa?"

Virando, Homura exasperou. "Sim! Sim eu iria!" Abaixando a voz, continuou. "Eu já fiz isso uma vez..."

Balançando a cabeça vagarosamente em negação, Oriko concluiu. "Então você não perdeu a humanidade, você a traiu."

Homura desviou o olhar. "É... você pode dizer dessa forma."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Sem rumo ou objetivo, apenas seguindo para onde aquelas passarelas de pedra os levassem, os soldados de papel marchavam religiosamente.

Até que eles começaram a pisar sobre uma aura violeta.

Eles mal tiveram tempo de parar antes de seus membros e cabeças tivessem sido separados de seus corpos. Seus belos quimonos se desfaziam em cinzas antes de desaparecerem entre as rochas.

A única coisa que restara ali fora uma garota e suas garras de energia. [ _Amorzinho, a barra tá limpa._ ]

[ _Ok. Estou chegando._ ] Yuma apareceu na névoa, testemunhando Kirika desfazendo as suas garras.

"Mais um grupos deles e nenhum sinal de alguma saída dessa sauna de merda."

"Papa." Yuma se aproximou mais. "Talvez devêssemos voltar até a Mami-senpai."

"Ela quer ficar sozinha." Kirika respondeu prontamente. "E ela sabe se cuidar."

"Eu sei." Yuma pressionou seus lábios. "Mas ela parecia tão mal. Será que ela sabe de alguma coisa? Talvez sobre a Kyouko-neechan."

"É... talvez..." Kirika virou a face. "Só sei que quando essa névoa se formou, nós já estávamos separadas. Por isso que temos que achar o amorzão para descobrir o que está acontecendo, ou o Kyuubey ou essa outra garota que tu falou."

"Ela está dormindo dentro de um cristal, ela não vai poder falar."

 _Você não me contou sobre essa garota, Oriko. Será por causa dela que você me pediu para fazer aquilo?_ Kirika ponderava quando sentiu seu uniforme ser puxado.

"Papa! Papa! Olha!"

Kirika seguiu até onde Yuma apontava, se deparando com uma estranha criatura preta com pontos vermelhos sobre a mureta de pedra.

"Parece um rato, mas é muito maior." Yuma segurou sua vara com mais firmeza. "A-Aquilo ali é um olho? A-Acho que ele nos viu."

"Isso aqui tá virando um show de horrores!" Irritada, Kirika conjurou suas garras.

Ao ver aquilo, a criatura se estremeceu e correu pela mureta, desaparecendo pela névoa.

"Ei! Volta aqui seu monstrinho!" Kirika chegou a dar um passo a frente, com pleno intento de iniciar uma perseguição, mas parou. "Espera aí. Estou sentindo algo."

Yuma colocou a mão na nuca. "Eu também. É uma fonte de magia, não é?"

"Sim e está se aproximando rápido." Kirika fez questão de deixar suas garras ainda maiores.

"Monstro?"

"E dos grandes." Kirika se virou para Yuma com um sorriso. "Não se preocupe. Papa está aqui para te proteger. Só fique preparada."

"Sim!" Yuma energizou sua vara, fazendo a bola peluda em sua ponta adquirir um brilho esverdeado.

"Lá vem ele!"

Só foi Kirika terminar de falar que um vulto apareceu caminhando na névoa.

Yuma forçou a vista. "Mas aquilo é..."

"Uma garotinha mágica?" Kirika ergueu suas sobrancelhas.

Nagisa acariciou o pyotr em seu colo. "Você encontrou as duas, bom trabalho."

"Sim..." Yuma não parava de piscar o olho. "Ela até usa uma touca com orelhas que nem a minha."

Se aproximando mais das duas, Nagisa perguntou. "Oi. Tudo bem com vocês duas?"

"Sim..." Diante de tal pergunta, Kirika olhou para as suas próprias garras, as fazendo desaparecerem logo em seguida. "Essa criatura é sua?"

Nagisa olhou para o pyotr e depois acenou, confirmando.

Kirika continuou. "Isso aí é sua magia então."

"Pode se dizer que sim." A garota de longos cabelos brancos sorriu timidamente.

A vara de Yuma parou de brilhar. "Vendo bem, até que ele é engraçadinho..."

O pyotr abanou suas grandes orelhas azuis. Nagisa entendeu que aquilo era o sinal de que ele queria voltar ao solo. Logo depois de soltá-lo, a criatura saiu correndo até sumir na densa névoa.

Kirika voltou a questionar. "Por onde você veio garota?"

"Ah! Eu vim..." A convicção nas palavras de Nagisa logo esmoreceu. "Eu... realmente não sei dizer onde eu estava... hehehh..."

Kirika deu um tapa em sua testa. "Ah... ótimo."

Procurando fugir da situação embaraçosa, Nagisa buscou outro assunto de importância. "Tinha outra garota mágica com vocês?"

A pergunta foi como um soco no estômago em Yuma, a surpresa tinha feito ela esquecer daquilo por um momento. "Tinha sim... Mami-senpai..."

Nagisa arregalou de leve os olhos. "Mami?! Você disse Mami?"

"Você a conhece?" Yuma ficou curiosa.

Kirika cerrou os punhos e engoliu seco.

"Sim! Sim!" Nagisa acenou com a cabeça várias vezes, com urgência. "Me diga o que aconteceu."

"Ela está lutando contra um monstro enorme." A voz de Yuma foi ficando mais triste, assim que ela abaixava a cabeça. "A gente ia ajudar, mas ela não queria." Então ela sentiu a outra se aproximar mais. O olhar azul se encontrou com o laranja e amarelo.

"Você deve gostar muito dela." Afirmou Nagisa.

"Uhum..."

Nagisa abriu um sorriso. "Vai ficar tudo bem. Ela irá aceitar minha ajuda."

Yuma chegou suspirar, com certa esperança e alívio, mas fora curto. "Tem outra garota, Kyouko-neechan. Nós não a vimos depois que essa névoa apareceu. Ela deve estar perdida em algum lugar."

O sorriso de Nagisa deu lugar a uma expressão mais séria e preocupante. "E-Então eu tenho que ir." Ela passou por Yuma e Kirika, seguindo a passarela de pedra.

"E-EI!" Kirika chamou a atenção da garota que estava prestes a desaparecer. "Ao menos sabe nos dizer aonde fica a saída desse maldito lugar?"

Nagisa não parou, mas respondeu na forma de telepatia. [ _Eu acho que é mais seguro que vocês aguardem aqui. Fiquem paradas e não usem magia, assim vocês não devem ter problemas._ ]

"EI!" Kirika novamente a chamou. [ _EI!_ ] Mas em vão, só restava colocar as mãos na cabeça. "Eu não acredito! Primeiro encontro monstros que nunca vi nesse lugar bizarro e agora essa garotinha. Que loucura é essa?"

"Ela disse que esse lugar é mais seguro?" Yuma ficara apreensiva com o que estava prestes a dizer. "Então mama..."

"É claro que não vamos ficar aqui!" Kirika exclamou. "Acha que eu vou dar ouvidos a ela? Amorzão é prioridade!"

"Mas como vamos sair daqui?" Yuma inquiriu.

Kirika olhou para por onde a garota tinha vindo, procurando se lembrar da direção que ela sentira a magia. "Essa garota pode até não saber, mas com certeza ela não veio do nada. Me siga."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Sem rumo ou objetivo, apenas seguindo para onde aquelas passarelas de pedra os levassem, os soldados de papel marchavam religiosamente.

Só pararam quando uma garota apareceu voando pela névoa. Suas botinas derrubando dois soldados da passarela em uma voadora.

Rápida com o seu mosquete, Mami deu estocada com a sua baioneta em um soldado assim que tocou o chão. Com ele na ponta da sua arma, ela o empurrou contra a fileira de soldados. A chama das velas acabaram por incendiar ele.

O fogo se espalhou rapidamente entre as criaturas de papel, trazendo o caos. Mami recuou com um salto e converteu seu mosquete em um laço. Usando como um chicote, ela desarmava e cortava os que haviam escapado.

Logo só restaram montes de cinza. Era uma visão que trouxe satisfação para Mami, pois usara pouca magia para obter tal feito. A satisfação só não era maior por causa que o ferimento em seu abdômen incomodava, mas felizmente o laço tinha sido o suficiente para que não perdesse mais sangue.

Luzes. Flashes que fizeram Mami buscar o chão sem pensar, seus instintos de batalha a protegendo de uma súbita ameaça. Deitada, ela descobriu que a fonte eram lasers que cortavam a névoa. "Mas isso é..." Pensou alto, sabendo o que aquilo significava. Rastejou até a mureta e espiou com o devido cuidado.

Os raios de luzes partiam de um ponto específico, mas longe demais para poder discerni-lo na névoa. Felizmente, Mami viu que havia outra passarela em um local mais alto, próximo daquele lugar.

O salto seria arriscado. Se algum feixe de luz a atingisse, provavelmente ela não teria magia suficiente para curar tal ferimento, isso se ele não fosse imediatamente fatal. Mami aguardou por momento que os raios diminuíssem e então pôs magia em suas pernas.

No ar, enquanto alcançava a passarela, ela conjurou um mosquete em mãos no caso de um encontro indesejável, porém não tinha sido necessário. Mesmo que agora estivesse em uma posição mais vantajosa, Mami se aproximou com cuidado da mureta para observar.

Lá embaixo, parcialmente coberto pela névoa, suas suspeitas se confirmaram.

Demônios, mais de uma dezenas deles, estavam em um confronto direto contra o exército de papel e suas velas. A vantagem numéricas daqueles soldados com quimonos não mostrava ser relevante diante dos raios de luz que penetravam e queimavam as suas fileiras. Ainda que alguns conseguissem lançar bolas de fogo, os demônios simplesmente se teleportavam para longe do perigo.

Enquanto Mami testemunhava aquela batalha desigual, ela ouviu o som de um tropel. Uma grande chama anunciava a aproximação de um gigante cavaleiro em velocidade. Os cascos esmagavam os soldados no caminho sem piedade, a lança apontada em direção aos etéreos homens brancos e seus mantos.

Mami, com toda a sua experiência, conseguiu prever qual o seria a reação dos demônios. Assim que o cavaleiro chegara mais perto, eles se teleportaram e o rodearam.

Mas o que veio depois...

Sentados em posição de lótus, os demônios começaram a entoar um mantra e uma aura de luz branca se formou aonde o cavaleiro estava.

"O quê?"

O cavaleiro tentara sair daquela aura, mas seu cavalo de cerâmica refugara assim que alcançavam a borda. Logo os cascos deixaram o chão.

Como se aquilo fosse um papel de parede, a névoa acima dos demônios se rasgou, revelando estrelas brilhando sobre um fundo colorido e vibrante. Grandes pétalas de flores surgiram e rodearam aquele buraco, como se dançassem uma majestosa coreografia.

Mami ficou boquiaberta com o que estava presenciando.

O cavaleiro flutuava, se aproximando cada vez mais daquelas estrelas, até que ele desapareceu de súbito, sem deixar vestígios.

Com isso o mantra parou e a névoa cobrira as flores e as estrelas. Mami viu que os demônios se entreolhavam. _Algo não está acerto, acho que aconteceu o mesmo que aconteceu comigo._

De repente uma lança veio voando, atravessando o peito de um dos demônios. Enquanto este era tomado pela escuridão, um manto vermelho se desenrolou no cabo da lança e por detrás dele o cavaleiro e seu fiel cavalo saíram.

Mami falou consigo mesma. "Eu estava certa. É a magia da Kyouko." Foi então que ela notou grandes chamas vindo por ambos os lados da passarela onde os demônios estavam. "Hã?! Será que..."

Mais cavaleiros apareceram, todos idênticos. Os demônios já haviam mudado de posição e uma nova batalha começara.

"Ah!" Mami procurou se proteger melhor atrás da mureta diante dos novos raios de luz sendo disparados.

Aquilo não intimidou os cavaleiros, mesmo que alguns deles tivessem sido derrubados e fatiados, virando uma nuvem de cinzas. A ousadia de um deles foi tamanha, que ele saltou com o cavalo e tudo contra saraiva de luz. Antes de ser completamente desintegrado, ele enterrou sua lança em um dos demônios.

Outro cavaleiro agiu diferente. Ele arremessou sua lança e desapareceu. Os demônios esquivaram do ataque, mas cometeram um erro ao deixar lança passar, pois um cavaleiro surgiu na névoa em pleno ar para recebê-la. Ele a brandiu, derrubando vários deles de uma vez.

Mami assistia a tudo aquilo. "Eu não posso continuar parada, talvez essa seja a minha chance." Ela arremessou seu mosquete para o alto e quando caiu, eram vários. Pegando uma de cada vez, ela foi disparando contra os demônios mais ocupados e distraídos. Suas rápidas balas não ofereceram chances.

Até que o último cubo da aflição quicou nas rochas da passarela.

Agora Mami tinha toda atenção daqueles cavaleiros na outra passarela. "Kyouko! Essa foi uma boa caçada..." Sorriu. "Você se lembra?"

Um dos cavaleiros deu um grande salto até onde Mami estava. Todo o peso do gigante se revelava ao pousar, fazendo ela se desequilibrar com o impacto. Contudo, a loira não recuaria.

O cavaleiro aguardava, apenas o cavalo se movia, seus olhos vazios e negros sobre a garota.

Mami não podia temer, não devia, aquela era Kyouko, sua companheira, com a qual ela ensinou e aprendeu.

_Ou não?_

Uma dúvida perturbadora tomou a sua mente. Aquela era Kyouko? Melhor dizendo, aquela era a **verdadeira** Kyouko? Sua linha de raciocínio acabou sendo interrompida quando o vibrar e um estrondo anunciavam que outro cavaleiro havia pousado atrás dela.

Mami não se moveu, mas agora mais pela tensão do que cautela, dentro de si seu senso de hostilidade a alertava. "Kyouko... eu ajudei você. Eu estou do seu lado! Eu sei que você não quer me ferir."

O cavaleiro puxou sua lança, pronto para atacar.

"Não!" Mami saltou para o alto para esquivar e olhou para trás.

O outro cavaleiro não estava olhando para ela. Na verdade, ele estava de costas.

Mami arregalou os olhos. Rapidamente, ela fez laços saírem de suas mangas, formando dois canhões de cano curto. Disparando ambos em uma direção, ela se impulsionou para trás.

Ela pôde sentir o vento em seu rosto quando aqueles cascos gigantes do coice do cavalo passaram rentes a ela. Assustada, ela ficou vendo a passarela e seus cavaleiros sumirem na névoa.

Só então ela se deu conta que ainda estava voando. Ela desfez seus canhões em laços e procurou qualquer passarela onde pudesse se prender.

Mas não deu tempo.

O violento impacto atrás dela a fez perder todo ar em seus pulmões em um grito silencioso de dor. Agora certa que estava caindo, Mami só pôde cogitar que tivesse sido a mureta de uma passarela.

Em sua trajetória outra passarela surgira, as rochas vermelhas crescendo diante de seus olhos. Mami reforçou seu corpo com a sua magia e se preparou para o impacto.

O choque de lado fez seu corpo quicar uma vez. "Uuunnn..." Mesmo com a dor bloqueada, ainda sentira certo desconforto devido ao susto. Seu coração estava acelerado.

Um tilintar. O som do metal encontrando com a rocha.

Mami abriu os olhos e viu pequenos fragmentos do que outrora fora seu pino para cabelo. Com urgência ela se sentou, ignorando os temores em relação a um possível osso quebrado ou órgão esmagado. Para tudo isso havia solução, mas para o que ela começou a procurar, não.

Passando a mão em seu cabelo, ela viu que não estava mais com a sua boina. Mais apreensiva ainda, ela sentiu que seu outro pino para cabelo, o mais importante deles, estava ainda lá, mas com as pontas amassadas ou quebradas. Para seu alívio, no entanto, a gema em seu centro estava intacta.

Mas não suspirou, pois algo grosso estava escorrendo a partir de suas narinas. Ela passou a manga ali e o seu tecido claro ganhou tons rubros.

O som de marcha. Chamas tremulando pela névoa.

Mami esfregou com pressa para se limpar e estendeu o braço, se acostumando com as novas dores. Laços projetaram de sua luva, criando um mosquete de cano duplo. Precisava ter algum paz para se recuperar e então voltar a procurar pela Kyouko.

_E quando encontrá-la?_

A mão que segurava a arma estremeceu.

_Mesmo que eu encontre a real Kyouko, o que posso dizer para ela?_

O gosto do sangue preenchia a sua boca.

_Por que ela deveria meu ouvir? Se eu não dei ouvidos a ela?_

A arma caiu no chão. Estava pesada. Tudo pesava demais.

"Que senpai é essa? A quem eu quero enganar? Eu falhei com Miki-san, Akemi-san..."

A passarela começou a vibrar ritmicamente, acompanhando os passos dos soldados cada vez mais próximos.

"... e eu falhei com Kyouko... e não foi a primeira vez."

Lágrimas não surgiram. Não... ela não podia se lamentar,a culpa era toda dela. Talvez aquilo tudo fosse a devida punição.

Um novo som de algo quicando na rocha. Não era só um, mas dois semelhantes. Eram latas de refrigerantes com rótulos pretos com bolas vermelhas.

Mami viu eles rolarem até os vultos dos soldados que despontavam na névoa e então estourarem, gerando uma grande barreira de bolhas. Mesmerizada com aquilo, ela mal percebeu a pessoa pousando na sua frente e a abraçando. Sentindo um impulso da outra, ela se viu novamente voando, as chamas ficando pequenas e desaparecendo, longas mechas de cabelo branco que balançavam.

Sentiu um impacto, mas bem mais suave que seu último. Os braços que a seguravam firme demonstraram cuidado ao colocá-la de volta ao chão. Quando a pessoa se afastou um pouco, ela se viu diante de um milagre.

"Bebe?" Mami falou com uma voz fraca, sem piscar.

Nagisa passou a mão no rosto da loira. "Oi..."

Que a segurou com a sua própria, em uma expressão quase imóvel, apenas um sutil movimento em seus lábios. "E-Eu estou sonhando?"

"Não." Nagisa abriu um tenro sorriso.

Mami estremeceu, agora por não conter a alegria que estava emergindo. "Então a Lei dos Ciclos... ela..." Porém, ela desviou o olhar de súbito e ponderou. "Não... espere... você foi embora com a Akemi-san."

"Eu fui embora com ela..." Nagisa franziu de leve com que ouvira. "Sim... foi isso..."

Mami voltou a olhar para Nagisa. "Ela está aqui?"

"Homura-chan? Sim, ela está com a Madoka. Kyuubey também está lá e... e..." Nagisa parou, vendo que Mami estava novamente imóvel, sem piscar.

A loira ficou por um momento de boca aberta, antes das primeiras palavras saírem. "Kaname-san?! Kyuubey?! E-Eles estão aqui?"

Nagisa acenou com a cabeça timidamente.

Mami arregalou os olhos, olhando para o chão, completamente perdida. "Oriko-san não mentira?! Mas..."

"Oh... você está se referindo a aquela garota." Disse Nagisa.

Mami voltou com um olhar inquisitivo para ela.

Que a intimidou. "Erm... Logo que nós a encontramos, Homura-chan lutou contra ela."

"Ela a matou?"

Nagisa sentira uma familiaridade naquele tom de voz, mesmo assim era perturbador, pois não deveria ter partido daquela pessoa. "Homura-chan bem que gostaria, mas a garota parecia que queria salvar Madoka. Então nós só a subjugamos."

"Salvar Madoka? Do Kyuubey?"

"Acho que sim. Na verdade, Homura-chan disse que ia cuidar disso, ela parecia saber de algo, mas não quis me contar." Nagisa sorriu para aliviar a tensão. "Sabe como ela é. Hehe."

"Sim... sei. Então é isso que está acontecendo." Com olhar perdido, Mami se pôs de pé. "Ok..."

Nagisa viu a outra garota pôr a mão sobre um laço ensangüentado amarrado em seu abdômen.

Algo que Mami notou. "Não se preocupe, já está seco. Não é tão grave quanto aparenta ser."

Um dos lados daqueles cabelos loiros estava solto. Não havia um chapéu. Uma das mangas estava também com muito sangue. Mesmo sem considerar os pequenos, mas inúmeros machucados, Nagisa não estava muito convencida. "Tem certeza? Você pode descansar, eu a protejo."

"Eu estou bem." Mami deu um peteleco no cacho que sobrara, deixando seu cabelo completamente solto, seu pino com a gema servindo apenas como adorno. "Não tenho mais tempo para descansar. Eu... preciso encontrar a..."

Como Mami não terminara a frase, Nagisa inquiriu. "A bruxa deste lugar. Ela que é a..."

"Kyouko."

Nagisa se calou. Vendo Mami naquele estado, ela não era capaz de mensurar a dimensão da aflição que ela devia estar passando.

"Bebe. Eu queria lhe fazer uma pergunta."

A menina ouviu atentamente.

"Desde a última vez que a vi, eu andei pensando sobre o que aconteceu com Akemi-san. Sobre ela ter se tornado uma bruxa... agora Kyouko também." Mami cruzou os braços e respirou fundo. "Eu não sei se você é capaz de me dar uma resposta."

Nagisa abaixou a cabeça e ficou de costas para outra.

"Você, assim como Miki-san, por acaso passaram pela mesma coisa?" Mami continuou. "Esse é o destino das garotas mágicas?"

Então houve um silêncio entre as duas. Algo que apenas reforçou o que Mami estava acreditando.

Enfim, Nagisa o quebrou. "Está vendo aqueles símbolos nas rochas?"

Era como se a pergunta tivesse aberto os olhos de Mami. Sim, haviam estranhas marcações que se repetiam ao longo da passarela.

"Eu sou capaz de lê-los. É algo que se tornou natural para mim logo que fui levada pela Lei." Disse Nagisa. "Você deve estar ciente dos símbolos em seu anel. É a mesma coisa e eles descrevem os nomes que recebemos."

Mami ponderou, absorvendo aquela informação, antes de inquirir. "E o que está escrito nas rochas?"

"Ophelia." Respondeu Nagisa. "Esse deve ser o nome de bruxa dela."

"Nome de bruxa?!" Mami ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Da Kyouko?! Mas o que quer..."

"Isso Madoka me explicou. Antes mesmo de nós nascermos, já ganhamos nomes. É assim que os outros a nossa volta podem nos identificar." Nagisa continuou. "Porém, isso apenas serve para descrever o tangível. Nossas almas tem um nome próprio, que é moldado a partir das emoções que sentimos, conforme nossos destinos são traçados."

Mami olhou envolta, mais especificamente para os flashes de luz na névoa e as imagens que eles formavam.

"Eu me chamo Charlotte."

A voz de Nagisa estava mais baixa, porém grossa, foi o que Mami notou. "Charlotte? Esse não é o nome daquela..."

"Conveniente, não é?" Nagisa se virou, sua face branca e olhos coloridos. "Afinal eu sou a bruxa da sobremesa."

"'A bruxa da sobremesa'... acho que eu não deveria ficar muito surpresa quanto a isso."

"Pois é." Nagisa fechou os olhos com força, sorrindo, voltando para a sua aparência humana.

"Certo." Disse Mami. "Se você consegue ler essas coisas, então você seria capaz de comunicar com a Kyouko?"

"Se ela dizer algo, eu até posso compreender." Nagisa voltou a ficar séria, desviando o olhar. "Contudo, uma conversa seria outra história. Nessa condição, tudo fica diferente, entre emoções e memórias, ela está completamente perdida..." De repente, ela sentiu mãos segurando-a firmemente.

"ME DIGA! POR FAVOR!" Mami apelou em desespero. "NÓS PODEMOS TRAZÊ-LA DE VOLTA?"

Agora, o que Mami estava passando era mais palpável. Infelizmente, Nagisa estava consciente que aquilo era um caso totalmente diferente do que ocorreu com Homura. Sua limitada experiência só indicava Madoka como a única solução, mas não estava ao seu alcance. No entanto, ser responsável em esmagar as esperanças da pessoa diante dela, alguém de sua grande estima, era ainda mais impensável. "É... claro! A gente já fez isso uma vez... só que pode ser um pouco mais difícil."

Mami continuou tensa.

"É que... uhmmm..." Nagisa fez uma careta, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. "Somos só nós duas dessa vez."

"Ah... verdade." Mami virou a face, pensando a respeito. "Desculpe por assustá-la."

"Não precisa."

Mami acenou com a cabeça e se afastou. "Então o que podemos fazer."

"Ela é agora uma bruxa que se identifica como Ophelia, mas as memórias da Kyouko-chan ainda estão lá, ela só não compreende o porquê." Falou Nagisa. "Eu sei por mim que cada uma delas sempre está ligada com alguma emoção. Seria como montar um quebra cabeça e você, sendo a pessoa mais próxima dela, é a que teria mais chance de conseguir."

"Eu estava tentando justamente isso." Mami segurou seu queixo. "Hmmm... mas como vou achar ela entre tantas ilusões."

"Ilusões?"

"É a magia dela, uma que ela perdeu faz um tempo, mas que agora retornou mais forte do que nunca..."

"Hmmm..." Nagisa ficou pensando com Mami por um tempo, até que seus olhos brilharam com uma idéia. "Eu acho que posso tentar algo." Disse enquanto cutucava seu nariz.

Mami franziu a testa.

"Ah! É uma coisa de bruxa..." Nagisa ficou passando a mão em seu pescoço. "Haha..."

"Coisa de bruxa?" Mami sorriu com curiosidade, mas logo deu lugar para um semblante entristecido.

"Mami?"

"Desculpe. Desculpe..." Mami balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Eu gostaria de sorrir mais, mas a situação não permite."

Nagisa concordou. "Sim. Sim..."

"Mas eu preciso dizer isso o quanto antes." Mami levou as mãos ao peito. "Meu coração estava queimando, tamanha a saudade que tinha de ti, mesmo acreditando que eu poderia nunca mais revê-la. Estou realmente feliz, Nagisa."

A menina correu e abraçou Mami. "Você vai ter tempo para sorrir, Mami, muito tempo."

O corpo da loira não estava preparado para aquilo e reclamou de dor, mas lágrimas que desceram de seus olhos não eram por causa disso. Ela passou a mão para retirá-las, sentindo que Nagisa também estava passando por isso.

Peixes coloridos circularam as duas garotas abraçadas.

Até que Mami se moveu. "Nagisa, acabei de me lembrar de algo."

Nagisa ergueu a cabeça, seus olhos avermelhados, a face molhada. "Sim?"

Mami inquiriu. "'Homura-chan'?"

Nagisa prendeu a respiração e engoliu seco.

"Que bom."

"Hã?!"

"Akemi-san sempre foi alguém que manteve uma distância entre nós. Uma solidão consentida." Mami ajeitou a toca marrom de Nagisa. "Quando conheci Madoka Kaname-san e vi Akemi-san de outra forma, eu cheguei nutrir esperanças, mas apenas isso. Agora, eu tenho certeza que o coração dela não está fechado. Obrigada."

Nagisa não tinha o que dizer, apenas um sorriso fofo. Era realmente uma longa história.

"Pois bem." Mami se afastou e se virou para onde caminho de pedra levava, seu cabelo solto liberando flores coloridas ao balançar. "Temos que ir."

Nagisa estava mais aliviada ao ver que um pouco do jeito gracioso da loira havia retornado. Foi quando seus olhos brilharam com uma nova idéia. "Espere! Tem uma forma mais rápida de procurá-la."

"Oi?"

"Monte em cima de mim!" Nagisa transformou sua face e de sua boca saiu voando a grande serpente, que circulou envolta da outra garota e ficou aguardando.

"Ah sim..." Mami acariciou o tecido negro com bolas vermelhas. "Muito bem, Bebe." Ela pulou, ficando sobre o corpo da bruxa Charlotte. "Hmm... Eu vou acabar me desequilibrando assim. Só um momento." Ela abriu os braços e deles saíram laços, que se enrolaram no corpo da bruxa, assim como nas pernas da garota. "Bem melhor."

Charlotte dobrou seu corpo sinuoso, ficando face a face com ela.

"Agora é com você." Mami deu uma piscadela.

A bruxa formou um sorriso com a sua gigantesca boca e abanou suas plumas azuis e vermelhas.

As duas saíram voando entre as passarelas.

"Bebe, me avise se encontrá-la." Mami sentia seu cabelo esvoaçar com a velocidade. Enquanto procurou garantir se sua gema estava firme, a luz quente de labaredas chamaram a sua atenção. "Cuidado!"

Charlotte também percebera e fez uma curva abrupta para escapar da chuva de fogo.

Enquanto isso, Mami já havia encontrado os responsáveis. Soldados de papel em uma passarela acima delas. Ela estendeu um dos braços, criando vários mosquetes no ar, e, ao puxar o braço de volta, disparou.

Os soldados se abaixaram, se protegendo atrás da mureta.

Mami se preparava para criar mais mosquetes quando de repente tudo ficou de cabeça para baixo. "AAhhh!" Mais fogo vinha em outras direções e sua Bebe estava fazendo o possível para desviar. "RECUE! RECUE!"

Charlotte mergulhou fundo na névoa, até encontrar um local na barreira sem passarelas.

O coração de Mami, ou até mesmo todas as suas entranhas, quase saíra pela boca. Sua respiração era ofegante.

Charlotte se virou para loira, com as suas plumas baixas e fazendo um beicinho.

"Não Bebe... não é culpa sua." Mami deu um tapinha no peito, recuperando o fôlego. "A idéia é boa sim, só precisamos de mais poder de fogo. Eu já cuido disso."

Os olhos coloridos da serpente se arregalaram quando mais laços apareceram e se juntaram para formar uma base de metal circular sobre seu corpo.

Mami, agora sobre essa base, continuou tecer magicamente com os seus laços até criar um grande canhão de três canos.

Charlotte viu Mami manipular a arma, revelando que a base circular era rotativa.

"Tudo certo." A loira colocou os braços acima da cabeça, formando um arco. "Estou pronta."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Kirika e Yuma caminhavam por uma passarela que não parecia ter fim.

"Será que a gente passou por alguma saída." A pequena perguntou.

"Não sei, mas isso aqui tem que chegar a algum lugar." Kirika respondeu. "Só se estamos andando em círculos, mas eu não acho, pois não temos visto mais nenhum monstro."

"Hum... tomara que a mama esteja bem." As palavras daquela garota mágica, cujos olhos eram tão estranhos, se repetiam na mente de Yuma. Até que uma luz violeta a chamou. "Papa! Sua gema está brilhando."

"Sério?!" Kirika olhou para a menina. "Ei! A sua também está!"

"Hã?!"

Kirika levantou seu tapa olho para ver melhor, quando ouviu um som muito distinto.

Eram passos sobre poças da água.

Ela parou e olhou para o chão de concreto úmido. A névoa se dispersava e a cena que se apresentou a deixou atônita.

Um grande cristal, uma garota, muitos Kyuubeys, exatamente como Yuma havia descrito.

Porém havia algo a mais.

Em uma algazarra, pálidas crianças com roupas negras pulavam de uma poça de água para a outra. Uma delas estava olhando diretamente para ela.

"Quê...?" Kirika percebeu que aquelas 'crianças' não eram exatamente humanas.

A criança apontou para ela e as outras pararam de brincar.

"Olha! É a mama!"

Ainda um tanto desnorteada, Kirika atendeu ao chamado de Yuma e o citrino se encontrou com a oliva quando viu Oriko flutuando dentro de uma enorme bolha. A garota mágica branca estava se apoiando na superfície, apavorada.

Próxima a bolha, uma garota revestida em escuridão sorria.

"Ah... Você não poderia estar muito longe, não é?" Homura cruzou seus braços costurados. "Mas ao mesmo tempo estou surpresa com a presença dessa garotinha." Ela desviou olhar e balbuciou. "Será que isso significa que..." Porém não terminou, pois sentiu a parte de trás de sua cabeça atravessando uma superfície lisa e então um puxão. "Gnn!"

Oriko havia empurrado a bolha contra outra garota, essa era a oportunidade que precisava. Puxando Homura pelas suas longas tranças, gritou. "KIRIKA! QUEBRE O PRISMA!"

"A-Amorzão?!" Kirika olhou para o prisma e aquela estranha coisa negra e viva que cobria metade dele. Em seu caminho, aquelas crianças surgiram com o que ela só pôde discernir como sendo grandes agulhas.

"AGORA!" Oriko voltou sua atenção para Homura.

A garota se debatia, com a sua cabeça e ombros já dentro da bolha. Ela estendeu a mão e uma energia escura se formou, criando uma ampulheta.

Rangendo os dentes, Oriko puxou as tranças com toda força.

"AAHHHG!" Homura entrou ainda mais dentro da bolha e ampulheta escapou de sua mão.

O Kyuubey que estava próximo viu ele se espatifar no chão e reverberar uma forte luz violeta.

Essa foi a última coisa que ele viu.

A explosão que se sucedeu desintegrou a criatura e jogou a bolha para o alto. O impacto empurrou Homura definitivamente para dentro da bolha, prensando Oriko contra a superfície do topo.

"Mama!" Yuma energizou sua vara.

Mas Kirika dessa vez conseguiu segurar a garota. "Espera!"

"Não! Temos que ajudá-la!"

"Não, temos que fazer o que ela pediu." Kirika olhou para as crianças, que se aproximavam, escancarando seus dentes afiados. "Ela está tão desesperada, deve ser muito importante."

"Mas..."

"Não se preocupe. O tempo estará do nosso lado. Kukuku..." Kirika conjurou suas garras. "Só que eu preciso da sua força. Eu vou guiar você." Tocando com elas no chão, a garota formou uma aura violeta sob as crianças. "Vai amorzinho! Use seu poder sem medo!"

Yuma respirou fundo e golpeou o solo com a sua vara. Sua magia se misturou com a da aura, o verde preenchendo as lacunas deixadas pela violeta.

As bonecas pararam, maravilhadas com toda aquela luz. Só se deram conta do perigo quando seus corpos receberam um impacto que as arremessou para o ar.

Kirika abriu seus braços e, como se quisesse imitar, a aura violeta expandiu, tomando conta da galeria.

As bonecas, que outrora logo estariam de volta ao chão, agora pareciam flutuar.

"Caminho livre!" Kirika começou a correr.

"E-Ei! Papa!" Com Yuma dando seu melhor para acompanhá-la.

Homura, ainda se recuperando do ocorrido. Viu suas crianças caindo e dois borrões, um negro e um verde, passando rapidamente por baixo delas. "Não!"

Com seus braços jogados para trás, Kirika aproximava-se de seu objetivo. A garota dentro do prisma era o que interessava para Oriko, isso ela tinha certeza. A maior questão era quanto aquela coisa gosmenta negra, mas isso ficaria para depois de salvar seu grande amor.

Dúvidas são inimigas. Mente clara, uma virtude.

Até parecia que o ambiente concordava com aquilo, o caminho parecia estar mais iluminado.

Mas de uma sensação passou a ser uma certeza. Kirika parou diante da luz rosa que cobriu completamente o prisma.

Yuma também. "O que é isso?!"

A luz veio na forma de um flash para Homura, mas ela nem sequer piscou, aliás os arregalou, pois aquele desenho que se apresentou ela conhecia muito bem.

Kirika ficou hipnotizada com a gigantesca imagem de uma estrela de oito pontas com um par de asas brancas, até que a luz ficou ainda mais forte. "Droga!" Se protegendo, ela percebeu que havia surgido uma silhueta em meio a luz.

Um paladino e sua capa ondulante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Meu sonho


	13. Meu sonho

A luz rosa banhava a galeria úmida com crateras no chão e Kyuubeys, muitos deles. Bonecas estavam em pleno ar, com os seus membros deslocados, caindo lentamente. Quem estava realmente flutuando eram duas garotas caídas dentro de uma bolha. Haviam outras duas garotas, uma que devia se achar ser um temido pirata, mais pelo seu tapa-olho do que pelas suas garras, e uma pequena que carregava uma curiosa vara peluda com cauda que nem de longe parecia ser uma arma.

Para Sayaka, aquela cena só levava a uma conclusão. "Que bagunça..." Ela se virou, ficando de frente para o holograma da Lei dos Ciclos. Em sua mão, uma semente da aflição com um laço rosa no topo. "Isso funcionou... acho que é mais seguro mandá-la de volta." Então ela a arremessou em direção a imagem. Quando ambas desapareceram, a garota de capa e espada ficou perplexa.

Lá estava Madoka, inconsciente dentro de um cristal coberto por uma gosma viva e pegajosa.

Sons de coisas pesadas e duras caindo no chão chamaram a atenção dela de volta para o que estava a sua volta.

As bonecas haviam encontrado com o chão na velocidade que se era esperada.

Algo que Kirika também vira. "Bosta. Com esse show de luzes, acabei me esquecendo da minha magia."

Enquanto Homura ficava de joelhos dentro da bolha, ela trocou olhares com Sayaka. "Miki-san..."

A garota mágica azul colocou a espada com a ponta no chão, falando consigo mesma. "Então ela está aqui..."

Antes que Homura pudesse ficar em pé, ela recebeu um forte abraço pelas costas.

Segurando a outra como podia, Oriko gritou. "KIRIKA!"

"Ok. Ok..." Kirika gesticulou para nova garota mágica. "Ei azulona, pode dar um passinho pro lado? Eu tenho que quebrar aquilo."

"Hã?" Sayaka ergueu as sobrancelhas. "OOOOooooi! Você não viu aquela coisa preta não?"

Kirika suspirou. "É isso que dá ser um pouco educada..."

As bonecas começaram a se mover.

Assustando Yuma, que ainda estava próxima delas. "Papa! Elas estão se levantando!"

"Ah... cansei!" Kirika pisou com força no chão, gerando uma aura. "Já vi muita coisa estranha por hoje, é hora de isso acabar!"

Sayaka viu a outra erguer suas garras. "Eu não sei o que deu em você." Uma aura azul circular se formou sob ela, tremulando a capa com a magia. "Mas eu não vou permitir você chegar perto dela."

"Não preciso de permissão. Kukuku." Quando tudo ficou lento a sua volta, Kirika correu visando o prisma. Suas garras prontas para o trabalho. Contudo, seus planos de deixar aquela garota de espada para trás foram interrompidos quando a mesma se pôs rapidamente em seu caminho. "O quê?!"

Instintivamente, ela deixou tudo ainda mais lento, dessa vez surtindo o efeito esperado na garota de cabelos azuis. _Ela é rápida._ Desviando, Kirika passou pela garota, que agora se virava lentamente para ela. _Mas não o suficiente._ Sorriu e seguiu até seu objetivo.

Envolta do prisma, inúmeros e pequenos portais circulares azuis surgiram e deles saíram espadas que ficaram parados no ar.

Kirika parou diante da parede de lâminas.

"O que eu disse a você?"

Ela se virou e viu a outra garota, em sua aura azul, novamente se movendo com velocidade normal. Kirika também aproveitou para ver como estava situação do resto.

Yuma estava com a boca meio aberta e olhos arregalados, seu passo em direção ao prisma criando uma verdadeira coroa de água em uma poça. As bonecas atrás dela já estavam ficando em pé.

Enquanto isso, Oriko ainda segurava a garota de aspecto assustador, as duas fazendo tensas caretas.

Sayaka também estava observando. "Você consegue deixar tudo mais lento."

"E você parece que consegue compensar isso aumentando a sua velocidade. Até mesmo em seus reflexos." Respondeu Kirika.

Com um leve sorriso como resposta, a garota mágica azul colocou novamente a ponta espada no chão banhando pela luz da sua aura. "Eu me chamo Sayaka Miki, qual é o seu nome?"

"Quer saber o nome da sua oponente?" Kirika estranhou. "Qual é o sentido nisso?"

"Talvez porque eu não quero que você seja uma."

"Bem..." Kirika amolou suas garras, soltando faíscas violetas. "Eu tenho más notícias."

Ao ver a outra garota avançar correndo em direção a ela, Sayaka levantou sua lâmina, catapultando água de uma poça.

Que respingou no olho de Kirika. Ela parou de avançar ao fechar ele, quando o abriu viu um fio prateado subir de seu nariz até a testa.

Sayaka recuou com a sua espada.

Kirika percebeu que sua visão estava mais clara e ampla. No chão, seu tapa olho.

"Deve haver um mal entendido. Vamos conversar antes que você se machuque." Disse Sayaka.

"Garota." Kirika arregalou os olhos. "Você tem um baita problemão agora." Suas garras ganharam tamanho e ela saltou.

Apesar da fúria do ataque, com o esvoaçar de sua capa branca, Sayaka evitou o ataque facilmente.

Kirika conectou seu ataque com uma potente voadora.

Que Sayaka bloqueou com o corpo da sua espada, seus pés arrastando no chão com a força do golpe.

"Então você não vive só de truques. Bom, kukuku... muito bom..." Com um grande sorriso, Kirika se preparava para uma nova investida, mas se surpreendeu quando a outra de repente saiu voando que nem um torpedo, passando acima da sua cabeça. "Wow!"

Sayaka colocou seus pés em uma parede circular construída em pleno ar pela sua magia. Assim que a garota de garras se virou, ela saiu voando da parede em velocidade e deu uma cabeçada no peito da outra.

"Ugh!" Kirika caiu para trás de braços abertos. Ainda no chão, ela viu que Sayaka tinha ficado em pé, estralando seu pescoço.

"Você deve estar acostumada a lutar com a vantagem que a sua magia oferece. Eu já lidei com gente assim."

Ainda recuperando o fôlego, Kirika se levantou. "A última pessoa... ah... que falou isso pra mim não se deu bem... sabia?"

"Eu poderia ter matado você." Afirmou Sayaka.

"Azar o seu!" Kirika avançou novamente.

Sayaka recuava para evitar cada ataque. "Eu estou pedindo para você parar!"

"Quem deve parar é você!" A gema de Kirika brilhou.

Sayaka se preparava para um novo desvio, mas garras estavam mais rápidas ou, melhor dizendo, ela que estava mais lenta. "Aahh!" Três linhas rubras se desenharam em seu peito.

"É isso que eu quero ouvir." Disse Kirika, mais confiante.

Porém Sayaka não reclamou mais da dor, ao invés disso ela revelou um olhar de convicção. Sobre seus cortes círculos negros se formaram e, enquanto giravam, as feridas se fecharam. Até seu uniforme fora reparado.

Kirika tentou levantar o tapa olho que ela não tinha mais. "Eiii... isso é apelação!"

"Está vendo?" Disse Sayaka com seriedade. "É melhor não desperdiçar mais sua magia."

"Achei que você ia ficar quieta depois dessa... tu é um caso perdido mesmo." Após dizer, Kirika abriu seus braços. "Acha que pode comigo? Você já está suando!"

Com a afirmação da outra, Sayaka ficara surpresa.

"E eu nem comecei. Eu só preciso cortar mais fundo." As garras de Kirika passaram do violeta para o roxo e do roxo para o preto. Elas se alongaram e ficaram flexíveis, de seus corpos várias lâminas em forma de foice brotaram.

Sayaka fez brilhar mais a sua aura quando viu aquelas garras, agora chicotes de lâminas, ganharem vida e investirem contra ela. Em movimentos rápidos, ela aparou os ataques com a sua espada.

Kirika torceu pela outra em tom sarcástico. "Continue assim que você dura mais alguns segundos!"

Não suportando a pressão, Sayaka deu um grande salto para o alto e se cobriu com a sua capa. Quando abriu ela, várias espadas saíram voando em direção a sua atacante.

Kirika retraiu os chicotes que partiam de um de seus braços e bloqueou aquele ataque facilmente. "Quando começar a lutar sério, me avisa. Ok?"

Agora com duas espadas, Sayaka lutava contra os três chicotes que a perseguiam em seu retorno ao chão. Um dos chicotes subiu e mergulhou, visando o topo da sua cabeça. Ela rolou e ponta dele fincou no concreto.

Ao se levantar, Sayaka notou que ele ficara preso. Outro chicote se lançou contra ela. Conseguiu desviá-lo, mas ao custo de uma espada que voou da sua mão. Utilizando sua outra lâmina, a garota martelou repetidas vezes o chicote, afundando as foices de energia no solo. Só não continuou a fazer, pois o outro chicote atingiu sua espada, prensando ela junto com ele no chão.

 _Ele se prendeu a si mesmo?_ Sayaka perguntava para si mesma o que significava aquilo quando os chicotes esticaram-se, as foices neles servindo como ganchos. Ela então se virou.

Kirika vinha voando em velocidade, sendo puxada pelos chicotes como um carretel. Em seu outro braço, os chicotes haviam voltado a ser imensas garras, maiores que seu próprio corpo. "É hora do _Gran Finale_!" Seus olhos esbugalhados, seus dentes a mostra em regozijo.

Tal semblante que se aproximava era tão assustador, que Sayaka sentiu vontade de socá-lo e o fez.

"WHOOOAAAAAHG!" Kirika voou uma dezena de metros para trás, os chicotes arrancaram pedaços de concreto de onde eles estavam presos antes de desaparecerem.

Sayaka estava assustada, não pelo seu feito, mas pelo seu braço que agora estava revestido em ferro.

"Ai, ai, aiieee..." Kirika puxou seus lábios inferiores, onde seus dentes tinham afundado em sua carne. Sentido o gosto do sangue que escorria, ela se levantou de olho em sua adversária. "O que é isso? Agora usa uma armadura? Legal, não pensei que uma garota mágica podia ter mais de um uniforme."

Água escorria pelo rosto da Sayaka e gotejava na armadura peitoral, com um laço vermelho. Seu corpo se arrepiava e tremia. "O **h** n **ã** o..."

"Tá passando mal garota?" Kirika aproveitou para ver como estavam as outras.

Yuma continuava em sua corrida. No momento, com os dois pés fora chão, parecia voar. Atrás dela estavam aquelas ameaçadoras 'crianças'.

No entanto, ainda a maior prioridade depois do prisma era Oriko. A garota que usava tranças ridículas já havia se desvencilhado do abraço, ela devia ser muito perigosa.

"Por acaso torrou toda a sua magia?" Kirika voltou a conjurar suas garras. "Bem... melhor pra mim."

Sayaka gesticulou com as suas manoplas. "Po **r** fa **vo** r! Par **e**!"

"Venha e tente!" Kirika saiu em disparada.

Sayaka abriu as mãos. As águas das poças próximas subiram até elas e se solidificaram, formando longos sabres.

"Mais truques?!" Assim que viu Sayaka brandir as lâminas, Kirika se abaixou e deslizou pelo chão molhado. A garota de armadura saltou para evitar as garras e ela passou por baixo.

"Aliás, sua capa agora está azul." Kirika se levantou e segurou a capa, cobrindo a cabeça da Sayaka com ela. "Quer ver?"

" **M** as **qu** e d **r** og **a**!" Sayaka removeu a capa e girou com as suas lâminas. O que veio a seguir foi um movimento violeta brilhante. " **A** AA **AH** H!" Então ela sentiu, além da dor terrível, que um lado de seu corpo ficara mais leve. Olhando de relance, viu seu braço no chão, decepado na altura do ombro. Buscando a retaliação, ela tentou brandir novamente sua outra espada.

Mas não se moveu, pois estava presa entre as lâminas de uma das garras da Kirika. "Kukuku. Que pena, Sayaka-chan." Ela ergueu a outra garra. "No fim você acabou perdendo a cabeça."

Antes que pudesse desferir o golpe, no entanto, uma espada atravessou seu braço.

"Ah merda!" Como mais espadas vinham voando em sua direção, partindo da parede de lâminas, Kirika recuou com um longo salto.

Sayaka se prostrou e ergueu sua espada, cessando o ataque.

Com a trégua, Kirika checou seu ferimento. A lâmina estava fincada em seu bíceps. Bloqueando a dor, ela a removeu e o sangue verteu, mas não por muito tempo graças a sua magia. Contudo, o movimento do braço estava prejudicado. "É... parece que estamos empatadas." Foi então que notou gotículas azuis em suas vestes, como se fosse uma tinta. Voltando sua atenção para a outra, algo a deixou abismada.

No local da amputação do braço da Sayaka, uma geléia azul clara saía e ganhava forma. Como anteriormente, a água veio das poças e envolveu aquela geléia, ganhando um aspecto metálico. No final, ali se encontrava uma nova manopla.

Enquanto isso, o antigo braço que estava no chão derreteu, se misturando com as poças.

"Isso é ruim." Kirika cerrou os punhos. "Isso é realmente muito ruim! Do que ela é feita?!"

Com o seu novo braço, Sayaka levantou um pouco a saia para confirmar algo que ela temia. Sob a pele úmida das suas coxas, escamas de peixe estavam aparecendo. _El_ _ **a**_ _t_ _ **em**_ _r_ _ **az**_ _ão._

Se levantando, ela olhou para as espadas que protegiam o prisma. _Eu_ _ **e**_ _st_ _ **o**_ _u u_ _ **s**_ _a_ _ **nd**_ _o_ _ **m**_ _ui_ _ **ta**_ _ **m**_ _a_ _ **g**_ _ia_ _ **pa**_ _ra man_ _ **ter**_ _is_ _ **so**_ _._ Depois para a outra garota. **_A_** _l_ _ **é**_ _m do_ _ **q**_ _u_ _ **e**_ _es_ _ **to**_ _u u_ _ **san**_ _do p_ _ **a**_ _ra_ _ **c**_ _om_ _ **pe**_ _t_ _ **i**_ _r_ _ **c**_ _om e_ _ **la**_ _._

 _M_ _**as** _ _**p** _ _or q_ _**u** _ _e e_ _**u** _ _n_ _**ão** _ _per_ _**d** _ _i o co_ _**ntr** _ _o_ _**l** _ _e_ _**?** _

Sayaka se concentrou no peso sufocante da sua armadura. _Mi_ _ **nh**_ _a ba_ _ **r**_ _re_ _ **ira**_ _j_ _ **á**_ _de_ _ **v**_ _e_ _ **r**_ _i_ _ **a**_ _te_ _ **r**_ _ **se**_ _f_ _ **or**_ _ma_ _ **d**_ _o_ _ **p**_ _or a_ _ **qui**_ _._ Sua aura azul continuava a brilhar, emitindo desenhos de notas musicais no ar. _S_ _ **e**_ _r_ _ **á**_ _q_ _ **ue**_ _ **é**_ _i_ _ **s**_ _so_ _ **?**_ _S_ _ **er**_ _á_ _ **q**_ _ue a mag_ _ **ia**_ _ **d**_ _e_ _ **la**_ _e_ _ **st**_ _á de_ _ **sa**_ _ce_ _ **l**_ _er_ _ **a**_ _ndo es_ _ **s**_ _e pr_ _ **oc**_ _es_ _ **s**_ _o?_

A outra garota estava tentando mover o braço ferido até onde podia.

 ** _E_** _n_ _ **tã**_ _o q_ _ **ua**_ _n_ _ **t**_ _o_ _ **m**_ _a_ _ **i**_ _s e_ _ **l**_ _a u_ _ **sar**_ _ **e**_ _s_ _ **s**_ _a m_ _ **ag**_ _ia_ _ **,**_ _ **m**_ _ai_ _ **s**_ _te_ _ **mp**_ _o_ _ **eu**_ _t_ _ **e**_ _r_ _ **ei**_ _._ Sayaka empunhou seu sabre com ambas as mãos. _Ma_ _ **s**_ _e_ _ **u**_ _ **devo**_ _m_ _ **e**_ _ **pr**_ _ep_ _ **ar**_ _a_ _ **r**_ _._ _ **El**_ _a_ _ **de**_ _ve_ _ **e**_ _st_ _ **ar**_ _ **em**_ _s_ _ **e**_ _u_ _ **l**_ _i_ _ **m**_ _i_ _ **te**_ _._

Kirika analisava a situação. _Isso é a pior coisa que já enfrentei. Além dela ser forte, é chata pra burro. Se ela pode regenerar ao ponto de recuperar um membro inteiro, então a minha única chance é a gema da alma. Estava na barriga dela, né?_

_Mas..._

Ela colocou a mão onde estava a sua gema. _Meu braço já era, minha gema não deve estar diferente também._ Enquanto observava a aura da espadachim de armadura. _E eu não posso me dar o luxo de achar de que ela vai continuar passiva._

Depois passou mão no bolso volumoso da sua jaqueta. _Ainda tenho cubos, posso tentar algo._ Semicerrou olhar, satisfeita coma sua própria idéia. _Eu posso desacelerar bem mais do que das outras vezes, mais do que já nunca fiz!_

Kirika pôs isso em ação, sua oponente congelou como se tivesse parado no tempo.

"Isso vai colocar a minha gema no limite." Kirika pegou sua gema da alma e se virou, colocando-a no chão de ladrilhos preto e branco. "Mas eu posso desacelerar a corrupção dela também!" Ainda falando consigo mesma, Kirika pegou os cubos e os colocou em volta da gema enegrecida. "Enquanto esses aqui continuam na mesma."

Uma essência negra saía com velocidade normal da gema e era absorvida pelos cubos.

"Eu nem precisei consultar o amorzão dessa vez!" Kirika pôs a mão na cintura com orgulho. "Por enquanto não vou correr o risco de desaparecer... bem... não sei mais de nada. Boa coisa é que não é e..." Porém algo a deixou intrigada. "... por que o chão está assim?"

Enquanto procurava entender o que havia acontecido, seus olhos bateram com uma criatura rastejante, um verme, do tamanho de um gato. Verme foi a palavra mais próxima que ela conseguiu encontrar para descrevê-lo, pois na verdade era mais uma bolha disforme. Sua pele era branca e lisa, com uma parcial transparência que permitia ver a carne pulsante embaixo. Havia alguns pêlos, que dava para contar nos dedos, negros e enrolados, tão longos quanto grossos, distribuídos sem um padrão ao longo do corpo. O mais estranho, no entanto, era a cartola preta sobre o que seria a cabeça daquilo.

"Mas o quê?!" Kirika esfregou os olhos.

Sua visão agora só enxergava o concreto úmido.

"Ahhh! Eu já disse! Chega de bizarrices por hoje!" Irritada, Kirika se virou novamente para sua oponente e chamou sua garra. Contudo, apenas surgiu uma pequena lâmina de energia. "Vixe... não sobrou muita coisa, essa deve ser a minha última chance..." Recuperando o ânimo, ela avançou. "... e eu não vou perdê-la!"

Ao se aproximar mais, Kirika viu a aura da espadachim brilhar e ela começar a mover sua lâmina, mas ainda muito lentamente. _Ela já percebeu, mas não sabe que precisa acelerar mais._ Com as diferenças nas velocidades, tudo parecia fácil. Ela parou na frente da garota e desferiu o golpe aonde havia um desenho de um coração perfurado.

Sayaka abaixava a cabeça.

"MORRA!" Enquanto isso, Kirika desferia mais golpes no mesmo lugar. A mesma tinta azul de outrora escorria pelas perfurações, até que o braço da garota quebrasse a armadura e mergulhasse lá dentro. "E-Eca..." Não havia nenhuma gema ali, sua mão apenas trouxe de volta uma pasta azul úmida e grudenta.

Que começou a ser lavada por um jorro de água.

Kirika ergueu o olhar, seguindo a linha da água. O que ela encontrou não fora cabeça de uma garota, mas um elmo. Então sentiu a pressão dolorosa do metal enterrando em sua barriga.

A cavaleira revelou sua viseira, por onde a água havia saído. Em um único movimento, seu sabre abriu o abdômen da outra garota até o fim em um corte horizontal, espirrando o sangue sobre as poças de água. A justiça estava feita.

Kirika abriu um sorriso incrédulo. "Você... trapaceou." Ela se afastou e se virou, abraçando o ferimento. Entre seus braços, uma cachoeira de sangue vertia. Em uma passada lenta e cambaleante, ela tentava alcançar sua gema, que agora parecia tão distante.

O mundo começou girar.

"Ah... de novo não..." Estendendo os braços em um último esforço, ela desabou no chão e suas roupas de garota mágica evaporaram.

Sayaka apoiou as mãos no chão. " **e** U A **p** U **Ni.** E **U** a P **U** nI. e **u A** Pu **ni**. E **U** a PU **n** I."

As espadas que protegiam o prisma caíram e se misturaram a água. Sua armadura começou a derreter.

"E **u** a p **u** n **i**. **Eu** a **pu** ni. **E** u **a** pu **n** i. Eu **a** p **un** i."

Seu corpo ensopado tremia.

"Eu a puni. Isso... isso..."

"FICA LONGE DO PAPAAAAAHHH!" Yuma golpeou com sua vara brilhante acompanhada de toda a sua fúria.

"UUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sayaka voou alto, até onde as luzes da galeria não alcançavam.

A pequena garota mágica verde rapidamente apontou sua vara para Kirika.

A garota caída logo foi envolvida por uma luz verde. "Amorzinho..." Ser salva duas vezes por ela, fazendo-a gastar sua magia. Kirika já estava certa que teria uma discussão daquelas com a Oriko. Sim, teriam uma quando voltassem para casa. Quando luz verde dissipou, no entanto, um problema maior surgiu.

Duas daquelas crianças estavam segurando a sua gema, olhando para aquilo com certo fascínio.

"Ei!" Kirika tentou se levantar, mas sentiu um forte impacto em suas costas. Algumas haviam pulado em cima dela.

"Oh não!" Yuma tentou ir até ela, mas algumas crianças bloquearam seu caminho.

"GAROTA!"

Yuma atendeu o chamado que vinha da bolha que flutuava lá no alto.

Homura segurava a face de Oriko, enquanto sua outra mão estava sobre a gema.

"Mama!"

"Entregue a sua gema!" Homura ordenou.

Yuma se estremeceu com aquela voz, notando que uma criança se aproximou dela com sua mão branca e lisa estendida. Ela virou a cabeça e olhou para o prisma.

"Oh... você é corajosa." Afirmou Homura. "Fique livre em tentar, mas com a certeza de que as duas irão morrer."

Yuma olhou para pernas de Kirika que se debatiam, enquanto era mantida no chão por aqueles seres duros e frios.

"Entregue AGORA!"

Um flash de luz verde e seu uniforme de garota mágica deram lugar para um vestido verde escuro, sua touca para prendedores de cabelos dourados. Na palma da sua mão esquerda, Yuma ofereceu sua gema.

A boneca pegou o objeto com vontade. As outras que estavam perto se aproximaram, curiosas, observando a corrupção se comportando como um óleo em meio ao verde dentro daquilo.

"Ótimo." Homura empurrou a face da Oriko, a jogando contra a superfície da bolha.

A menina se ajoelhou e sentou sobre seus calcanhares em silêncio, com uma expressão de desalento. Então ouviu passos nas poças e viu o brilho prateado de uma lâmina.

Sayaka achou por um momento que elas iriam trocar olhares, mas não foi caso.

"Está atrasada, Miki-san." Disse Homura.

Sayaka se virou para ela, respondendo. "E você não parece estar sendo capaz de protegê-la, diabo."

Homura fechou os olhos. "Você se lembra... uma pena que você sempre está um passo atrás."

"Como é?"

Homura então os arregalou. "Diabo está morto!" Depois apontou para si própria. "Apenas sua carcaça permanece."

"Carcaças não falam." Sayaka suspirou antes de continuar. "Será que dá pra parar de falar desse jeito? Não estou com vontade de ficar adivinhando."

"Somos semelhantes, Miki-san." Disse Homura. "Ecos moribundos de nossos desejos."

Sayaka prestou atenção nas vestes da outra e nas tranças que ela voltara a utilizar. "Você..."

Homura interrompeu. "Eu não estou tão surpresa de Madoka ter um plano de apoio do que você ser ele. Eu pensei que estivesse em um estado mais desagradável..."

"Ela sabe que pode confiar mim." Sayaka sorriu. "Segui exatamente como ela me pediu. Eu aguardei todo esse tempo, procurando manter tudo o que a Lei dos Ciclos construiu, até que um sinal viesse."

Homura acenou com a cabeça. "Entendo..."

"L-Lei dos Ciclos...?!"

Homura virou-se para Oriko.

A garota estava boquiaberta, os olhos arregalados e a testa franzida. "A... A Lei dos Ciclos não é um mito... eu... eu estava errada todo esse tempo."

"Não. Você tem razão." Respondeu Homura.

Oriko ficou confusa.

Ela continuou. "A Lei dos Ciclos é um mito, construído ao longo do tempo por aqueles que não tinham conhecimento algum do que é verdadeiro. A verdade é Madoka e somente Madoka!"

Oriko olhou para a garota dentro do prisma.

... _Ela_ _ **É**_ _a Lei dos Ciclos..._

A voz de Kyouko ecoou em suas lembranças, ecoou de um futuro que ela felizmente pôde evitar. "Então é por isso que não desaparecemos..." Após balbuciar, Oriko chamou em voz alta. "Você! Você com a espada! Miki-san, não é?"

Sayaka apontou para si. "Oi? Sim?"

"Por favor!" Oriko pediu. "Quebre o prisma! Liberte a Lei dos Ciclos das garras do Incubator!"

Sayaka balançou a cabeça. "Não... aquela coisa preta ali, eu não sei o que é, mas parece perigoso."

"Eu sei." Oriko acenou. "Eu sei que aquilo quer corromper a alma da Madoka, seria nosso fim também, mas aquilo está fraco e ela forte. Eu trouxe muitos cubos, eu posso purificar ela antes que o pior aconteça!"

Sayaka pensou a respeito do que ouvira e olhou de relance para o prisma.

"Nem pense nisso."

Apenas para sua atenção ser chamada pela Homura.

A garota de longas tranças continuou. "Diga o que você sabe, Miki-san."

"Madoka me contou o plano dela. Eu nem acreditei quando eu o ouvi pela primeira vez." Falou Sayaka. "Ela iria cooperar com Kyuubey para lidar com uma grande ameaça, e com a sua ajuda ainda." Então ela apontou a espada para o prisma com certa indignação. "Mas isso tem cara de cooperação?"

"Ela pediu para confiar nela, não pediu?" Inquiriu Homura.

Sayaka abaixou o olhar, pressionando os lábios, antes de confirmar. "Sim..."

Homura sorriu. "Então..."

"Não dê ouvidos a ela!" Oriko interveio. "Essa garota insana quer permitir a aniquilação do universo!"

"E bota insana nisso." Sayaka abaixou sua espada. "Mas eu não acredito mais que ela queira isso. Madoka jamais a perdoaria."

Homura abriu um largo sorriso. "Você tem plena certeza de suas palavras? Sayaka Miki..."

"Você não vai me irritar com esse seu jeito fingido de vilã!" Sayaka disse irritada. "Eu sei sobre o 'chá e biscoitos'."

"Na verdade era uma espécie de bolinho frito..." Homura corrigiu.

"Sua tola! Isso não é um fingimento!" Oriko exasperou.

"Seus argumentos terminaram." Após dizer para Oriko, Homura voltou a falar com Sayaka. "Miki-san, por acaso Madoka falou algo a respeito dessas garotas?"

"Não." Sayaka ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Não foi você que as chamou?"

"Isso era para ser uma piada?" Homura questionou, aborrecida, depois levou a mão ao queixo. "Elas vieram por conta própria... hmmm..."

"Está pensando em algo?"

"Nada em especial." Homura olhou para o alto. "Apenas que Madoka não deve ter falado nada sobre a bruxa também."

"Bruxa?!" Sayaka ficou surpresa. "Que bruxa?!"

"Aprendeu a lutar, mas não sabe caçar ainda..." Comentou Homura. "Concentre-se e observe aquele túnel."

Sayaka seguiu as ordens, olhando para o túnel com a névoa.

"Você deve estar sentido que a mais de uma fonte." Disse Homura. "Eu enviei Charlotte até lá."

"Então ela ainda está contigo." Após responder sem pensar, Sayaka tomou notícia. "Ei! Não chama ela assim!"

Homura revirou os olhos. "Você me questiona depois do que fez com ela?"

Sayaka fechou os olhos e contraiu a face.

"Mas você tem a sua chance de se redimir e talvez até mais."

"O que quer dizer com isso?" Sayaka perguntou desconfiada.

"Eu tenho algo interessante a lhe informar." Homura continuou. "A garota que está ajoelhada ao seu lado, eu já me encontrei com ela. Eu me lembro que ela estava com Sakura-san e Tomoe-san."

Oriko ficou estupefata.

Sayaka mais ainda. "Sério?!" Ela voltou sua atenção para a menina. "Me conte..."

Yuma viu o brilho da lâmina mais próximo, com isso ela se encolheu e pôs as mãos na cabeça.

Sayaka balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu não irei machucar você."

"Verdade. Se falar, nada acontecerá contigo." Afirmou Homura.

Sayaka se virou, furiosa. "Não fui isso que eu quis dizer!"

"Ora Miki-san! Ela é uma garota mágica." Homura deu de ombros. "Cortá-la um pouco não vai fazer mal algum."

Oriko se levantou. "Seu monstro!"

Apenas para ter seu cabelo segurado por Homura. "Diga!"

"EU CONTO! EU CONTOOHH!" Yuma caiu aos prantos. "Só não machuca mais a mama... uuuuhhhhhh..."

Sayaka ficou indignada.

"Funcionou." Homura foi sucinta, enquanto arremessava Oriko novamente para trás.

"Madoka vai ter muito trabalho com você." Disse a garota de cabelos azuis.

"Mami-senpai, Kyouko-neechan..." Yuma fungou o nariz antes de continuar. "E-Elas estão lá... e tem um monstro enorme."

"Um cavaleiro vermelho com uma lança." Homura complementou.

Yuma olhou para bolha com surpresa.

"Sim..." Homura olhou para Sayaka. "É ela."

A espadachim cerrou seus punhos.

"Ela é uma bruxa muito perigosa." Homura continuou. "E se Mami está lá, ela não vai querer lutar. Elas precisam de você."

Depois semicerrou o olhar.

"Infelizmente não estou em condições de oferecer ajuda." Homura sorriu. "Eu preciso manter a situação sob controle por aqui. A missão de Madoka não pode falhar."

Sayaka rangeu os dentes e respirou fundo. "Eu irei retornar."

"Estarei aguardando." Homura cruzou os braços.

Vendo que a garota com capa estava realmente de partida, Oriko exclamou. "O que está fazendo?! Você foi escolhida por Madoka, não pode abandoná-la!"

Sayaka saiu correndo como um torpedo até o túnel, o vácuo erguendo as águas das poças no caminho.

"SUA IDIIIIOOTAAAA!" O grito de Oriko era de raiva e frustração.

"Ela sabe disso." Falou Homura. "E você deveria agradecer."

"Por quê...?"

"Se Miki-san fosse mais teimosa quanto ao prisma, eu ameaçaria a vida de vocês três." Homura continuou. "Isso seria uma oferta irrecusável."

"Você muito pior que ela." Oriko abaixou a cabeça. "Todos os esforços, todos os sacrifícios, tudo está sendo esmagado pela sua ignorância."

Homura virou a cabeça. "Quantas vezes você teve a visão desse momento?"

Oriko levou um tempo para responder. "Cinqüenta? Oitenta? Eu perdi a conta..."

"Hmmm... é um bom número..." Homura voltou sua atenção para um Kyuubey que estava coletando cubos da aflição próximo das crianças que estavam segurando a gema da Kirika. [ _Incubator._ ]

Aquele Kyuubey continuava com o seu ofício, mas a voz da criatura soou na mente da garota. [ _Madoka parece estar preparada para eventualidades._ ]

Homura olhou para a esfera, que mais parecia um buraco negro, absorvendo a abominação que agora só cobria um terço do prisma. [ _Me diga. Você está armazenando toda essa energia?_ ]

[ _Armazenando e transmitindo. Ainda que seja acima das expectativas, nós estávamos preparados._ ]

[ _Certo..._ ] Homura ergueu uma de suas mãos e ficou observando a palma de couro costurado.

[ _Tem algo a mais a perguntar?_ ]

Homura fechou a mão. Como sempre, Kyuubey era muito observador. [ _Segundo as minhas memórias, Madoka não instruiu você a respeito do que fazer após tudo isso acabar._ ]

[ _Não. Ela não instruiu._ ]

Homura insistiu. [ _Mesmo em algum momento que eu não estivesse presente. Ela não comentou nada?_ ]

[ _Eu não sei quando você não estava presente, Homura Akemi. Afirmo novamente, não recebi instrução alguma._ ]

Homura meditou, observando a garota dentro do prisma.

A expressão inconsciente de Madoka era de plena paz.

Levando a mão ao rosto, Homura fechou os olhos. [ _O que você pretendia fazer?_ ]

Houve um silêncio.

A mão deslizou e cerrou na altura da boca. [ _Incubator..._ ]

[ _Nada._ ] A criatura respondeu. [ _A verdade é que fizemos tudo antes disso acontecer. Estudamos Madoka, mas como ela não manifestou seus poderes, todos os resultados apontaram que ela é uma garota mágica tão comum quanto qualquer outra, mesmo nessa forma._ ]

Homura abriu os olhos e se deparou com o prisma e o monstro, ao lado deles o fraco reflexo distorcido dela mesma na superfície da bolha.

[ _Nós poderíamos aprofundar o estudo, mas depois do incidente que tivemos com você, não queremos mais lidar com tamanho risco._ ]

[ _Conforme o contrato, não é?_ ] Homura complementou. [ _O fim do sistema de garotas mágicas._ ]

[ _Exatamente. Cumpriremos com a nossa parte._ ] Respondeu a criatura. [ _Com tantas visitas que estamos recebendo hoje, após acabar o melhor a fazer é liberá-la._ ]

[ _Não._ ]

[ _Homura?_ ]

A garota prendeu a respiração, a mão sobre a boca tremia enquanto observava mais tentáculos negros sendo consumidos pela esfera. [ _Não liberte Madoka. Não faça nada._ ]

[ _Há algum motivo?_ ] Kyuubey questionou. [ _Presumo que Sayaka Miki não esteja a par disso._ ]

[ _Se Madoka não deu instrução para fazer algo, então não faça._ ] Com certa inquietude, Homura liberou sua respiração e foi buscar suas tranças. Cada mão segurando uma das pontas com os dois laços amarrados.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

O estrondo de disparos e o flash na névoa foram as únicas evidências que os soldados de papel tiveram do fim deles, sendo despedaçados juntamente com a passarela em que estavam, em uma série de explosões.

"Ok Bebe! Pode ir mais rápido!" Mami girava a manivela do que mais parecia um moedor de carne, que puxava o infinito laço amarelo amarrado em sua gola. Aquilo alimentava os canhões, que alternavam a cada disparo. Ela já estava se acostumando com a velocidade, centralizando sua mira em qualquer chama que avistasse na névoa. Isso só era possível graças a confiança que ela havia depositado na serpente em que ela estava montada.

Charlotte subitamente parou.

Para o susto de Mami, que sentiu a força G a puxando. "Bebe?!"

Charlotte virou sua face de um lado para o outro, até que parou e fez várias caretas.

Mami observou aquele estranho nariz, que mais parecia um chapéu de aniversário, ficar se mexendo. "Você encontrou algo?"

Charlotte sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

Os olhos de Mami brilharam em alegria, mas, antes que pudesse falar algo a mais, sua Bebe já estava seguindo caminho. Recuperando a concentração, ela notou que agora estavam voando paralelo a uma passarela.

Logo uma chama surgiu na névoa, mas Mami hesitou. Não seria Kyouko? No entanto, quando chegaram mais perto ela viu que era mais de uma, além de serem pequenas. Ela girou manivela, disparando contra a horda de soldados.

Outra passarela, que cruzava acima daquela que elas estavam seguindo, apareceu no caminho. Haviam soldados lá e eles jogaram fogo.

Mami virou os canhões. O primeiro disparo explodiu no ar, dispersando as chamas, enquanto o segundo acertou eles em cheio. Infelizmente, ela não teve tempo para comemorar, pois mais fogo vinha na direção delas.

O que Mami não esperava era quanto a esperteza de Bebe.

Charlotte passou por baixo da passarela e trocou de lado. Fazendo isso alternadamente, ela conseguia ao mesmo tempo desviar e obter cobertura contra os ataques.

"Muito bem, Bebe." Mami continuava alerta, tanto que ela avistou uma nova chama, com certeza maior que as outras, ainda distante. Rapidamente elas se aproximaram e logo ela confirmou que a chama pertencia a uma cavaleira, igual a todas as outras que ela já tinha visto.

Charlotte fez uma curva e começou a circular a bruxa conhecida como Ophelia.

"Bebe, então é ela?" Mami tirou a mão da manivela.

Ophelia parou e ergueu sua lança. A névoa próxima a ela começou a se aglutinar e ganhar cores, nascendo ali novas cavaleiras.

"Nós não fomos muito discretas..." Mami concluiu diante daquilo. "Bebe, fique mais longe delas, eu vou tentar algo." Ela então criou com os seus laços um megafone. Antes que pudesse usá-lo, porém, lanças voaram na direção delas.

Mami voltou para a sua arma, mas era tarde. Diferente das bolas, as lanças eram muito mais rápidas e perfuraram Charlotte em vários pontos. "Não!"

As lanças carregaram a serpente em agonia até fincarem na mureta de outra passarela.

Se Mami não estivesse presa em seus laços, ela teria voado ainda mais longe. "Bebe! BEBE!" Gritou desesperada vendo outra presa ali em uma situação excruciante.

Charlotte abriu sua enorme boca e uma cópia exata dela mesma começou a sair por ali.

"Bebe...?" Mami ficou tão pasma com aquilo que mal percebeu as cavaleiras cavalgando na passarela, já próxima delas. Em um ato que misturava instinto e desespero, ela se soltou de seus laços e saltou do corpo que se desinflava para se agarrar ao novo corpo de Charlotte, apenas com as suas próprias mãos.

A bruxa da sobremesa não tardou em fugir, antes que as cavaleiras também saltassem sobre ela.

"Bebe! Nós temos que tentar de novo!"

Fora um erro, Charlotte estava mais do que convencida. Ela expôs Mami a um risco imenso por algo incerto. O mínimo agora era encontrar um lugar seguro, mesmo que fosse sob protestos.

Contudo, escapar da verdadeira bruxa se provaria ser difícil.

Barreiras vermelhas formadas por correntes entrelaçadas surgiram no caminho bloqueando a passagem. Charlotte mudou de sentido para poder contornar, mas logo encontrou outra barreira e outra. Ela não pôde deixar sentir que estava sendo guiada para algum lugar.

Uma armadilha.

Então as barreiras sumiram, mas na névoa surgiram lanças. Elas vinham voando de várias direções e ângulos, nem mesmo recuar era possível.

Para Mami, era como se tudo tivesse ficado em câmera lenta. Bebe talvez tivesse uma chance de sobreviver a aquilo, mas ela não.

Que assim fosse.

A gema poluída de Mami brilhou e brilhou... como se estivesse mais pura do que nunca.

Assim aconteceu com o corpo de Charlotte, tomado por completo por um flash dourado. Do tecido que compunha a sua pele, laços amarelos gigantes brotaram e açoitaram as lanças, jogando elas para longe.

Com perca da aerodinâmica devido a esses corpos estranhos, a serpente voadora perdeu o controle. Só conseguiu parar ao cair sobre uma passarela.

Fora um pouso nada suave, mas não havia mais lanças as ameaçando e os laços gigantes evaporaram. Charlotte se virou para ver como estava Mami.

"Bebe... você está bem..."

A bruxa se sentiu mais aliviada em saber que a loira não havia se soltado, apesar de estar bem abatida.

"Esse brilho... eu sabia que era obra da Mami-san."

Tanto Charlotte quanto Mami reconheceram aquela voz.

Caminhando pela passarela, Sayaka se aproximava das duas. "Aquela ruiva está dando trabalho, não é? Tsc tsc..."

A três ouviram o som de uma marcha.

"Ai ai... não podemos ficar em paz um pouco?" Sayaka se virou e de sua capa saíram várias espadas que fincaram entre as rochas. Usando a espada em sua mão como uma batuta de maestro, ela fez as outras ganharem vida.

Como estivessem sendo portadas por soldados invisíveis, elas avançaram contra as chamas na névoa. Logo, estas começaram a desaparecer.

"M-Miki-san..." Mami tomou fôlego. "A Lei dos Ciclos..."

"Não se preocupe, onde eu estiver, há esperança." Sayaka se virou com um sorriso confiante.

Mami sorriu o melhor que pôde em resposta, mas logo olhou para trás, até onde a névoa cobria.

"Eu senti também." Disse Sayaka. "Ela está perseguindo vocês, mas eu não permitirei que ela chegue aqui."

"Por favor..." Mami se ajoelhou sobre Charlotte. "Kyouko..."

"Se você continuar a acreditar que Kyouko pode ser salva, ela será." Sayaka respondeu prontamente. "Afinal você é a minha inspiração, Mami-san."

"Obrigada... obrigada..." Mami respondeu em tom choroso.

"Agora descanse..." Sayaka chegou mais perto de Charlotte e falou em um tom mais baixo. "Nagisa."

Charlotte acenou levemente.

Sayaka desviou olhar. "Você deve se lembrar, não é?"

A bruxa não se moveu, nem fez expressão alguma.

Sayaka sentiu que aquilo significava um 'sim'. "Madoka me contou sobre o que aconteceu contigo."

Charlotte abriu um pouco boca e ficou piscando os olhos, sem compreender muito o que aquilo significava.

"Eu pensei que estava mais certa que você e não me dei conta de que, assim, eu já estava errada. Madoka não nos contou sobre tudo, ela tinha motivos para isso. As palavras venenosas de Homura..." Sayaka ficou com raiva, raiva de si mesma. "Mas nada disso justifica! Eu acreditei que tinha superado tudo... como fui arrogante..."

Charlotte viu Sayaka suspirar.

"Eu não peço seu perdão, não mereço. Eu apenas acho que... você precisava saber."

A bruxa abriu um grande sorriso e mostrou sua língua roxa, acompanhado de uma piscadela.

"Ok Nagisa!" Sayaka levantou a voz. "Proteja Mami-san com tudo o que tem! Se precisar tire ela daqui." Ela então correu até onde Mami estava.

A loira estava abraçada consigo mesma e respirava fundo. Suas pálpebras caídas não escondiam o cansaço.

Uma aura azul surgiu sob Sayaka, antes dela dizer. "Acredite na justiça." Então ela desapareceu, deixando um rastro azul e revirando a névoa com o vácuo que deixara.

Charlotte aproximou sua cabeça até Mami.

A loira voltou a sorrir. "Nós demos... o melhor... não é Bebe?"

A bruxa sorriu e abanou suas plumas.

"Estou tão... aliviada..." Mami fechou os olhos, deixando escapar uma lágrima. "Agora eu sei... que vai ficar... tudo bem..."

Charlotte ficou boquiaberta quando as roupas mágicas de Mami evaporaram e ela rolou até o chão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Meu mundo


	14. Meu mundo

"Quem me dera que o trânsito sempre fosse assim."

Junko Kaname trafegava em seu carro pelas ruas desertas de Mitakihara. A noite parecia mais estrelada do que de costume, provavelmente muitas das luzes da cidade deixaram de acender neste dia. O silêncio era mantido a distância pelo som da música, já que o noticiário anunciava somente as mesmas coisas terríveis de sempre. No entanto, ela sentia falta do som dos outros veículos, algo que ela considerou tão irônico e contraditório quanto ao que havia acabado de dizer.

Felizmente já havia chegado em casa. Não estaria mais sozinha, apesar de que as luzes apagadas indicavam que todos já estavam dormindo. Não teria com quem conversar, exceto se...

Ao abrir a porta da frente, ela logo trocou olhares com o seu marido, Tomohisa, sentando à mesa da cozinha sob o manto da noite. Ela sentiu genuíno alívio, mas não poderia dar o braço a torcer. Se ele estava ali, era por um motivo e ela não podia deixá-lo ainda mais preocupado. Sorriu, enquanto tirava os sapatos. "Meu marido me esperando? É nessa hora que você me dá as boas vindas e pergunta se eu quero a janta ou um banho ou talvez..."

"Eu pensei que você viria mais cedo do trabalho hoje." Disse Tomohisa.

Agora ela tinha certeza. "Eu viria, mas Kazuko-san pediu para visitá-la. Com as escolas fechadas, ela anda tão sozinha..."

Tomohisa não estava muito satisfeito com a resposta. "Você podia tê-la visitado de dia se não fosse o trabalho. Eles não têm noção do que anda acontecendo?"

"Ainda não houve toque de recolher por aqui, querido." Respondeu Junko. "E mesmo se tiver, nossos clientes não terão. Só acho mesmo incrível que ninguém lá no trabalho enlouqueceu ainda."

Tomohisa veio com um olhar desaprovador.

O sorriso de Junko desapareceu por um momento, a piada tinha sido infeliz. Ela suspirou e se recompôs, procurando se sentar à mesa. Cansada, ela apoiou os braços e deitou a cabeça. "Está com medo?"

"Você deveria estar também!" Tomohisa levantou a voz. "Já aconteceu aqui na cidade, a mídia diz que os eventos estão se concentrando em Tóquio, mas todo mundo sabe que não! Acho que a gente devia sair daqui enquanto..."

"Tatsuya não está dormindo?" Interrompeu Junko.

Tomohisa franziu a testa, percebendo o que fez, e levou as mãos ao rosto. "Desculpe..."

Junko ajeitou o cabelo enquanto continuava o assunto. "Para onde iríamos? Isso está acontecendo no mundo todo."

"Eu sei." Tomohisa pôs as mãos sobre a mesa e aproveitou para gesticular. "Nós podíamos ir para uma zona rural, ou uma vila nas montanhas. Algum lugar com pouca gente, até isso passar."

"Kuku..." Junko riu levemente. "Acha que você foi o único que teve essa idéia?"

Ele juntou as mãos sobre a mesa e permaneceu em silêncio.

Ela sabia que ele se manteria assim. "Tomohisa... o que você faria se o mundo fosse acabar?"

O homem recuou com aquela surpreendente questão, ao ponto de seus óculos se deslocarem. "Ah... hmmm... se eu não pudesse impedir... ou escapar..."

"Uhummm..."

"Bem, eu tentaria ficar com a minha família, falar com os amigos..." Ele ajeitou os óculos. "Isso se for possível."

"Por que não seria?" A mulher ergueu a cabeça, curiosa.

"Pode ser que tudo acabe de uma vez, ou ficarmos isolados, sem comunicação ou... ou..."

Junko acenava com a cabeça, sorriso aberto, convidando-o para continuar.

Tomohisa puxou o cabelo para trás. "Ah... Eu não sei. Eu realmente não sei. Você está achando graça disso tudo..."

"Não estou achando graça." Respondeu a esposa. "É isso mesmo."

"O quê?"

Ela fechou os olhos. "Eu nunca disse que você saberia como e quando."

Tomohisa abaixou cabeça e riu, riu de si mesmo. "Haha... é mesmo, você não disse..." Até ver ela estender a mão para ele.

"E você não esperou saber para confessar que me amava." Disse Junko, com apenas um olho aberto e um sorrisinho maroto.

O casal segurou as mãos. "Claro que não, agora entendo o que você quer dizer. Você também não esperou se estabilizar na carreira para nós termos um filho."

"Na verdade eu queria um bem antes, mas..." Junko franziu a testa e ficou com um olhar perdido. "... eu não sei o porquê de eu não ter buscado isso."

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, compartilhando aquela dúvida.

Até Junko voltar a falar. "Está mais calmo agora?"

"Sim." Tomohisa desviou o olhar para baixo. "É... eu acho que sim..."

"Olha só... eu me casei com um eterno adolescente..."

"Sabe que não é verdade." Ele respondeu irritado diante do comentário.

"Fala como se isso fosse algo ruim." A mulher se levantou e continuou, com uma voz mais suave. "Eu vou tomar banho, ok?"

Como estava escuro, não era fácil notar que Tomohisa havia corado um pouco. "Ah... sim..."

Com um último sorriso, a esposa deixou o marido sozinho na cozinha.

Ele suspirou, constatando que a idade não havia roubado nem um pouco da sua juventude. Com tantas coisas além do nosso controle, o que fazemos enquanto contamos com o amanhã?

Tomohisa se levantou e arrumou ambas as cadeiras. "Eu acho... que devo checar se o nosso Tatsuya acordou..."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Ophelia, a princesa, a guerreira. Amaldiçoado seja o solo que ela pisa, assim como aqueles que estiverem em seu caminho, pois estes encontraram com aquela que abandonou a tudo por cinzas.

Mesmo assim, mesmo com a chama e o som de seus cascos anunciando sua maldita vinda, sempre há os tolos, idiotas, imbecis...

Logo a sua frente havia uma garota, com uma capa e uma espada, a mão na cintura em uma pose arrogante, digna para ser esmagada.

"Procurando alguém?" Sayaka apontou para a si mesma, sorrindo. "Que pena! Você só encontrou a Sayaka-chan!"

Ophelia parou, a chama da sua vela no lugar da cabeça tremulou.

"Calma! Você anda com a cabeça quente ultimamente." Sayaka olhou em volta. "Sua barreira é bem maior que a minha, fico até com inveja, mas acho que ninguém faz uma tão confortável como aquela transferida endiabrada..."

Mais cavaleiras surgiram na névoa, se juntando a bruxa.

"Minhas palavras não chegam até você..." A garota mágica jogou sua espada. A arma rodopiou no ar e caiu em pé no chão, equilibrando-se sobre a sua empunhadura. "Isso tudo é tão injusto, não é k **Yo** Uk **O**?"

Ophelia armou a sua lança.

Enquanto Sayaka cobria metade da sua face com a mão. "Nós já nos encontramos tantas vezes." Sua luva estava encharcada, a íris e a esclera de seu olho espiralando em um azul escuro. "m **As,** cO **M** O A **GoR** a, e **M** l **Ad** OS o **PO** S **T** os."

Entre os cascos dos cavalos, soldados de papéis apareceram marchando em direção a garota.

"n **Em s** Em **PR** e f **O** i As **si** m, vO **C** Ê sa **Be** T **a** nTO **Q** uA **N** to **E** u. P **or** iS **sO** e **U** sEI **qu** E Nã **o** p **Re** Ci **SO** m **E CO** nt **Er**." Sayaka abriu seus braços e ergueu a cabeça, deixando toda a água fluir. " **EU** e **St** OU e **m** **cA** sa."

A garota se deixou cair para frente, permitindo que a lâmina atravessasse seu ser. Antes que tocasse o solo, o que havia ali se esparramou em uma grande poça azul sobre o vermelho. O líquido ondulou e agitou quando a bruxa sereia, Oktavia von Seckendorff, saltou para fora. Carregava consigo um sabre proporcional as suas dimensões titânicas.

Os soldados transformaram as suas cabeças e lançaram fogo.

Com a sua manopla, Oktavia bloqueou o ataque e ergueu sua lâmina. Da névoa que estava atrás dela, inúmeras rodas de madeira vieram e rolaram pela passarela, atropelando os soldados no caminho.

Elas só pararam quando se chocaram com os cascos das cavaleiras, seus cavalos relincharam em uníssono.

A sereia bateu com a sua espada em sua armadura peitoral algumas vezes, fazendo muito barulho, em seguida apontou-a para as cavaleiras.

Amaldiçoada seja aquela que estava diante dela. Contudo, Ophelia não sentiu que aquilo era um ato de estupidez.

Um oponente de valor.

Ela tocou o chão com a ponta da sua lança e suas cópias desapareceram, misturando suas essências com a névoa. Em seguida, correntes vermelhas cercaram por completo o espaço envolta das duas bruxas que estavam ali.

Com o seu convite sendo aceito, Oktavia segurou sua espada com as duas mãos para logo depois separá-las, cada uma então segurando uma lâmina.

A cavaleira se posicionou e deu início a carga.

A sereia deslizou com desenvoltura com a sua cauda de peixe.

A lança encontrando com a espada.

O som de metal colidindo, anunciando o início de uma feroz batalha, fora ouvido por duas garotas distantes dali.

"Mami..." Nagisa estava ajoelhada ao lado da garota caída.

A loira abriu os olhos lentamente. "Miki-san... parece estar tendo dificuldade."

Apesar daquele comentário, os olhos laranja da garota estavam focados na gema da alma completamente escura que a outra segurava sobre o peito. "Você não tem cubos, não é?"

Mami sorriu e balançou a cabeça, negando.

"Por que... por que não me avisou?!" Nagisa disse com raiva.

"Eu descobri que... se eu realmente queria salvar a Kyouko... eu não poderia dar menos que cem por cento de mim." Mami rangeu os dentes por um momento, expressando sua dor. "Ela teria feito o mesmo. Só lamento... não ter guardado um pouco de magia. Aquele machucado... voltou a incomodar. Huhuhuuu..."

Ao ouvir a afirmação, Nagisa percebeu: na altura da barriga, em um dos lados do suéter amarelo com estampas de flores, havia uma mancha avermelhada. Era difícil notar a poça de sangue que estava se formando, pois se confundia com as cores das rochas. Como a magia de Mami havia acabado, o laço que pressionava seu grave ferimento também havia se desfeito.

"Está tudo bem... Nagisa..." Mami fechara os olhos. "Tudo bem..."

Mesmo que a outra aparentava estar em paz, Nagisa sabia que uma hora o corpo sucumbiria e a gema seria requisitada. A menina de xale olhou para sua mão, por onde surgira sua semente da aflição.

"... bem..."

A mão de Nagisa tremia, atormentada por suas lembranças daquele momento tão similar. Mesmo assim, ela juntou coragem, convencida da necessidade e de estar preparada para o que viria. _Mami não vai fugir, eu mesma terei que fazer isso._ Pensou enquanto olhava para a mureta da passarela, melhor que fosse uma longa queda.

Decidida, ela começou a aproximar a sua semente até a gema. No entanto, a coragem que ela jurava ter mostrou-se falsa. Ela não conseguia mover sua mão, muito menos quando esta foi segurada por outra.

"O que você estiver tentando fazer, não faça." Mami disse com seriedade.

"Mas Mami!" Nagisa exclamou. "Eu preciso! Ou você..."

"Eu disse que... está tudo bem..." Mami respondeu em um suspiro.

A menina arregalou os olhos.

"Se tem alguém que pode salvar Kyouko... é Miki-san. Porém..." A garota, com seu cabelo espalhado no chão, continuou. "... mesmo se tudo ocorrer bem, ela será levada. Só de imaginar... eu voltar para aquele apartamento... sozinha..." Sua face contraiu e seus olhos lacrimejaram. "Dói mais do que qualquer coisa. Eu não vou suportar!"

"Mami!"

A garota atendeu ao chamado daquela voz grossa.

A face de Nagisa havia adquirido seu aspecto de bruxa, fazendo questão de mostrar seus afiados dentes em uma expressão ameaçadora. "Anseios, lamúrias, preocupações... eles não irão embora, muito pelo contrário. Para onde você for, eles serão sua carne, seus ossos, seu sangue. Tem certeza que é isso que você quer?"

Mami levou a sua mão até boca da bruxa, seus dedos deslizando sobre os dentes. "Sem medo."

Nagisa ficou paralisada, exceto sua mão com a semente, que se fechou.

"Uh... AAAGH!" Mami retraiu sua mão, se cortando com os dentes, mas a verdadeira dor vinha de outro lugar. Seu corpo se arcou e ela segurou a sua gema com toda força.

Saboreando com culpa aquele sangue com gosto de queijo derretido, engolindo sua saliva para que ele fosse embora, Nagisa escondeu seus olhos multicoloridos debaixo de suas pálpebras brancas. "Sua grande mentirosa. Você está resistindo."

"Huhu... pois é..." A respiração de Mami ficara mais curta. "Vocês já têm Kyouko para se preocupar. Eu não... posso me deixar levar ainda."

Nagisa segurou a mão ferida, o sangue manchando sua luva marrom.

"Nagisa..." Mami checou como estava a sua gema. "... é melhor você ir. Se eu... perder o controle... eu não quero machucar você."

"Não! Eu vou cuidar de tu."

"Eu posso me tornar em uma bruxa muito perigosa... sabia?"

Nagisa levou sua mão até a outra que estava segurando e trouxe a mão de Mami até seu peito. "Eu acredito... eu acredito que você será uma bruxa boa!"

"É...?"

"Uhum!" Ela acenou com a cabeça, convicta. "Eu até sei o que você vai ser. Você será a bruxa do chá! Eu..." Então ela sentiu a mão ficar tensa.

Na verdade, o corpo inteiro de Mami novamente se contorcia. Sua expressão de dor, suas pernas chutando o nada.

Nagisa deixou que a mão segurasse e apertasse seu pulso, enquanto acariciava ela com o seu rosto. Poderia ser aquele o momento.

Mas as convulsões cederam e gema permanecia, contrariando as expectativas. Mami estava suando muito, mas ainda conseguiu esboçar um sorriso. "Bruxa... do chá?"

Nagisa pressionou seus lábios. "Sim. Sim! Nós poderíamos ter chá todos os dias! Acompanhados dos meus doces!"

"É... não soa tão mal." Mami olhou para Nagisa. "Mas eu gostaria de fazer algumas das minhas receitas também."

"Claro! As suas sempre serão as melhores." A garota abriu seu sorriso com enormes dentes, se esforçando para que sua pele branca da face não fosse pintada de roxo.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

_Falta muito pouco agora._

Sentada, Oriko observava a abominação sendo absorvida. Seus últimos tentáculos se segurando ao prisma buscando adiar o inevitável fim.

Enquanto isso, a outra garota que estava dentro da bolha com ela também observava aquilo, segurando com firmeza as pontas de suas tranças.

_Homura Akemi... essa garota, assim como aquelas outras duas que apareceram..._

Oriko então olhou para aquele ponto vazio da galeria.

_Eu não vou conseguir prever isso. Minhas visões são... incompletas. Cometerei sempre os mesmos erros. Uma situação sem saída._

Depois voltou novamente sua atenção para o prisma e a esfera negra acima.

 _Mas estou certa quanto ao Incubator, ele mesmo revelou suas intenções. Ele já deve mais do que alcançado a quota e para o nosso mundo restará um futuro negro pela frente, isso se houver um. Ele está lidando com forças além da compreensão, um grave erro._ Ela sentiu um calor chegar a sua cabeça, a chama do ódio. Deslizando os dedos sobre a sua gema escurecida, uma constatação estava clara em sua mente.

_Eu falhei._

Foi quando ouviu um som. Seus olhos seguiram a fonte até encontrarem com folhas de jornais sendo carregadas pelo vento.

Aquilo era um absurdo, Oriko estava ciente disso, mas algo dentro dela dizia o contrário. Ela os acompanhou com o seu olhar até quatros pessoas no chão, dois casais, todos com os seus olhos arrancados, 'olhando' para ela.

Mesmo naquela situação que elas estavam, Oriko não sentiu terror algum, na verdade os reconheceu. _Papa. Mama. Eu falhei. Mesmo atravessando o limiar da moral, sacrificando o que é mais valioso. Eu falhei e estou em um ponto sem volta. O que me resta a fazer?_

As quatro pessoas viraram suas cabeças ao mesmo tempo, para mesma direção.

Oriko seguiu a indicação até menina que estava ajoelhada. As lágrimas como única evidência que ela estava chorando.

Os olhos verdes oliva então procuraram por um objeto que também era verde. Infelizmente, a gema que estava de posse daquelas bonecas havia perdido muito da sua cor.

Contudo, algo no fundo de Oriko cresceu e era longe de ser desespero.

Um propósito.

 _Eu entendo._ A garota sorriu levemente, satisfeita com a resposta que alcançara. _Eu só preciso trabalhar mais duro._

Entre soluços, Yuma balbuciava consigo. "Papa. Mama. Eu falhei. Sou uma garota fraca... eu não consigo proteger vocês."

[ _Yuma._ ]

A menina atendeu ao chamado telepático, olhando de relance para a bolha. [ _Mama..._ ]

[ _Quer que eu lhe conte uma história?_ ] Oriko continuou. [ _Que nem aquelas que eu contava antes de você se tornar uma garota mágica? Quando você ficava com medo de dormir e acordar sozinha no meio da noite._ ]

Ainda que a situação não fosse nada animadora, a voz calma fez Yuma se deixar levar pela curiosidade. [ _Qual história?_ ]

[ _Sobre o meu desejo._ ] Oriko respondeu. [ _Você nunca perguntou._ ]

[ _Não sabia se podia..._ ]

Ela manteve o sorriso. [ _Eu era uma garota que buscava a perfeição, as pessoas com que eu convivia não esperavam menos de mim e eu me esforçava muito. Infelizmente chegou o dia que isso tudo acabou e as pessoas passaram a me odiar, mesmo se eu não tivesse culpa alguma._ ]

Yuma agarrou com força a saia de seu vestido. [ _Você ficou sozinha?_ ]

[ _Sim, todos me abandonaram e nessa época eu ainda não conhecia Kirika._ ] Mesmo sendo telepatia, Oriko tomava cuidado para manter a calma na sua 'voz'. [ _O pior de tudo é que eu não via um futuro para mim. Eu tentei continuar me esforçando, mas todos julgavam tudo que eu fazia como ruim e você descobre que viveu uma mentira. Eu perdi a confiança em mim e não via uma saída. Foi quando Kyuubey me visitou._ ]

[ _Kyukyu..._ ]

[ _Sim. Eu queria saber o que eu valia, queria saber se havia um motivo para eu ver o amanhecer. Então eu desejei..._ ] Oriko fitou Yuma. [ _Desejei saber qual o sentido da minha vida._ ]

[ _Sentido da vida?_ ] Yuma começou a imaginar o que se poderia obter com tal desejo.

Oriko continuou. [ _Logo que me tornei uma garota mágica, tive a minha primeira visão. Sabe o que eu vi?_ ]

A garota de cabelos verdes permaneceu em silêncio, sem idéia alguma.

[ _Você._ ]

Tanto que ela ficou surpresa com a resposta que recebeu.

[ _Sim, Yuma, você. Estava justamente assim, com lágrimas, encolhida, se escondendo atrás de sacos de lixos em algum beco no meio da noite._ ] Oriko se esforçava muito em manter sorriso, contraindo a face, mas lágrimas a traíam. [ _Eu me perguntava 'Por que ela está assim?', 'Será que ela está sofrendo o mesmo que eu?', 'Será que as pessoas perseguem ela? Nessa idade?'._ ]

[ _Mama..._ ] Yuma se lembrou daquela noite fria que a outra descrevera. Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que alguém estaria olhando por ela naquele momento.

[ _'Isso é muito cruel. Ninguém deveria impor a ninguém o que ela deve ser, ao que ela deve acreditar, ao que ela deve amar.' Foi o que eu conclui. A partir daquele momento eu sabia que nós estávamos destinadas a nos encontrarmos._ ] Oriko respirou fundo e se recompôs, adquirindo uma expressão séria e determinada. [ _Eu prometi para mim mesma que eu protegeria um mundo onde eu não veria você assim. Isso continua de pé, então não se preocupe. Salvarei meu mundo._ ]

Kirika estava em uma situação nada agradável. Bonecas brincavam com a sua face. Cutucavam seus olhos, puxavam seu nariz e lábios, produzindo bizarras e dolorosas caretas.

[ _Kirika._ ]

A voz de seu grande amor em sua mente era como raios de sol diante daquela tortura. [ _Desculpe por tudo, hoje não é o meu dia._ ]

[ _Não é necessário se desculpar ou desistir._ ] Disse Oriko. [ _Sabe essas bonecas? Elas pertencem a essa garota que está aqui comigo._ ]

[ _Bonecas? Então é isso._ ] Kirika recebeu um beliscão em sua bochecha. [ _Elas são controladas pela magia dela. Então se ela cair..._ ]

[ _Sim. Elas vão parar._ ]

[ _Você teve uma visão disso?_ ] Kirika questionou.

Algo que Oriko demorou a responder. [ _Na verdade... é só uma idéia._ ]

[ _Então você pode estar errada._ ]

A garota sentada na bolha compartilhou a conclusão da outra em silêncio.

A boneca enfiou a mão dentro da boca de Kirika e começou a puxar sua língua. "Eeeehhhgg..." [ _Amorzão. Mesmo se estiver errada, eu seguirei você. Pode confiar._ ]

[ _Eu acredito._ ] Oriko levou a mão ao seu peito e sentiu seu coração palpitar cada vez mais. [ _Mas eu não quero que faça isso._ ]

"EEEaaahhgg?!" [ _Amorzão?!_ ]

[ _Eu quero que você tire Yuma daqui em segurança._ ] Instruiu Oriko. [ _Ela tem avós. Se tudo ficar bem, eu quero que contate eles. Diga que uma pessoa a encontrou perdida na rua e investigou sobre a família dela. Ficarão felizes em saber que ela está viva. Vai fazer isso por mim?_ ]

[ _O que quer dize..._ ]

[ _Apenas diga se vai fazer._ ] Oriko insistiu. [ _Por favor._ ]

Kirika era forçada a virar a cabeça, para acompanhar sua língua sendo puxada de um lado para o outro. [ _Sim... eu faço. Claro..._ ]

[ _Obrigada._ ] Oriko engoliu seco e olhou bem para Homura. [ _Yuma?_ ]

A menina respondeu. [ _Sim mama._ ]

[ _Quero que ouça com atenção. Haverá uma explosão._ ]

Yuma arregalou os olhos. [ _Explosão?!_ ]

[ _Sim. Uma bem grande._ ] Continuou Oriko. [ _Está vendo onde Kirika está? Quando isso acontecer, eu quero que corra até lá._ ]

[ _Mas e essas..._ ] Ela olhou para as bonecas que a cercavam.

[ _Não se preocupe quanto a isso. Apenas se encontre com Kirika, depois peguem suas gemas e procurem o túnel sem neblina. Corra, corra sem olhar para trás._ ]

[ _Ok..._ ] As instruções de Oriko eram claras, para Yuma só restava uma dúvida. [ _E você mama?_ ]

Do qual ela não recebera resposta.

[ _Mama?!_ ] Yuma ergueu a cabeça, assustada com o que estava suspeitando.

Algo que não passara despercebido por Homura. Vendo a expressão da garota e a direção que ela olhava, logo chegou uma conclusão. "Você está falando com ela?"

[ _Yuma. Agora eu sei que, não importa quanto a minha vida valha, sempre valerá a pena usá-la para proteger o mundo._ ] Dessa vez Oriko não segurou, suas lágrimas não precisavam trair mais. [ _Você, Kirika. Vivam! Amem! Eu não mereço todo esse amor que recebi, esse é tudo o que posso fazer por vocês._ ]

[ _Oriko?! Oriko!_ ] Ao receber também a mensagem, Kirika voltou a lutar contras bonecas que a seguravam.

"Não. NÃO!" Yuma tentou ficar pé, para logo ser empurrada para o chão por aqueles braços de cera.

"O que você disse para ela?" Homura não economizou na ameaça em suas palavras. Não obteve resposta, no entanto, apenas sentiu certo balançar na bolha. "Por que você está ficando em pé..." Dizendo enquanto se virava, ela não chegou a terminar a pergunta antes de ser atingida por uma esfera direto em seu peito.

"Não! MAMA!" Yuma estendeu o braço em desespero, como se pudesse alcançar bolha lá no alto.

"Ah! Ahg! Uh..." Homura foi atingida por uma série de esferas. No torso, braços, pernas... seu corpo sendo pressionado contra a superfície da bolha. A última atingiu em cheio seu rosto, o virando.

Oriko tinha uma mão sobre a sua gema e a outra estendida. Respirando profundamente, apesar das lágrimas, ela estava determinada.

Mesmo com a boca torta, Homura ainda sorriu. "Vejam só! Havia ainda um resquício de esperança em você, mas não tem mais magia para usar contra mim."

"Eu tenho o suficiente!" O braço estendido de Oriko estremeceu.

Homura sentiu sendo ainda mais pressionada contra a superfície da bolha por aquelas esferas.

_Pai..._

Oriko fazia o impossível para manter as esferas. Ela não estava preparada. Nunca havia se arriscado, nunca precisou. Aquela sensação de que alguma coisa estava querendo sair de dentro dela havia retornado e não era seu coração, este que parecia que estava prestes a explodir.

_Foi assim?_

"MAMAAAAH!" Yuma gritou do fundo de seus pulmões.

_Em seus últimos momentos..._

Ao ver a menina lá embaixo, foi então que Homura percebeu que a bolha estava se movimentando e ganhando velocidade. Olhando de relance, viu o prisma e seus vértices cada vez mais próximos.

_... você pensou em sua filha?_

Suas pernas ficaram bambas. Oriko nem tinha idéia de como estava em pé ainda, parecia que já havia desgarrado de seu corpo. Nem respirava, pois para o futuro que lhe aguardava, não precisava mais.

A bolha pressionou contra um dos vértices. A superfície era mais resistente do que aparentava, mas ainda assim cedeu. Com um estouro, a bolha se desfez e as duas garotas caíram de encontro ao chão úmido e duro.

Yuma tentou engatinhar até elas, mas uma boneca puxou seu cabelo enquanto outra se colocava em seu caminho.

Oriko estava deitada de costas para o chão, sem entender o que havia acontecido, até que suas dores aumentaram. "AhhAHHHHH!" Um flash de luz prateado e o seu uniforme se foi. Logo sentiu um objeto na palma de sua mão esquerda, que ela tinha completa certeza do que era.

Sua gema da alma completamente negra, nem sequer um vestígio de sua cor original. Foi então que notou que Homura já estava de pé ao lado dela.

A garota de vestido negro estava com uma expressão inerte, somente sua voz tinha um toque de curiosidade. "O que você pretendia fazer?"

Oriko olhava de um lado para o outro, sem dizer nada.

Homura semicerrou o olhar. "Oh... sério?! Você não sentiu quando ela tocou a bolha?"

Isso fez Oriko parar e olhar fixamente para outra.

"Claro que você sentiu o fluxo de magia, mas confiou mais nas suas visões..." Homura balançou a cabeça em desaprovação.

[ _Está consumado._ ]

As garotas prestaram atenção na voz de Kyuubey. Homura viu a última essência negra sendo absorvida pela esfera.

[ _Madoka cumpriu com a sua parte._ ]

"Que bom que está satisfeito, Incubator." Depois de falar com as criaturas, Homura voltou novamente para a garota caída ao seu lado, cochichando. "Mikuni-san..."

"A... kemi..." Oriko viu a outra cerrar seus punhos de couro negro.

"Eu nunca acreditei que você ousaria fazer isso, ainda mais sem poder prever." Homura continuava a falar baixo. "Se você cometeu tamanho ato desespero, é porque você não mentira e pode até estar certa."

A garota no chão arregalou seus olhos.

"Mas eu preciso ir até o fim." Homura abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. "Eu preciso saber se a Madoka que está ali dentro é a pessoa que eu desejei salvar. Eu não posso voltar atrás. Se ela não for, então nada mais importa..."

Oriko estendeu a mão, visando alcançar a perna de couro da outra, quando então a voz de Kyuubey fora ouvida.

[ _Algo não está certo._ ]

Aquilo foi como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse passado por Homura. Ela logo presenciou estranhas rachaduras se formando no ar, que pareciam ser feita da mais pura luz, surgindo pelo ambiente, incluindo o prisma e a esfera acima.

"Não... estamos todos condenados..." Suspirou Oriko.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Homura não tinha mais dúvidas quanto a previsão da outra, mas ainda assim ela queria mais respostas e rápido, pois as rachaduras ganhavam tamanho. "INCUBATOR!"

[ _Isso não faz sentido. Essa luz pode ser captada por nossos sensores ópticos, mas não conseguimos detectar uma fonte. Parece ser algo mais primordial._ ]

"Primordial?! O que quer dizer com isso?" Enquanto aguardava uma resposta, Homura invocou um alfinete e lançou contra o prisma. No entanto, uma rachadura surgiu na trajetória e engoliu o projétil sem deixar vestígios. A galeria estava cada vez mais iluminada. "Criatura! Encontre a causa!"

Disse Kyuubey. [ _Eu recebi uma informação relevante. Aparentemente a energia que coletamos não está se comportando como uma propriedade física, ela demonstra ter consciênci..._ ] Outra voz, proveniente de outro Kyuubey, se intrometeu. [ _Eu não recebi nenhuma informação._ ] E outra. [ _A informação que recebi é que este fenômeno está acontecendo em todo o universo._ ]

A cacofonia de vozes tomava conta da mente de Homura, que viu uma rachadura se espalhar rapidamente até onde estava Kirika e as suas crianças.

"AAhhh!" Nem a garota, nem bonecas, escaparam.

[ _Nossa comunicação foi comprometida. Repito. Nossa comunicação foi comprometida._ ] Os Kyuubeys que estavam conectados a esfera não tiveram nenhuma chance. Os outros faziam o possível para não ser tragados pela luz. [ _Eu estou observando desvio da gravidade próximo ao horizonte de eventos._ ] [ _Eu não estou sendo mais capaz de detectar certos tipos de onda, vocês estão recebendo essa mensagem?_ ] [ _Precisamos converter a energia para outra forma._ ] [ _Não consigo estabelecer contato._ ]

As bonecas que estavam próximas de Yuma se dispersaram. Aproveitando a oportunidade, a menina se levantou e começou a correr até onde Oriko estava.

A garota no chão estava com o corpo tão fraco e dolorido que só pode ver ela chegando.

Até a menina parar de repente.

Em um primeiro momento parecia que ela havia dado um passo em falso, mas os olhos de Yuma começaram a perder vida. Lentamente, o mesmo aconteceu com o seu corpo e ela tombou.

Oriko ficou boquiaberta, um grito que ela não conseguiu soltar. Ela se lembrou que Yuma não estava com a sua preciosa gema e sim uma das bonecas, que ela só pôde supor que não havia escapado. Um movimento registrado pelo canto de seu olho e ela viu que Homura estava recuando.

As duas trocaram olhares. Homura continuava a se afastar da luz que se aproximava enquanto contemplava a expressão de Oriko. A que ela mais temia.

Desprezo.

Então, como um gigantesco trovão, uma rachadura caiu sobre e cobriu por inteiro o corpo da vidente.

[ _Poderia o tecido da realidade estar se rasgando?_ ] [ _Sim, essa luz é uma forma de energia deste universo, mas nunca a detectamos. Isso deve ser o sangue dele._ ] [ _Entendo._ ] [ _Eu tive a mesma conclusão._ ] [ _Entendo._ ] [ _Entendo._ ] [ _Entendo._ ] [ _Entendo._ ] [ _Sim, os conceitos estão dissipando._ ] [ _Entendo._ ] [ _Entendo._ ] [ _Entendo._ ] [ _Ela mentiu para mim._ ] [ _Entendo._ ] [ _Entendo._ ] [ _O universo está morrendo._ ] [ _Ela mentiu para mim.]_ [ _Entendo._ ] [ _Entendo._ ] [ _Ela mentiu para mim._ ] [ _Morrendo._ ] [ _Entendo._ ] [ _Ela mentiu para mim._ ] [ _Entendo._ ] [ _Entendo._ ] [ _Ela mentiu para mim._ ] [ _Ela mentiu para mim._ ] [ _Ela mentiu para mim._ ] [ _Entendo._ ] [ _Ela mentiu para mim._ ] [ _Ela mentiu para mim._ ] [ _Ela mentiu para mim._ ] [ _Morrendo._ ] [ _Morrendo._ ] [ _Ela mentiu para mim._ ] [ _Ela mentiu para mim._ ] [ _Ela mentiu para mim._ ] [ _Ela mentiu para..._ ]

Homura parou o tempo com a sua ampulheta, obtendo o absoluto silêncio. Sob as cores mortas, ela examinou uma verdadeira árvore de luz que havia se desabrochado onde Madoka estava. Seus galhos e raízes consumindo o mundo.

_... Ela mentiu para você, te envenenou..._

Para a surpresa da garota, uma rachadura surgiu na ampulheta. O tempo, assim como os outros conceitos, estava se encontrando com o seu fim.

... _Ela enganou eu, Incubator, todos..._

E outra.

... _Ela que é uma maldição para si mesma..._

E outra.

_... Tudo estará acabado e a maldição terá obtido seu objetivo..._

E outra.

_... Quando uma árvore cai e morre em meio uma floresta, ela oferece seu espaço e a luz do sol para que outra árvore cresça..._

E outra.

_... O fim das aflições. Algo que eu desejaria..._

Apenas por um milagre que a ampulheta não havia estourado ainda.

... _Homura-chan..._

_... Homura..._

Onde ela havia sentido isso? Homura indagava para si própria. Essa sensação de mergulhar para o infinito. "Madoka..."

... _Confiar em mim!..._

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Dentro da jaula feita de correntes, as duas bruxas duelavam em uma luta equilibrada.

Oktavia tinha vantagem no tamanho, aliado ao seu corpo incomum, lhe permitia explorar em seus ataques.

Ophelia compensava isso com o alcance de sua lança, mas o seu maior trunfo é que ela não estava só. Ela empinava seu cavalo e seus cascos golpeavam sua adversária.

A bruxa sereia tinha armadura para resistir, algo que sua oponente tinha em falta. No entanto, a outra manejava o seu fiel cavalo muito bem e o usava como um escudo. Suas massivas espadas atingiam a superfície dura de cerâmica do animal, causando rachaduras, mas não conseguia derrubá-lo.

A cavaleira tentava circular a outra bruxa, visando a sua cauda de peixe que estava exposta. Contudo, a bruxa de armadura demonstrava disciplina, sempre mantendo uma distância segura entre as duas e bloqueando o caminho com suas espadas.

Impaciente com o impasse, Ophelia deu uma poderosa estocada, que a outra aparou facilmente. Porém, aquilo foi apenas para que ela tivesse tempo de virar o cavalo e cavalgar pela arena que ela havia construído. Após ganhar distância, ela avançou com a sua lança em riste.

Quando a cavaleira estava próxima o suficiente, Oktavia brandiu uma de suas espadas para interceptá-la, enquanto a outra ficaria para bloquear.

Era exatamente isso que Ophelia esperava. Ela continuou a cavalgar, mas arremessou sua lança para trás.

A espada apenas cortou o ar.

A bruxa e seu cavalo haviam desaparecido, justamente para aparecer metros atrás, recebendo a lança que voava em seu caminho, sem parar com a sua corrida.

Oktavia buscou proteger seu flanco exposto, mas foi tarde. A lança perfurou sua armadura e a bruxa soou um som agudo e metálico, além de deixar a espada cair.

Ophelia torcia sua lança, aumentando o ferimento e a quantia de sangue azul que jorrava. Até que a manopla segurou a sua arma.

A sereia empurrou seu corpo contra lança, fazendo a atravessar seu corpo por completo.

Vendo que a outra agora estava muito próxima, a cavaleira abandonou sua lança, mas não conseguiu escapar, pois a manopla agarrou seu corpo.

A única coisa que lhe restou foi ver a lâmina descer sobre ela.

O cavalo seguiu em frente, mas a vela cortada ficou. No chão, o pavio dela só havia uma brasa do que já fora uma vigorosa chama.

Oktavia, com a mesma manopla, arrancou a lança de seu corpo e a jogou para longe. O ferimento levaria um tempo para se fechar.

Então, a chama da vela reacendeu.

Ouvindo um relinchar, Oktavia se virou apenas para levar um coice do cavalo. Ela voou metros de distância e, antes que pudesse se levantar, o cavalo já estava sobre a sua cauda.

O animal furiosamente empinava e esmagava a cauda com os seus cascos, espalhando o azul sobre o vermelho das rochas.

Enquanto o cavalo pulava sobre o seu quadril, Oktavia tentou usar sua espada, mas não estava em mãos. Ela viu que a arma estava caída próxima dela.

A criatura de cerâmica pisoteava a armadura, já bastante danificada devido ao duelo de anteriormente.

Tinta azul escapava pela viseira de seu elmo, enquanto esticava seu braço até a espada.

Os olhos negros do animal estavam arregalados, tomado pela selvageria. Seu relinchar soou mais alto quando ele empinou, pronto para esmagar a cabeça.

Assim que Oktavia alcançou a empunhadura, ela rapidamente apontou a lâmina para o seu algoz.

O cavalo caiu sobre a espada e acabou errando o seu ataque por um triz. A arma se quebrou, mas sua ponta ficou enterrada na barriga dele. Grandes rachaduras se formaram a partir daquele ponto, se somando a tantas outras espalhadas pelo corpo. Ele ergueu a cabeça uma última vez antes de se despedaçar por completo, liberando uma nuvem de cinzas no ar.

A vela se apagou e tanto a névoa quanto as passarelas começaram a oscilar e perder foco.

"Bebe!" Algo que Mami logo notou. "Está vendo... isso?"

A menina havia recostado a cabeça sobre a garota caída. Ela se levantou e seus olhos coloridos observaram o mundo mudando a sua volta. "A barreira está se desfazendo."

"Então... Miki-san conseguiu..."

Nagisa acenou, concordando.

Mami suspirou e sorriu, mas logo voltou a ficar séria ao abrir a mão para ver a sua gema.

"Tem certeza?" Nagisa indagou novamente.

"Sim." A loira respondeu sem hesitar. "Só... irei esperar pela Miki-san..."

Nagisa balançou a cabeça. "Ela não vai aprovar isso."

"Eu creio... que não." Mami deu uma piscadela. "Mas... sua _senpai_ não pode... permitir ser deixada para trás por suas _kouhais_."

Nagisa sorriu. "Hehe... é... não pode."

De repente, uma luz branca cortou através do que restava da névoa.

Mami protegeu os olhos. "O que é isso?!"

"Eu não sei... eu..." Nagisa se virou e a luz ficara ainda mais forte, mal oferecendo tempo para ela colocar os braços à frente. "RAWWWR!"

"Nagisa!" Mami não encontrava mais ela meio a luz. Então a gema sobre seu peito subiu e ela não conseguia sentir mais o chão.

Ela concluiu que estava flutuando ou até mesmo caindo. Estendo a mão, Mami tentou alcançar a gema antes que esta ficasse longe demais. Não havia tempo para pensar no que estava acontecendo.

Infelizmente, a gema estava rodopiando rápido demais e seus dedos acabaram se chocando nele, o afastando ainda mais.

Um silêncio, um vazio, sua angústia e frustração contrastando com o branco infinito onde sua alma lentamente desaparecia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	15. Ano zero

"Huhuhaha! Essa história foi muito boa, Sayaka."

Era festa no apartamento da Mami, as garotas haviam voltado da escola ansiosas por este momento. O local estava decorado com balões e uma grande faixa colorida de boas vindas.

"Você vai ter que contar essa de novo quando eles aparecerem." A loira estava de pé e deu um tapinha no ombro da garota de cabelos azuis, que estava sentada à uma grande mesa, repleto de gostosuras.

"Enquanto eles não vêm, sirvam-se! Não se acanhem! Tem mais na cozinha." Disse Mami, agora olhando para a ruiva que estava sentada na cadeira vizinha. "Mas sem pegar tudo com a mão, tem talheres para isso. Não é Kyouko?"

Contornando a mesa, ela foi até as duas garotas que estavam arrumando a pilha de presentes. "Madoka, Homura. Já está bom assim, podem se sentar à mesa. Por favor. O resto deixe comigo."

Enquanto guiava as duas, Mami checava se tudo estava ordem, se nada faltava. Ela constatou que, sim, algo estava em falta. "Nagisa?! Você já comeu todo o cheesecake?!" Ela então piscou para a outra menina. "Não precisa ficar com essa cara, Yuma. Eu vou trazer um pedaço só para você."

A garota com grandes cachos seguiu até a cozinha, mas no meio do caminho ela parou para contemplar a luz que adentrava através das grandes janelas.

O céu branco e suas nuvens negras cobriam o mundo com suas cores tão ameaçadoras quanto tristes. E saber que apenas alguns centímetros separavam aquilo do ambiente aconchegante e feliz que todas estavam.

 _Acho melhor instalar umas cortinas bem coloridas._ Mami sorriu, satisfeita com a idéia, quando então ela ouviu o som da campainha. "Hã?! Eles chegaram?" Excitada, ela correu até a porta.

Porém, antes de por a mão na maçaneta, sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Eram seus instintos que estavam lhe avisando? Ela não tinha certeza, mas além daquela porta havia um mundo muito, muito perigoso. Todo cuidado era pouco.

Com toda a educação, ela falou. "Residência dos Tomoe."

"Mami-san? Que alívio, você está bem." Respondeu a voz feminina do outro lado da porta.

Voz que Mami reconheceu. Gentil, inocente, para não dizer ainda infantil. "Q-Quem... é?"

"Sou eu, Madoka Kaname."

A loira se virou para as pessoas na mesa. Madoka estava justamente naquele momento cortando um pedaço de bolo para Homura. Confusa, e agora até assustada, ela pediu. "Poderia repetir?"

"Madoka. Não se lembra de mim?"

"Bem... é que você não pode ser Madoka, pois ela já está aqui." Mami levantou a voz para chamar a atenção das outras garotas.

"Ah..."

Aquilo tinha sido um suspiro de decepção? Mami não tinha certeza, mas era o que ela havia sentido. "Olha... se de algum modo você descobriu que haveria uma festa aqui e queria participar, não tem problema algum. Eu recebo de braços abertos. Contudo, é muito feio mentir e ficar fingindo que é outra pessoa..."

"Vai ficar tudo bem. Deixe-me entrar e eu explicarei tudo."

 _Vai ficar tudo bem? Mas tudo já está bem._ Aquilo só deixou Mami ainda mais confusa. "Só pensarei em deixar você entrar se você revelar quem realmente é." Então ela sentiu de súbito uma poderosa magia do outro lado porta.

"Eu terei que entrar. Eu **irei** entrar."

O que era aquilo? Nunca havia sentido algo similar. A voz expressou suas palavras com determinação, até era ameaçadora, como as coisas que existiam lá fora. Seria alguma nova forma de demônio? Ou até mesmo alguma garota mágica mal intencionada?

Não vendo escolha, seu uniforme escolar deu lugar para suas roupas mágicas e conjurou um mosquete. "Certo... só um momento." Enquanto se afastava da porta, flashes de luzes, cada um de uma cor, iluminaram o apartamento. Mami olhou para trás, contente em saber que não estava sozinha.

Da sua mão livre, dois laços foram conjurados. Um foi direto até a maçaneta da porta e o outro passou por baixo dela.

"Ahhh!"

A voz denunciou que havia dado certo. Mami então abriu a porta e puxou a sua presa para dentro. Diante dela agora estava uma garota em um majestoso vestido branco, onde a parte interna da saia era de um indiscernível vazio escuro, como um abismo. Seus olhos eram exatamente o oposto, um dourado fulgurante. Seu cabelo rosa tinha mechas tão compridas que iam até porta e desapareciam na paisagem branca.

Mas as feições, estas Mami não pôde negar. "Você se parece mesmo com ela."

A garota presa pelos laços respondeu. "Você se lembra de muita coisa, isso é um bom sinal."

"O que quer dizer com isso?" Mami fez um gesto com a mão.

Os laços puxaram a garota contra a parede.

Ela apontou o mosquete. "É melhor mesmo que se explique."

"Não! Para Mami!"

A loira mal teve tempo de virar antes de ser abraçada por uma menina com touca marrom e longos cabelos brancos, que veio correndo pela entrada.

Mami ficou estupefata. "Nagisa?!"

"Somos nós! Baixe a arma, por favor..."

Ouvindo o apelo dela, Mami quase obedeceu, só não o fez porque logo se deu conta que algo estava muito errado. Ela empurrou Nagisa e fez laços surgirem do chão para segurá-la. "O que é isso?! Outra impostora?!"

"Impostora?" Nagisa ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Ela precisa de ajuda." Disse a outra garota que estava amarrada.

"Parem com isso!" Mami se exaltou. "Eu não preciso de ajuda! Parem de nos confundir!"

"Mami!"

Ela atendeu ao chamado da menina, que estava sorrindo.

"Por um momento eu achei que tínhamos nos separado novamente." Nagisa continuou. "Mas agora, mais do que nunca, tenho certeza que a distância que ainda há entre nós é muito pequena."

Mami pôs sua mão trêmula na cabeça.

"Só basta provar quem eu sou." Nagisa transformou sua face.

Não somente isso, Mami viu a menina encolher, fazendo com que os laços que a seguravam acabassem no chão. Em meio a eles, lá estava uma boneca de pano.

"Bebe..." A loira ficou boquiaberta, mas ainda não estava completamente convencida. "Isso... isso só quer dizer que você pode se transformar também." Nisso ela chamou a outra Nagisa, a verdadeira, até ela. "Vamos, mostre para nós."

Porém, a outra Nagisa nada fez.

"Nagisa..." Os lábios de Mami estremeceram. "Vamos!"

"Ela não pode." Disse a garota de longos cabelos rosas.

"Não fala! Não fala!" Mami ameaçou com o mosquete em uma mão, enquanto a outra ela pôs no ombro da menina. "Se transforme! Eu... Eu preciso disso. Por favor!"

Bastou um empurrão.

A outra Nagisa, a verdadeira, caiu no chão como uma estátua e se estilhaçou em milhares de fragmentos de cerâmica, tão finas quanto a casca de um ovo.

Mami arregalou os olhos. Entre os fragmentos havia um laço que estava conectado ao seu tornozelo. Ela seguiu o laço até as garotas mágicas próximas a mesa e percebeu que todas elas estavam enroladas nele. Ela então, com a sua vontade e magia, moveu o laço, fazendo com que elas se movessem também.

"Elas não são reais."

A afirmação daquela garota que dizia ser Madoka deixou Mami mais perturbada ainda. Não eram reais? Então como passou um bom tempo com elas planejando essa festa? As reuniões na escola? Estava tudo tão claro...

Mami prendeu a respiração. Não, não estava claro. Não havia memórias, apenas um sentimento, um desejo. "Mas... essa era a festa de boas vindas dos meus pais. Eles...?"

"Sinto muito." Disse Madoka.

A boneca abaixou a cabeça. "bbbrrriiii..."

"Ah..." Mami voltou a tremer. Raiva, desgosto, fúria, tristeza, sua face não sabia qual expressão transmitir, somente atos o fariam. " **AAAAHHHHHH!** " Ela atirou com o mosquete, estourando a cabeça de Homura e Kyouko que estavam no caminho da bala, que também perfurou o vidro da janela e a paisagem atrás.

" **AAAHHH! AAAHHH!** " Enquanto o céu branco, com as suas nuvens negras, rachava, Mami correu e com o corpo da sua arma, foi quebrando cada uma das suas falsas amigas. " **AAAHHH!** " Laços brotaram do chão e jogaram a mesa e todas as suas delícias para o alto.

Os laços que prendiam Madoka ficaram frouxos e ela se libertou.

A boneca escondeu seu rosto com as suas longas mangas.

Por fim, Mami arremessou seu mosquete contra a pilha de presentes e caiu ajoelhada. "Ah... ah... sempre serão apenas sonhos, não é?"

"Não há mal em sonhar." Respondeu Madoka.

"Huhu... huhu... huhuhahaha..." Em meio a gargalhada, Mami olhou para as suas próprias mãos. "Eu posso ver agora. Eu não posso sonhar, pois eu nem sou **REAL!** "

Logo após ouvir aquilo, a boneca viu o corpo de Mami se desfazer em um turbilhão de laços que subiu até o teto do apartamento antes de formarem um monte no chão.

Madoka fechou os olhos. "Está enganada..."

Nagisa, com as suas pequeninas pernas, se aproximou e lá estava, em meio a eles, uma boneca de pano. Era muito pequena, do tamanho de uma xícara de chá. Seu corpo era desproporcional, fina como um palito na cintura, mas tinha busto e um quadril muito largo, tudo estava coberto por vestido com saia de cor verde desbotado. Na saia havia um bolso azul com bordas vermelhas que chamava muito a atenção por se parecer como uma boca. Abaixo da saia, seus quadris e pernas eram compostas por finos laços brancos que espiralavam até os seus 'pés'. Similar, seus braços eram laços, tão amarelos quanto a sua larga touca envolta da cabeça. A cabeça em si era como uma pequena e delicada flor, com uma chamativa combinação de pétalas verdes, azuis e caramelo, com um núcleo branco com pistilos vermelhos. Uma etiqueta estava amarrada na touca, com runas inscritas em ambos.

"bbbrrriiiiCandeloroii?" Nagisa leu as runas que estavam na touca da outra boneca, considerando que aquele era o nome da bruxa de Mami.

Candeloro virou sua cabeça e estendeu seu 'braço'.

"bbbrrriiii!" Nagisa não estava preparada para desviar e o laço a prendeu, iniciando uma forte constrição em seu corpo. "bbbrr..." Ela fechou bem a boca, onde logo suas bochechas estufaram. Deixar escapar sua forma de serpente poderia escalar a situação para algo muito mais perigoso.

"Você é real, Candeloro."

A bruxa lançou seu outro braço contra Madoka.

Que bloqueou com o seu próprio, a garota observou o laço serpenteando sobre o seu membro e o apertando. "E podemos fazer uma festa de boas vindas real, com convidados reais."

Candeloro virou-se para a garota e começou a flutuar.

"Por isso que estou aqui, preciso de você. Eu até trouxe alguém para te ajudar." Madoka sorriu. "Ela se chama Charlotte e ela é muito boa na cozinha, sabia?"

Os laços afrouxaram e Nagisa pode expressar seu alívio na forma de um gole.

O laço, aos poucos, foi deixando o braço da Madoka. "Ela aprendeu com alguém muito especial, ela pode contar algumas histórias sobre isso enquanto vocês preparam tudo." Ela então olhou para a porta. "Ah... eu preciso buscar eles, vocês podem começar agora?"

Candeloro deu uma pirueta e levou o laço a sua cabeça ao ver toda aquela bagunça. Sem perder tempo, ela saiu voando em direção a cozinha.

"bbbrrriiii!" Com Nagisa sendo puxada pelo laço. Seus olhos multicoloridos se encontraram com os dourados.

Madoka levou as mãos ao peito.

A boneca respondeu com um sorriso antes de sumir de vista.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Os olhos de Oriko registravam um mundo sem igual. Caída sobre um chão inexistente, ela via infinitas cadeiras flutuarem em uma paisagem de branco sem fim.

Com memórias dos últimos acontecimentos, sua voz cansada pronunciou a única conclusão plausível do que estava acontecendo. "Eu... estou morta...?"

"Não."

A garota deitada viu Homura, de braços e pernas cruzadas, sentada em uma cadeira que flutuava próximo dela. "Você..."

A garota de longas tranças negras sorriu. "Bem... eu posso providenciar isso."

Oriko rangeu os dentes, mas não pela raiva e sim pela dor que a consumia. "Aaaahhgg!" Seu braço fez um movimento reflexo e sua gema da alma corrompida rolou pelo chão.

"Então você não se transformou ainda, eu realmente estava achando estranho." Comentou Homura. "Eu nunca vi você se tornar bruxa, nunca lhe dei tal chance. O que vai ser? Hmmm..."

"B-Bruxa... esse é o nome..." Oriko tentava alcançar a gema com o seu braço trêmulo. "Para o... que acontece... q-quando uma garota mágica não... desaparece..."

"Você não tem idéia alguma." Homura suspirou. "Eu até simpatizo contigo, pois houve uma época em que eu também acreditava que nossas almas eram entregues a inexistência. Porém, no final é isso que somos, não podemos escapar."

"Ei você! Fica longe do amorzão!"

Oriko virou a cabeça em direção aquela voz, surpresa.

De pé naquele cenário branco, Kirika estava com Yuma ao lado dela.

"Vocês também estão aqui, e presumo que com as sua gemas..." Homura pendeu a cabeça para o lado. "Aliás, elas devem estar impuras, mas mesmo se não estivessem, acham que teriam alguma chance?"

Kirika estendeu sua mão, fazendo surgir sua gema e, em um flash de luz, seu uniforme de garota mágica.

"Contudo, eu não tenho interesse por lutas sem sentido..." A cadeira flutuante onde Homura estava sentada começou a recuar. [ _Você sabe com o que eu estou curiosa, Oriko Mikuni._ ]

"Ela está se afastando. Mama precisa da gente!" Yuma fez menção de avançar.

Prontamente impedida por Kirika. "Tenha cautela, amorzinho. Vamos bem devagar."

Oriko, em meio a dor, continuava a ouvir a voz de Homura.

[ _Como será que elas vão reagir quando você revelar, pessoalmente, o destino das garotas mágicas?_ ]

Ela arregalou os olhos e tentou gesticular para as duas garotas que se aproximavam, mas seu corpo não obedecia. "... n... a..." Sua voz, agora, também não saía. A primeira a chegar foi Kirika, que segurou sua cabeça enquanto devia estar olhando para Homura. Mas ela não sentiu o toque, muito menos ouviu qualquer coisa quando a garota abriu a boca para falar. Só havia dor em seu ser, que parecia que estava prestes a eclodir por debaixo da sua pele suada.

Foi então que ela viu Yuma passar envolta dela e pegar a sua gema. A menina mostrou para Kirika como ela estava escura, mas Oriko viu algo mais: alguns pontos de luz dançavam em meio a corrupção e ela sentia que sua dor seguia o mesmo padrão. Mesmo com tamanho sofrimento, ela sabia que precisava resistir ou aconteceria algo muito pior do que todos os seus pesadelos e visões. Ter a oportunidade de ver as pessoas que ela amou tanto, vivas, apenas para que ela mesma destruísse, era impensável.

_Mas morte delas não seria algo ruim._

A idéia que surgiu dentro de Oriko fez com que a sua dor sumisse de súbito.

_Qual o sentido de viver naquele vasto nada que elas estavam? A morte só viria mais lenta, era melhor terminar agora e não precisar mais ter medo de perdê-las._

Não, a dor ainda estava lá, apenas agora ela havia preenchido todos os cantos, até os mais obscuros, do seu corpo. Não havia sobrado espaço para o oposto disso.

_Já era mais do que chegada a hora de eu me fechar em meu mundo._

Kirika e Yuma estavam tão pequenas. Claro! Como poderia ser diferente se a imagem delas estava em uma pequena coluna na página do jornal, um evento sem importância. Algo que será esquecido e abandonado que nem ela foi.

A gema que Yuma segurava começou a estremecer e soltar faíscas negras.

_Para se tornar notícia principal tem que ser algo mais brutal. Eu posso tirar a vida delas rápido e depois arrancar algo do corpo delas para..._

Um mantra ecoou pelo ambiente, fazendo com que Oriko convulsiona-se. "A... Agg..."

Com aquele cenário branco, não fora tão fácil discernir os demônios que surgiram em volta das garotas.

"Droga!" Kirika se levantou. "Mais essa agora?"

"E-Eles estão machucando a mama." Yuma passou o polegar sobre anel da sua mão. "E eles têm cubos!"

"Não temam!"

Os demônios desapareceram com aquela voz e a garota no chão parou de se debater. Kirika e Yuma se viraram para onde havia vindo aquilo.

Madoka vinha voando lentamente com suas asas de luz. Suas mechas sem fim balançando como se estivessem imersas em um líquido.

Kirika estava mesmerizada. "Não... é aquela garota."

Yuma também. "Uhum..."

Oriko viu a garota de olhos dourados descer até ela e por ambas as mãos em seus pômulos.

O semblante de Madoka era ao mesmo tempo sereno e imponente. "Você acredita agora?"

Seu corpo continuava exausto, mas dor havia ido embora, se escondeu diante daquele toque que ela fora capaz de sentir. Sua face contraiu e chorou, chorou em alívio e vergonha.

"Oi..."

Madoka atendeu aquela tímida chamada. "Olá minha jovem Yuma-chan. Vocês podem me chamar de Madoka."

"Você sabe meu nome..." Yuma desviou o olhar, um tanto surpresa, mas logo estendeu sua mão com a gema escura. "Hmmm... você pode ajudar ela?"

"É..." O choro da sua amada cortava o coração da Kirika. "Aqueles demônios desapareceram assim que você apareceu. Você deve ser bem forte, né?"

"Eles não estavam fugindo de mim." Madoka respondeu. "E eu não posso salvá-la."

Kirika e Yuma ficaram aturdidas.

"Somente ela pode se salvar, eu apenas seguro a mão." Com o tecido das suas luvas, Madoka secou as lágrimas da Oriko. "Mas essa não é a hora." Ela se levantou e virou.

Caminhando pela paisagem branca, Sayaka evitava as cadeiras no caminho.

"Ela também tá aqui." Comentou Kirika enquanto afastava uma mecha rosa que ficou na sua frente.

"Sayaka-chan..." Madoka acenou.

"Você me assustou! Tudo virou luz, achei que tivesse acontecido o pior." Sayaka parou na frente dela. "Eu acho que vi uns demônios também."

"Aqui eles não farão mal algum."

"Certo... então eles são do bem agora?" A garota de capa olhou de relance para a escuridão na saia da outra. "hmmm... Madoka... está tudo bem?"

"Isso era o que eu esperava." Madoka juntou as mãos, sua expressão mais séria. "As coisas mudaram, mas para melhor."

Sayaka acenou, concordando. "Como você, assim espero. É muito perigoso quando você sai e fica sob o alcance do Kyuubey ou de qualquer um que possa interferir a esperança que você construiu aqui."

Madoka abaixou o olhar.

Porém, Sayaka não notou, pois sua atenção estava voltada para as outras três garotas. "E parece que você já está trabalhando, conseguiu resgatá-las bem rápido."

"Na verdade elas ainda estão com as gemas."

"Sério?" Sayaka então viu que a menina estava segurando uma gema da alma completamente corrompida. "Como isso é possível?"

"Devemos acreditar em milagres." Madoka sorriu. "E você trouxe algo que eu estava precisando."

"Ah sim..." Sayaka revelou que estava carregando uma semente da aflição em sua mão. O objeto tinha adornos metálicos na forma de um grande olho, assim como havia no topo do globo negro.

"É a Kyouko-chan, não é?"

"Sim, foi uma luta difícil." A garota mágica azul entregou para Madoka. "Eu pude sentir o quanto ela estava perturbada."

"A alma dela já estava nesse estado muito antes dela sucumbir ao desespero." Madoka deslizou seus dedos sobre a semente, enquanto voltava sua atenção para Yuma. "Vamos trazê-la de volta."

A menina ficou curiosa com a aproximação da garota com aparência divina. Ela viu quando a garota colocou o estranho objeto perto da gema, logo absorvendo a essência negra assim como os cubos faziam.

Com isso, Oriko puxou ar pela boca e ergueu seu torso de súbito.

"Amorzão!" Kirika segurou para que ela não caísse.

Ela ainda estava suada, mas Oriko não sentia fadiga alguma, respirar retornara a ser algo trivial. Alegre com a sua recuperação, só notou que sua gema brilhante estava de volta em sua posse quando sentiu ela ser colocada na palma da sua mão, pela própria garota que ela jurou salvar.

A esperança encarnada.

"Mama..." Yuma não escondeu suas lágrimas de medos que não se confirmaram.

Madoka ainda carregava a semente. "Eu preciso purificar vocês duas também."

As gemas das almas verde e roxa passaram pelo mesmo processo, enquanto semente agora pulsava uma luz branca.

"Isso é mais do que suficiente, obrigada." Madoka se afastou. "Poderiam aguardar aqui? Depois eu falo com vocês." Oriko já estava de pé, abraçando sua família, quando ela retornou até Sayaka.

"Então... vai começar?" A garota de cabelos azuis indagou.

"Sim." Madoka jogou a semente, mas o objeto não foi ao chão. Ao invés disso ele ficou rodopiando no ar cada vez mais rápido até que uma imensa coluna de fogo o engoliu.

"O que..." Aquilo chamou a atenção da Oriko.

O som das intensas labaredas aos poucos deu lugar para um de relinchar e uma cavaleira pulou para fora daquele inferno com o seu cavalo.

Yuma ficou boquiaberta. "Ah... ah..."

"Isso não pode ser real..." Com Kirika não foi muito diferente.

A única chama que restou no final foi a que estava na vela da cavaleira, que empinou seu cavalo e girou sua lança. Foi nessa hora que as longas mechas de cabelo a seguraram.

"Muito bem Madoka!" Sayaka comemorou.

A cavaleira lutava para se libertar, até usava seu fogo para queimar as amarras.

Mas Madoka enviava mais mechas. "Kyouko-chan... você vai se lembrar quem você é."

Sayaka trocou olhares com o cavalo. "Ei... será que eu posso ajudar?"

"Eu estou entregando a ela as memórias da sua existência ao longo da miríade de possibilidades. Logo vai acabar." Disse Madoka. "Mas se quiser participar, não há problema."

"Ok." Sayaka se aproximou mais da bruxa, com um sorriso. "Kyouko, você sabe, não é? Não tenta fingir que não ouviu."

A chama da vela queimou mais forte.

"Você perdeu." Sayaka cruzou os braços. "Isso significa que você me deve um picolééé~."

O cavalo relinchou, chutando o ar como podia com os seus cascos presos.

"Eu vou querer ele agora." Ela continuou. "De preferência, sabor framboesa."

A cavaleira puxou com toda sua força os cabelos que a prendia, até sua vela apagar. Seu corpo, assim como o do cavalo, rachou e colapsou, formando um tapete de cinzas no chão. O quimono vermelho desceu suavemente, cobrindo tudo.

"Elas derrotaram aquilo facilmente..." Comentou Kirika, para tentar quebrar o silêncio entre elas.

Mas Oriko não se manifestou.

Enquanto Yuma estava atenta para o que se erguia por debaixo daquele manto.

Madoka recolheu suas mechas, satisfeita.

"Eu... não... me lembro..." Disse o que rastejava sob o tecido.

"Oi?" Sayaka se inclinou e pôs a mão na orelha. "Desculpe, eu não ouvi."

"Eu não me lembro de ter apostado de novo!" Kyouko se ergueu, em seu uniforme de garota mágica, o quimono se tornando seu longo rabo de cavalo assim que ela o balançou. "Qual é! Depois fala que eu é que tô fingindo que não... ouviu..."

Sayaka respondeu. "Certo, eu vou deixar essa passar."

A certa distância dali, três garotas ficaram ainda mais estupefatas. Especialmente Yuma. "Kyouko-neechan..."

A ruiva ficou piscando os olhos. "S-Sayaka?!" Ela observou uma cadeira flutuando atrás da outra garota. "Aquilo é..."

"Bem vinda, Kyouko-chan."

Kyouko deu atenção aquela voz e... "AAAHHH!"

Madoka recuou com o grito dela.

"Ei Madoka, esses olhos assustam, sabia?"

A dona dos olhos dourados abaixou a cabeça. "É?!"

"Não se preocupa." Disse Sayaka. "Ela se acostuma."

"Perae, perae... Sayaka, Madoka..." Kyouko ficou apontando para as duas.

"Uhum..." A espadachim acenou com a cabeça.

"Esse lugar esquisito..." A garota mágica vermelha olhou para si própria. "Então eu... s-sem chance! I-Isso quer dizer que eu..."

Sayaka fechou os olhos e sorriu. "Sim."

"Como é possível?" Kyouko levou a mão à cabeça. "Eu não consigo me lembrar, quer dizer, eu me lembro, mas são tantas coisas... n-não faz sentido..."

"Isso é normal, Kyouko-chan." Madoka falou com sua voz mansa. "Essas memórias são suas, mas que estiveram separadas pelos caprichos das eventualidades."

"Ai não! Cê parece a Homura falando desse jeito, só pra dar dor de cabeça..." Kyouko olhou envolta, tentando compreender aquele lugar que mais parecia uma barreira de bruxa, quando se deparou com uma menina. "Yuma? Yuma?!"

A menina de cabelos verdes ficou assustada com a forma que a ruiva olhava para ela.

"O que foi?" Sayaka indagou.

"Por que ela está aqui? Por que essas duas malditas estão aqui?!" Kyouko exasperou. "YUMA! Sai de perto delas!"

Yuma, ainda mais assustada, se escondeu atrás da Kirika.

"Mas o quê...?" Tão confusa quanto indignada, a garota com rabo de cavalo avançou. "YUMAAH!"

Porém, Madoka segurou seu braço firmemente.

"Me larga!"

"Não, Kyouko-chan!" Madoka forçou a garota para ficar de frente para ela e segurou seus ombros. "Essa não é a Yuma que está pensando ser."

Kyouko mantinha sua voz erguida. "Do que diabos está falando?!"

"Por favor! Você é capaz de se lembrar disso."

Com o pedido de Madoka, os olhos vermelhos da garota pararam de se mover, pois ela procurou por algo que somente encontraria dentro de si mesma. "Sim... tem algo que eu me lembro. Uma fumaça preta..." Depois seus olhos foram tomados pela fúria, focando em uma garota.

Kirika sentiu o intento homicida. "Oh-oh..."

"Aquela garota me drogou ou algo assim." Kyouko tentou se libertar. "Eu vou matar ela!"

"Não Kyouko! Você não po..."

A ruiva deu uma cabeçada na cara da Madoka, a derrubando, então estendeu seu braço para chamar a sua lança. Antes que ela viesse, porém, uma garota pulou em suas costas. "Ah! Sayaka?!"

"Fica calma!" As duas rolaram no chão. No fim, Sayaka acabou ficando sob Kyouko, imobilizando a outra em um forte abraço.

"Me solta! Eu vou acabar com a raça dela! Ela merece!"

"Não!" Sayaka dava o seu melhor para conter toda aquela ira. "Eu não vou deixar você seguir esse caminho de novo!"

Kyouko rangeu os dentes. "Você não sabe! Ela me fez eu ver minha família queimar!"

Oriko via tanto a luta daquelas duas como Yuma e Kirika, estarrecidas ao seu lado. Nada podia fazer além de baixar a cabeça e pôr a mão no peito.

"Eu sei que matar ela não vai mudar isso, só ficará um vazio." Sayaka respirou fundo e exclamou. "E quando se der conta, você nunca mais vai deixar de ser uma bruxa!"

"Deixa eu matar ela! Deixa eu matar ela... uuu... deixa... uuuu... uuuaaahhh!"

Sayaka sentiu o corpo da sua companheira se render as lágrimas. "Você pode chorar. Quando vim para cá, foi a primeira coisa que eu fiz." Seus olhos, que também lacrimejavam, registraram a presença de uma garota em pé ao lado delas.

Madoka tinha uma mão cobrindo sua face, que aos poucos ela abaixou revelando uma expressão de compaixão e empatia.

[ _Madoka Kaname._ ]

A garota atendeu a telepatia da Oriko.

Que continuava de cabeça baixa. [ _Sakura-san tem razão, exceto que a culpa não é da Kirika. Eu que sou a responsável..._ ]

[ _Você fala como se tivesse matado ela._ ]

A interrupção fez com que Oriko olhasse com surpresa para Madoka.

[ _A verdade é que você apenas a fez confrontar com os seus demônios interiores, a maldição que corroia sua alma, que cedo ou tarde ela teria que fazer._ ] Madoka então começou a voar até a outra garota. [ _Agora cabe a ela decidir seu próprio destino._ ] Quando ela pousou, sorriu. "Posso falar com a Yuma-chan por um momento?"

Oriko ficou atônita, como uma presença e voz podia ser tão suave quanto intimidadora? "C-Claro..."

Yuma, ao ouvir aquilo, se escondeu novamente atrás da Kirika.

Mantendo o sorriso, Madoka assegurou para as duas. "Eu sei que é perturbador o que presenciaram, mas eu estou aqui para que tudo termine bem." Depois se agachou. "Yuma-chan, poderia mostrar a gema em seu anel?"

A menina olhou para Kirika, que em resposta acenou e pousou a mão em suas costas. Com isso, ela timidamente mostrou a palma da mão esquerda.

"É uma cor muito bonita" Madoka usou suas mãos para cobrir aquela. "Eu farei algumas perguntas, não tenha pressa em responder."

"O-Ok..."

"Então vamos começar." Madoka então indagou com serenidade. "Você ama Oriko-san?"

Oriko, que não estava olhando para elas, sentiu um arrepio com a questão.

"Sim! Ela é a minha mama."

E um aperto no coração com a resposta.

"Bom." Madoka voltou a perguntar. "Se ela mentisse para você para te proteger, você ainda a amaria?"

Oriko apertou seus lábios e punhos.

"Hã?" Yuma ergueu as sobrancelhas, até Kirika fez o mesmo.

Madoka apertou mais a mão.

A menina desviou o olhar, o contrair de suas têmporas denunciando sua tensão. Por fim, ainda sem olhar para a garota, ela acenou com a cabeça confirmando.

"Isso, Yuma-chan. Agora uma última questão." Madoka continuou. "Se ela machucasse pessoas para proteger o mundo, você ainda a amaria?"

Com a pergunta, Yuma olhou para Oriko, que não conseguia esconder o tremor de seu corpo.

"Ei garota." Kirika interveio. "Não acha que isso é muito..."

"Ela precisa responder." Madoka foi enfática.

Yuma respirou fundo antes de perguntar. "São pessoas más?"

"Não." A garota de pomposos laços brancos balançou a cabeça.

Yuma então abaixou cabeça.

Madoka sentiu entre suas luvas o estremecer daquela pequenina mão.

"Elas... são garota mágicas?"

Oriko ergueu a cabeça. Respirava pela boca, seu tenso corpo incapaz de se controlar.

Madoka voltou a abrir um sorriso. "Podem ser..."

Yuma fechou os olhos e contraiu a testa, além de seu queixo ao prender a respiração.

Madoka era como uma estátua agora, aguardando pela resposta.

Kirika também ficou cabisbaixa, percebendo o quanto seu pequeno amor agarrava-se a suas roupas com a outra mão.

Finalmente, Yuma voltou a sua atenção para a expressão calma e paciente a sua frente. Ela exalou todo ar preso e engoliu seco. Seus olhos azuis pareciam até mais vivos, quando ela entreabriu a boca, pronta para proferir as primeiras palavras

Porém, Madoka soltou a mão dela antes disso. "Basta, não precisa." Ela se levantou e voltou até Oriko.

A garota estava de olhos fechados e dentes rangendo, parecia estar implorando para alguém.

"Agora só depende de ti." Disse Madoka. "É o que eu posso fazer por tudo o que fez."

"O que quer dizer com isso?" Oriko abriu os olhos. "Eu falhei. Eu..."

"Você salvou mais do que pode imaginar." A garota de longos cabelos rosa olhou para as duas garotas de joelhos. "Mesmo havendo dor em seus atos."

Sayaka limpava a face da Kyouko, que não escondia o abatimento, com a sua capa.

"Como isso pode ser verdade?" Indagou Oriko.

"É uma questão de esperança." Madoka deu as costas e saiu voando. [ _A verdade é que eu esperava que você descobrisse que era preciso quebrar o pequeno prisma._ ]

Os olhos verde oliva de Oriko cresceram.

[ _Mas você deu o seu melhor pelo o que acreditou e eu estou grata por isso._ ] Com essa última afirmação, Madoka voltou sua atenção para a sombra mais escura, que já estava distante, um ponto no horizonte branco.

O olhar frio de Homura examinava as cadeiras flutuantes, cada uma completamente distinta uma das outras, inclusive ao qual ela estava sentada.

Madoka chegou ao lado dela, também sentada em uma cadeira, bastante apreensiva. "Homura?"

"Esse é o fim que você desejou?"

A garota de vestido branco viu que a outra havia descosturado o couro negro que cobria sua mão, palma para cima. Debaixo dele, não havia pele ou carne, apenas ossos. Suspirando, ela pousou sua mão sobre a dela. "Não... não tinha visto chance alguma, mas tínhamos que nos agarrar a esperança."

"Esperança." Proferiu Homura, com um olhar perdido. "Ela tem um gosto muito amargo no final."

"Sim, nem tudo que é bom é prazeroso." Madoka concordou. "Esse é mais universo que se apaga, assim como tantos outros que eu já vi isso ocorrer, assim como tantos que eu já vi nascer."

A garota vestida para um funeral olhou de relance para outra.

"No entanto, essa é a primeira vez que eu sou diretamente responsável por isso."

A atenção de Homura ficou mais focada quando notou uma veia escura, como se fosse uma rachadura, formando um caminho na face da Madoka.

"Eu devo ficar contente, pois a minha maldição não irá se espalhar pelos outros universos." Ela continuou, contraindo a face. "Mas é tão difícil!"

Novas veias escuras se formaram na face, agora descendo até o pescoço. Temerosa com o que estava acontecendo com Madoka, Homura decidiu falar. "Então era assim que ela iria 'tentar de novo'..."

"Não existe 'ela', apenas eu." Disse Madoka. "Eu sou a única que carrega essa missão."

Aquilo explicava o que Homura estava presenciando, porém levantava outras dúvidas. "Mas..."

"Se minha maldição tivesse tempo para concentrar todo seu poder, ela teria possuído você." Veias negras estavam se espalhando pelo seu peito, como o decote revelava. "Incubator ficou com uma boa parte dela, mas ela pode voltar a crescer se eu não tomar cuidado."

"Entendo..." Homura não estava certa se ela estava realmente tomando o devido cuidado. "E Oriko Mikuni fazia parte do plano?"

"Nem tudo eu pude revelar, ou minha maldição poderia descobrir através de vocês." Os olhos dourados cintilaram. "Eu posso ver todos os passados e futuros possíveis, mas não tenho certeza por qual iremos trilhar. Mesmo sendo imperfeita, Oriko-san tem vislumbres do que há a frente e é capaz de mudar o curso dos acontecimentos segundo seus ideais."

"Mas há algo a mais por trás disso, não?" Homura insistiu.

"Sim. Eu vi todas as vezes que você a matou." Madoka respondeu. "Basta, é hora de perdoá-la."

Homura suspirou, seguido por um silêncio.

As veias continuavam a se espalhar quando Madoka voltou a falar. "Homura, agora você sabe que eu presenciei muita dor e desespero, além do meu alcance, mas o pior foram as que eu causei."

"Que você causou?" Homura disse com surpresa.

"Sim. A Lei dos Ciclos é um nome, um título que recebi e que prevaleceu por aqui. A verdade é que tenho outros nomes, do qual as garotas mágicas me chamam em outras épocas." A veias negras tomavam posse de seus braços. "Esses nomes foram usados para justificar conflitos, torturas e massacres... infinitas garotas eu salvei, para um número igual de vidas serem ceifadas." O brilho no olhar de Madoka deu lugar para o seu rosa natural, sua voz ficou mais baixa, fatigada com o pesar. "A grande maioria me vê como uma deusa que trouxe apenas coisas boas, mas debaixo desse símbolo tem apenas uma garota que fez um desejo esperançoso..." Foi então que sentiu dedos entrelaçando com os seus, não eram mais apenas ossos ásperos e frios.

Homura afastou o rosto. "Por favor, não se culpe..."

Madoka deu um leve sorriso, porém logo notou seu braço. "Ah!" Ela tirou a mão e observou as veias desaparecendo ao longo do seu corpo. "Eu assustei você de novo, não foi?"

"Então você deve saber... das ruínas daquele edifício sob a chuva."

Madoka levou seus dedos até os lábios. "Sim, desculpe."

"Eu disse para não se culpar." Homura balançou a cabeça. "O erro foi meu."

"Por quê?"

"Se eu sou uma bruxa, não me importo, não me importo com o que eu me torne." Aos poucos, o couro voltou a se costurar por si mesmo, cobrindo a sua mão. "Mas você me pediu para eu impedi-la de fazer o contrato e se tornar garota mágica, justamente porque não queria ser uma bruxa. É doloroso vê-la assim."

"Sabe, Homura." Na palma da mão esquerda, Madoka revelou sua semente. "Eu desejei apagar as bruxas com as minhas mãos. A questão era... como? Matando-as? Imaginar que elas simplesmente não existissem?" Ela juntou as mãos, com o objeto negro em seu centro. "Não... no final eu decidi salvá-las. Eu acho que essa é a minha natureza afinal de contas."

"Salvar... bruxas?" Homura falou em um suspiro.

"O universo se reescreveu para atender meu pedido. O conceito de bruxa, como você conheceu, não existe mais." Madoka fechou as mãos na forma de uma oração, reabsorvendo a semente. "As aflições caminham de mãos dadas com a esperança em um ciclo. No entanto, Incubator maculou esse processo com a sua ciência, negando a oportunidade de nos levantarmos quando estivéssemos caídas. Não importa o preço de nosso desejo, merecemos uma chance de lutar ao menos por nossas almas. Então eu corrigi isso."

"Madoka..." Cabisbaixa, Homura tentava construir uma sentença quando, de repente, sentiu mechas de cabelo rosa tocando sua face. Ela notou que a garota sentada ao lado havia tentando se recostar nela.

"Oh, desculpa! Wehihi! Eu algumas vezes esqueço." Madoka ergueu a cabeça e fechou os olhos.

Homura viu com certa surpresa as mechas se desprenderem e o longo cabelo rosa adquirir um aspecto de piche. A gosma se concentrou mais na cabeça da garota, onde voltou a ser cabelo, agora com o corte curto que ela conhecia bem.

Ao abrir os olhos novamente, Madoka disse. "Não tenha medo." Então finalmente se recostou na outra. "Agora ficaremos juntas."

"Madoka..." Homura quase fechou por completo seus olhos violeta. "Você não vai parar, não é?"

"Eu não posso."

"Eu devia saber, como fui tola..." As palavras saíram entre seus dentes. "Pudera, você não teve escolha não ser dizer que iria voltar."

"Hã?!" Agora era Madoka que estava surpresa. "Mas é claro que vou voltar!"

"Mas como...?"

"É verdade que eu sempre terei garotas para salvar." Madoka continuou. "Porém estou além do tempo e espaço, então posso me dar ao luxo de ditar o ritmo disso."

Homura então trocou olhares com ela.

"Além do mais, existe um lugar que eu não consigo alcançar, então terei que ir pessoalmente." Então Madoka puxou uma das tranças.

Isso fez com que Homura franzisse a testa.

"Eu também não sei como isso é possível." Madoka examinou os dois laços na ponta. "Por isso eu quero que você me acompanhe."

Pensando sobre aquela oferta, Homura comentou. "Você disse que as garotas daqui dependem de você."

"Verdade." Madoka respondeu. "Mas agora eu posso dividir essa tarefa com os meus lacaios."

"Demônios..." Homura complementou. "... ou devo chamar de anjos."

"Anjos, demônios... não importa o título, mas aonde você os emprega. Eles são capazes de purificar as almas que vivem aqui e usar a energia obtida para que este lugar seja auto-suficiente."

"Auto-suficiente? Hmmm..." A garota de cabelos escuros ponderou. "Sua maldição havia me dito sobre a sua incapacidade de enxergar o que ela estava almejando. Agora eu posso ver a ironia nisso."

"Você tinha razão, Homura." Madoka ajeitou sua cabeça sobre o corpo da outra. "Nós devemos resolver os conflitos desnecessários, eles só trarão o mal..." Nisso ela sentiu sua cadeira quase escapar debaixo dela.

"Estamos nos movendo?" Homura observava as outras cadeiras que estavam passando por elas.

"Sim, estamos sendo puxadas." Madoka olhou envolta e logo descobriu que, no pé das cadeiras que elas estavam sentadas, havia um laço amarelo.

Enquanto isso, um laço similar havia capturado Kyouko pela cintura e a puxou para o alto. "EEEIII!"

O mesmo aconteceu com Sayaka. "Whoooaaa!"

"D-Droga!" E com Kirika, junto com Oriko e Yuma.

Todas estavam sendo levadas até uma grande mesa naquela imensidão branca, onde havia cadeiras para cada uma.

Exceto para Madoka e Homura, que foram as primeiras a serem colocadas ali.

Assim que cada uma estava em seus devidos assentos, mais laços brotaram do chão. Alguns teceram paredes com o desenho de um céu, com um arco-íris entre nuvens. Laços verdes menores simulavam a grama e outros cresceram ganharam a forma de macieiras.

Kyouko conhecia muito bem aquela magia. "Não pode ser..."

Oriko primeiro checou se estava tudo bem com as outras duas. Kirika era sua vizinha e Yuma vinha logo depois. Apesar de mais um susto, felizmente não fora nada mais do que isso. Então ela examinou o que estava sobre a mesa.

Havia vários tipos de doces e salgados. Desde bolos confeitados a cubos de queijo no palito, além de bules de chá que exalavam seus aromas no ambiente. O que mais chamava a atenção era uma boneca de pano com cara de palhaço.

Uma face que do qual Oriko se lembrara.

Então a boneca se moveu, virando-se para Madoka.

A garota olhou para ela com as sobrancelhas erguidas e um sorriso.

A boneca piscou o olho e sorriu em resposta, mostrando sua língua roxa e abanando suas longas mangas marrons.

Com um sorriso agora mais tenro, a garota acenou com a cabeça.

"Essa boneca..." Antes que suas palavras acompanhassem a conclusão em sua mente, Oriko percebeu que havia outra boneca, muito menor que aquela e com braços feitos de laço. Aquilo estava sobre a mesa logo de fronte a ela. "Hã? O que..."

Essa boneca então saiu voando, passando ao lado da cabeça da garota. No ar, seus laços foram ganhando comprimento e formando um emaranhado que cobriu ela mesma.

Quando Oriko virou a face, viu aquele bolo de laços ganhar uma forma que lembrava a humana e suas cores mudarem. Quando os laços se apertaram, ela considerou o quão tola era fora por não ter descoberto antes.

Mami estava de pé, vestindo o uniforme de garota mágica que Oriko utilizava, incluindo a mitra sobre seus cabelos loiros soltos. A exceção estava nas cores, que no caso era um verde desbotado com detalhes amarelos. "Oriko-san, o que foi? Não reconhece sua amiga?"

"Mami-senpai..." Antes havia sido Kyouko... A mente de Yuma não tentava mais compreender aquela loucura.

"P-Por favor! Me deixe..."

"Shhh..." Interrompendo o que Oriko estava a dizer, Mami se aproximou da mesa. "Não precisa explicar." Ela preparou um pires e uma xícara, enchendo com um líquido fumegante escuro. "Eu só gostaria que você provasse esse chá."

Oriko voltou a se manifestar. "Eu fiz porque era necessário... eu não... sabia... desculpe... eu... não..."

"Necessário?" Mami colocou o bule no lugar. "É por isso que você não precisa se explicar. Apenas beba."

As duas trocaram olhares.

Mami sorriu. "Eu preparei ele com cuidado."

Respirando fundo, Oriko segurou a xícara com seus dedos. Por eles estarem trêmulos, ela trazia lentamente até a sua boca para não derramar.

Enquanto isso, Mami novamente ficou atrás da garota e se abaixou para abraçá-la, apoiando a sua cabeça sobre o encosto da cadeira.

Quando seria o momento para sorver o líquido, Oriko não o fez.

"Oriko-san?"

"Isso se parece com chá preto." Ela engoliu seco. "Mas, por acaso, você não colocou algo a mais?"

"Ah sim! Huhu... é uma receita muito especial." Então Mami sussurrou no ouvido da outra. "Perfeita para M. E. N. T. I. R. O. S. A. S."

Oriko arregalou os olhos.

Com a tensão quase palpável, Kirika se levantou. "Amorzão!" Infelizmente, laços emergiram da cadeira e puxaram ela de volta. "Ah!" Prenderam o corpo inteiro, com um cuidado especial com os seus punhos, que foram pressionados junto ao peito, apontados para a sua cabeça.

Yuma nem teve essa oportunidade, pois laços passaram envolta da sua cintura.

"Que desagradável." Disse Mami para elas. "Oriko-san não ensinou a vocês bons modos à mesa?"

Sayaka também tentou se levantar da cadeira para intervir, porém Madoka segurou seu braço e sorriu para ela, negando com a cabeça.

Oriko consultou as outras que estavam à mesa.

Homura apenas abaixou olhar.

Já Kyouko olhava fixo para ela, mas em uma expressão tensa que misturava rancor com resignação.

"bbbrrriiiiMamiii?"

Com uma aparente apreensão, boneca sobre mesa emitiu um som. Aquilo significava algo? Oriko não soube responder.

Mas Mami tinha uma resposta. "Ainda não, Bebe. Nós só vamos comer depois que ela beber o meu chá."

"Não Mami-senpai! Você não é má!" Yuma implorou.

"Oh... huhuhu... Yuma-san acha que estou sendo má." Mami comentou para Oriko. "Você também acha isso?"

"N-Não! C-Claro que não."

"Então beba tudo de uma vez!" A garota de olhos amarelos falou em um tom ameaçador. "E nada de tentar usar magia, ficaria muito desapontada se você não sentisse o sabor."

Oriko olhou para Kirika e Yuma, a menina balançou a cabeça para que ela não fizesse. Porém, ela prendeu a respiração e bebeu todo conteúdo da xícara. Uma expressão de dor se instaurou e um fio do líquido escapou de seus lábios. Assim que terminou ela levou a mão até a garganta. "Aaaahhh!"

"NÃO!" Yuma gritou.

"Droga! Oriko!" Kirika se debatia, fazendo a cadeira pular. "Eu vou matar você!"

"Não, não vai." Mami criou um laço para limpar a boca da garota sentada. "Que desperdício... o que achou?"

Oriko arfou algumas vezes antes de dizer. "Ah... ah... muito... quente..."

"Sim. Já que não estou usando garrafas térmicas, tenho que servir assim."

Então ela colocou a xícara sobre o pires. "No mais, está bom. Doce... com um toque de canela, _Sun Moon Lake?_ "

"Huhu." Mami levou a mão à boca. "Exato. Têm outros chás, eu coloquei etiquetas embaixo dos bules se quiser identificá-los."

"Obrigada."

Kirika e Yuma ficaram sem palavras, confusas.

"Eu queria que você sentisse na pele o quão feio é mentir." Mami afirmou.

"Não que eu não tivesse tentado com a verdade..." Oriko mal terminou a frase e seu cabelo foi puxado para trás. "Ugh!"

Mami novamente sussurrou. "Você só está viva por causa dela."

"Eu sei." Oriko olhou com intensidade para a outra loira.

Que, depois de um momento, sorriu em resposta e soltou o cabelo. Após se erguer, anunciou para os outros presentes. "Por favor! Sirvam-se!"

Kirika viu Mami se aproximar dela e libertá-la dos laços com um mero toque.

"Tenha bons modos..." A garota foi até Yuma e fez o mesmo, além de coletar uma singela lágrima que escorria pela face da menina. "Desculpe, ela precisava aprender uma lição."

Em um exalo, Sayaka se sentiu mais aliviada. "Bem... acho que podemos comer agora."

"É... podemos." Sentada ao lado dela, Kyouko não sentia fome alguma, na verdade nem sentia a vontade de mover o corpo.

Mami fez a volta pela mesa até onde estava a ruiva e as duas se entreolharam.

"Heh." Kyouko deu um sorriso sem graça. "Esse chapéu... eu sempre achei ridículo."

A loira sorriu e sua mitra se desintegrou em pequenos laços, depois abraçou o pescoço da outra.

"Gueh?!"

"Mesmo que eu tenha passado por uma experiência similar, eu nem posso imaginar como deve ter sido horrível para você." Mami recostou sua face sobre aquele cabelo vermelho. "Ver você novamente me deixa tão feliz, mas também preocupada. Sinto que algo rompeu dentro de você."

Sob o calor daquele abraço, Kyouko rendeu-se as lágrimas. "Merda..."

"Eu não sabia que você tinha vindo, Mami-san. Bem vinda!" Disse Sayaka. "Vejo que foi mais fácil para você do que com essa chorona."

"Olha quem fala!" Kyouko exasperou.

"Obrigada, Miki-san. É verdade que foi mais fácil, eu tive tempo e ajuda para me preparar..." Mami criou um pano com os seus laços e o usou para secar a face da outra. "Kyouko. Se precisar de mim, é só chamar."

"Ok..."

"Também tem a mim, não é?" Sayaka deu uma cotovelada. "Aí quando se sentir melhor, eu mostro como sou muito superior a você agora."

"Hah! Vai sonhando..."

Mami deixou as duas discutindo com um leve sorriso estampado no rosto.

"Esse bolo ficou muito bom! Foi você ou a Nagisa-chan que fez?"

"Esse foi mais eu, mas ela me ajudou com a decoração." Após responder para Madoka, Mami chegou aonde estava sentada Homura, que estava saboreando um chá.

Quando colocou a xícara sobre o pires, se virou.

"Akemi-san, é bom vê-la novamente." Disse Mami. "Eu pensei que isso não seria mais possível."

"Hmmm..." Homura meramente desviou o olhar, sem uma expressão definida.

Foi quando uma perna, usando meia calça de bolinhas, saiu da boca da boneca próxima delas.

"Ah?! Nagisa!" Mami pulou de susto. "Você vai derrubar as coisas da mesa assim."

A boneca rolou e caiu sobre o chão gramado, então outra perna saiu. Se debatendo, Nagisa tentava botar o quadril para fora.

Mami suspirou. Com um gesto, laços ajudaram a tirar a menina, puxando ela pelas pernas.

Ela acabou ficando dependurada, seus longos cabelos brancos e a parte de trás do xale laranja puxados pela gravidade. "Oie... Acho melhor eu comer nessa forma." Ela então pôs as mãos no chão.

Com isso, Mami a liberou dos laços para que ela pudesse ficar de pé. "É por isso que há mais cadeiras." Então olhou para quem estava do outro lado da mesa.

Oriko estava cabisbaixa, com as mãos juntas sobre o colo. Kirika até olhava para a comida, mas não se movia. Yuma abraçava a si própria com a face virada.

"Akemi-san."

Homura atendeu a loira. "Sim."

"Eu e Kyouko tínhamos uma idéia sobre bruxas e a Lei dos Ciclos." Mami continuou. "Mas agora eu percebi, para elas deve ter sido algo muito..."

"Elas não passaram por isso." Homura interrompeu.

"Hã?"

"Elas estão com as gemas intactas."

Mami franziu a testa. "Mas... como..."

Antes que as perguntas viessem até ela, Madoka decidiu se levantar. "Todos! Eu tenho um importante anúncio a fazer."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Após o banquete, as garotas estavam reunidas novamente em meio a paisagem branca e vazia, excetuando as cadeiras.

A frente delas, Madoka segurava a sua semente.

Sob o questionamento da Sayaka. "Você acabou de chegar, como pode querer se ausentar de novo? Isso não dá para esperar?"

"Dessa vez é diferente e eu posso voltar quando eu quiser. Tente pensar que são como umas férias." Madoka olhou para onde Oriko e as outras duas estavam. "Além disso, eu preciso tirar elas daqui. Não chegou a hora delas ainda e pode ser muito perigoso."

"Até podia entender se fosse só isso, mas se aquela garota vai com você também." Sayaka apontou para Homura e então sussurrou. "Ei..."

"Oi?" Madoka ergueu as sobrancelhas.

A garota mágica azul chegou mais perto. "Será que ela não mexeu com a sua cabeça?"

"Ah... n-não! Hihi." Madoka sorriu. "Ela não consegue mais exercer esse poder sobre mim."

"Sei não..." Sayaka olhou com suspeitas para a garota de cabelos negros. "Vou com vocês."

"Hã? Mas..."

"Nada de 'mas'! Está decidido." Sayaka bateu em seu peito. "Preciso ter certeza que a minha Madoka não vai correr perigo."

"Sua Madoka?" Homura comentou.

"Ela minha amiga ou esqueceu?" Sayaka indagou irritada, porém, logo sorriu e falou com tom de malícia. "Ou isso é ciúme?"

Homura se virou. "O que disse?"

"Nem sei por que a surpresa. Você não confessou seu amor? E ela não anda te chamando apenas de 'Homura'?" A espadachim cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos. "Eu devia ter imaginado, aquele momento com vocês a sós, consumindo chá e biscoitos."

Homura cerrou os punhos. "Bolinhos..."

"Erm... Sayaka-chan?" Madoka corou.

"Certamente esse ato de consumação levou vocês a um nível de intimidade que desafia o espaço e tempo. Hohohohoho..." Quando ela abriu os olhos, se deparou com Homura praticamente esbaforindo em sua face. "Ah!"

"Você sempre consegue me surpreender com a sua tolice."

"Calma Homura! Ela está brincando, eu acho..." Procurando mudar o assunto, Madoka as chamou. "Mami-san, Kyouko-chan."

As duas garotas estavam juntas, com Nagisa ao lado da Mami.

"Esse é um lugar sem nome, a maioria das garotas simplesmente o chama de Lei dos Ciclos também." Madoka continuou. "É um lugar de descanso, onde vocês terão todo o tempo que precisarem para procurar ou construir a sua felicidade. E vocês não precisam fazer isso sozinhas, Nagisa-chan sabe muito bem."

Mami e Nagisa se entreolharam.

"Concentrando-se em sua magia, vocês poderão encontrar com as outras garotas. Apesar de que eu recomendaria que vocês se estabelecessem primeiro." Madoka juntou as mãos ao peito. "Assim nem precisam explorar, basta abrirem suas almas que elas virão."

"Hmmm... Kaname-sama."

"Oh não! Não me chame assim." Madoka gesticulou para Mami. "E pode me chamar de Madoka também."

"Ah... certo..." A loira acenou com a cabeça. "Madoka-san... posso ir também?"

"Mas por quê...?"

"Durante todo esse tempo como garota mágica, eu usei o poder que me foi conferido para o bem. Talvez eu não ajudei de muitas formas, mas busquei fazer a minha parte." Mami abaixou cabeça. "Eu me sinto útil assim. Portanto eu gostaria de acompanhá-la na sua missão, antes que eu crie laços com esse lugar."

"Entendo." Madoka falou de forma mansa. "Eu não posso garantir que eu precise da sua ajuda, mas ficarei feliz de você vir comigo, assim como Nagisa-chan."

"Eu?!" A garota de xale ficou boquiaberta.

"Você iria pedir, não?"

Ela ficou remexendo os dedos. "Bem... hehe... sim, iria..."

"Ei!"

Madoka olhou para Kyouko, já esperando pela resposta.

"Parece que todo mundo que eu conheço vai." A ruiva deu de ombros. "Então se não for problema..."

"Não será..." Os olhos de Madoka voltaram a brilhar em tons dourados. "É chegada a hora." Seu cabelo cresceu, com mechas se estendendo pelo ambiente.

"E lá vamos nós..." Disse Sayaka ao ver o branco se dividindo em um emaranhado de cores.

Oriko abraçou Kirika e Yuma e as três fecharam os olhos.

Homura instintivamente também protegeu os olhos diante dos flashes de luzes, mas ela ainda estava ciente que o mundo a sua volta estava mudando através dos seus outros sentidos. O ar estava mais frio, que era trazido por uma brisa. Havia cheiro de queimado e do que seria cimento. Cantos de pássaros, acompanhado por um ruído distante e efêmero de um desabamento.

Quando voltou a enxergar, ela descobriu que estava em uma avenida deserta em uma cidade em ruínas. Haviam escombros por todo lado e alguns prédios tinham vários de seus andares completamente arrancados fora. Diferente do sentimento que aquele cenário desolado transmitia, o firmamento era de um azul vívido e com algumas nuvens de branco puro. "Esse lugar..."

"Isso é Mitakihara?!" Oriko circulou pelos escombros com pressa, olhando em volta. "O mundo não acabou? Mas toda essa destruição... isso não condiz com o que eu vi..."

"Isso não tem nada haver com o que aconteceu." Homura respondeu. "O que causou isso foi outro evento."

"Qual?"

A garota abaixou seu olhar violeta e rangeu os dentes. "Walpurgisnatch."

"Walpurgis...?"

"Mas parece que foi derrotada..." Homura dirigiu a palavra para Madoka. "Que mundo é esse? Você tem que saber de alguma coisa."

A garota ainda tinha suas mechas rosa conectadas a um portal, com moldura de pétalas de flores, atrás dela. "Eu sei sobre esse mundo, só não tenho idéia de como ele ficou assim."

[ _Talvez eu possa ajudar._ ]

"Ah não..." Kyouko disse, aborrecida ao ouvir aquela telepatia. "Lá vem aquela bola de pêlo de merda."

Kyuubey estava na beirada de um escombro, observando as garotas abaixo. [ _Realmente a garotas mágicas abrem infinitas possibilidades, assim como bruxas como você, Madoka._ ]

Homura arregalou os olhos. "Você sabe?!"

[ _Esse conceito é trivial para nós, Homura Akemi._ ] Kyuubey balançou sua cauda. [ _Porém, isso não era verdade para nossas contrapartes do outro universo. Se fosse o caso, eles teriam um melhor uso para ela._ ]

"Como você sabe de tudo isso?" Homura começou a caminhar até ele. "Não importa, você não vai..."

Porém, Madoka tomou a frente dela, a impedindo. "Incubator, você sabe o resultado do meu desejo? Por que aqui não mudou?"

"Seu desejo?" Homura desviou o olhar, atônita com a realização. "Então esse é o mundo onde..."

[ _Não tivemos muito tempo para analisar, pois tecnicamente você fez seu desejo minutos atrás. Contudo, estamos certos que deve ter sido justamente ele a causa._ ]

"Como?!" As mechas de cabelo de Madoka balançaram.

[ _Você adquiriu uma quase onipresença, mas sua origem é única e está ligada a esse ponto. Portanto, mesmo que seu desejo tenha blasfemado a 'causa e efeito', o que lhe levou a fazê-lo ainda é suscetível a ele._ ]

"Oh não..."

A criatura continuou. [ _Para lidar com tal paradoxo, quando os universos foram reescritos, uma parte deve ter rupturado. É difícil dizer exatamente onde isso ocorreu, mas as suspeitas recaem sobre Homura._ ]

A garota cerrou seus punhos de couro.

"Por que ela?" Madoka indagou, mas sentia que já sabia a resposta.

[ _Ela uma anomalia dessa linha do tempo. Todos os eventos que culminaram com o seu contrato começaram a partir dela. O fato da viajante do tempo Homura Akemi ainda existir é a prova de que seu desejo não pode torná-lo ele mesmo impossível._ ] Com a pata traseira, Kyuubey coçou sua orelha. [ _Mas devo dizer que você trouxe mudanças, Madoka, e são excelentes._ ]

"E quais são?" Os olhos dourados cintilaram.

[ _A chave definitiva no combate contra a entropia._ ] Kyuubey apontou com sua pata dianteira para o portal. [ _Graças a informação que vazou do outro universo a partir do evento cataclísmico, eu sei que sua barreira é um eixo que conecta inúmeros universos e eras. E matéria, logo energia, e informação não pertencentes a esse universo podem existir aqui sem ferir princípios._ ]

Oriko ficou abismada. "O-O que ele pretende fazer?"

"Você tem idéia do que está dizendo?" Madoka não escondeu sua indignação. "Nesses lugares existem seres da sua espécie!"

[ _De fato, mas o que é um universo, mil, milhões... comparado ao infinito?_ ]

"Isso era justamente o que eu esperava ouvir de um Incubator." Ela afirmou, ainda irritada.

A criatura piscou duas vezes.

"Você nunca terá acesso a esse lugar." Declarou Madoka. "Afinal, nós temos um contrato..."

[ _O contrato..._ ]

"Acha que você obteve todo esse conhecimento por acaso?" Ela sorriu. "Eu não o firmei com um indivíduo, mas com todos da sua espécie."

[ _Então você planejou isso..._ ] Kyuubey ergueu levemente sua cabeça. [ _Mas saiba que você não cumpriu com a sua parte. O universo..._ ]

"Eu não cumpri?" Madoka interrompeu, franzindo a testa. "A minha parte se referia a entrega de certa quantia de energia, não havia nada a respeito de universo algum."

[ _Isso..._ ]

"Vocês deveriam ter perguntado." Ela semicerrou o olhar. "Respeite isso ou será o início de uma guerra."

Mami ficou paralisada. "Madoka... -san?"

[ _Guerra?_ ] Kyuubey remexeu suas pequenas orelhas. [ _Por que fazer algo tão sem sentido?_ ]

"As garotas mágicas desse mundo tomarão conhecimento da Lei dos Ciclos e da história por trás da sua criação. Isso será inevitável. Você não poderá continuar com o que está fazendo ou terá que arcar com as conseqüências." Madoka levou a mão ao peito. "Com a energia gerada com o meu desejo, vocês tem tempo para encontrar outra forma de obtê-la."

A criatura peluda ponderou sobre aquelas afirmações, até ela se virar e saltar para longe da vista das garotas. [ _Pois muito bem... mas saiba que esse universo é sua origem. O que acha que pode acontecer se ele desaparecer? Você já tem a solução, não a desperdice._ ]

Com o silêncio que se sucedeu, Madoka suspirou.

"Mandou bem, garota!" Kyouko comemorou. "Deu quase pra ver a cara de bunda dele."

"Então iremos contatar todas as garotas mágicas do mundo..." Homura comentou.

"Não exatamente." Madoka respondeu. "Espero conseguir fazer com que a verdade se espalhe de garota para garota."

"Então pretende formar uma religião, hein?" De repente, Kyouko ouviu um fungar e sentiu um bafo quente na sua nuca. Ela se virou e ficou completamente surpresa com o animal de cor de pêssego. "Ué?! Um cavalo?! De onde ele veio?"

Oriko respondeu sem expressividade. "Ela surgiu dos escombros e foi direto a você."

Ao contrário da Sayaka. "É na verdade uma égua!"

"Égua?" Kyouko olhou embaixo do animal. "Ah é... deve ser."

A égua tinha seus olhos fixados na ruiva e suas orelhas em pé.

"Ela parece estar bem a vontade contigo." Disse Oriko.

"Tch... mas eu não a conheço, nunca tive um cavalo na minha vida."

Homura também estava bastante confusa. "Será que é um lacaio?"

"Não tenho certeza." Madoka afirmou. "Mas tem uma forte conexão com ela."

"Ok! Ok!" Kirika começou a pular para chamar a atenção. "Alguém me responde isso antes que eu fique mais doida!"

"Mais doida? Isso é possível?" Kyouko olhou para ela com raiva. "Por que não tenta ficar mais morta?"

"Calma!" Falou Sayaka. "Qual é a sua dúvida?"

"A gente tá em um tipo de mundo paralelo ou alternativo ou algo assim, certo?"

"Uhum." Madoka acenou.

Kirika sorriu. "Quer dizer que tem outra de mim por aqui?"

As garotas se entreolharam entre si.

Exceto Homura, que logo respondeu. "Eu a matei."

"Hã?!" A garota com olhos cor de brasa ficou boquiaberta.

"Assim como a sua companheira." Ela continuou. "Eu desovei seus corpos dentro de uma barreira de bruxa para desaparecerem."

Oriko se manifestou, atônita. "Você... você teve a coragem de fazer isso com a Yuma também?"

"Ela não estava com vocês."

Com o que Homura disse, Yuma perguntou. "Então realmente existe alguém igual a mim?"

"Ela está morta."

A menina se virou para ver Oriko cambalear.

"Amorzão." Kirika a ajudou.

"Eu vi, eu tive que ver." Oriko pôs a mão na testa. "Eu estava checando notícias antigas. Encontraram o corpo da Yuma em um parque, os pais dela estão presos."

"Então eles estão vivos..." Yuma balbuciou.

Ouvindo as lamúrias daquelas três, Kyouko comentou. "Vixe... agora eu me lembro que esse é mundo era coisa ruim. Eu estou morta também."

"E foi por causa de mim." Sayaka complementou em um tom melancólico.

"Não esquenta, eu ia acabar virando uma bruxa." A ruiva acariciava cavalo com cautela. "Bem... não que eu não tenha virado uma de certa forma."

"Mas pensando por outro lado, é bom que estejamos mortas." Disse Sayaka. "Assim não temos o perigo de toparmos com nós mesmas."

"O seu caso é diferente Miki-san, pois encontraram seu corpo." Homura complementou.

"Jura?"

"Sim, eu estive no seu funeral." Madoka confirmou. "Se a sua família e seus amigos além de nós te verem, haverá muitos problemas. Era isso que eu queria te dizer antes."

"Haha... hahahaha..." Sayaka botou as mãos atrás da cabeça e forçou um sorriso. "Então no final das contas eu virei um zumbi..." Então viu Kyouko se aproximar para cheirar. "O quê?"

"Tu não me parece um zumbi, não tem cheiro de carne podre, só de suvaco."

"Suvaco?!" Sayaka empurrou a outra. "Não me vem com essa!"

A ruiva ergueu a sobrancelha. "Quem é a chorona agora, hein?"

A garota de cabelos azuis fez um bico, emburrada.

"Você ainda é a Sayaka, não se esqueça."

Quando o ânimo entre as duas se acalmou, Mami questionou. "Como vocês sabem de tudo isso? O-O que aconteceu comigo?"

"Ué? Você não se lembra?" Kyouko ficou confusa.

"Eu não acho que esqueci de algo." Mami olhou para Madoka. "Ou esqueci?"

"Está tudo bem Mami-san. É que você só estava confusa, então não precisei entregar suas memórias de outras vidas."

"Mas isso é ruim." Kyouko falou. "Toda a experiência de combate contra bruxas... ela seria mais útil se soubesse."

"Tem razão." Madoka se virou para Mami. "Eu farei isso."

"Eu não vejo necessidade." Homura opinou.

"E eu não vejo nada de errado." Kyouko rebateu.

Os olhos violetas se encontraram com os de cor laranja da menina ao lado da Mami. "Madoka, é melhor poupá-la dessa experiência. Você compreende os riscos?"

"Sim e é por isso que vou fazer." Madoka começou a caminhar até a loira.

Mami ficou ansiosa. "Experiência de combate contra bruxas?"

Homura engoliu seco. "E-Ela não precisa disso! Ela é mais do que competente!"

"Pode ser verdade, mas também pode chegar a hora que ela precise e esse é o momento mais seguro." Madoka parou na frente da loira.

"Não! Eu não irei permi..." Homura sentiu seu ombro ser puxado, forçando ela a se virar, e então um soco atingiu em cheio seu plexo solar. "Agh... uuuu..." Ela caiu de joelhos e subdivisões de madeira conectadas por correntes prenderam seu corpo.

Diante dela, estava Kyouko. "Eu sei que tu é durona, então não vou ser fácil contigo."

Enquanto isso, as mechas do cabelo de Madoka se enrolavam na Mami. "Tente relaxar, isso será natural."

Nagisa apertou os lábios e ficou de costas para as duas.

"Suas idiotas..." Homura abaixou a cabeça.

A garota mágica vermelha apertou mais as correntes. "Você esquece que eu sei muito bem o que ela pode fazer."

"Está feito." Disse Madoka com certa preocupação, enquanto recolhia seu cabelo.

"Isso são as minhas... memórias." Tremendo, Mami olhou para suas próprias mãos. "Minhas... minhas..." Então ela se virou para aqueles longos cabelos brancos. "Nagisa...?"

A menina fechou os olhos e os punhos. Os pesadelos agora não eram apenas seus. Mesmo que soubesse que um dia isso aconteceria, não havia como se preparar para dizer essas palavras. "Eu sinto mui... Ah?!"

"O que eu fiz?! Eu atirei em você, eu matei você tantas vezes..." Mami abraçou Nagisa, com a sua voz aflita. "Todas as bruxas que eu matei... eu fiz isso até com um sorriso no rosto."

"Heh. Você não atirou só contra bruxas."

Mami arregalou os olhos para Kyouko e levou a mão à cabeça, rangendo os dentes.

"Eu não pensei que você seria capaz disso, mas é tudo culpa daquela coisa branquela que nos enganou. Não vou levar isso pro lado pessoal." Kyouko ajeitou seu rabo de cavalo. "Você fez o certo, bruxas estavam matando pessoas e não tinha outro jeito de pará-las."

"É... não tinha." Mami olhou para Madoka.

"São apenas memórias agora, Mami-san."

A loira respirou fundo, mas ao ver Homura, sua tensão não diminuiu.

"Você não deve estar tão feliz de me ver agora." Disse a garota de joelhos.

"A Akemi-san que eu tenho em todas as minhas memórias é justamente você, não é?" Mami segurou suas mãos para que elas não tremessem mais. "Você passou por tudo isso... eu entendo agora."

"Não. Você nunca vai entender." Respondeu Homura e então as correntes ficaram frouxas.

"Satisfeita?" Kyouko puxou as subdivisões com as correntes para que formassem a lança, antes dela evaporar a arma. "Mami pode não ser tão forte quanto pareça, mas você tem que parar de nos subestimar." Depois se virou. "Ok... agora eu vou embora."

"Embora?! Para onde e por quê?" Mami indagou.

"Eu já sou graduada, né? Agora você tem essa garota pra cuidar." Ela começou a caminhar em direção a Oriko. "Madoka falou em felicidade. Só que eu vi a pior coisa que poderia acontecer comigo, nada se compara. Mitakihara, Kazamino... minha vida se resumiu a esses lugares e eles vão ficar me lembrando disso." Ela parou e olhou para o céu. "Se eu posso ter a felicidade que me faça esquecer dos meus pecados, ela não estará aqui."

"Então era melhor que você não tivesse voltado." Falou Homura enquanto se levantava. "Você não tem idéia da sua condição, é muito perigoso ir sozinha."

"Tudo bem Kyouko." Disse Madoka. "Se encontrar garotas mágicas em sua jornada, dê a elas palavras de esperança, espalhe a verdadeira salvação."

"Pregação, hein? Então está acertado." Kyouko voltou a andar.

"Madoka!" A tranças da Homura balançaram com a magia. "Isso é abusar da ingenuidade!"

"Ei! Você sabe tanto quanto nós agora. Ninguém está aí pro que você diz." A garota mágica vermelha estava diante da Oriko.

"Sakura-san."

"Mami pegou leve contigo."

Erguendo as sobrancelhas, Oriko respondeu. "E você vai 'pegar pesado'?"

"Nós já tivemos nossa conversa." Kyouko deu um sorrisinho de lado.

O que deixou a outra confusa. "Qual é a graça?"

"Acho que esse negócio de karma existe mesmo." Com essa deixa, a garota mágica vermelha foi até Yuma.

A menina desviou o olhar, temerosa.

"Ei fedelha. Não sou boa com enrolação então vou direto ao ponto." Kyouko se abaixou para chegar mais perto. "Você é uma garota mágica, então não tem desculpas pra não cuidar de si mesma. Se esses dois trastes te maltratarem, não pense duas vezes e caia fora. Procura pela Madoka, tenho certeza também que Mami pode te acolher..." Ela então se virou.

Homura estava olhando para ela com sua costumeira indiferença.

"É... essas duas tá bom." Kyouko se levantou e foi até o cavalo. "Estejam avisadas, qualquer dia eu apareço pra te ver." Passando a mão sobre o lombo do animal, falou consigo mesma. "Ok... como monto nisso, nem sela tem."

Ela pegou um bom impulso e conseguiu subir, mas quase caiu para outro lado. De forma desajeitada, ela girou seu corpo deitado sobre o animal antes de ficar sentada.

"Você é bem dócil, hein? Até que foi fácil." Antes que pudesse pensar em como andar, alguém bloqueava o seu caminho.

"Por mais que eu não queira." Sayaka estava com os braços cruzados. "Tenho que admitir que Akemi tem razão. Eu não posso permitir que vá."

Kyouko alongou as costas. "Hmmm... mas Madoka deixou."

Sayaka balançou a cabeça, irritada. "Eu não sei o que deu nela, mas se você tentar fugir, eu vou atrás de você."

"Então por que não vem logo?" Kyouko apontou para trás dela.

"O quê?"

A ruiva revirou os olhos. "Eu só disse que ia embora. Não estou impedindo ninguém de me seguir."

Ainda surpresa, Sayaka consultou Madoka só com o olhar.

A outra estava com um gentil sorriso.

"Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas." Kyouko afirmou.

"Certo." Sayaka se dirigiu até a parte de trás do cavalo. "Então vou ser sua supervisora."

"Supervisora? Heh. Você pode tentar..."

Em um salto, a garota de capa tentou subir, mas apenas seu torso ficou sobre o animal.

"Foi pouco." Kyouko sorriu. "Quer aju... ei!"

Segurando o rabo de cavalo da ruiva, Sayaka conseguiu ficar sentada atrás dela.

"Tch... isso dói viu?"

Ignorando a reclamação, Sayaka virou a cabeça. "Tchau para vocês. Madoka, eu ainda sei o teu e-mail. Eu vou pedir por notícias..." Ela trocou um olhar suspeito para Homura.

"Tchau Sayaka-chan! Ficarei aguardando."

"Ei Mami." Kyouko também se virou. "Quando chegar o seu aniversário, guarda um pedaço de bolo pra mim."

A loira acenou com um sorriso. "Farei isso e tchau Kyouko..."

"Beleza!" Kyouko apontou para frente. "Agora tu pode andar, pangaré." Mas o animal não obedeceu. "Droga."

"Mantenham suas pernas retas e alinhadas e usem-nas para pressionar o corpo dela. Não exagerem." Instruiu Oriko.

"A-Assim?" Kyouko obedeceu e a égua começou andar. "Ah!"

Sayaka quase caiu para trás. "V-Você não devia ter começado sem saber como parar!"

"Fiquem calmas! Ela está devagar." Oriko continuou. "Usem o peso dos seus corpos, joguem para frente para fazê-la parar. Jogue uma perna para frente e faça pressão para fazê-la virar para o lado que vocês querem. Sem chutar!"

"Ok, peguei a idéia." Kyouko começou a contornar os escombros. "Isso... vai devagar..."

Oriko suspirou. "Vocês tem sorte dela ser inteligente."

Sayaka estava ficando inclinada. "Ah! Eu estou me desequilibrando!"

"Segura em mim garota... Ah! Não no cabelo!"

Homura observou as duas até sumirem de vista. "Isso é um erro."

"Não." Madoka respondeu. "Isso é um passo."

"Madoka Kaname." Oriko voltou a se manifestar. "Não há demônios e nem cubos nesse mundo, certo?"

"Sim."

Oriko desviou o olhar e respirou fundo antes de prosseguir. "E vocês... irão purificar as nossas gemas?"

"Vocês têm tempo para se preparar." Madoka estendeu as mãos. "Quando chegar o momento, estarei lá para ajudá-las."

Oriko olhou de relance para Yuma, que estava assustada, imaginando como seria aquele 'momento'. Depois sussurrou para si mesma. "Eu serei a primeira..."

"Ow! Ow!" Kirika ergueu os braços. "Me deixa ver se eu entendi. Quando nossa gema fica muito corrompida, vai acontecer com a gente o mesmo que aconteceu com a ruiva e a loira?"

Nenhuma garota se manifestou.

O que para Kirika fora como uma confirmação. "Isso... isso... É SUPER LEGAAAAL!" Ela socou ar em excitação. "Vamos poder criar nossas bizarrices, até ter um exército pessoal! Amorzão! Isso vai... ser..."

Oriko olhava furiosa para ela.

O que fez Kirika coçar a cabeça e dar um sorrisinho sem graça. "Hmmm... Eu na verdade estava querendo dizer que até que é legal... algumas vezes?"

O som distante de sirenes começou a ser ouvido por elas. Madoka abandonou suas mechas, deixando o seu cabelo curto, e elas adentraram no portal que se fechou.

Oriko pegou a mão da Yuma. "É... hora de irmos. Tenho que ver como está a minha casa..."

"Aposto que está tudo no lugar, amorzão." Disse Kirika

"Assim espero." Ela olhou uma última vez para Mami antes de partir.

Com Kirika acompanhando. "Será que a minha mãe tá viva?"

"Você deve saber que ela não é a mesma que você conhece." Oriko respondeu. "Além do mais, ela não te vê há muito tempo."

"Ah é! Vou dizer que fiz uma viagem com uma..."

Com vozes desaparecendo com a distância, Mami se pronunciou. "E agora?"

"Nós temos que ir também." As roupas brancas de Madoka brilharam, evaporando aos poucos em dezenas de pontos luminosos. "Só preciso que você prepare uma roupa nós."

"Oh... vou tentar." Mami se concentrou e seu uniforme e corpo se desfizeram em laços.

Para o espanto de Homura e Nagisa, eles voaram e envolveram elas além da Madoka.

Quando terminou, Mami reformou em sua imagem usando o uniforme escolar, enquanto Nagisa estava usando seu vestido rosa com bolinhas.

Homura também usava o uniforme da escola de Mitakihara, o que lhe trouxe muitas lembranças. Eram tantas, que o couro em suas mãos estavam ganhando o tom característico da sua pele e as costuras foram absorvidas.

"Homura..."

Ela viu Madoka, exatamente como em suas memórias, exceto...

A garota desamarrou os laços amarelos que prendiam seu cabelo e olhou para os vermelhos que estava na ponta daquelas longas tranças. "Obrigada por guardá-los."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

O ginásio de Mitakihara era o maior abrigo disponível para a população da cidade. Quando as quatro garotas adentraram nas imediações internas da construção, se deparam com inúmeras famílias carregando o pouco que haviam levado consigo além de suas vidas.

"Parecem que elas já vão embora." Disse Nagisa quando se dirigia junta com as outras para escada que dava acesso as quadras.

"A ameaça que havia não existe mais, as autoridades devem ter liberado a saída." Respondeu Mami. "Agora elas irão procurar por suas moradias." Então concluiu melancolicamente. "Se ainda existirem..."

"A destruição se concentrou no centro da cidade. Seu apartamento deve estar a salvo." Madoka liderava a subida. "O problema é que você está sendo considerada como desaparecida."

"Ah sim. Vou falar com o síndico que eu visitei parentes distantes." A loira olhou para Nagisa. "E que eles deixaram a filha deles sob a minha tutela."

A menina sorriu, mas não muito, pois sentia certa ausência. Ao virar a face viu que Homura subia os degraus vagarosamente.

Quando alcançaram a área das quadras, ainda havia muita gente, mas Madoka se lembrava muito bem onde eles estavam. Ela correu, deixando as outras para trás.

Tomohisa foi o primeiro a avistar a sua filha. "Aí está você! Eu já pensando em procurá-la."

"Madoka!" Tatsuya ergueu os braços em alegria.

Quando ouviu esse nome, Junko, que estava sentada segurando os seus joelhos, se virou. Sem conter sua ansiedade, ela logo se levantou.

"Agora temos que ver como... vamos sair..." Tomohisa ajeitou os óculos, um pouco surpreso com mãe e filha se abraçarem com tamanha vontade.

"Minha filha..." Junko não conseguia respirar direito. "Você fez o que era certo?"

"Hmmm..." Tomohisa ficou mais confuso. "Madoka, você não procurou pelas amigas da escola?"

A garota franziu a testa para a sua mãe.

Junko desviou olhar com um sorriso.

Compreendendo, Madoka se virou para o seu pai. "Sim e encontrei todas elas."

Vendo aquela cena, Mami não pode deixar de comentar. "Ela mais do que merece isso."

"Mami!"

Ao ouvir Nagisa, a loira viu que Homura havia caído de quatro.

Algumas pessoas começaram se aproximar com intuito de ajudar.

"Está tudo bem." Mami gesticulou para a multidão e depois se abaixou para ver como estava a outra. "Akemi-san?"

Nagisa também. "Homura...-chan?"

Mas Homura não respondia. A face trêmula e olhar catatônico pertenciam a alguém que testemunhara demais o impossível.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Epílogo


	16. Epílogo

"Oláááá povo que está conosco na FM 76.5! Eu sou Yoshikazu 'Yoshi' Fujioka.

E eu sou Takeji 'Takou' Kouta! Juntos trazemos...

TODA MITAKIHARA PARA VOCÊS!

Ei Yoshi.

Fala.

Acho que devíamos mudar o nome do nosso programa para 'Meia Mitakihara para vocês'.

Seja sério Takou! Com isso não se brinca. O certo seria 'Um terço de Mitakihara para vocês'.

Hahahaha... você não presta.

Olha que pode ser que esses caras vendam a cidade para pagar a conta.

Verdade, já que as seguradoras não estão pagando...

Sim! Quando que foi a tempestade mesmo? Dois meses atrás, certo?

Vai fazer dois meses semana que vem.

Então Takou! Nada do dinheiro para famílias, quem eles acham que podem reconstruir essa cidade?

Devem achar que as Forças de Autodefesa vão pagar.

HAHAHA! Assim você me mata.

Eu não sei como eles podem ter tamanha cara de pau de negar o envolvimento depois que acharam aquela plataforma de mísseis no meio do canal. Sem falar dos vestígios de C-4 que encontraram naquela cratera na zona industrial.

Tem também os lança foguetes e morteiros.

É! Quase me esqueci.

Eles falam que foi ataque terrorista, eles falam que o vento derrubou os prédios.

Um tornado pode fazer isso.

Sim Takou, mas seria uma destruição mais localizada, um caminho bem definido por onde ele ou eles passaram, não poderia ter a extensão que teve. Só se a cidade inteira é feita de papel.

Sim, sim. Você está certo, Yoshi.

Pior que vazou vídeos na Internet da base militar onde as armas foram roubadas. Você pode ver o exato momento que a plataforma de mísseis simplesmente desaparece e o relógio continua marcando o tempo normalmente.

É editado, é falso.

Sim, eles são muito escrotos. Acham que podem escapar do processo assim. Só falta falarem que tem alienígenas envolvidos nisso.

Cabeças vão rolar.

Como vão! Só que eu acho que tem algo mais sinistro...

O que Yoshi? É sobre aquela teoria do complô entre as seguradoras e o exército?

Não, é algo bem pior, mas é bom ter lembrado disso. Para os nossos ouvintes que sintonizaram no nosso programa pela primeira vez, eu digo: VOCÊ ESTÁ SENDO LESADO. Meu dinheiro, seu dinheiro, nosso dinheiro está não mão de BANDIDOS, gente corrupta da pior espécie.

Isso mesmo.

E é fácil saber, não é Kouta? É só parar e pensar um pouco. Com toda essa lerdeza e confusão nas investigações do envolvimento do exército nesse desastre, quem está sendo o principal beneficiário? As seguradoras não cobrem casos de traição, certo?

Quem iria imaginar?

Sim, só que isso me deixou mais preocupado. Para quem já me ouviu, me conhecem bem sobre as minhas explorações nas teorias da conspiração.

E para quem nunca ouviu o Yoshi divagar, agora vai.

Hahaha. Só que é algo bem coerente, entende? Pois esse complô só seria possível com planejamento, mas como planejar uma tempestade?

Ah... Já sei aonde você quer chegar.

Sim Kouta, mas tem que ver que essa tempestade começou de forma estranha e terminou mais ainda.

Uhum... O tempo limpou de uma hora para outra.

Entendeu, né? Isso só pode ser um caso daquilo que eu falei sobre geo... geo... hmmm...

Geoengenharia?

Isso Kouta! Geoengenharia.

HAARP, SURA dos russos, projeto picapau...

Isso, isso. Mas vamos falar mais sobre transformar cidades em cobaias para testes de armas climáticas depois dos comerciais. Continuem ligados!

No TODA MITAKIHARA PARA VOCÊS!"

" _Morning rescuuue! Moooorning rescue! Morning rescuuue! UOOOUOOOUUUO..._ "

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Sob uma pintura a óleo pós-impressionista de um céu de fim de tarde, Madoka estava sentada em um monte redondo, cercada por lápides. Sua longa saia branca cobria as artes cubistas e surrealistas pintadas em preto e branco no solo.

Seus olhos dourados estavam estáticos, assim como todo o seu corpo.

A artista, ao menos, havia lhe permitido mover a boca.

"Estou quase terminando, Madoka-san. Só faltam uns toques finais." Disse a garota que estava sentada próxima a ela, desenhando em uma tela de papel com grafite e giz pastel. Ela se vestia como uma verdadeira rainha, com um vestido laranja com saia armada, adornado por laços pretos. Seu cabelo alaranjado era raspado, oferecendo seu espaço para uma coroa com uma gema central em forma de troféu de cor similar. Seus olhos negros combinavam com a maquiagem excessiva que os contornavam.

"Tome o seu tempo, Shiori-chan."

Shiori parou e ficou analisando sua tela. "É... Você mudou bastante."

Madoka abaixou as sobrancelhas. "Sério..."

"Não se mova ainda." Shiori voltou ao trabalho. "Bem... Eu posso entender se algumas garotas ficaram preocupadas com tudo isso. Muitas delas devem ter alguma rixa não resolvida com os demônios."

"Eles não devem ser destruídos pelo mal que fizeram, ao invés disso deve se fazer com que eles compensem por tudo." Respondeu Madoka.

"Isso soa mais justo." Shiori sorriu. "Além do mais, eu estava ficando entediada. É bom saber que esse lugar não é imutável."

"Wehihi. É..."

"Madoka, eu só não irei chamar a sua atenção por rir porque está pronto." A garota deixou o material no chão e pegou a tela.

"Que bom que posso me mover. Vamos ver como ficou..." Madoka olhou para o desenho na tela. Era um contorno preciso do seu perfil sentado, bem ao contrário do conteúdo onde estava pintado com amarelo e inúmeros rabiscos agressivos. As linhas negras e onduladas se cruzavam, ficando muito difícil discernir seu início e fim.

"Desculpe." Shiori apontou para o desenho. "Está bem diferente das últimas vezes. As linhas formavam algo bem mais coerente."

Madoka ficou mais séria. "Você disse que sua arte representa o estado de espírito da pessoa no momento que a desenhou."

"Sim, sim..." Shiori se virou com a tela. "Não que isso seja verdade, eu apenas desenho o que sinto e estou longe de ser uma grande artista..."

"Não diga isso." Madoka se levantou.

"Você sabe a minha história melhor do que eu. Eu achei que a minha arte iria triunfar, bastaria eu poder dedicar todo o meu tempo para isso, sem os grilhões que a condição mundana impõe sobre nós." Shiori viu uma mão se estender para ela.

"Tempo não lhe falta agora." Disse Madoka. "E você não tem recebido visitas? Elas não apreciam sua arte."

"Apenas por educação e nunca mais as vejo, apesar de que, sim, tem garotas que me visitaram mais de uma vez." A garota se levantou com ajuda da outra. "Ah... Eu não deveria reclamar tanto, afinal quantos artistas tiveram a oportunidade de fazer um retrato de uma deusa?"

"Pois é... Wehihi..." Madoka abriu um grande sorriso. "Podemos fazer o seguinte: Por que não faz visita para algumas garotas e demonstra sua arte? Eu posso depois providenciar uma exposição dos seus trabalhos."

"Sério?!" Shiori deu um pulinho.

"Não seria nem um pouco difícil."

"Claro que não, por que eu achei isso? Hahaha..." Shiori ajeitou a coroa que havia saído do lugar. "Obrigada Madoka! Obrigada! Eu sabia que sua visita traria algo de bom."

"Guarde consigo essa idéia, ela te salvará." Madoka então se afastou. "Preciso ir."

"Tchau." A rainha inclinou seu tronco. "Já estou ficando ansiosa pela sua próxima visita."

"Tchau Shiori-chan, na próxima vez aumentaremos mais sua coleção." Com isso, a barreira começou a desaparecer diante de Madoka, ficando em seu lugar por um breve momento o holograma do beijo da bruxa.

Agora em sua realidade, a garota de longas mechas cor de rosa estava cercada por seus lacaios, com suas faces cobertas por miasma.

"Ela não precisa mais de vocês, por hora..." Madoka pronunciou, quando então sentiu uma presença. Ao se virar, se deparou com uma garota de costas.

Era igual a ela, mas vestia seu vestido rosa e branco, com a característica abertura em forma de coração na parte superior. Estava de cabeça baixa, agarrando-se a saia com força, em aflição.

Porém, Madoka não teve compaixão em suas palavras. "Eu não irei falhar com Homura."

A garota ergueu a cabeça de súbito ao ouvir aquilo e começou a virá-la lentamente...

O estrado superior de um beliche era tudo o que ela via. Se dando conta, Madoka jogou a coberta para longe e tratou de ficar sentada, sentindo o chão frio sob seus pés.

O quarto já estava sendo iluminado pela luz da manhã que vinha da janela, mas a tinta acinzentada e descascada das paredes tornava tudo mais escuro. Um som crescente de bate estacas e ronco de motores podia se ouvir vindo lá de fora.

Madoka se levantou para afastar a cortina e tornar o ambiente um pouco mais aconchegante. Estava bastante nublado, o brilho do sol parcialmente visível entre as nuvens e os altos prédios do centro da cidade, mesmo assim ela sentia que seria um dia quente e úmido. Dezenas de metros abaixo, no outro lado da rua, homens trabalhavam sem parar na reconstrução.

Caminhando pelo quarto, ela parou para olhar para sua imagem refletida no espelho da penteadeira, vestindo uma camisola branca com um laço preto na gola. Sorriu. Seu cabelo solto não estava tão desgrenhado quanto o de costume.

"AIE!"

"Mãe?" Ouvindo o grito de dor, Madoka correu até a porta para abri-la.

Junko estava no corredor, ainda de pijamas, pulando com um pé só.

Madoka franziu a testa. "Deu uma topada com o dedão do pé de novo?"

"Claro! Ai, aiii..." A mulher colocou o pé com cuidado de volta ao chão. "O corredor desse apertamento está ficando mais estreito a cada dia."

A voz de Tomohisa foi ouvida. "Se não tentasse caminhar por ele de olhos fechados, saberia que isso não é verdade."

"Mas como vou manter eles abertos se eu não posso dormir!" Junko levou as mãos à cabeça. "Todo esse barulho... por isso que eu nunca quis morar no centro. Por que... Por que um caminhão tinha que cair justo na nossa casa. Uuuuu..."

"Calma mãe..." Madoka forçou um sorriso. "Só vamos ficar aqui um tempo."

Tomohisa complementou. "Quando a situação das seguradoras se resolver, vamos restaurar a nossa casa. Nós já conversamos sobre isso."

"Quando a situação se resolver?!" Junko balançou a cabeça em negação e voltou a andar. "Vocês são muito otimistas..." Até chegar a porta do banheiro e abri-la. "Oh! Desculpe... não sabia que já tinha acordado."

Homura, em um pijama violeta e seus longos cabelos soltos, estava olhando para o espelho. "Não precisa, eu já estava de saída." Ela se virou, com um leve sorriso. "E bom dia."

Junko já estava quase com os olhos fechados novamente. "Ah hmmm... Bom dia..."

Madoka já estava no corredor quando viu Homura sair, cumprimentou quando as duas cruzaram caminho. "Bom dia!"

"Bom dia." Homura continuou até entrar no quarto.

Diferente da antiga casa, o banheiro era pequeno demais para que mãe e filha compartilhassem. Madoka esperou por longos minutos, mas, ao menos, quando Junko saiu, ela parecia outra pessoa. "Se sentido melhor?"

"Sou obrigada." Junko alongou o pescoço. "Eu devo ter assustado a sua amiga."

"Wehihi. Não."

Diante do riso da sua filha, ela falou. "Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, com a sua velha amiga..."

Madoka ergueu as sobrancelhas e seu sorriso desapareceu.

"Ver você assim agora..." Junko continuou. "Acho que muito se deve a essa nova garota."

A garota desviou olhar. "É..."

Junko então se virou, rumo à cozinha. "E arruma bem esse cabelo."

"Hã?!" Madoka ficou piscando. "Mas... Mas ele não está tão mal assim."

"Está sim."

Foram mais alguns longos minutos no banheiro, tanto que, quando Madoka voltou ao quarto, ela viu Homura já com o uniforme escolar de verão, sentada em frente à penteadeira. Era um suéter bege sem mangas, sobre uma camisa de manga comprida com um laço vermelho amarrado na gola. A garota estava escovando seu cabelo escuro.

O que fez os olhos da Madoka brilharem, de uma forma não literal. "Ah! Posso fazer suas tranças hoje?"

Homura olhou de relance para a outra. "Esteja à vontade."

"Obrigada!" Madoka já estava atrás dela, como se aquela resposta já fosse esperada.

Guardando o pente, Homura começou. "Madoka, acho que eu não deveria continuar morando com vocês."

"Minha mãe tinha razão, ela assustou você." Respondeu Madoka. "Mas não se preocupe com isso. Assim como nós e você, muita gente perdeu suas casas e estão compartilhando o mesmo teto. Meus pais ficariam tristes se você fosse embora, Takkun também."

Homura sentia seu cabelo sendo puxado. "Chegará o dia que vocês irão sair daqui."

"Verdade, mas a sua casa fica na parte antiga da cidade. Eu acho que a reconstrução vai demorar mais para começar por lá." Madoka então amarrou o laço violeta na ponta da trança. "Um já está pronto!"

"Está cada vez ficando mais rápida." Homura sorriu.

"Tenho que ser ou vamos estar super atrasadas para aula. Nem estou de uniforme ainda!" Respondeu Madoka, acelerando ainda mais o seu trabalho.

No espelho, Homura viu a outra mostrar a tranças.

"Como ficou?"

"Estão ótimas." A garota escondeu seus olhos violetas sob as pálpebras e suspirou. "Madoka..."

"Sim?"

"Poderia trancar a porta?"

Madoka ficou parada por um momento, antes de atender ao pedido. "Homura... mas nós já fizemos isso essa semana."

"Eu sei." A garota sentada esfregou as mãos. "Mas eu gostaria de sentir..."

Madoka retornou, segurando sua semente da aflição. "Aqui."

Homura deslizou os dedos sobre o objeto.

"Não, pegue. Eu tenho que trocar de roupa." Depois de entregá-lo, Madoka foi ao armário ao lado da penteadeira e tirou de lá o uniforme, deixando sobre o beliche. "Está sentindo algo diferente? Minha maldição?"

Homura sentia os relevos frios da semente. "Não." Quando voltou a olhar ao espelho, o reflexo mostrava as costas nuas da outra. "Parece... inerte."

"Eu sei que está preocupada, mas confie em mim. Se acontecer qualquer coisa, eu farei questão de você ser a primeira a saber." Antes de vestir a camisa, Madoka deu um tapa na testa. "Ai! Eu quase esqueci!" Ela voltou correndo até o armário.

Curiosa, Homura se virou e viu Madoka caminhando de costas para ela, vestindo um sutiã.

"Pode fechá-lo?"

"Hmmm... Claro." Após ajudar, a garota de cabelos escuros voltou ao assunto. "Mas você desconhece o futuro desse mundo."

"Sim! Sim! Mas estou atenta." Atarantada, Madoka vestiu seu uniforme e saia de qualquer jeito, arrumando-os durante o caminho até os laços para o cabelo. Após amarrá-los, ela se viu no espelho e deu dois tapas na bochecha. "Ok! Então Homura? Está bom?"

A garota devolveu a semente com um sorriso.

"Wehihi. Acho que sim."

Tomohisa anunciou. "Madoka! O café da manhã."

"Mas eu nem coloquei a meia ainda." Madoka pegou a semente. "Depois eu faço isso. Vamos!"

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

O caminho para escola era bem diferente de outrora. Ao invés de residências suburbanas, a paisagem era composta por arranha-céus e campo de obras. Desviar de cones e bloqueios improvisados era algo corriqueiro.

Não que isso incomodasse Madoka. "Hoje tem aula de história..."

Ou Homura. "Sim, procure não corrigir o professor."

"E-Eu não vou fazer isso!" Disse Madoka. "Só... foi naquela vez porque a data estava errada..."

"E tente fingir que o seu inglês não está tão bom."

"Tá bom..." Madoka concordou, emburrada. "Por falar nisso, eu ouvi algumas colegas falando do seu cabelo."

Homura permaneceu em silêncio.

Isso sempre deixava Madoka encabulada, sempre. "Sobre as suas tranças..."

"Achei que meus cabelos soltos chamavam mais a atenção." Homura comentou.

"Acho que você sempre vai chamar a atenç..." Madoka levou a mão à boca.

Homura olhou para outra com a testa franzida, mas depois voltou sua atenção para o caminho. "Não posso evitar, eu deixei uma primeira impressão. Pelo menos, as pessoas estão parando de falar sobre a Shizuki-san."

"Tem razão..." Madoka abaixou a cabeça. "Depois do que aconteceu com Sayaka-chan, o relacionamento entre os dois ficou difícil. Agora que Kamijou-kun saiu da escola..."

Homura proferiu de uma vez só. "O relacionamento entre os dois era impossível de qualquer forma e você está ciente disso."

"Eu estou." Madoka então olhou para a companheira. "Homura, você podia ser amiga da Hitomi-chan também."

"Não posso." Homura segurou a alça da sua bolsa com mais firmeza. "Meu foco é as garotas mágicas e as bruxas."

"Mas Mami-san está trabalhando nisso." Madoka olhou para o céu. "Ah... Eu julguei mal, não levei em conta o quanto a reputação dela poderia agilizar as coisas."

Disse Homura. "Ela me falou que um grupo intitulado 'bruxas plêiades', que está atuando em uma das cidades que ela visitou, se prontificou a ajudar."

Madoka acenou. "Sim! E se nós pudermos acompanhá-la nos fim de semanas, podemos convencer mais garotas ainda."

As duas atravessaram a rua, entrando em uma das pontes sobre o canal de Mitakihara que sobreviveu a destruição.

"Porém, há uma grande diferença entre passar a mensagem para as cidades vizinhas e todo o Japão. Deve levar anos, se conseguirmos..." Homura ponderou. "Isso sem falar o mundo inteiro."

"Eu sei que será difícil, mas se houver uma garota para ser salva, eu não desistirei." Madoka cerrou o punho. "Felizmente, Incubator está fazendo a sua parte. Ele tem trazido as sementes da aflição para mim."

Ouvir aquele nome fez Homura apertar os lábios. "Você está depositando confiança demais nele."

"O que meu desejo fez não tem precedentes para ele e você me ajudou a convencê-lo de que o risco é grande demais se ele atentar contra nós" Madoka sorriu.

"Saiba que para ele isso não significa ter medo de nós, apenas uma conclusão dos fatos." Homura começou a remoer as idéias em voz alta. "Mesmo que ele não tente nada, ele pode estar nos enganando. Não temos garantia que ele não esteja fazendo contratos ou mesmo se está entregando todas as sementes... hmmm..."

Madoka se inclinou. "Homuuu~..."

Surpreendo Homura. "Madoka?! V-Você está me empurrando..."

"Você tem que relaxar! Eu estou cuidando disso."

"Eu sei... preciso confiar..." Para Homura era difícil, ainda mais que era um completo mistério sobre o que Madoka era capaz. Havia muito medo para o que o amanhã reservava, mas por trás disso existia um significado de valor. A garota que salvou sua vida, pelo qual ela lutou e moldou seu ser, estava ao seu lado. Elas agora podiam compartilhar um sorriso juntas.

Antes de chegar ao outro lado da ponte, Madoka parou.

"O que foi?"

Os olhos rosas da garota quase ficaram dourados, enquanto ela se virava para uma direção. Suas mãos estremeceram. "Uma gema da alma..."

Homura, mais atenta, sentiu traços da magia de uma garota mágica. "Não vai me dizer que..."

Madoka se recompôs com uma expressão mais determinada. "Temor que ir... Hã?!" Ao menos até receber a bolsa da Homura.

"Deixe isso comigo. Você pode dizer na escola que eu tive uma palpitação e fiquei indisposta. Ninguém deve desconfiar." Ela se virou e começou a correr. "Eu vou voltar assim que possível."

Deixando uma Madoka estupefata para trás. "Homura..."

As suas tranças esvoaçavam a cada passada, sua expressão era de suspeita. Talvez fosse sua experiência ou até mesmo sua natureza, mas havia algo a mais naqueles traços, uma presença familiar e repugnante.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Uma jovem garota caminhava pelas ruas da cidade. Seu cabelo castanho claro e liso era longo o bastante para formar uma trança na altura do seu peito. Seus olhos verde limão estavam semi-abertos, cansados. Seria normal para alguém que estivesse a caminho da escola naquela manhã.

Mas ela não estava de uniforme. "Será que eu preciso andar muito ainda?"

No ombro da sua blusa amarela, uma curiosa criatura de pelagem branca falou. [ _Isso vai depender de encontrarmos um lugar ideal._ ]

A garota suspirou. "Você não me disse que isso podia trazer risco as pessoas."

[ _Verdade, mas não vi necessidade em deixá-la preocupada com isso antes da hora. Você teria mais dificuldade em agir naturalmente se soubesse disso, não?_ ] A longa cauda felpuda da criatura afagou a cabeça da garota.

"É... eu teria." Ela sorriu. "Obrigada Kyuubey."

[ _Olhe. Aqui parece bom._ ]

O local era um terreno que estava sendo utilizado para o descarte temporário de entulhos e escombros da cidade destruída.

"Sim, acho que não tem ninguém..." A garota entrou no terreno, passando entre pedaços de mobília e veículos.

[ _Temos que achar um lugar que ninguém possa te ver._ ]

"C-Certo..." A garota então apontou para um pedaço de uma parede de concreto armado que estava se apoiando em uma pilha de destroços. "Será que ali está bom?"

[ _Perfeito._ ] Com agilidade, Kyuubey saltou do ombro da garota até o chão coberto de poeira.

"Finalmente..." Com o corpo tão cansado, ela nem reclamou da sujeira. Ajeitando sua calça jeans capri, ela se sentou e recostou na parede. Aproveitando o momento, ela abriu sua mão esquerda e observou sua gema da alma.

Kyuubey também. [ _Ela está bem escura, não deve faltar muito tempo. Está sentindo algo?_ ]

"Fadiga... um pouco de dor... é assim, não é?" A garota abaixou a cabeça. "Kyuubey, será que vão demorar muito para achar meu corpo aqui?"

Kyuubey se sentou na frente dela. [ _Existem variáveis, mas duvido disso. Existe algum problema?_ ]

"Não... Eu acho..." Ela sentiu seu coração bater mais forte com a angústia. "Você já sentiu medo de morrer? Eu acho que eu não posso evitar isso no fim das contas..."

Kyuubey balançou a cabeça. [ _Não, sou substituível._ ]

"Substituível?" Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Acho que ninguém deveria ser assim."

[ _É isso que você realmente deseja?_ ] Kyuubey focou nos fundos dos olhos dela. [ _Por acaso se arrependeu do seu contrato?_ ]

"Não! Definitivamente não... eu... eu..." A garota parou de falar, surpresa ao avistar outra garota se aproximando. Ela usava um vestido negro e couro sobre seus braços e pernas. A pele pálida e o olhar frio dela só reforçavam que ela estava diante de um anjo da morte.

Kyuubey se virou. [ _Homura Akemi. Onde está Madoka?_ ]

"Eu não reconheço essa garota mágica." Homura parou diante da criatura. "Um contrato recente?"

Percebendo que ela não estava disposta a responder, Kyuubey falou. [ _Eu não diria que ela seja uma garota mágica._ ]

"Garota mágica?" A que estava sentada disse, confusa. "O que é isso? Q-Quem é você?"

Homura semicerrou o olhar. "Explique-se..."

[ _Eu fiz um contrato, mas ela nunca manifestou sua magia. Ela nem sequer tem consciência disso._ ] Kyuubey continuou. [ _Portanto não fere o nosso acordo. Aliás, estamos mais do que honrando ele._ ]

"Duvido."

Com a resposta sucinta da Homura, Kyuubey voltou a olhar para a outra garota. [ _Itsuko Fujita desejou curar seu irmão mais novo de uma doença terminal. Nossas análises apontavam uma capacidade intelectual bem acima da média nele._ ]

Itsuko ficou boquiaberta. "Você sabia do meu irmão..."

"Ele só está começando..." Homura comentou.

[ _Entenda Itsuko, apesar da possibilidade de você gerar uma prole superior ao seu irmão, esta seria muito pequena._ ]

"O quê...?" Agora eram olhos de Itsuko que se abriram mais.

"O que está planejando?" Indagou Homura.

[Você não vê? _Estamos ajudando a humanidade progredir._ ] Kyuubey alongou seu corpo. [ _Quem sabe um dia vocês possam se tornar aliados ativos no combate à entropia. Eu acredito que Madoka aprova isso._ ]

"Aprovar?" Disse Homura, incrédula. "Você continuar a enganar assim?"

[ _Não. Nós adaptamos nossa metodologia. Só trabalhamos com contratos muito específicos, reduzindo nossa atividade nesse planeta para apenas 6,66%. Devo ressaltar que isso é insuficiente para obter o mínimo de energia, caso ainda desconfie._ ] Kyuubey circulou Homura e parou ao lado dela. [ _Ela sabe o preço do desejo dela._ ]

"Sério?" A garota de longas tranças negras dirigiu a palavra para a outra. "Você, me fale sobre isso."

Itsuko estava com a mão na cabeça, ainda tentando compreender aquela situação.

"Vamos!"

Mas a outra não iria esperar. "Ele... Ele me disse que quando essa gema ficar muito poluída, eu vou deixar esse corpo. Eu... vou morrer..."

Homura suspirou e cerrou os punhos.

[ _Você entende agora, não é? Poucas garotas fariam um contrato sob essas condições, esse é mais um fator na redução da nossa atividade._ ] Kyuubey fechou os olhos. [ _Bem... Agora que está tudo certo, devo aproveitar a chance de falar contigo sem Madoka por perto._ ]

A raiva da Homura foi abrandada pela curiosidade. "Do que se trata?"

[ _Nós temos observados vocês ao longo desse tempo. Ainda é uma conclusão preliminar, mas esses corpos parecem conter suas almas..._ ] Kyuubey pendeu a cabeça em direção a Homura. [ _Sob um ponto de vista empírico, nós estamos interessados em saber se você consegue sentir sua maldição também._ ]

"Não estou interessada em compartilhar..."

[ _Isso já é uma resposta._ ] Kyuubey reabriu os olhos. [ _Devemos supor que não consiga sentir, mas ainda assim você consegue notar mudanças no comportamento, como nós percebemos na Madoka._ ]

Homura olhou para criatura, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Você está... com medo?"

[ _Apenas conjecturando. Ela representa um risco além desse mundo e nossa única evidência de suas reais intenções é o relacionamento entre vocês duas._ ]

"Nosso relacionamento?" Homura não tinha idéia sobre onde aquela criatura queria chegar.

[ _Homura... Madoka pode se manifestar nesse mundo e trazer garotas mágicas, quantas ela desejar. Não duvide, muitas são mais poderosas do que você._ ] Kyuubey balançava a cauda de uma lado para o outro. [ _A questão a se fazer é: Por que Madoka escolheu você para ser a mais próxima dela?_ ]

"Tolo." Homura abriu um largo sorriso. "Isso está além da sua compreensão."

[ _Você se baseia apenas em emoções? Elas são a única explicação válida? Se sente satisfeita o bastante com isso?_ ]

"Satisfeita? O que..." Homura indagou com irritação, mas lhe veio uma realização que a deixou ainda mais irada. "Você tem a coragem de dizer que ela está fazendo isso somente por causa de mim?"

[ _Conjecturas, Homura Akemi, conjecturas..._ ] A imagem da garota furiosa refletia nos olhos fixos e vermelhos da criatura. [ _Quer saber a nossa? Acreditamos que ela está fazendo isso porque você é a única que é ainda capaz de detê-la._ ]

"Detê-la..." Homura olhou para as suas mãos de couro preto costurado e depois para Itsuko, que estava assustada. O silêncio fora longo o bastante para ela notar os sons distantes de automóveis.

Kyuubey continuava olhando para ela com grande interesse.

Homura não suportou, virando a face e falando em voz baixa. "Eu não acho..."

[ _Tem certeza?_ ] Kyuubey piscou mais uma vez, antes de seu corpo explodir, acompanhado por um som distante de arma de fogo.

Uma porção de sua carne respingou no rosto de Itsuko. "Hã?! Ah... Ahhh!"

"O quê?!" Ainda surpresa, Homura viu duas garotas mágicas chegarem até ela em um grande salto. "Vocês..."

"Madoka-san nos ligou avisando sobre o que estava acontecendo." Disse Mami, portando um mosquete com mira telescópica. Ainda saía fumaça da boca da arma.

"Ela estava super! Hiper preocupada!" Exclamou Nagisa.

"Madoka..." Homura respirou fundo. "Aliás, belo tiro. Foi mais de duzentos metros, não?"

"Sim, mas foi sorte. Fazer uma lente de qualidade é muito difícil..." Mesmo com o elogio, Mami continuava séria. "Eu vi que estava conversando com o Incubator. Não deveria dar ouvidos. O que foi que ele disse?"

Homura olhou para Itsuko, que estava em estado de choque. "Nada de relevante além dessa garota."

Nagisa também. "A gema dela..." Tomada pela apreensão, ela se aproximou e se abaixou ao lado dela. "Oi."

Itsulo não parava de tremer.

"Então ele ainda está fazendo contratos." Disse Mami.

Homura cruzou os braços. "Verdade, mas essa daí nunca foi uma garota mágica."

"Hã?"

Nagisa limpou o rosto da outra com a sua luva. "Está tudo bem, estamos aqui para ajudá-la. Eu me chamo Nagisa Momoe. Qual é o seu?"

O mundo havia virado de cabeça para baixo para Itsuko e só agora havia se dado conta. Talvez devesse ter desconfiado mais quando uma criatura estranha lhe deu a oportunidade de um desejo. Não deveria haver mais volta, como nos livros, mas não que ela quisesse. Todas aquelas garotas vestiam trajes estranhos, mas ao menos as duas novas que apareceram não eram tão assustadoras. "Ah... hmmm... Itsuko... Itsuko Fujita."

"Itsuko é um nome legal, posso chamá-la assim? Você também pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome." Nagisa sorriu. "Você parece ser da minha idade..."

"V-Você pode... Eu tenho doze." Itsuko respondeu timidamente.

"Ah! Eu quase acertei." Nagisa fingiu estar decepcionada. "Eu faço doze no final do ano."

"Eu faço treze." Itsuko desviou o olhar. "Quer dizer... eu faria."

"M-Mas você vai fazer!"

Itsuko nem deu ouvidos a Nagisa, pois se deparou com algo completamente inesperado.

Outro Kyuubey chegou até os restos mortais do outro e o digeriu. [ _Isso é uma perda de tempo._ ]

"Eu redescobri que não é." Disse Homura, sem olhar para criatura.

[ _Poderia elaborar melhor essa conclusão?_ ] Kyuubey então notou que Itsuko apontava para ele. [ _Essa sua expressão é de alguém assustado? Eu não lhe disse que sou substituível?_ ]

"Ela não está assustada por causa disso." Homura afirmou.

[ _Então o que..._ ] Kyuubey obteve a resposta antes de terminar de perguntar, pois foi pego pelas costas. Ao virar cabeça, viu que estava diante da face de uma boneca de cera branca, com dentes afiados. [ _Eu não entendo, por que cont..._ ]

A boneca pegou-o pela cauda e começou a girá-lo rapidamente acima da sua cabeça. Porém outra boneca queria também participar da brincadeira e as duas começaram a disputar pelo brinquedo até que ele se rasgasse.

Mami viu, impassiva, outras bonecas chegarem que nem abutres e arrancarem uma parte também.

As crianças correram pelos escombros, jogando uma contra as outras pedaços de carne retorcida e pêlo. As gargalhadas delas ergueram as pontas dos lábios da Homura. "Por que é divertido."

Nagisa tentava acalmar. "Itsuko-chan, não se preocupe, elas não vão machucar você."

Quando gargalhadas ficaram muito distantes, Homura voltou a ficar séria. "Certo. Ouça garota."

Não só Itsuko, mas Nagisa e Mami também prestaram atenção.

Homura continuou. "Quando sua gema fica corrompida demais, chegará o momento que você vai deixar seu corpo, sim, mas para se tornar uma bruxa."

"B-Bruxa?"

"Ela realmente não sabe." Mami comentou.

Homura descruzou os braços e estralou os dedos da mão. "Vamos ter que mostrar para ela."

"Será que devemos?" Mami questionou. "Como..."

Homura, em um rápido golpe, perfurou e rasgou o abdômen da loira com a sua mão aberta. A garota deixou cair o mosquete no chão enquanto seu torso pendia para frente.

Nagisa e Itsuko arregalaram seus olhos.

"Não tente se esconder." Homura enfiava mais fundo seu braço na abertura que tinha feito, por onde não vertia sangue algum, na verdade parecia oco. "Peguei você!" Ela então retirou o braço e mostrou para as outras duas. "ISSO é uma bruxa! Se você tiver sorte..."

Itsuko viu que naquela mão havia uma pequenina boneca de pano, mas não ficou olhando por muito tempo, pois logo seus olhos acompanharam os laços amarelos que saíam daquela boneca até onde eles se conectavam...

O corpo da Mami estava se contorcendo e, aos poucos, parte dele estava se separando na forma de laços. A expressão de sua face era errática, sua boca fazendo grunhidos ininteligíveis, seus olhos se reviravam sem parar.

Diante de sórdida visão, Itsuko foi tomada pelo pavor. "KYYAAAAAHHH! NÃÃÃOOOO!"

"Homura-chan, para com isso!" Nagisa gritou com raiva. "BOTA A MAMI DE VOLTA!"

Homura meramente soltou a boneca e ela retornou ao corpo de Mami como um elástico.

A loira novamente se dobrou como se tivesse tomado um soco e os laços começaram a retornar aos seus devidos lugares. Onde havia sido rasgado, novos laços se entrelaçaram para fechá-lo. Quando finalmente se recompôs, ela se abraçou e veio com um olhar de consternação para Homura. "Por que... assustá-la?"

"Assustar? Se eu quisesse assustar, eu mesma teria demonstrado." Homura esfregou suas mãos de couro. "Ou talvez Charlotte pudesse revelar sua face."

Itsuko olhou para sua gema. "Não..." E voltou a se desesperar. "NÃO! EU NÃO QUERO ISSO!"

"Itsuko-chan!" A irritação de Nagisa se converteu para preocupação ao abraçar a outra. "Olhe para mim! Olhe! Eu pareço uma bruxa para você?"

Ela parou e ficou olhando assustada para Nagisa, mas Itsuko então negou gesticulando com a cabeça.

"Viu? Eu até me esqueço que sou uma às vezes." Nagisa voltou a sorrir. "Não é tão mal assim."

"Não tente fazer parecer que não há conseqüências." Disse Homura.

Mami ainda desaprovava a atitude da outra, mas ela tinha que concordar. "Verdade. Exige responsabilidade e cuidados, mas você vai aprender e eu tenho certeza que pode conseguir. É muito melhor do que morrer, não?"

"Mas..." Itsuko arfava. "Mas eu quero morrer!"

"Por quê?!" Mami balançou a cabeça, sem compreender. "Por que deseja morrer?"

"A pergunta certa seria..." Homura sorriu. "... o que ela ganha com isso?"

Mami e Nagisa trocaram olhares confusos.

"Você salvou a vida do seu irmão com o seu desejo, acreditando que morreria no lugar dele." Homura continuou, em um tom mais malicioso. "Vocês devem ter pais, não? Eles devem ficar tristes ao perderem filha..."

Itsuko engoliu seco.

Homura abriu um sorriso ainda maior. "Era exatamente isso que você queria."

Mami indagou. "Akemi-san?"

Homura gesticulou para que a loira ficasse em silêncio. "Seus pais devem amar muito o seu irmão, ele é um prodígio. Na verdade, o que importa é que eles o amam bem mais do que você."

"Você não sabe de nada sobre mim!" Itsuko respondeu irritada.

"Errada! Eu sei bem o que é ser inferior." Homura levou seus dedos até o queixo. "Não é algo explícito, certo? É a forma como olham para você, o tom de voz, aquela momentânea expressão que registrou como ferro quente em sua memória. Talvez um flagrante, um trecho de conversa abafada pelas paredes."

A garota sentada rangeu os dentes. "Cala boca! Isso é mentira!"

"Tem os padrões, as rotinas... quando seu nome era mencionado, você não tinha dúvidas que o do seu irmão viria logo depois. Você é apenas um detalhe, a moldura de uma obra. Fufufufu..." Homura continuava. "No final, não tem mais espaço dentro de nós para guardar esses pequenos rancores que se acumulam, então começamos usar nosso quarto para isso. Lá nós continuamos a nutri-los e ao mesmo tempo consumi-los até engasgar, enquanto escondemos nossas depravações no lado de fora."

Itsuko levou a mão à cabeça. "F-Façam ela parar! Façam ela PARAR!"

Porém, Mami e Nagisa abaixaram o olhar e continuaram a ouvir.

"Infelizmente, a cada dia ficamos com mais medo de que tudo isso transborde. Uma solução definitiva deve ser encontrada e você a encontrou, mas seu irmão conseguiu estragar tudo novamente com a doença." Homura jogou uma de suas tranças para trás. "A aparição de Kyuubey fora muito conveniente, sempre é. Se seu irmão morresse, a reputação dele se tornaria inabalável e seus pais iriam perguntar por que não poderia ter sido você. Mas e se fosse o contrário?"

Itsuko segurou sua gema com mais firmeza.

"Seus pais se lembrariam que tinham uma filha, o irmão de sua irmã. Eles se sentiriam culpados, claro... seu nome se tornaria uma dedicatória freqüente nos trabalhos do seu irmão. Ninguém notaria a sujeira que deixou para trás." Homura semicerrou o olhar. "Isso se você fez um 'nobre' sacrifício anônimo, o que eu duvido muito. Seu planinho é um completo fracasso, garota."

As lágrimas escorriam pela face de ódio de Itsuko. "Você..." Com dificuldade, mas com vontade, se levantou. "Você é a coisa mais nojenta que já existiu!"

Homura abriu os braços, em uma das mãos, uma aura de energia negra conjurou uma ampulheta. "Não... Eu sou apenas o seu reflexo."

Mami e Nagisa se surpreenderam com a fúria no movimento de Itsuko.

"NUNCA!" Ela arremessou a sua gema com toda força contra o sorriso perverso daquela garota. Quase nesse mesmo instante, sentiu um abraço frio.

Homura a envolveu com um braço, enquanto o outro estava segurando a ampulheta deitada.

"Me solta!" Itsuko socou o peito da outra, mas sem força.

"Olhe para a sua gema." Ordenou Homura, agora mais séria.

Itsuko em um primeiro momento não entendeu, mas notou que o mundo a sua volta havia perdido as cores em um quase preto e branco. As outras duas garotas estavam completamente congeladas, boquiabertas. Seguindo o que havia sido pedido, ela encontrou sua gema parada em pleno ar. Estava rachada, alguns fragmentos já haviam sido deixados para trás na forma de um rastro.

Homura declarou. "Quando o tempo voltar ao normal, você vai ser uma bruxa."

Agora certa de que não poderia escapar daquele destino, Itsuko baixou lentamente a cabeça e voltou a chorar. "Eu sou horrível... horrível... por favor me matem."

"Fujita-san."

Aquela era a primeira que ela havia mencionado seu nome.

"Não desista. Pode chegar o dia que você vai encontrar alguém que vai se lembrar de você, sempre." Homura a abraçou com mais força. "Por isso que eu peço que nunca desista."

"Como pode ter tanta certeza?" Itsuko perguntou, ainda chorosa.

"Eu disse que sou seu reflexo." Homura falou. "Será como se você tivesse retornado aquele quarto para novamente se afogar em suas mágoas. Não é água, somente um mar de lama. Contudo, alguém vai lhe oferecer a mão e, se você lutar, ela vai conseguir trazer você de volta a superfície."

Itsuko olhou para Homura.

"Eu não vou admitir que a situação com a sua família pudesse melhorar, mas você não depende deles." Ela então inquiriu. "Você ainda quer morrer?"

Itsuko fungou o nariz e deixou as últimas lágrimas escorrerem antes de proferir. "Não..."

"Ótimo." Homura sorriu. "Eu serei rápida contigo."

"O que quer..."

O tempo retornou ao seu fluxo normal.

Enquanto o mundo readquiriu as suas cores, o corpo sem vida de Itsuko desabou.

"Ah!" Nagisa se levantou de susto.

A semente da aflição resvalou em uma pilha de escombros e fincou no chão.

Sob o olhar de Mami. "Você disse aquelas coisas horríveis só para que ela se desesperasse, não foi?"

Homura, que estava ao lado dela, respondeu. "Obviamente, eu não iria ficar esperando."

No chão envolta da semente brotaram gramíneas que rapidamente se espalharam.

"Lá vem ela." Homura observou o mundo se transformar. A cidade desapareceu para dar lugar a um firmamento azul escuro e vazio. A grama envolta das garotas foi ganhando tamanho, as cercando. Como pássaros, um conjunto de livros com capas que remetiam a contos de fada voaram em direção a semente e começaram a circulá-la, enquanto esta se erguia do chão.

Mami preparou seus mosquetes quando uma luminescência surgiu dentro da área onde os livros circulavam. Eles então voaram de encontro uns aos outros, escondendo a semente dentro de uma estrutura que se assemelhava ao tronco de uma árvore.

"Hã? Ah?!" Nagisa viu o corpo de Itsuko se erguer novamente, mas devido as raízes que penetraram na sua carne. Sangue ainda fresco caía no chão a cada novo rasgo e elas começaram a sair pela boca e demais orifício que encontravam.

"Bom... A barreira já clamou seu prêmio." Homura conjurou um grande alfinete negro em sua mão livre.

A bruxa se revelou por completo quando, do topo do tronco feito de livros, saíram gigantescas pernas finas de metal, como de uma aranha. As pontas das pernas ganharam largura e o aspecto de afiados bisturis. As lâminas não refletiam o espaço a sua volta, mas imagens de bocas, que abriam em uma cacofonia de gritos.

Até o tempo se silenciar.

Em seu mundo, Homura lançou seu alfinete contra bruxa e conjurou outro logo depois. Assim ela fez até que estivesse satisfeita com a quantidade, então arremessou sua ampulheta. "Não desista..."

Assim que a ampulheta deixou aquela mão de couro, o tempo moveu-se novamente e os alfinetes atingiram o tronco da árvore. A ampulheta chegou logo depois e, em um flash de luz violeta, explodiu. A onda de choque detonou as cabeças dos alfinetes, em uma destrutiva reação em cadeia.

Mami e Nagisa se protegeram da massiva explosão.

A barreira se desfez de forma tão rápida quanto se formou e a semente quicou pelos entulhos.

Mami então notou que Homura estava partindo. "Aonde você vai?"

"Escola. Por que a pergunta?" A garota não parou. "Vou deixar a semente contigo. Entregue para Madoka no final do dia."

Com Homura sumindo de vista, Nagisa olhou para parede de concreto, sem vestígios algum de que uma pessoa esteve ali. "Itsuko-chan..."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Homura caminhava lentamente pelo calçadão às margens do canal de Mitakihara. Aquele era de fato o caminho para escola, mas ela não tinha certeza se esse seria o seu rumo.

Não querendo mais enganar a si mesma, ela parou e contemplou as águas entre as altas cercas de metal. Elas brilhavam, mesmo com fraca luz do sol daquela manhã. Quando foi a última vez que ela admirou isso?

Pássaros negros pousaram na cerca, de perto era possível notar que as toucas violetas que eles vestiam cobriam seus olhos.

"Eu não chamei vocês." Tomada pela luz, as vestimentas negras de Homura deram lugar ao seu antigo uniforme de garota mágica, mandando os seus lacaios embora.

Então, folhas de jornais carregadas pela brisa tocaram sua canela. Homura ficou rígida momentaneamente e olhou para trás.

De pé sobre o barranco gramado, Oriko estava vestida com o uniforme escolar de Shirome, carregando uma bolsa. Um educado sorriso em seus lábios.

Homura voltou a olhar para o canal. "Parece que hoje todo mundo resolveu matar a aula."

"Sim, mas por diferentes causas..." Oriko colocou a bolsa no chão e começou a abri-la. "... e conseqüências. Minhas colegas de sala devem estar comemorando."

"Por que está aqui?"

Oriko retirou da bolsa uma garrafa e canecas, além de duas toalhas que ela dispôs sobre o gramado lado a lado. "Eu queria compartilhar um chá gelado contigo."

Homura se virou e, vendo o que a outra havia preparado, se aproximou. "Devo considerar que isso seja uma mera coincidência?"

Oriko se sentou sobre uma das toalhas. "Eu não confio mais em minhas visões como outrora, mas algumas vezes eu ainda arrisco."

Homura ficou parada por um momento antes de sentar também.

"Tome." Oriko passou uma das canecas com chás.

Homura a pegou. "Como estão as outras duas?"

"É estranho..." Oriko sorveu o chá, enquanto observava cidade além do canal. "Quanto mais a gema fica corrompida, mais Kirika fica excitada. Acho que isso pode ajudá-la quando chegar a hora, mas tenho certeza que ela vai se decepcionar."

"E quanto a outra?"

"Ela está bem." Disse Oriko.

O que deixou Homura confusa. "Mas a gema dela deve estar no limite também."

"Ela está bem."

A afirmação cortou o ar de forma bem mais afiada que a primeira. Homura ficou em silêncio e decidiu tomar um gole daquele chá.

Oriko respirou fundo, seguido de um longo suspiro. "Sabe. Nós conseguimos o que queríamos. Eu, o mundo, e você, Madoka..."

Homura deu mais um gole.

"Porém, não como gostaríamos."

Ela permaneceu quieta.

Oriko então olhou para outra. "Será que essa é a diferença entre sonho e realidade?"

Homura falou. "Nós vivemos em mundo onde sonhos estão ao alcance de um desejo."

"Talvez mesmo nesse mundo alguns ideais são impossíveis." Oriko colocou um pouco mais de chá.

"Você só saberá que é impossível quando desistir."

"Não é uma questão de desistir, mas de parar e sentir." Afirmou Oriko. "Talvez você conseguiu algo melhor que imaginara."

Homura olhou de relance para a outra. "Acha que um mundo assim existe?"

"Eu protegeria ele."

Homura então devolveu a caneca. "Obrigada pelo chá."

Oriko ergueu a sobrancelhas e abaixou cabeça, por fim ela sorriu. "Que bom que gostou." Então ela começou a guardar coisas.

Homura se levantou. "Você ainda vai para escola."

"Sim." Oriko dobrou as toalhas e colocou na bolsa.

"Tenha um bom dia." Ela desceu o barranco até chegar na calçada.

"Eu digo mesmo." Oriko ficou de pé, com a bolsa em mãos. "Não tome uma decisão precipitada. Se eu ver algo, eu te aviso."

"Sério?" Homura questionou. "Quer arriscar?"

"Precisamente." Oriko começou a subir o barranco.

Homura ergueu a cabeça, contraindo a face. "Somos aliadas agora? Por que eu devo confiar em você?"

"Por que não devemos em confiar em nós mesmas."

Então veio o silêncio, trazendo consigo a confirmação de que Homura estava sozinha novamente, apesar das palavras da Oriko ecoarem em sua mente, como se ela ainda estivesse ali.

Sob essa atmosfera, Homura ergueu seu braço esquerdo na altura do peito. Surgindo em um espiral, seu escudo metálico refletia a luz do sol que ganhava força e abria espaço entre as nuvens.

Ela examinou o aparato. O compartimento superior estava vazio, enquanto o inferior estava completamente preenchido pela areia violeta. Ao colocar mão direita sobre a borda do escudo, ela fez a menção de girá-lo, sentido então que estava frouxo.

O frio do metal parecia que tinha acelerado seu coração. Homura não compreendia, como ela podia ter um? Seu corpo deveria estar vazio, assim como as respostas que tinha.

Ela iria encontrar?

Precisava encontrar?

Haveria sentido em encontrar?

As águas do canal seguiam seu fluxo ininterrupto.

Naquela manhã, a mão se afastou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jafs: Ficou um pouco grande para um epílogo... mas bem... De qualquer forma, obrigado por ler "Visionária".
> 
> Infelizmente, essa fanfic não recebeu muita atenção comparada a "Desconexão". Um fator possível para isso é por ela ser uma seqüência. Se houver outro... no momento eu desconheço.
> 
> O final dessa obra abriu um novo mundo. Eu tenho vários enredos prontos para serem explorados, mas temo que no próximo trabalho eu estarei escrevendo apenas para mim mesmo... Como tenho uma política de terminar algo que eu começo, eu terei que pensar muito sobre isso.
> 
> Em respeito aos meus poucos leitores, ainda haverá um capítulo especial com algumas cenas removidas. Lá eu anunciarei a minha decisão.


	17. Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo especial contém cenas que não foram colocadas na história. A quantidade é menor que o da obra anterior, pois ‘Visionária’ foi mais bem planejada. A maioria das edições envolveram apenas a redução da violência em algumas partes para não parecer gratuita. Então... Vamos começar, sim?

Um mundo de concreto e água.

Entre túneis e galerias subterrâneas interligadas, o som de uma arma de fogo ecoou.

Quando o silêncio parecia voltar a reinar, um grito desesperado de uma garota também se propagou.

"YUMAAAAAHHH!"

**Jafs: Mas já? Bem... Esse minúsculo trecho seria como a fanfic daria início no capítulo 1. O intuito era apresentar uma cena futura da história para instigar o leitor a descobrir como ela chegaria aquele ponto, considerando que não era difícil ligar o som de arma de fogo a Mami. Como revelado no capítulo 8, a reviravolta está no fato que essa fora uma das visões da Oriko.**

**Isso já foi usado em tantas obras que decidi abdicar desse clichê por uma luta entre Sayaka e Tart.** **_C'est la vie._ **

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

O céu era como um límpido mar azul. A gentil brisa soprava o gramado verdejante da pradaria. Em meio a esse cenário de tranqüilidade, uma disputa ocorria.

A noz deixava uma mão de cera branca e voava veloz até onde estava uma menina de longos cabelos brancos, com uma camisa e calça cor de rosa, assim como seu capacete. Suas mãos seguravam um grande alfinete negro.

Nagisa brandiu seu alfinete, mas não conseguiu acertar a noz, que acabou nas mãos da boneca que estava agachada logo atrás.

" _Strike_ , Madoka." Homura estava próxima também, com um uniforme similar, mas roxo.

Nagisa ajeitou seu capacete, que saiu do lugar com o giro desajeitado que fizera. "Eu sei! São três, não é? Então posso errar mais duas."

"Só pode errar mais uma." Corrigiu a garota de cabelos negros, para logo depois se aproximar e segurar Nagisa.

"H-Homura... -chan?!"

"Abre um pouco mais essas pernas e flexione os joelhos. Deixe seus cotovelos sempre próximos ao corpo e as mãos abaixo da linha da cabeça." Disse Homura enquanto ajustava a postura dela.

"Certo..." Nagisa estava pronta para a próxima rebatida.

"Não se esqueça de girar o corpo." Homura se afastou e acenou para a arremessadora.

Wagamama abaixou a ponta de seu grande chapéu negro e revelou seus dentes afiados em seu sorriso de cera. Ela brincou um pouco com a noz entre seus dedos, antes de segurá-la firme para o arremesso.

A noz veio até Nagisa com mais força que a última. Mesmo com um movimento mais preciso por parte da garota, a fruta parou novamente nas mãos Warukuchi, que bateu os dentes em deboche.

"Ah... Não dá para jogar basebol com isso." Nagisa examinou seu alfinete, mas então abaixou a cabeça. "Ou será que sou eu?"

Homura cruzou os braços e disse com firmeza. "Não se abata, Madoka. Você ainda tem mais uma chance."

Wagamama estava dançando em comemoração, até que o olhar penetrante de sua mestra chegasse até ela. Ela parou, com certo descontentamento, e conjurou uma nova noz para lançar.

Nagisa golpeou o ar algumas vezes para sentir o alfinete e respirou fundo ao se posicionar. "Ok, eu estou pronta!" Disse mais confiante.

A boneca jogou seu corpo para frente ao fazer o arremesso, sem oferecer nenhuma piedade.

Os olhos de Homura acompanharam.

A trajetória da noz foi interrompida quando um pássaro negro cruzou o seu caminho em um vôo rasante. Ela atingiu o lacaio e subiu, agora indo em direção a rebatedora em um arco.

"Hã?!" Porém, Nagisa abaixou o alfinete em confusão com o ocorrido.

"O jogo está valendo!" Homura chamou a atenção. "Rebata!"

"Ah!" Afobada, Nagisa obedeceu. "Tóóh!" O movimento não foi dos melhores, mas a noz estava lenta o suficiente para ela acertar de raspão e começar a correr até a primeira base.

A fruta quicou e rolou no solo gramado até chegar aos pés de Namake. A boneca olhou para aquilo e depois para sua colega Noroma que estava próxima. Ela então apontou para o objeto.

A outra boneca entendeu e pegou a noz e a ficou admirando. Parecia boa para mastigar. Contudo, ela sentiu uma cutucada atrás da cabeça.

Era Yakimochi, que também apontou, mas para Nagisa, que já estava chegando na segunda base. Ela arrancou a noz de Noroma e arremessou para Wagamama.

"Fique na base, Ch-... Madoka!" Gritou Homura.

Namake viu Nagisa chegar em segurança e deu de ombros, mas sua atitude despreocupada não durou muito, pois Okubyou veio por trás e a estrangulou com um alfinete.

"Muito bom, Madoka, agora é a minha vez..." Homura foi até a posição de batedor com um alfinete em mãos.

Wagamama arremessou um alfinete até onde as duas bonecas estavam brigando, a explosão jogou as duas para longe. Com a situação resolvida, ela voltou sua atenção para a sua mestra.

Homura sorriu levemente, a postura de seu corpo estava estática, como se bastasse puxar um gatilho para executar o movimento.

A boneca ergueu a mão, conjurando uma noz. A arremessadora ficou jogando algumas vezes a fruta para alto antes de atacar.

Ela vinha muito rápido, até mais do que fora com Nagisa, mas Homura estava preparada e não haveria erro. Sem tirar os olhos da fruta, ela moveu o alfinete para a rebatida. Contudo, notou que a noz estava vermelha demais... para uma noz.

O tomate, ao ser atingido pelo alfinete, estourou e sua polpa respingou pelo corpo inteiro da garota.

Nagisa levou a mão à boca.

Homura passou a língua pelos lábios, sentindo o sabor daquela massa suculenta vermelha. Suspirou e recompôs sua postura. "Certo, mas isso não conta como um..."

A noz passou voando, caindo direto nas mãos da Warukuchi.

"... _strike_ ..." Com desgosto, Homura olhou para arremessadora.

Wagamama estava fazendo malabarismo com vários tomates e nozes, sorridente com o seu feito. Contudo, sua distração lhe custou caro, pois percebeu tarde demais um alfinete rodopiando em direção a ela.

Na verdade, não nela, mas em uma das nozes, que voou longe ao ser atingida.

"Bola em jogo." Homura saiu correndo. "Madoka!"

"Hã?! Ah!" Nagisa realmente queria perguntar se aquilo estava dentro das regras, mas pelo jeito não era a hora.

Manuke olhava para o céu, um pequeno ponto marrom ganhava tamanho. Ela ergueu ambas as mãos, pronta para pegar objeto. Infelizmente, estava focada demais para ver a voadora que Ibari aplicou nela.

Depois de derrubá-la, a orgulhosa boneca ergueu as mãos em direção a glória, mas a noz já havia caído.

A fruta quicou até chegar em Mie e Ganko. As duas se abaixaram e pegaram aquilo ao mesmo tempo. Ao se entreolharem, Mie tentou puxar a noz, mas Ganko não deixou que ela arrancasse de suas mãos.

O que se seguiu foi uma ferrenha luta, que só terminou quando Reiketsu, portando dois alfinetes, desferiu precisos golpes que desconectaram as cabeças de seus respectivos orifícios. Fincando ambas as armas no solo, ela tomou posse da noz e averiguou a situação.

Nagisa estava prestes a completar o trajeto, enquanto Homura estava chegando na terceira base. Lá se encontrava Usotsuki, pulando com as mãos erguidas.

Reiketsu jogou seu longo cabelo loiro antes de fazer o mesmo com a noz.

O passe tinha sido perfeito, mas quando faltavam poucos centímetros, Usotsuki recolheu as mãos com um sorriso sardônico em sua face. Tanto a noz quanto a garota passaram por ela.

Nem tudo estava perdido, pois Higami estava atenta e saltou, esticando-se toda e usando seu chapéu para recuperar a fruta. Ainda caída no chão, ela arremessou a noz para a receptora Warukuchi.

Esse seria o fim, Homura não conseguiria marcar um _home run_. Seria, se a noz não tivesse caído dentro da boca de um dente voador que apareceu no caminho.

Com o mastigar do lacaio, a garota assegurou sua chegada até a última base. "Boa tentativa, minhas crianças."

Nagisa a estava aguardando, mas não comemorava. "É... hmmm... Homura-chan, isso não foi uma falta?"

"Absolutamente não." Respondeu Homura. "Elas concordam com isso."

Nagisa viu Wagamama jogar seu chapéu no chão e pular sobre ele com raiva. Nekura, que nem sequer havia participado, havia caído em desespero.

"Elas irão concordar..." Homura estendeu o braço e um pássaro pousou nele, trazendo consigo uma noz.

Nagisa notou que mais dentes voadores haviam aparecido, tomando o lugar das bonecas no campo.

"É a nossa vez de defender." Novos pássaros vieram até Homura, agora trazendo luvas. "Eu serei a arremessadora e você a receptadora. Está bom para você?"

"Isso é bem diferente da escola, ehihi..." Nagisa riu timidamente. "Mas eu acho que dou conta."

Homura removeu o capacete da menina, revelando os laços vermelhos que prendiam o seu cabelo. "Excelente, Madoka." Sorrindo, ela removeu o seu próprio e se virou, jogando seu longo cabelo para trás. "Vamos lá. Não se esqueça de vestir a armadura, meus arremessos não serão fracos."

Enquanto os pássaros levavam os capacetes embora, Homura se encaminhava para a sua posição, vestindo a luva.

No caminho, algumas de suas crianças olhavam para ela com certo anseio.

O sorriso deixou a face de Homura e ela acenou com a cabeça.

As bonecas abriram largos sorrisos e começaram a cochichar uma com as outras.

**Jafs: Essa poderia ser a cena no começo do capítulo 5. Eu acabei escolhendo o golfe porque há uma forte referência relacionada com Homura, já basebol estaria mais relacionado com a Sayaka(?), apesar de existir o termo '** **_Homu run_ ** **' na Internet (tive que resistir para não usá-lo). Eu poderia ter usado as duas cenas, mas apenas uma bastava para o enredo e eu não sou adepto a encher lingüiça. Se há algo que eu possa me arrepender, é que perdi uma oportunidade onde eu podia focar mais nas bonecas.**

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Havia mais nuvens do que estrelas naquela noite em Mitakihara, felizmente não havia indícios de que uma chuva estava por vir.

No alto de um edifício, três garotas mágicas estavam envolta de um grande mapa estendido no chão.

Com um mosquete, Mami apontou para um desenho nele. "Aqui fica o Hospital de Mitakihara. As UTIs ficam nessa ala do prédio, onde se concentram a maioria dos demônios. Eu e Kyouko conhecemos bem o lugar, então ficaremos responsáveis com essa parte."

"Então ficarei com o resto." Kirika sorriu. "Legal."

"Você não vai agir sozinha!" Disse Mami, com ênfase. "Oriko-san e Yuma-san devem acompanhá-la de perto, não somente para a sua segurança, mas para as delas também."

"Eu discordo do seu plano, Mami-san."

A loira se virou para Oriko.

"Nós devemos fazer isso todas juntas." A garota guiou cinco esferas até onde estava o hospital no mapa. "Eu preciso verificar todos os lugares."

"Ah sim... eu entendo..." Mami recolheu sua arma e ponderou. "Mas isso vai nos custar mais tempo."

Um pouco afastada das três, Yuma ouvia o desenrolar da discussão, até sua curiosidade atraí-la para garota que estava sentada na beirada do topo do prédio.

Kyouko observava o movimento da cidade, tanto da rua quanto na janela das outras construções, enquanto consumia um pacote de biscoitos.

Demorou para ela notar que a menina estava de pé ao lado dela.

Ainda olhando de relance, Kyouko ofereceu seu pacote. "Quer um?"

Yuma pegou um biscoito e o comeu.

A ruiva voltou a prestar a atenção na paisagem urbana, porém o som do lento mastigar era tão inesperado quanto incômodo.

Yuma não tirava os olhos dela.

Kyouko suspirou. "Fala..."

"Sakura-san." A garota de cabelos verdes abaixou tanto a voz quanto a cabeça. "Você é uma garota mágica do mal?"

Kyouko se virou e exasperou. "Como é?!"

A menina deu um passo para trás.

"Foi sua... 'mama' que botou isso na sua cabeça, não foi?" Kyouko perguntou ainda furiosa.

Yuma desviou o olhar e ficou encolhida, balançando a cabeça timidamente em sinal negação.

Vendo o quanto ela ficara assustada, Kyouko abaixou o olhar e deixou a raiva passar. "Olha, é melhor que você aprenda isso o quanto antes." Ela levou a mão até sua gema da alma. "Não existe nada de bom em ser uma garota mágica."

"Não..." Yuma ficou boquiaberta para logo depois elevar a voz. "Não é verdade!"

Surpreendendo Kyouko. Agora mais curiosa, ela mordeu o lábio com ponta do seu dente. "Heh... Então há força por detrás desse rostinho bonito, me faz lembrar alguém que eu conheço."

Yuma franziu a testa.

"Ela sofreu muito por causa disso." Kyouko afirmou com seriedade. "Aceita o que eu tô dizendo ou vai doer mais depois."

"Mas o que você diz não tem como ser verdade." Disse Yuma. "Nós caçamos demônios e protegemos as pessoas."

"Tch... Que besteira..." Kyouko balançou a cabeça. "Uma coisa não tem nada ver com a outra. Eu, você, sua 'família'... nós todas lutamos contra os demônios para podermos limpar nossas gemas. É uma questão de sobrevivência." Então ela deu um sorrisinho. "Mas se vocês se sentem melhor com essas fantasias, não tô nem aí."

"Você está enganada." A menina afirmou sem hesitar.

"Jura?!" Kyouko ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Então por que não me dá uma aula sobre isso? Heh."

Yuma olhou para o seu próprio uniforme. "Me tornar uma garota mágica foi como uma chance de ter uma nova vida." Ela cerrou suas luvas branca. "Mas se eu precisasse machucar as pessoas para continuar sendo uma, eu preferiria morrer."

A expressão sarcástica de Kyouko se desfez.

"Eu posso até fazer mais, eu posso curar!" Uma luz verde surgiu atrás do pescoço da menina. "Mama não me deixa fazer isso porque vai usar muita magia, mas quando eu crescer eu vou ajudar mais papa e vamos ter um montão de cubos. Aí eu vou poder ajudar muita gente."

"Vamos ver se duramos até lá, né?" Kyouko acenou com a cabeça. "Pelo menos você sabe pensar por conta própria, coisa miúda."

"Não me chama disso, meu nome é Yuma! Yuuuuma."

"Quer que eu te chame assim? Ok, então faça o seguinte." Kyouko veio com a proposta. "Não me chame mais de Sakura, sacou?"

Yuma ficou confusa. "Mas... é assim que mama te chama."

"Eu não importo como aquela lá me chama!" A ruiva exclamou com certa impaciência. "E então?"

"Por que não gosta de ser chamada de Sakura?" Os olhos azuis não escondiam a curiosidade.

"Ah..." Kyouko ergueu cabeça, fechou os olhos e suspirou. "Porque eu gosto de ser chamada de outras formas. Mas eu acho que estou quase mudando de idéia, coisa miúda."

Yuma pressionou os lábios e ficou balançando o corpo, pensativa. "Hmmm... Posso chamá-la pelo primeiro nome?"

"Ótimo!" Kyouko voltou a olhar para outra com olhos arregalados. "Eu não teria idéia melhor!"

"Yuma."

Kyouko olhou para onde havia vindo a voz e depois se virou para a cidade. "Parece que sua mama tá te chamando... Yuma."

"Sim..." A menina hesitou por um momento antes de partir. "Até logo, Kyouko-neechan."

"Até." A garota mágica vermelha pode finalmente voltar aos seus biscoitos. Porém, foi logo no primeiro que ela engasgou. "Agh... Cof! Cof! O que foi que ela disse?!"

**Jafs: Entre os capítulos 4, 5 e 6 houve saltos no tempo. Havia ficado claro que as garotas estavam atuando juntas contra os demônios, além de estarem 'procurando' por Kyuubey, e não havia muito a acrescentar. Era possível tentar criar uma tensão envolvendo a desconfiança de Mami e Kyouko em relação as novas garotas, mas seria mais do mesmo do que já fora visto no capítulo 4. Além do mais, isso faria com que os capítulos posteriores teriam menos sentido e impacto para as personagens.**

**Contudo, eu estava ciente que alguns leitores iriam ficar curiosos com o estreitamento da relação entre as garotas, especialmente Yuma e Kyouko. Eu gostaria de ter colocado essa cena na história, mas eu não achei espaço para ela.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobre futuros trabalhos... Como o meu próximo seria um Oneshot, eu devo dar continuidade. A fanfic se chamará ‘Queda’ e se passará na cidade de Hoozuki. Ela deve ser publicada no meio do ano. Até lá!


End file.
